Back to Back
by storyteller362
Summary: Little moments of Elena's family and what happens before and after the time they were gone. Ratings vary and not in any particular order. A collection of one shot ideas I have about the family in the past, present, and future. K to T rating depending on the chapter. Mild Gabelena, mostly family. Reviews are appreciated!
1. Friendship is Forever

**Title: Back to Back**

 **Rating:** K to T rating depending on the chapter. They will have warnings on them along with a one sentence summary.

 **Summary:** Little moments of Elena's family coming to terms with Shurki's rule and what happens after, before, and during the time they were gone. Ratings vary and not in any particular order. A collection of one shot and drabble ideas I have about the family in the past, present, and future.

 **Note1:** I've been seeing people writing stories about Elena meeting one of her old friends. I kind of wanted to take a stab at it. I wanted to achieve something like how Lucia and Raul didn't have to say anything on Dia de Los Muertos, to know that they were proud of their daughters. Elena and her friend didn't have to have some giant catch up to know that they would still be friends regardless of age.

This is also some excuse for me to write some Francisco and Luisa fics too.

 **Note 2:** This chapter has been replaced with a new updated version.

 **Spanish Notes** : paletero man is a street seller of paletas and helados (ice-cream), usually from a pushcart called a paletería.

* * *

 _Shuriki stood over her as she took a look at her parents in the next room. She wanted to cry out for them as she raised her weapon. It was her job to save her abuelos and Isabel. There wasn't anything her parents could do at all. That one last look seemed to do it as she felt the spell hit her and the glow of her necklace envelope her. Shuriki's taunts ringing in her ears._

"Elena," said Gabe gently shaking her awake. "Wake up, Elena, wake up."

Elena sat up in her bed panting a bit as she patted herself, making sure that she was still here and not in some amulet in a faraway kingdom. She felt her nice and warm comfy bed around it. She noticed that it was still dark and her bedside clock read 3 am. Groaning, she leaned back into her pillow. Next to her lay Gabe as he watched her. He was still here from after her first nightmare.

"You were screaming in your sleep. What's wrong?" he asked brushing some hair out of her face. He was always gentle, particularly when she had the nightmares. Elena found herself thankful she had a close friend and guard in Gabe. Perhaps a little too close.

"It's nothing, really," she protested not wanting to relieve these nightmares once again. She told him about one already and that was enough for her to make him stay. Honestly, sometimes she dreamt if she was better off still locked in that amulet.

"Elena, it's not nothing. What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare about Shuriki."

He only hugged her comfortingly not wanting to say anything else. Elena wished that she could come clean with the rest of her family about the occasional nightmare about it. They were usually far in between that she didn't have to really worry about it. She remembered her first one not too long after the noblin incident. She was pretty sure that she scared Gabe but he seemed to take it in stride. One quality that she liked along with the fact that he could keep a secret.

Gabe sat up on the edge of her bed now. "Later today we can go to the villa mercado. Go get a helado and ride with Migs and Skylar. That'll cheer you up I'll buy you one," he said putting his boots and socks back on. Elena smiled as he knew how to make her feel better. Free ice cream and a ride would always clear her mind.

She turned to face him as he made his way to the door. "Thanks Gabe, that helps. And thanks for staying with me after the first nightmare." He nodded at her before disappearing into the hallway for late night rounds. She ruffled her pillows before moving over to the middle of the bed. Hopefully, she would dream of nothing but eating chocolate with Isabel for the rest of the night. A smile on her face she fell back to sleep.

The next morning, she made sure that there wasn't any evidence that Gabe was in her room. Thankfully both of them were rather tidy people. Well, he was, Elena still couldn't find her favorite pair of stockings anywhere. The grand council meeting went on without a hitch and nobody seemed to say anything to her about last night. If they heard her scream she would just tell them the truth. Odd thing was, nobody seemed to say anything to her about it.

Long after breakfast and close enough to lunch did she find Gabe. Nobody was going to back out on an ice cream run with her. Migs and Skylar waiting for them as Elena knew how to get them here. "Where are you going Elena?" asked Isabel from her spot on the palace steps. Elena surprised this was where she was sitting. Then again Isabel found inspiration everywhere. She thought for a moment wanting to invite her sister before deciding no. Elena was going to go into a shop and get her sister a gift while she was there. Something that would make her Isabel's face light up. Elena loved watching her sister get excited about something. She didn't need to know what it was before.

"The villa mercado for something," she said mysteriously. "I'll be back just after lunch."

With that she took off as her sister looked bewildered from the steps. Isabel looked down before realizing that she was nearly at the end pages of her journal. She'll have to get a new one eventually. Then went back to ruthlessly scribbling about making a machine of some sort.

Elena took his hand as he helped her off of Skylar. "We'll be back princessa," called Migs as Skylar muttered something about a date. Elena only smiled at that, she wasn't going to get any sweet dates to snack on for him. The first thing she went looking for was the paletero man with his paleteria. Chocolate flavored sounded really good. As the generally happier person than normal, she found him quickly enough, pulling Gabe by his arm. If he was going to pay for it, he had to be there. Two cones in hand she started to eat one of them. So good, she thought happily. Two ice creams in one day sounded too good to be true. They walked by a couple of shops as Elena was looking for something in particular.

"A leather notebook," she said to Gabe. "Isabel's journal is almost filled. I want to get her a new one."

Her guard looked thoughtful for a moment as he pointed in the direction of artist square. A little area of nothing but artists that shared their skills. Commissioned orders or something premade already. That would be her best bet with the leather shop being just around the corner from there.

"Ma said that America Reyes has a good shop for that kind of stuff," he said pointing to a small store just a block down from Dona's. She knew Gabe's mother was a craftswoman of some sort. Having already knowing the business they walked into the small shop with the smell of fresh leather. Elena should have come into here for Isabel's first journal as it smelt so good.

Behind her, she heard one of the workers notice Gabe. They asked about a Dolores something or another as she looked at the leather bound covers. One of them had a stamp with the jaquins on it. Perfect, she thought as she saw a worker. Now all she had to do was find a pen for her to use. A good fountain one that would bleed just right to color something in. "Where are the pen-" she started to say as she saw the worker.

Esperanza Carrero.

That was Esperanza Carrero she noticed looking a bit stunned. She had the same pale skin and bright red hair as she did before. Her green eyes looked at her just as startled to hear her name. "Esperanza?" she choked out.

"Elena," she whispered stunned taking in her friend the same way she was last she saw her. They had been friends back before Shuriki decided to take over the kingdom. A lot of her friends were either moved away, too busy, or even dead. Elena remembered hearing the news about her friend, Lola Campos, had passed away at 56. Gabe and her abuela had found her crying for hours after hearing that. All three of them were the best of friends. If she had come out of the amulet sooner.

Both the younger and older woman looked at each other, drinking them in. This couldn't be the same person was it? "I heard you were freed. I just wasn't sure that… How are you now?"

Elena noted that she still had that musical tone in her voice as she smiled. Like every line she said sounded like she was going to sing. Both of them would hold little singing competitions here and there, randomly remembered Elena. "I'm great, how… How are you?"

That was a terrible question to ask. Esperanza looked like she was in a good shape but it was clear that she was older and life had moved on for her. Everyone had moved on without her. "I'm good, you're just as sunny as I remember Elena."

"Always me, happier than the average person," she said proving her point by bouncing a little on her heels. Both of them grew quiet after a moment. "So what… I mean…" How do you ask what happened to someone after so many years? One person clearly pulled out of time? "Is this your shop?"

"This is my daughters, America. Do you remember Cristobal Reyes?"

She flashed back to the handsome young man that Esperanza had giggled over. "You married him," said Elena after a minute happy for her friend. "I remember you having a crush on him since we were Isabel's age. I told you to-"

"Get him a valentine," she finished as if it was yesterday. Both smiled at each other as it was now contagious. "Yea, time sure does fly." Elena and Esperanza only laughed. The time jokes were starting to settle on her after so long. She could laugh at all of them by now. It was like there wasn't a difference between them. They could be 12 again or 112 and it wouldn't matter. They were friends and Elena could only remember the good.

She heard the familiar boots behind her. Esperanza only turned to the new customer. "Ahh Gabriel. How's your mother?"

"Great," said Gabe as she turned and faced him still holding the notebook she wanted to buy. She didn't even have time to get her pen. "She said to tell you hello actually and she'll get you your desert one day." Then he turned to look at her curious about why they were talking. Then shrugged it off. "Princess Elena the jaquins are back to pick us up."

She only smiled at Esperanza before turning to Gabe. "Tell them I'll be there in a minute." Gabe turned as she looked at her red haired friend.

"Good choice for a guard," said Esperanza. "He was always good at defending his family." Clearly she knew Gabe's family since her imprisonment in the amulet. Well, she must have known his mother to know each other's business.

Flashes of her friendship with her continued in her mind as she only replied back. "He does a pretty good job. Esperanza, you should come to the palace for a dinner sometime. Abuela would love to cook for you again."

"I wouldn't pass up Luisa's cooking for nothing. You know where to write now."

Both of them giggled once again. "I need to pay for my notebook."

"It's on me… Elena," she said as they hugged over the counter. Elena walked out of the shop with a little pep in her step. Happy tears ran down her cheeks as Gabe offered her a handkerchief. It was good to know that something didn't really change.


	2. Late Night Conversations

**Story in a Nutshell: Luisa's memory of her own daughters.**

 **Note: I don't know who older Queen Lucia or her sister, so I went with Lucia being the youngest.**

* * *

 _Luisa hears Elena's screams, but she can't do anything about it. What could she say to her granddaughter? She lays still frozen in her bed despite the growing heat. Next to her, she looks at Francisco to see if he even stirs but he's a heavy sleeper. He even slept through that earthquake two years back, although now that would be 43 years now. After a minute or two she hears the scream stop as she could only pray that Isabel or Gabe had helped her. The nightmares weren't always going to be there, but she wanted to help. Luisa wanted to go and wrap her up in her arms and tell her nothing bad was going to happen to her. She couldn't lie to her granddaughter about that. For some reason she couldn't bring herself to get out of the bed. She felt her own pounding in her head as she blinked back her own tears. Give them space and adjust or just keep running up whenever there was trouble? Her inner turmoil spewing in her mind as she could only remember._

 _Before_

Crying. Luisa had woken up to a cry in the middle of the night. Her bed side clock read 2 am as she looked over at Francisco. He always managed to sleep through something no matter what. Her feet touched the cold floor as a shiver ran through her. She grabbed her dressing gown near the door as she went down the hall, sliding it on. Which door had the crying between it as she bit her bottom lip. Lucia or Adelina? Until she heard the sniffle behind the door on her right. Her youngest and baby of the family.

"Lucia?" asked Luisa as she opened the door. In the middle of the bed her youngest daughter was crying into her pillow. Her sobs through whimpers and muffled from the pillow. Luisa sat down next to her daughter as she patted her back. Not even startled by her sudden presence, Lucia turned and sobbed into her mother's nightgown.

The younger of the two opened her mouth before she started crying again. "It was horrible. I know it was a nightmare and I shouldn't be crying over it, but I couldn't stop." Luisa didn't press for any details of the nightmare. She didn't want her daughter to recount anything that happened. Instead, she just stroked her daughter's dark hair. Lucia stopped crying after holding her for what seemed like hours.

Her daughter sitting up on the bed next to her as she offered her a handkerchief that she had found in her robe. Luisa always kept one in there because the steam from the bath made her nose run. Lucia blew her nose as she took her daughters free hand. Luisa knew what would cheer her daughter up. "Why don't you tell me about your outing with Prince Raul today? I hear he flies around on the jaquins-"

Lucia only giggled as she heard that rumor. "They don't go near him. He's actually afraid of heights." Luisa watched as Lucia took a hold of her amulet gift from the prince himself. Raul seemed pretty sweet as he often doted on her youngest. Now all he needed to do was propose. She hoped that her daughter would marry Prince Raul, despite being seventeen, as she saw the way he made her feel. Luisa saw the way that Lucia talked and light up thinking about him. It was the same way she acted around Francisco when they were still courting. "That was my nightmare actually. I had convinced him to go out on the jaquins and he fell. We were really high, and I lost him in the clouds, but I heard the sound of…. I didn't know what to do and… It was my fault for wanting to try something new." A pool of tears started to form on her eyes.

"Oh Lucia. Never be afraid to try something new," comforted Luisa as she hugged her daughter. "I love that your innovative and creative and wonderfully stubborn. I hope those traits go on to one of your daughters one day." Lucia felt herself go warm as she could only picture what her daughters would look like. Maybe one of them would be just as creative as her mother said. Liked adventure and just be a wonderful human.

Behind them the door opened when the silhouette of Adelina formed in the door. "Mama? Lucia? What are you two doing awake?" whispered Adelina with a curious look on her face. The eldest of the two daughters looked at them as she held her candle high in the air.

"We were just talking mija," said Luisa as she adjusted and moved over a little in the bed. "You want to join us?"

The older girl looked hesitant before smiling at her mother and younger sister. They looked like they could use some girl time.

"We were just talking about my daughters one day," giggled Lucia. Adelina only smiled as she joined them in the bed. It had been years since they last shared a bed despite having big enough beds. Back before they moved closer to the city and they had a smaller home. Luisa missed those days as she remembered them fondly. Back when things were more innocent and simple.

Lucia scooted over for her older sister and both of them cuddled up next to Luisa despite being in their late teens. They stayed like this until sleep had overcome them for the rest of the night. Francisco had found all three of his favorite girls laying in Lucia's bed the next morning. A chuckle came from his mouth as he only watched from the door. It was surely a beautiful site to see in the morning as he adjusted the blanket over all three of them.


	3. Dia de Los Muertos

**Story in a nutshell: Dia De Los Muertos celebration.**

 **Authors Note: This story was posted on the last day of Dia De Los Muertos in November of 2016. It was originally a one shot but has since moved to this collection. This is a heavily edited version of my original fic, which was riddled with grammar errors (and an unfinished line!). So I have replaced it with it's updated version. I had dropped Mateo's father being dead and since replaced it with Alacazar's wife since the details of his father is still unknown. I had added details from Elena and the Secret of Avalor which has since aired then. Thank you.**

* * *

She looked around the graveyard as it was growing darker in the night until the sky was just about pitch black, minus the brightly lite candles around the graveyard. Her abuela and abuelo gathered around Isabel as they shared a memory of her parents. A story about cakes and costumes and how they all winded up with icing in their hair. Elena smiled remembering when the time when Isabel's costume had cake thrown on it and mami had to clean her up in under 5 minutes. The icing, they had to use as a decoration in the meantime. She looked at her parents just floating over the stone a little to the left watching. Nobody knew where they really floated above as she wasn't able to say anything to them. Well not now at least as they probably wouldn't believe her anyway. At least not right away of course.

Elena hugged her sister as she looked up over at them. They looked like they did when they died. She was thankful that Esteban got them a proper burial instead of in a hole somewhere that Shuriki had set up. She knew that he would be visiting his own parents that weren't too far away at least. Auntie Adelina and uncle Santiago had passed when she was only 8, Isabel when she was only two. So, she never had a chance to really know them. Since they weren't royal but nobility they were buried with some of her great grandparents and so forth on her mother's side.

Her grandparents were getting tired, so Isabel went with them back to the palace. It was close to midnight and the night just about ending. Sticking around a little longer she looked up at her parents now above the grave. They looked like they liked where they are. Sometimes Elena felt like she was stolen out of time and should be with her parents. This is where she belonged with them after years of being alone in the amulet.

"Papi, mami are you proud of me?" she whispered up at them feeling something tug at her heart as she looked up at them. As happy as this day was for her, she wished that they were still with them. There was so much she could ask them and only so little time to do it. The only thing she ever wanted to hear from them was that they loved her and would always be watching.

"We're always going to be proud of you our Elenita," said her dad's eloquent voice. She felt the sting of tears well up in her eyes as they seemed to have heard her silent thought. Elena wiped them away as she looked at her mother wondering what she would say.

"We love you," said her mother. It warmed her a little as she heard her mother's voice whisper across to her. "You make us very proud." She felt herself start to let the tears flow freely from her cheeks. She was happy of course as she took in a deep breath.

Wiping her eyes, she started to walk around the graveyard wondering if any of her friends were here well at least Gabe or Mateo. Naomi wouldn't be here with her family from Norberg and a few still there. They walked past a couple of other families packing up meals and a few decorations. The moon high above them as they walked along the path back to the castle. Looking around Elena saw spirits around their families. Not too far down from her own parents stood Gabe.

Gabe was there with his parents. An elderly man sat on top of the gravestone as she looked at the names Miguel engraved on the stone. They must have been his grandfather as she studied them. It had to be Gabe's maternal grandfather as they had the same eyes as his mother. He was talking enthusiastically about his life now to the man. Then a young child as there was a grave that read Julian on it. Her heart could only go out to his family and especially Blanca that had lost a child. Going over to them Elena gave Gabe his hug that was due for the night. He was a bit surprised but hugged her back with enthusiasm.

She saw Mateo and Rafa with a younger looking man down the path. Elena smiled at Mateo as he seemed to be talking to the ghost too. If anyone could figure out how to do it, it would be Mateo. She knew that Alacazar's body and spirit wasn't in the grave, seeing as it was in the book in Enchancia, but it was nice to see a marker for him. Mateo was probably initially upset but made himself feel better with the spirit he was speaking with.

The grave next to Alacazar read Graciana as she saw that it was Alcazar's wife. The young wizard was talking to her about something and she was equally as excited. As she got closer she could hear them talking about magic and that made Elena smile even wider. He found someone that seemed to share his same passion.

Elena went up to hug Mateo with that grin still on her face. If only he was here, as she could only thank Alacazar for saving her family all those years ago. Then for trying so hard to get her out of the amulet. The amulet had many bearers, but she was thankful that she found her way to the right one.

Around her, spirits were leaving as she just watched silent with her friends around her. This is what dia de los muetros is about. When families gathered, and people remembered them. One day she and her friends would join them beyond that marigold bridge. However, it would be a long time before they'd get there. Together Elena and her friends would have to make every day count.


	4. Esteban and Elena Discussion

**Story in Nutshell: Esteban finds an old marriage law**

 **Authors Note: Fixed and some details smoothed out. I wrote this at 2 am, it needed to be looked at again clearly, lol. This chapter has also been slightly retouched since it's no longer canon to the timeline I have. I will however be keeping this in here because it matches up with original reviews and a piece of how much has evolved since then.**

 **Spanish notes:**

 **Coronacion: coronation**

 **cónyuge: spouse**

 **Leyes para le realeza: The law of royalty**

 **Matrimonio: marriage**

 **Familia: family**

* * *

Esteban read over the paragraph as he put his hands on his face in annoyance. This was not what he expected when reading through the laws. Books around him read titles such as Leyes para la realeza. He cross referenced four different books to make sure what he was reading is correctly. He turned around and grabbed a new book from his shelf and turned to the correct page. Oh dear, he thought glumly.

 _After the act of the coronación. The ruler must take the action of looking for acónyuge to ensure a familia line of decedent. There are no specifications of said person, except that the cónyuge should be suitable to rule such as medical complications or too close of relation (relation cannot be first cousins). The matrimonio should happen thrice the years after the coronacion. Members of a council or other family can force abdication if they cannot fulfill the rule of producing an heir._

"Higgins, go get Elena for me," said Esteban to the redheaded man as he looked at the law again. He couldn't even take over even if he wanted to. He had to produce an heir of some kind. Esteban thought himself too old to even have children. Who could he even marry? Who was Elena going to marry? Isabel would have to be crown princess in this case. This frustrated him to no end as there was a complication even after she became queen.

Behind him, he heard Elena come in with her little owl friend on her shoulder. That stupid bujito that seemed to follow wherever she went. It was like she treated it like her own child because she was there when the egg hatched. She was going to need a real one in three years. Even though she just had her queen coronation last week.

"Esteban what is going on?" asked Elena as she sat down next to him looking at the books. She loved her research, but this was way too much with books level to her waist. Some of them looked as old as Avalor itself.

"You have to get married," said Esteban flatly as they sat in his study. She sat down next to him as she read over some of the pages. Elena looked at the books and the paperwork as she felt her stomach drop.

"What?" she asked looking at all the books and finding them open to the same page. Nothing seemed to contradict this information. Must get married, three years, heir. Forced off the throne. On her shoulder, Raul turned his head as if he was studying the books himself. Elena didn't know about any of this as it was never mentioned. Although that could explain why her mother married at 18.

"I'm sorry Elena but there is a deadline. You must get married within three years of becoming queen. Otherwise, you're forced to abdicate, and Isabel would be crown princess." He had to explain the law to her even though she could read it. By now her stomach was at the bottom of her stomach. Oh gosh, she was going to have to get married. Her eyes grew wide at this as she wiggled on her seat.

"Esteban is there anything we can do about this?" she asked not wanting to get married right away. Her crowning was last week; she didn't need a husband right now. "I don't need a husband and you can't tell me who I can and can't marry."

"Well the law says that it can be anyone," said Esteban reading in to it. "It doesn't necessarily say a prince or some kind of noble."

At this Elena sighed in relief. Still she wanted a say in who she could marry and what could have been done about the law. So, it could be anyone she wanted, which seemed to make this more difficult. There were options at least as she knew it could be someone she knew. Elena go excited as she thought of the possibilities. "Hey, I could get married to Mateo." The idea of marrying a friend sounded like a good idea. Elena liked Mateo and she was always friendly with him. Or she could get married to Gabe, she liked him too. Neither of them would be so bad.

"Yes," said Esteban drily. "You could get married to your friend. We would have to get a new royal wizard. Then put him through over dozens of different lessons in etiquette, leadership, public speaking, and give up magic for the rest of his life. Anyone you marry that is not already prepared will need extra lessons and such." Alright this sounded like a bad idea the way he put it. Would that really be the case? The idea of marrying Mateo was a good positive one. Then again, Esteban made a point that he would have to go through a lot. Then the fact that he would have to give up magic. She would hate to do that to him. She didn't know much about Gabe and she didn't bring his name into this.

That didn't matter as she glared at him. "Esteban you know that's not right. Mateo is perfectly capable, and you know it's not right to be insulting him." Raul pecked at her ponytail to ease her mind. She giggled at the little bujito as Esteban only looked annoyed. He hated that little thing that flew around and pooped in his room, well not really, but still. "What is that list?"

In front of Esteban he had a list of potential suitors with their names written in careful letters. He knew what he was doing. They could make some great alliances when he married his cousin off. He loved her dearly, but this was the matter of a country and its safety. "I can start arranging some outings with nearby princes," said Esteban as he nodded in the direction of his cousin and then at a map. "Prince Enrico, Prince Maurice, Prince Vidal, Prince Antonio, Prince Alonso." He rattled off his list of nearby princes. Four of them weren't too bad she supposed.

Elena groaned. "A prince Esteban? That means two kingdoms to run doesn't it?" She shouldn't be discussing this with her cousin of all people. Abuela, abeulo, Naomi would even be better than talking to Esteban about this. Why was Esteban involved in this? This very well could be a council decision, if it was still around that is. She had to admit she missed those meetings.

"Not necessarily. For the most part they are brothers and not getting a throne." So they might be using her for a throne. Still they would be trained and know what to do. This was turning around horribly for her. Right now all she knew was that Prince Alonso was taken off of the list. "Okay so if you don't want princes we have Bernardo Rivera, Domenico Silva, Nevada Moreno, and Jeraldo Morales. They have high ranking positions in both the army and the navy or sons of those that are. We would still have to train them but not as many lessons as say Mateo would need."

"Esteban," she said as the bujito jumped onto the table. "Please stop. I understand that you're trying to help but still stop. This isn't helping any of us. I know that I have to get married and have an heir eventually. I know that Avalor depends heavily on me and who I marry. Just stop, I want to make my decision on this not you." She looked at Raul with a smile as she pets his wings. She was determined not to make this stressful. Esteban stared stonily at her unsure what to make of this Elena. She was never prone to going off at him like this. Despite saying that she would not get stressed, Elena felt her head start to hurt. She didn't want to worry about this now.

"Well these are the kinds of suitors that your father would be looking at," reminded Esteban to her hotly before regretting what he said.

Elena stepped back from him, how dare he for even saying that. "Even if they were the same kind of suitors, this is not the way papi would be handling it. You know that Esteban," she said as Raul ruffled against her hands. She took a deep breath as she heard the guards outside doing drills. Both grew quiet as she felt her heart pounding against her chest. This wasn't a conversation she wanted to have right now.

Next to her Esteban folded his list in half before putting it in his jacket. He sighed looking down at his shoes. That was pushing it too far as he thought about his uncle. Uncle Raul was a great king that Esteban clearly admired. He wanted to be like his uncle for the longest time as he watched him do all these great things. Gently, he took his cousins hand as she looked at him. Elena's eyes were already red from holding back tears. Esteban thought of his cousin and how hard this was going to be on her. He wasn't going to make it easy on her either. She wouldn't even have her complete family around for said wedding.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to come out like that," he said getting on her level. Elena thought of a remark but thought better of it. He was sincere and loves his cousin. Elena was always so bubbly, and he loved everything about her. "Listen, Elena I know that I haven't been the kindest about this. I do want to see you happy and taken care of. There's also a country at stake and I want what's best for both."

Elena looked up at her cousin as tightened her grip on him. "I know your trying Esteban. Thank you for that and for trying to look out for me. I know you're not dad and thank you for being my cousin." She unclasped her hands from him and threw her arms around him. Surprised, Esteban hugged back patting her shoulder.


	5. Esteban actually bonds with children?

**Story in a nutshell: Esteban and Elena's children don't have the same ideas as him.**

 **Authors Note:** **Future setting obviously lol. Also** **happy early Christmas!**

Dark hair swung behind her as Elena spied around the corner. She should be in a meeting with Dona Paloma but she had canceled since her assistant had the flu. So, she had the whole day to spend some time with her family. Well, with the family that she could. Her abuelos were on their anniversary trip for the week. Gabe had meetings with some of the other military leaders and wouldn't be back until dinner. Isabel doing inventions with one of her friends. Naomi on an outing and Mateo working on something special. So now it was just Elena, Esteban, and her children wandering around the castle. Right now, she watched her kids play together unaware that her meeting had been canceled.

Under the careful supervision of Willow her kids were rather quiet. The thirteen-year-old nanny was rather good with the kids. Five-year-old twins Mirabelle and Iliana were playing with their dolls. Four-year-old Lorenzo listening to a story, two-year-old Hernan with him, and barely even a year Orlando napping. For the first time in months were they all quiet at the same time besides at night. It was a miracle that they were able to be quiet like this. Quietly, she crept away trying not to ruin the good moment. A nice hot uninterrupted bath sounded nice right now.

Back in the nursery, both girls looked up from their dolls and at the nanny. They weren't exactly bad kids, just hyper active ones. One reason why Willow was hired to begin with, she was young enough to keep up with them. Both girls went over and started to pull toys and dress up clothes out of the toy chest their dad had made. Dresses made from the cheap fabric, toy crowns, leotards, and other goodies were being thrown around.

"We could play cowboys!" shouted Mirabelle as the squeal from her brother made the sleeping baby wake up. "Oops, sorry Orlando." Willow got up and went over from her story to Lorenzo to sooth the infant. "Want to play a game with us Lorenzo, Hernan?"

The little boy nodded eagerly. "Yea, I want to play with music. Drums!" he said as they shook their heads very fast.

"No, space game! We could go to Venus," said Mirabelle as her twin just shook her head no.

"We play, we play treasure. We could find gold and go into the treasury and get some," said Lorenzo.

That sounded like a bad idea right from the start, as Willow jerked her head up to pay more attention to them. "You three aren't going into any treasury," she warned. They looked at the ground at that idea before Willow turned back to the baby.

"I know, we put on a show," said Iliana thinking of an idea. "We could put it on for everyone after dinner. When all the tios and tias are here." She went over and pulled out a large box with a hole in the middle. "A puppet show; I can be the queen and Lorenzo can be the king and-"

"No puppets, we put on a real show with costumes and props," interjected Mirabelle as a fantastical idea popped into her head. "It can be about a drum playing cowboy that goes looking for treasure on Venus. She teams up with a princess!" She started to jump around at the idea. Lorenzo found drums as he banged on it with Hernan covering his ears at the loudness.

Iliana looked at her twin as she pouted, "Not that, it sounds too silly. We could tell mami's story, Uncle Esteban could be Shuriki," she shrieked as she got excited. Mirabelle only pouted as her idea wasn't approved of. "I could be mami!"

"No!" said Lorenzo. "I want to be a king like daddy said I will be. Willow can we go find uncle Esteban?" Both of his sisters looked at him before turning to the older girl who looked a little confused. "We can ask him which one we will do." Both girls seemed to understand and looked at her with a puppy dog look on their faces. Willow only smiled at the four kids.

"Alright we can find the chancellor," she said still holding the infant. Hernan sleeping soundly as she carried him. The three ran ahead of her to the place that she knew where he would be. Esteban liked to work from his study during the day. Since council meetings were long disbanded he just read for pleasure or worked on helping Gabe and Elena in ways that he could. His main responsibility right now was being able to tutor Lorenzo. Well, what he could teach a four-year-old.

Today was no different as they saw him in his study, the door wide open. From his seat he was leaned back snoring lightly as a book rested on his chest. The kids looked at one another deciding what to do. Willow saw this and laughed nervously. "I don't think we should wake your-"

"Tio Esteban!" cried Mirabelle not letting Willow be able to stop her. "We need your help."

Esteban sat up from his lovely dream as he turned to his great nieces and nephews with a fake smile on his face. It wasn't that he didn't like the children. On the contrary, he enjoyed teaching Lorenzo about the tiny things here and there. Hernan and Orlando were what he saw only as other children produced. It was the girls that he wasn't such a big fan of. They were loud, boisterous, and didn't like to listen to him all too much. "Yes?"

"We need your help," said Iliana innocently.

"A show, we want to do a play and we want you to help us. Maybe we can sing it in too!" said Mirabelle as her ideas made her voice go louder. "Which one should we do: cowboys in space or mami saving the country?"

The older girl cleared her voice as Esteban looked at her with a hard look. "We're sorry for disturbing your nap chancellor," said Willow, she interrupted as she stepped in front of the girls.

Esteban stared at them realizing that they wanted to put on a play about Shuriki. He stared at the nanny before rolling his eyes. He wasn't a big fan of the girl either; they should have gotten someone older. Plenty of young women about 20 or so could easily keep up with them. "Cowboys in space." Mirabelle and Lorenzo looked excited and Iliana about to cry that her idea was shot down.

Willow looked over at the girl and put her hand on her back. "Maybe next time Iliana. You can still get dressed up." She sniffled as she took Willow's hand nodding along sadly. Her eyes starting to get a little watery as he doubled back to look at her.

Esteban looked over at the younger twin before realizing that he caused that. The others bounced back off to their nursery wing as he looked at her. He nodded at Willow to just leave the younger girl with him. Once they were gone, he took Iliana's hand and lead her back into his study. She sat on top of a couple of books as she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry for choosing the others idea," he said simply getting on level with her. "I didn't mean to make you cry. It's just that acting out what happened between Shuriki and your mother is not something that should be played out." He tried to make it simple to the younger girl. He didn't want to be reminded after dinner just how bad he really had been.

Iliana looked at him unsure about that. "Mami tells us the story all the time."

"It's just hard that's all," he said trying to skirt around the topic as much as possible. "Telling it is one thing but acting it out is different. Do you see that?" Esteban tried for this to make sense.

"Yea," she said her voice small as she got up from the stack of books. Then she surprised him by hugging him around the waist. "Can you play with us?" Oh great, he thought, play with Elena's kids? Touched at the sentiment he only smiled thinly.

"Sure." At least now he could keep a close eye on the nanny now.


	6. It's the New Year Luisa

**Story in a nutshell: Luisa's friends try to surprise her for only Francisco to do so, by proposing.**

 **Author's note: Fun fact, some Mexican traditions is to eat 12 grapes with each chime of the clock's bell. "Las doce uvas de la suerte" are to bring good luck in the new year.**

"Benita come on," yelled the pretty brunette as she tapped her foot impatiently. "We're going to be late to the fandango. Benita!" She didn't even hear her friend up the steps as she pursed her lips. Luisa looked at the door as she pouted. Luisa Rodriguez scowled before coming to a realization that something could be wrong with her friend. "Benita?" she climbed the steps as she grabbed a candle and light it with another. She looked for Benita Martinez with a watchful eye. Benita was here, Luisa just went downstairs to get her rebozo. "Benita Emilie Martinez I know you are there."

She heard something behind her and something fall. Luisa turned as she saw something scatter behind her. "Benita?" The scattering continued as she made her way to her friend's room. Somewhere around here too was Carmen Hernandez. Then she saw a tall dark figure walk toward her in a black rebozo. It's shadow too big to even fit on the wall. Then her candle went out by a sudden whoosh of air.

"Boo!" shouted the figure as Luisa pulled the rebozo away from the figure. She only looked doubtfully at her friends as they tried to scare her. The smaller girl, Benita, sitting on the shoulders of Carmen with her eyebrows raised.

Luisa couldn't hold it in anymore as she saw the fan that was used to make her candle go out. She started to laugh as their faces fell as Carmen lowered herself back onto the floor. "You girls know that I'm not scared that easy. It takes a lot to scare Luisa Concepcion Rodriguez. Now come on Francisco, Maurice, and Octavio are waiting for us."

They grabbed for their rebozo's and then went down the steps to head to the local new year party. Francisco Flores, Maurice Sanchez, and Octavio Gutierrez were their dates tonight. The new year party, she thought, is the best party in the village. Right next to the annual Navidad party.

Carmen turned to her friend with a raised eyebrow. "One day we are going to be able to scare or suprise you. We're going render you speechless in some way."

Luisa shook her head with a smile on her face eyes twinkling. "You can't scare, surprise, or keep a secret from me. Not even Francisco managed to do that." They've been courting for three years already. She'd know by now. Benita waved her fan in her face as they made their way to the village square. Everyone and everything looked so festive as they made their way to where the fountain was. This is where they said that they would be meeting the last time they talked. Luisa keeping an eye out for her tall, dark, and handsome boyfriend. Francisco was tall, at least around 6 foot, and she certainly thought he was handsome.

Benita tugged at her dress. "There they are!" Luisa felt a blush cross her cheeks as she caught site of her boyfriend. He linked his arm with hers without saying a word. Her smiled crossed her face ear to ear as she was unable to stop. Benita linked arms with Octavio and Carmen with Maurice. Luisa saw her mother as she waved. They looked at the small stage set up in the middle for the night.

"I would like to thank you all for showing up to the town celebration," said the village constable as he stood in the middle of the small stage. "The new year will bring us plenty of happy moments, sad moments-"

Luisa tuned out the constable as she looked at Francisco. She only found that Francisco was looking at her. "What?" He only smiled at her slyly. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that, well," he said thinking about something. She started to grow suspicious of him as she pressed on again. "I just. Well, I wanted to ask you for a dance. I want you to be the first person I want to dance with in the new year." Luisa liked his stumble there for the dance. He was really cute and she just took his hand going into the dance already starting.

Luisa looked around at the crowd at everyone. They have been dancing for a couple of hours as Francisco had to stop and get drinks of water here and there. She stopped twice for a drink herself. "Francisco," she said taking his hand as she caught him sitting next to her parents. "Come on, we'll be counting down soon."

They had gotten to the fandango late because of that little stunt earlier. Luisa twirled herself around and around. Francisco looked like he was going to explode in happiness. She bit her bottom lip as she sat down panting next to her Benita and Carmen. "This is so much fun. Where is Maurice and Octavio?"

"Getting us drinks, we can't go long as you," said Benita teasing her.

"The girl whose feet never touched the floor," piped up Carmen as they giggled together. Luisa only smiled as it was true. Benita pointed to behind her as she saw Francisco there behind her. Then their dates came back. "We got to go to the stage and watch the fireworks."

Luisa took his hand as they headed toward the square. The giant clock started to get into the single digits to midnight. Francisco handed her some grapes as they shared a vine together. It was a tradition to eat grapes during the count down to the new year.

"5."

"4."

"3."

"2."

"1."

Around her people were kissing, hugging, or dancing around. Some people finished their last grape as she hugged Francisco.

"Luisa," he said getting her attention putting his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him with a smile on her face. "I really want to spend new year with you. You're really important to me."

"You're important to me to," she smiled with her teeth showing.

"Yea, I wanted to ask you something," he said as it seemed that the party stopped around her as he got really serious. "Luisa Concepcion Rodriguez, will you marry me?" he asked as she meet his eyes. Her jaw dropped and eyes grew wide feeling her eyes start to get wet. She saw her parents in the crowd looking at her. Luisa's mother nodding like crazy. Her parents knew about this. She heard the gasps of Benita and Carmen realizing that they didn't know about this. For the first time in her 20 years of living Luisa was speechless. A shiver ran down her spine as she squealed.

"Weren't we the ones supposed to do that?" asked Carmen from behind her.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I will, I will, I will. Oh my gosh, I will marry you Francisco Chale Flores!" she squealed again as he lifted her up and kissing her. The fireworks going off around them, Luisa only smiled into her kiss. This was going to be a great new year.


	7. The Bright side to Nightmares

**Story in a nutshell: Gabe finds Elena after a nightmare**

 **Author's note: Happy new year, lovely readers! Hope everyone has a good 2017!**

He was given a room. A nice one that gets the sheets changed nearly every night. That didn't stop the young lieutenant from patrolling the hallway that the young royals lived in. Isabel's bedroom on the far right and Elena's on the far left. Each person of the royal family was given a guard. Gabe responsible for the young princesses. Higgins for Esteban and Diego, head of the royal guards, for Luisa and Francisco. So he just moved around nervous for some kind of night attack. It wasn't going to happen but he liked to be prepared.

I will be fine, he told himself, I can do this and I will be a good guard. Eager to prove himself he didn't get much sleep for the first week. Gabe heard a squeak from his far right as he walked toward it and then nothing. Cautiously, he opened Isabel's door a little before closing it satisfied.

Turning away from the door and halfway down to Elena's room he heard it. Gabe heard a chocked out scream coming from Elena's room. Nearly dropping his sword, he ran down the hall to her bedroom that he was patrolling. His heart pounding reading to pounce on whatever tried to enter the castle on his watch.

"Princess?" he said opening the door to her room when he didn't hear a response from her. This was going to be his fault if something happened as he opened the door quickly. "Princess Elena?" he said unsheathing his sword from his belt, ready to fight. He turned quickly before noticing that nobody was in the room. "Princess?" Then he noticed it. The form of his princess on the floor of her bed. She must have fell out of the bed. He cleared his throat as he rushed over to her.

Elena thrashed against him as he backed away from her. Nightmares he was accustomed to and often enough one of his brothers ended up in his bed. He could tell that these were different from normal nightmares though.

"Stop being purple," moaned Elena. "Shuriki go away." So she was having nightmares about being in the amulet and Shuriki's attack. Cautiously, he saw that she was crying a bit in her sleep. What line was there between guard and friend helping her like this? Gabe did the best he could as he put his hand on her arm. Then gently he shook her a little trying to see how to help her.

"Elena, wake up, it's just a nightmare," he said as he tried to hold her steady. He wasn't supposed to wake her up. Just being there helping, thought Gabe, as he often would wake up next to his mother after his dad died. Elena jerked her arm from his grip as that reminded him that she could be violent. Okay, not a good idea.

Then he realized that she was awake. "Gabe what are you doing in here?" she asked looking at her guard in the dark. Then looked down at the sheets on the floor realizing that she wasn't in the amulet anymore. Nothing was purple and there was a boy in her room.

"I heard you scream a little from a nightmare," he admitted taking a step back putting a hand on the back of his neck. "Are you okay? Do you need some water or a hug or something?" Elena stared uncertain about him for a moment. At least he was attentive toward her. She never had a guard before though.

"Thanks, a hug would be nice I guess," she said giving him a bit of a nervous smile not knowing how he would react to that. He just smiled leaning in, like he was used to it, she seemed to reluctantly hug him back. Elena felt the tears come back as she sobbed on his shoulder. Gabe gave soft and good hugs, she thought, still crying.

"You're," he started unsure where this was going. He couldn't admit that she was going to be fine. Those nightmares could be haunting her for months even years. "You're going to be safe." Gabe was going to make sure of that. "I'm going to help you."

"I'm in the amulet," she admitted after separating from him. "It's nothing but purple around me and it's starts to drive you insane. Nothing happened to me when I was in it. I couldn't do anything anymore. I mourned my parents." At this she let out another sob on his shoulder. "I thought of everyone and cursed everything that ever happened to me. When I slept it was dreamless and deep as if I wouldn't wake up. I was able to watch everything and everyone. Charlotte, a girl my own age that liked pretty things. Tilly who traveled and never married, her mother, and then Sofia. It cost my freedom and I wanted to get out. I wanted to be a queen to my people, get married, have children one day."

"You'll be able to do that," he said comfortingly. "And-"

She didn't let him finish that thought though. "Thanks for coming in and helping." She smiled at him and Gabe took that as a cue to leave. He got to the door as Elena turned to him as she fixed her sheets. "Gabe can you not tell anyone? I don't need them worrying about me."

"Of course," he said thinking that was a bad idea. Talking about it worked if he remembered anything about nightmares, but didn't want to dispute her request. She would come clean about it eventually.

"Oh and Gabe," she said putting her comforter back on the bed. "If it happens again, you can come in again. You give good hugs."

He shut the door with a smile on his face, at least he was a little helpful.


	8. Sick in Bed

**Summary in a nutshell** : **Elena takes care of her sick son one day.**

Elena found herself in a place that she didn't want to be. A bad place, a place that made her want to run out and never come back. She looked out the window at the sunny skies and twisted her hands as she looked over at the doctor. Then shared a look with Gabe. No mother wanted to see her child sick as she looked at the three-year-old nervously and then at the doctor.

"He's not," said Elena looking at the doctor as she gave him a dark look, heart skipping a beat. "He's not going to die right?" At this doctor Ortiz adjusted the collar of his shirt as he felt uncomfortable with Elena getting close to him. She had taken a step toward him taking a breath. Elena was just becoming protective of her children and that was all. There was nothing that she could do about sickness. He stepped away from her before looking at Gabe for help. At this Gabe put his hand on Elena's shoulder stopping her.

"Elena he's fine," said Gabe as he looked over at his son resting in the bed. Then turned to the doctor. "He is just normally sick? Nothing too bad?" She needed him to turn immature and be hard on the doctor. No, thought Elena, she could handle this like a mature adult.

"The flu," said doctor Ortiz as Elena turned and looked at her son sitting next to him on the bed. Behind her she could hear Gabe talking to him.

Instead, she paid more attention to her son. His tiny breath slightly labored as his chest moved up and down. Gently, she wiped his thick hair from his forehead and put the cold cloth on. "Hernan, mami's here," she said as he opened his brown eyes at her. "I'm going to take care of you okay?" He nodded as she felt the rest of his face. He was burning up as her hand cupped his cheek. "Soup, lots of water, rest, I'll read you a story and sing you to sleep. Like when you were a baby." Well technically he was a baby to her.

He opened his dark eyes up at her as he smiled at his mother. He looked like a little prince under the covers bundled up around him. Elena took his hand gripping him a little as he smiled at her. "Thank you mami." At this Elena melted a little not knowing that she could love someone this much.

Next to her Doctor Ortiz and Gabe stopped talking as Elena kissed his hair ruffling it a bit. Hernan smiled as he held out his arms for his mother, wanting a hug. Smiling at her little boy, Elena hugged him back, before lifting him up. "I'm going to take him to his room and take care of him. Doctor Ortiz can you make sure that the others aren't sick too?"

"Of course queen Elena," he said bowing to her. He had left the room with Gabe to look for the other kids.

"Elena you and Gabriel have a meeting," reprimanded Esteban from the door. He had been watching since Doctor Ortiz came. She didn't even notice as everyone was busy. Her abuelo in his study reading. Abuela in the kitchens making lunch. Mateo in his work space working on something. Isabel playing with the other kids. Naomi helping her father at the docks.

Elena, by this point, learned to ignore her cousin as she walked right past him. Hernan cuddled against her chest. His room not too far from hers and Gabe. The entire family was right in the same hallway. She passed by her royal adviser. "Armando cancel my meetings. I'm taking care of him."

She opened the door as she held the three-year-old close. He coughed into her shoulder as her dark hair curtained his face. Elena stroked his hair as she smiled at him. "Mami are you going to leave me?" The way he said that, his voice tiny and concerned.

"Of course not," gasped Elena daring that he would suggest that. Esteban gaped as Elena outright ignored meetings.

Gabe had followed as he looked at Elena concerned. "Elena you shouldn't have to take care of him in your condition." He nodded toward her pregnant belly. Elena sent him the same look before realizing that he wouldn't be backing down. "Please go to the meeting?"

He closed his eyes briefly before deciding that it was only three and they weren't going to last long. "Fine, you don't need to be over worked anyway. I'll get the maid to send Hernan lunch." Esteban only stared that Elena was getting away with this. Sure she has children but she is also a queen. Elena had responsibilities she had to tend to. Elena turned back to her son patting his head with a soft wet cloth. No adventures for him this week. Both Gabe and Esteban left as she focused on her sick child.

"Can you sing to me Mami?" asked Hernan as she climbed into his king sized bed. He sneezed as she offered him a tissue and ran the wet cloth over his face again.

Without thinking Elena started to sing, "Evening is a-falling, so rest your weary head. Don't cry little baby, sleep tight in your bed. The jaquins are a-nestling, way up in the trees. The scent of springtime flowers floating on the breeze. The full moon is a-shining in the sky above. Hush now little darling, bundled up with love…" Next to her Elena watched as he started to fall asleep. His eyes heavy as she held the last note. She kissed his forehead as she adjusted the blanket loosely around him getting out of the bed. Go help with dinner as she crept over to the door.

After she was gone, Esteban walked into his room with a book to give him. One with pictures and brightly colored paintings. He paused when he saw the small boy stir a little. "I don't want to," said Hernan rubbing his eyes. "I want to stay in bed and have mami take care of me. I don't want to see her go."

At seeing Esteban and an empty bed he started to cry. Esteban only panicked as that happened.

"Shhh, shh, don't cry," he pleaded unsure what to do. Gabe was in a meeting and Elena was sure to come back eventually. The cries only seemed to grow louder as covered his ears. Behind him he heard running as Elena stood in the doorway rushing past Esteban and into the arms of her crying child. She spoiled the boy. "I just came in to give him a book. Then he started to cry."

"Thanks for the book Esteban," she said with her arms around him. He was crying that it hurt pointing to his stomach. "Shh, you're fine. Mami's here and going to take care of you." Esteban left hearing Elena complimenting the boy. "Hernan I think you're great," said Elena as she sat on his bed next to him. "You're clever and brave. I'm always impressed with you. You're going to be just fine."

The smaller boy smiled into his mother's shoulder. "I love you mami."


	9. A Proposed Day

**Summary in a nutshell: Raul proposes to Lucia**

* * *

Raul Alejandro Castillo was not a man that normally took risks. He thought out all of his plans and ideas. He talked about his ideas with his father and went to many advisers before going through with anything. So his plans for the day were pretty set except for his last one. Raul only went to one person for this surprise and that was his father. Now he was on an outing with the most beautiful women in all of Avalor. At least he thought so.

"That was amazing. The city looks so beautiful when you're in a carriage high up," said Lucia as she marveled over their date of a city tour and the promise of enticing chocolates. They had a grand lunch at a small hole in the wall restaurant that turned out to be the best food she had ever ate."I think I've seen more beautiful things," he said smiling at her. Lucia giggled as she slipped her hand into his. This was going all according to plan. He was going to ask tonight reacting on instinct and intuition.

She looked over at the balcony and saw that there were the jaquins. They liked to play around in the castle gardens looking for snacks. Lucia never really had a chance to see one up close. One was yellow and had orange spots on it. The city kids said that they could talk from the rumors, but she never heard that yet. "You think the jaquins would let us ride on them?" asked Lucia as she saw them doing some flips in the air, as if they knew the royals were watching.

Raul looked at her, fly on them? The idea made him feel sick to his stomach. He didn't even like that his room was on the third floor of the castle. He pulled his collar back as he thought of what they could be doing instead. Like eating chocolate or strolling through the gardens or something. Then he thought of his surprise for her in the throne room.

"Never mind them, I got something to show you," he said taking her hand. Lucia took one last look outside before going with him. The guard supervising their outing nodded pleased to hear the change in direction. He didn't want to chase after them on a jaquin of all things. They were wild creatures that couldn't be contained and trained.

Lucia only smiled as she thought of what he could be showing her. She looked around at all of the artifacts and tapestries on the way to the throne room. "How long have we been courting Lucia?" he asked getting permission from his father to do this.

She bit the bottom lip trying to think. Lucia remembered meeting him when she was a little younger than she was now. They were at his birthday party and all of the noble families of Avalor were invited. Including hers as her father, Francisco, was a lord and took care of land just south of Avalor. It was one of her first times in the royal palace since she was old enough. Lucia remembered the butterflies and excited feeling in her stomach form in her stomach seeing the prince for the first time. "Almost three years," she said with a giggle.

"Well, two years is a long time for me. 730 days to be exact and I- Well I really like you," he said pulling out his box from behind his father's throne. "I got this for you."

Her brown eyes grew wide as she looked at him and then at the box. She never got him anything so far except for his birthdays and Navidad. Their three-year anniversary wasn't for another six months. "What's this for?"

"Well I saw it in our treasury and thought of you," he said as she giggled loving the attention and flirting. He loved the way that he made her laugh. The way she looked at him like he is something special to her. Anxious he bounced on his heels for a bit. "Well, open it."

Lucia unwrapped the pretty wrapping and pocketed the ribbon. He knew that she liked to collect the ribbons off of the presents that he gave her. Every once in a while he'd give her a random gift. That was when she saw the necklace. Oh that looked beautiful with a chain and the red pendant seemed to sparkle. Her mouth slightly a gap she looked at him surprised.

"It's called the amulet of Avalor we've had it for nearly a thousand years," he said taking it out of the box. She touched it as he locked the chain just against the back of her neck. It felt cool against her skin as he sat at the top of the swell of her breast. She turned and faced him a beautiful wide smile across her face.

"This is beautiful Raul, thank you," she said nearly breathless. She threw her arms around him as he hugged back. She started to cry a little at the gorgeous and ancient relic, was it really for her? Lucia wasn't going to take this off as she grasped the amulet.

Raul looked happy that she was thrilled by the gift. "Well comes with a question," he said as she felt her heart beat against her chest. Nothing like this came without a price of some kind. He nodded at his guard to leave the room as she felt the blood pounding in her head. He wasn't… Was he? She was only 17. Could she really? Lucia stood there a little shocked at the idea.

Raul looked at her intently before gesturing for her to sit on his father's throne. Still a recovering from what he could be saying, she sat. Lucia felt the comfortable throne against her now. "I wanted to ask your dad before I asked but I wanted to know your feelings first. Will you marry me, Lucia Agnese Flores?" he asked getting on her level. Lucia covered her face with her hands as she then meet him right away.

"Yes! I Lucia Agnese Flores accept. I would love to marry you," she said throwing her arms around him kissing him.


	10. Navidad Missing Scene

**Summary in a nutshell** : Gabe and Isabel after the events in Castillo Park just before going to find Dona.

* * *

Isabel found herself crying unable to stop the tears from coming. She didn't like that her new friend would be leaving. They didn't get a chance to decorate cookies or anything on the actual Navidad. The young girl looked up when she heard footsteps. Instead of her sister or one of her family members it was Gabe. "I don't want to talk about it," she said looking down at her feet.

"We don't have to talk about it," said Gabe as he sat down next to her. It grew silent between them as Isabel looked at him.

"I don't want to celebrate Navidad anymore," she said as she clutched her stomach. "I think I'm sick."

At this Gabe only looked amused at how quickly her mood had changed. He took in a sigh pretending to give in as well. "I know the feeling," he said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Isabel shuffled her feet as she could hear people arguing in the distance. Then she looked at her guard wondering if she should even tell him. She sniffled as she felt the tears come again. "I just wanted to celebrate Navidad with my friend. Christina's the first friend I made since escaping from the painting. Sometimes the kids make fun of me for liking my games and don't really understand. Cristina does and I just wanted to celebrate with her."

Isabel cried as she buried herself into Gabe's lap. A surge of anger ran through him that the kids would treat her like that, but he wasn't going to berate a couple of 10 year olds. Sure she was from another time and maybe some of her games would be out of date. That didn't mean that she deserved to be picked on. Gabe made a reminder to get his brother to keep an eye on these bullies at school. A little hesitant he just stroked her hair until she calmed down. "Princess Isabel," he started to say before being interrupted.

"Just Isabel," she said her voice muffled in his lap.

"Okay, just Isabel," teased Gabe as he could feel her smile into his leg. "Everything will be fine, I have complete faith in your sister and the spirit of Navidad that everything will be okay." Despite not seeing her face, Gabe could tell that skeptical look was stretched on it. The spirit of Navidad just sounded really silly. "I'm serious, you still have your traditions and your family around. You'll still see Cristina at school. She's not going to stop being your friend because of one missed Navidad and if she does, she's not really your friend."

Alright that didn't come out right as Isabel cried a little more into his lap. She just wanted to be friends with a princess? Gabe winced at those words, should have kept his mouth shut. Maybe his aunt Maya was right, he really could kill a mood. "It's okay to cry about it. At least you know what the real meaning of Navidad is. Naomi and Mateo should have known that Elena wouldn't pick between the two of them. This is a just a huge misunderstanding and you'll be able to celebrate with your friend. I know your sister will be able to solve this. She's smart and talented at this kind of thing," soothed Gabe as he tried to get the younger girl to look at him. After a few minutes he gave up as she kept crying.

Finally, she looked up at him as Gabe just stroked her hair. He pulled his hand away as she wiped her face of the tears sitting up. "You know you're okay," she said and making sure her face was clear of snot and tear stained cheeks. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up."

"Yea, we make a good team," he said trying to make the girl smile. "With your invention at the invention fair, with Orizaba, all kind of things." Nothing, she just looked at him still thinking about Cristina. Did she make it home okay? Did she love her gift that she made?

"Thanks for trying to help at least," she said noticing how mature he was about this. Gabe didn't step in himself and offer to fix anything, she didn't ask him. That would be overstepping his boundaries if he did so without any kind of permission. Then on the fast track to getting fired. So he kept his mouth shut keeping that thought to himself.

Gabe cleared his throat before getting an idea. "Maybe I can get Elena and you two can talk about this. You seemed to have a nice long conversation yesterday about it being your first Navidad without your parents."

That was true and then had come to terms with that. Isabel didn't pay attention to that line as she noticed Gabe light up at mentioning her sister. Isabel was only amused that he had to have a crush on Elena. Gabe got happy whenever he talked about or was with Elena. It was kind of cute and Isabel couldn't help but think that they got along well together. Like her and Cristina as she tried to hold back that thought.

"Gabe, thanks for trying," she said picturing what would happen at school come time after break. Isabel could easily invite her back, just not for the holiday. Why did Elena have to have so many friends that had different traditions? Speaking of, why wasn't Gabe with his family? "What kind of traditions do you have? And why aren't you with your family?"

He looked taken aback to be asked that, but she wanted her mind taken off of Cristina. "Well, they're like yours. The only difference is that my cousin Josefina's birthday is on Navidad. So we celebrate both. This year I decided to just send her a gift."

That didn't sound too bad but it didn't take her mind off of her friend. Isabel felt herself start to get glum that she couldn't even talk to her.

Elena peeked over to see Gabe talking to her sister. She found who she wanted to talk to at least and the person she needed to drive her. Elena then rushed over to her sister and hugged her as Gabe happily watched the sister moment. "Oh, Isa you're still going to have a great Navidad," she said hugging the smaller girl. "I'm going to try to make it better."

Isabel just looked at the ground not believing her sister, seeing the disaster in the park. She reluctantly she hugged her sister as Elena smiled at her. "I'm going to go back to the castle." Isabel turned and headed back to where her grandparents stood waiting for both girls.

"Gabe I'm going to need you to drive me," said Elena as she surveyed the damaged from afar as it was almost done being cleaned up. She looked at him hopeful, "I need to find Dona Paloma."


	11. In Which Her Daughter Gets a Present

**Summary in a nutshell** : Gabe and his daughter

* * *

Gabe was sick and felt like he wanted nothing more than to sleep. Which was something he was thankfully able to do for the past 36 hours. The flu and it was just letting up thankfully. Just a few more hours of sleep until…

Slam, he heard before wincing. He was just about to nod off after reading through requests from the royal navy and army. The army wanted new boats and the navy wanted new something or another. He sat up looking at the source. "Chancellor what are you doing in the barracks?" he asked seeing the taller man a bit blurry.

"He really is sick if he thinks that I would visit him there and a guard still," he muttered before turning to the young man. "You need to read these, Elena wants your opinion." He put a thick stack of papers next to his bed. Gabe coughed as Esteban also placed a book next to his side. "Your daughter picked out something for you to read. Now you-"

On the bed Gabe snored lightly as Esteban rolled eyes. Of course he would fall asleep on him before slamming the door behind him again. With a start Gabe sat up and looked around the room. He rubbed his head at the headache that slam caused. He looked at the door before deciding between reading the documents, the book, or going back his nap. Reluctantly, he sneezed before starting to read over the papers. A proposed law, something about complaints about the docks (made a note to send that to Naomi), and… Oh, he just wrote some thoughts down on the first two before slipping into a nap with a yawn.

He took a nap for a while and then woke up with Elena looked down at him.

"Feeling any better?" she asked with a tray of hot foods.

Spicy foods that could clear out his nose. Gabe blew his nose as he smiled up at her, the best he could. "A little," he admitted. "Thanks for the food."

"Feel better," she said kissing his head. "I'll be in later tonight."

He hated that she insisted in still sleeping next to him. She could be next and he didn't want to get her sick. Before Gabe could protest, Elena had left the room as he finished his food quickly enough. Thank goodness he wasn't puking at least. He looked over at the paperwork again before groaning. Then looked at the book that Iliana had picked out for him. Heedless to the paper work, he took the book that his daughter wanted him to read. It looked old and untouched. She had a knack for picking out interesting tales from the library.

He took the book and looked at the cover for a moment. It was a beautiful cover even if it had faded with her favorite shade of dark purple. Gabe hadn't really read a book since high school since he had been so busy. With another yawn he opened to the first page of the book.

 _The Maru had vanished overnight._

So it was a book of about the Maru. He had to admit that the subject was a little interesting. It was better than some recently history, including the fact that his wife was locked in an amulet. Gabe flipped through the pages of the book looking for something of interest. Then he noticed that the chapter was missing. Actually, half the book was missing. Someone had cut out the middle of it. He blinked his eyes to see an artifact in the book.

In the middle of the shallowed out pages lay a necklace. It's amber pendent reflected off of the lamp as he stared at it for a moment. Then gently lifted it out of the pages. It had a long gold chain that sparkled as if it was new. The edges about a half an inch in pendent had a sun on it with words such as sun, light, and day faded a bit on it, as if on purpose. Gabe hadn't taken a history class in years but he was pretty sure that it was a maruvian artifact.

Underneath it he noticed a folded cloth. Scratched onto it seemed to be unreadable.

Talisman… Avalor… Offensive… Sister…

Then Gabe dropped the necklace on to the other half of the bed. Oh gosh it was like that amulet that Elena was stuck in. There was another?! Clearing his throat, Gabe got out of the bed to find the nearest guard. He had to get Mateo and Elena. Looking for a guard, he sent a message to get both people as he stumbled back into the bed to wait.

It didn't take long either, they came as soon as they could, although Mateo was in the middle of some experiment of some kind. Elena had been busy going over some proposition as they filed in. Mateo had brought in the codex maru as he had requested.

"Gabe what's going on?" asked Elena as she rushed over to her husband. Instead of saying something he just pointed to the necklace on her side of the bed. Elena and Mateo looked at it curiously as Mateo flipped through his book. "Where did you find that?"

"In the middle of this book that Iliana brought me to read. It was hallowed out and I found it going to read a certain part," said Gabe as he coughed into a handkerchief. "I think it might be like that amulet."

"The talisman of Avalor," said Mateo finding a passage in the codex maru. Both Elena and Gabe looked at him as Elena looked over Mateo's shoulder. "The sister pendent to the amulet of Avalor. One is supposed to act defensive and the other offensive. The amulet to protect and the talisman to fight. The talisman must be composed on a Sunday during the passage of the rising sun. The amulet must be composed on a Monday during the passage of the rising moon."

No one really seemed to care about the making of such magical devises. Gabe stared at it as did everyone else as they learned more about it. He supposed if her parents knew about it, Elena would have gotten the talisman and Isabel got the amulet. The fact that there was another made him weary. If the amulet protected was exactly did this do? At the same time, he liked the idea of it. Defensive and it would protect. He wasn't sure how but it wouldn't take someone's freedom away. It just lay there on Elena's side of the bed as they stared.

"So this is what I should have been wearing to defeat Shuriki and not the amulet," said Elena looking down at it. No one had touched it besides Gabe.

Mateo nodded mutely before adding on, "yea, pretty much."

Elena grabbed the book that the talisman was in. It was an old book as she flipped to the pages that were hollowed out. Elena had to admit she wasn't that big of a reader and she would have never found this. Isabel loved to read but she always looked for her technical books or something easy to read. Even Esteban wouldn't have willingly grabbed a book on the Maru. She fingered the pages as she thought about the amulet for a moment. She didn't know there was another.

Mateo spoke up, breaking the silence. "There's nothing else in the book about either of the two. The only other note in here is that the Maru left jewelry or important objects with similar powers."

Gabe reached over as Elena flinched. He flipped it over for Mateo to look at as he leaned in. The back wasn't like the amulet as they peered at it. It symbols of the sun and the planets on it. "This is new though. I might have to research a bit into some maruvian mythology," remarked Mateo.

"If I'm going to be sick, you might as well bring me some," said Gabe getting interested. Elena only stared at it before taking in a breath.

"When I'm not busy I'll read with you guys. Maybe we'll find something else in a book," joked Elena half serious and half kidding. She tore her eyes away from the talisman just processing this. Thank goodness for having an intelligent daughter. "What exactly should we do with it? I mean we could study it but-"

"Iliana should have it," said Gabe looking at them before sneezing. "After we're done looking at it. She's the one that found the book. It would help her fight and she could defend herself now. Plus, it kind of matches. The talisman has the sun on the back and her name means light."

Elena only smiled that her daughter would get something like she once had. At least this one wouldn't pull her inside of it, she thought. Mateo picked up the talisman to study right away. He nodded at both of them before turning to leave. He was excited to be studying this as he practically skipped down the hall. Elena picked up the empty food tray before kissing his forehead.

"I'll bring you some books," she said kissing his head as looked over at the documents. Then decided that taking a nap would be his next move. At least Elena didn't ask about his opinion on the paperwork as he drifted off again.

It took him another three days in bed before getting better. Thank goodness too since he really wanted to get outside and work out a little. Ride on fuego for a bit with Lorenzo. Even sitting on some kind of charity organization. Mateo looked at the talisman in depth for a week before giving it back to the both of them. There was nothing really wrong with it as Gabe had went looking for his daughter. He had a present for her.

"Mind if I come in?" asked Gabe as he knocked on his daughter's door. The dark haired girl looked up from her book. A smile that looked exactly like Elena's stretched across her face. It seemed like not that much longer did Elena push them into the world. It went by really quick he thought sitting down close to her. He took her in for a moment just happy and content with how his life went so far.

"Sure dad, is something wrong?" asked the eight-year-old as she curled her legs up. Her dark hair pushed behind her ears, a habit when she thought she was in trouble. He held the book tightly before sitting at the end of her lavender colored bedspread. She set her book aside as he glanced at it. She moved on quickly from picking out that book for him.

"No, nothing's wrong Iliana. You know that book you wanted me to read last week?" he asked getting closer to her as she scooted over. She was determined to read every book in the library. Even if it meant someone else reading it to her. Many times he would find her the next morning with a book close to her chest and a smile on her face.

The younger girls eyes light up at the mention of the book. She loved to read and tried to get someone else convinced that reading is fun. The only person who would read as much as her was Esteban and he wasn't reading the entire library. "Yea, it's the next bedtime story, isn't it?" she asked mind reeling on the way that they could tell a story from it. She started to get a little giddy at the idea.

"Not exactly, I found that the book was hollowed out."

He said handing her the book. Hollowed out, thought the younger girl, someone tried to cut up a book?! Iliana's face fell as she took the book wordlessly from her father. She opened the book to find that it was hallowed out with a what looked like to be a necklace in the middle. "It has a necklace in it."

"Yea, it does. Your mom and I decided to let you have it. After all you did find it," said Gabe as she got a little excited. Her light brown eyes sparkled a bit underneath the gas lamp. "Here." He took the necklace out of her hands as she turned around as he put it around her neck. It sat higher, choker like but not completely on her neck. It made her look older as she got up to look in the mirror.

"It's perfect thanks dad, I love it," she said turning around to hug her father. Gabe hugged back squeezing her a bit as he smiled into her hair.

"And you know what I figured it matched you anyway, it has the sun on it. You're my little shining light just like the sun." Gabe had to admit that sounded a little dorky, but he liked the way his daughter hugged him as he squeezed her. All of a sudden he wished that she was a baby again or at least had another young child. He kissed her hair before getting up to leave. "Good night sweetie."

"Good night daddy."

 **If anyone has suggestions for these or another story I'm taking prompts!**


	12. Higgins Learns Something New

**Summary in a nutshell** : Higgins and Esteban

* * *

Euan Higgins liked to sleep as long as his bosses let him. Esteban liked to let him sleep well to nine on the dot before needing him. It was the lieutenant Gabriel Nunez that woke him up at six. So he lay in his bed at five waiting for the morning call. In the next room over he heard a scream from the next room. Then he realized that he had a bedroom stationed next to Chancellor Esteban. The chancellor!

Throwing on his uniform, he burst into his bedroom looking for an intruder instead finding his boss in his striped pajamas. He seemed to be panting as if he was fighting something. Euan stepped up to the bed watching him fight his dream battle. Maybe he was dreaming about fighting some kind of monster. Esteban talked about wanting to go on adventures. Or maybe it was a nightmare about drowning or a fire around him. Euan wasn't afraid to admit that he had fears like that. Even though Diego, the head of the royal guards, and Gabe told him that he had to learn how to swallow those fears one day.

"Chancellor are you okay? It's just a nightmare, just a nightmare," said the redhead unsure how to handle this side of the job. Fighting was one thing but comforting was another altogether. Should he even wake the elder man up?

That didn't seem to matter as Esteban seemed to wake his own self up. He sat up after thrashing across his bed as he turned and stared at the redhead. "Higgins what are you doing in my bedroom?" asked Esteban as he pulled his blankets around his chest.

Why around his chest he didn't know, before gulping nervous. Was he going to be in trouble for coming in? Euan cleared his throat before answering, "I heard a scream from your room, I thought someone broke in," admitted Euan not wanting to get in trouble. He closed his eyes hoping that he wasn't going to get yelled at before opening one eye.

Esteban opened his mouth studying him before looking down at his bedspread. "Thank you Higgins for coming in and checking on me."

"Were you dreaming about fighting a monster? Or were you having a nightmare about everything burning in a firey death?" he asked as Esteban blanched at the suggestion. Maybe that was a little outspoken… "I mean you can tell me about it. I can keep a secret!"

Esteban looked at him surprised as he thought about something. Euan watched him contemplate before trying to convince him otherwise. "Please? I'll tell you a secret about me."

"What kind of secret could you possibly have Higgins?" asked Esteban as he looked amused at what he could be keeping from him.

Euan thought for a moment as he racked his brain for a good secret. He could say that he meet the royal family of Freezenburg before. Princess Astrid was really nice but Hildegard seemed a bit snooty. Or he could tell him about the time that he once acted as a mother to a sack of flour. Or that he once helped a mermaid or... Or he could just tell him a fact that nobody knew about them. "Well I have a girlfriend; her name is Paisley Fitzpatrick." At this he smiled thinking of her dark auburn hair and pretty blue eyes. She made good food too.

Esteban gaped at him hearing that. Girlfriend?! A bit amused he only shook his head. "Well thank you for telling me, but my secret is best kept a secret."

He really wanted to know. Maybe it was important chancellor business with princesses Elena. Or it had something to do with his nightmare. Euan wanted to help him with his problem and be his friend. Not be some kind of lackey with nothing better to do than hang on his arm. "Well it doesn't have to be a big secret. I just figured that if we shared something with each other we could be friends. Diego and Gabe are telling me to get to know you, like their getting to know the others." For a minute he thought about what Diego would be learning about Luisa and Francisco. Or what Gabe might be learning about the princesses. There could be so many things. For a minute he felt envious of Gabe, the princesses seemed to be talkative.

At this Esteban looked interested in what he had to say. "Higgins If I come clean about something will you swear not to tell anyone?"

"Of course. I can keep good secrets," said Euan as he felt like he was getting close to something. He wanted to be friends with Esteban and not just a guard.

"Even if you were tortured, on your deathbed, or bribed?"

At this he paused not sure where exactly this was going. What kind of secret could he have before nodding along, "Yes."

"You're not going to be mad?"

What could he say that could make him angry? Euan got up for a moment as Esteban frowned at him, as he looked out into the hallway. Nobody was around as he shut the door. Esteban looked relieved that he came back. That was a good sign right? "No I won't be mad. Chancellor is something wrong?" Euan wasn't going to tell his secret but he was curious to know just how big this really was.

Esteban closed his eyes as he admitted it out loud. "It was me. I'm the reason why Elena doesn't have parents. Why Shuriki invaded and killed them. Why Elena was in the amulet to begin with. It was all my fault and I feel guilty about it."

Euan Kennedy Higgins stared at his boss as he felt his eyes go wide, mouth drop open, and his face go white. "What?" Esteban got a witch to invade the country and kill the king and queen. But Shuriki named herself queen. Esteban wasn't a king. He said that he was forced to go along with what happened. He couldn't possibly have done that.

"I wanted to be a part of my tio Raul's council of advisors. I applied and kept getting turned down. Tios Lucia and Raul were kind about it but I got to the point where I was angry. Especially everyone telling me that I couldn't do it or make it. On a vacation to the north islands I ran into Shuriki, a sorceress not much older than me. I convinced her to invade but to spare my family. She didn't keep her promise and now this is all my fault. My family would hate me if they knew." He buried his face in his sheets as Euan only looked at him feeling a bit down.

It was quiet between the two of them as the sun light started to filer in through the windows. Euan studied his boss feeling a bit angry and sympathetic at him. Angry because Elena could have been a queen already. She could have a normal life without constant nightmares. He wasn't completely clueless to know that Elena had nightmares about her time in the amulet. That Isabel was having a hard time adjusting. Elena knew that time was passing but Isabel had memories as if they just happened yesterday. For her, it was just yesterday.

Yet at the same time he understood why Esteban would have done it. He just wanted a job, an important job that people would respect him. Nobody had any confidence in him and all they did was put down his dreams. The fact that he wanted his family spared said enough about him that he cared. Euan understood that magic was not something to mess with lightly. There was certain kinds and what kind of users you can trust. Fairies, like the ones his grandmother worked with: Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather were good. Sorceress and wizards like Shuriki and Fiero were bad. The fact that Shuriki betrayed them said something about her kind.

"They wouldn't hate you, they'd just be extremely disappointed in you," he said seeing the bright side. Esteban looked at him in a deadpanned way. "I mean I get where you are coming from. I'd be feeling guilty too but you just wanted some respect. I understand that. It feels good to talk about doesn't it?"

He adjusted the blanket. "It does feel good to admit out loud. Higgins you-"

"Aren't going to tell anyone," finished Euan. "So are we friends now?"

Esteban closed his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Then closed his eyes as if thinking it over. "Fine Higgins, friends."

He lite up with a smile across his face in happiness. At least he had a friend in his boss like Diego and Gabe do. "Yay!" he called throwing himself around the older man. Esteban patted his back as it started to grow a bit uncomfortable.

"You can let go of me Higgins."

Euan let go and smiled at his new friend. He could tell Paisley and his grandmother that he finally made friends with his boss. He swore that he could keep this a big secret for him.


	13. Bedtime Rituals

**Summary in a nutshell** : Susana and Luisa

* * *

"Anything interesting happen today at school?" asked Luisa as her family gathered around the dining room table. Her family eagerly eating the tamales she had prepared for dinner tonight. She loved working with the cooks and seeing everyone savor her food.

Around her, Luisa's family gathered, or rather what was left of it. Francisco had passed on ten years ago, not too long before Elena had her third child. Every day she missed him but she had accepted that long ago. The memories made her smile whenever she thought of him. At 27, Isabel was already married and lived in her own castle with King James. She visited every summer and holiday with her children. Esteban was still there. Elena's friends often joined them but tonight was not one of those nights. Mateo and his family were visiting his mother. Naomi and her family visiting her father. She loved these nights when it was just the closeness of Elena's family.

The kids shook their heads no as they started to eat her tamales. Heart swelling Luisa took a moment to take in everyone eating. Fact was, Luisa loved it when people enjoyed her cooking. No one could tell her that they didn't enjoy her meals. Next to her Esteban was nearly done, since he was hungry from being locked in his study.

"Mami, papi, where do babies come from?" asked the youngest child from her new grown up seat. She turned to look at Elena and Gabe at the end of the table. Gabe pounded on his chest for a moment as he tried to clear his throat. Elena swallowed her water very quickly as the others around her started to eat quickly. "Noelle Baudelaire's mami just had a baby. I want to know where it came from."

Elena tried to gain her composure after that question. "That's a good question. Your dad and I," she said pausing to take Gabe's hand. Luisa smiled at this knowing exactly where this was going. "We are going to tell you when you're older, together." Gabe coughed into his napkin that sounded like never, before he started to eat a little quicker.

"Okay," said the smaller girl as she paused before asking another question. "Were you happy to have me?"

"Of course we were," said Elena, "Is Noelle not happy with a little sibling?" Ahh so that had to be the reason to ask. Luisa caught on to the reason why she might have asked that particular question. She had the same kind of resentment to her siblings when they were born. Particularly since her brothers were twins.

The five-year-old shook her head side to side. "No, she says that she likes being the youngest."

"Well, I was thrilled to hear it when your mami announced she was pregnant again," said Luisa remembering all too well the announcements. The twins were a very unexpected as she could picture everyone around thinking she was deathly ill. Then getting told about her pregnancy instead.

Elena smiled as Luisa watched her pat her tummy. "I was ecstatic," she admitted, before nudging Gabe. Luisa remembered when she had to do that with Francisco.

"I was happy," he said as Luisa could tell that he was still in shock over the where babies come from question. "I think we all were."

"Yea, we always wanted a little sister," said the eldest twin, Mirabelle.

"We love dressing you up," said the youngest twin, Iliana.

Susana turned to look at her brothers for their reactions. The three boys realized that they were being stared at before they had to stop eating. "We wanted a brother," said Lorenzo. "But I like having you around."

"Yea, your fun," admitted Hernan and Orlando at the same time. Then promptly all three boys went back to eating as Luisa only rolled her eyes. They were boys, she thought, remembering her own brothers from her youth. By now they were long gone but she remembered the twins, Mario and Monte, like it was yesterday. She looked over quickly at Esteban expecting him to answer as did Gabe.

"I was just as thrilled as your parents," said Esteban to answer the question. Luisa put on a smile as she could only remember the details of what was Esteban's exact words were. _You and Gabriel should stop breeding like rabbits_ came out of his mouth, if she recalled correctly. Everyone that heard that was rightly mad at him for making that comment. The fact was that Esteban wasn't happy with really much of any of her pregnancies. The girls were too loud for his short temper. Lorenzo he gets along with him. After the fourth child, nothing was ever really the same. He wanted to put Susana up for adoption.

Dinner ended as Luisa volunteered to put Susana to bed. Her regular bedtime at seven thirty as it got closer. Knowing her bedtime routine was simple as they went into the bathroom to get her teeth brushed, a final pee, and then put in bed with a nightgown. A warm bath every other day. Routines as such made the baby of the family fall asleep quickly.

At the fifteen-minute mark, Susana already sat up in bed wanting a story from someone. Usually one about a princess. Sometimes she wouldn't even wait for her parents. "Abuela instead of a story, can you show me how you would dance with abuelo?"

Luisa didn't even want to know why she asked. Just hearing that request made her heart leap in an ecstatic way. Smiling she took her granddaughter's hands and led her out of the bed. Simply counting off, Luisa lead a small tango in the littlest princess's bedroom. It was large enough as she worked without any music. Serene and simple Susana counted along with her to the steps. Step forward two steps, step back one, and so forth until the girl was drowsy from trying to keep up. Picking her up as best as she could, Luisa lay her down in the middle of her big bed.

"Abuela," asked the younger girl sleepily. "Do you ever miss abuelo?"

Aww, a little misty eyed Luisa put her hand on her chest. "A little bit every day, but mija he's always with me in my heart." She seemed satisfied with her answer as Susana tried waiting for her parents to come in and say goodnight.

"Do you think he would have liked me?" she asked bottom lip quivering.

"I think he would love you." Luisa took both of her hands as she nodded. Francisco would have loved to meet all of his great grandchildren. Behind her, Elena and Gabe came into her room ready to tuck her in for bed. Luisa excused herself as she paused at the doorway. Watching them tuck their daughter in bed made her smile. Not in her usual bright and sunny way but in a reminiscent way. For the briefest of moments, she saw herself, Francisco, and their daughters again in that same position.

"Good night," she whispered before disappearing into her own bedroom.


	14. Day of Revenge

**Summary in a nutshell** : Elena and her daughters

* * *

Elena looked at the dress with a critical eye before nodding approvingly at it. Simple, yet elegant, and you could still run in the dress. The annual children's day celebration was tonight and she wanted to show off her new everyday dress since turning thirteen this past Saturday.

"Perfect," said Elena facing her daughter. "I love your new dress." She fanned out the bright purple dress showing off the skirt. The bodice of her dress the same pattern of the pink part of the dress she wore as a teenager. Then repeated on the stripes near the bottom of the skirt. Iliana twisted to look at herself in the mirror as she adjusted the skirt and snipped a loose thread. Her dress looked perfect as Elena added her hair comb. Gabe's aunt made her it special when she was a baby to wear as she got older. Elena and her daughters had a set that was divided between them. The gold comb with a jaquin silhouette with ruby spots sat at the base of her high ponytail. The amber talisman on her neck sparkled.

"Thanks, abuela helped me design it," she said proudly gathering her books and school bag.

Elena smiled at this, happy to hear that she was spending some time with Blanca. While her mother in law was a baker at heart, she did like spending time with the seamstresses. She picked up the book handing it to her as she looked at the title. "Didn't you have a different book yesterday?" asked Elena amused as she saw different titles on her arm. Flushing, Iliana looked down at her flats. Elena looked pointedly at her, "You know it's lights out and books away at eleven. Next time I'll take the book away."

"Mom it was just one more chapter,'' protested the younger girl disappointed to hear the threat.

Elena raised her eyebrows as she heard this and crossed her arms. "I thought you said you had five chapters left last night." Iliana cleared her throat nervously as she looked anywhere but at her mother, her head bowed. Sighing Elena shook her head a bit amused but she needed sleep. "Tonight instead of 11, you have to turn your book into me at 10."

She jerked her head up horrified to hear that. "But mami!"

"No buts you need your sleep," said Elena shaking her head. "Go eat breakfast while I get your sister." Iliana went down the steps muttering something about her book and not fair. Elena rolled her eyes before turning to go to Mirabelle's room right next door. Maybe she gave her children a little too much freedom. When she was that age, mami and papi wouldn't let her stay up past nine thirty. She knocked on her daughter's open door. Then let herself in when she didn't say anything.

The twin stood looking in the mirror at herself. Mirabelle, or rather Mira to her friends, held out her arm picking at the muscle. Then her face close to the mirror to get a good look at herself. She turned her head looking at herself in the mirror with a curious expression on her face. Not only that but she was still in her pale blue nightgown. Elena stepped behind her to see herself in the mirror herself. Mirabelle looked up at her mother before turning around. "Why aren't you dressed for school?"

She groaned putting a hand on her stomach. "Mami I don't feel good," she said looking at herself in the mirror. Concerned, Elena put her hand on her forehead frowning. She didn't feel warm but maybe it was some kind of bug. "It's my stomach and and my head." Mirabelle look up at her with tired eyes and she looked kind of faint.

"Go lay down," she said helping her daughter back into the bed. "You weren't sick last night and I'm going to get doctor Rivas." Her brown eyes wide as Elena went to go look for the doctor. Got to find doctor Rivas she thought going to near the wing where the staff stayed. Mirabelle was sick so she had to keep her other children away from her right now. Hernan, Lorenzo, Orlando, and Susana were sure to be down at breakfast by now. Okay at least no one could catch anything.

Elena walked by the dining room seeing everyone eating breakfast already.

"Hi mom," said the voice of her eldest son, "Where's Mira?"

Elena smiled down at her son glad to see that he was concerned about his sister. "She's sick, now go eat breakfast I've got to find doctor Rivas," said Elena as she messed with his hair pushing him inside. She watched him making that he got to breakfast okay.

Lorenzo looked at her eyes wide as he turned from the door. He looked like he wanted to say something to her gulping a bit. Noticing this, Elena looked at him curiously. "Lorenzo did you notice that she was sick the other day?"

He looked down at the floor for a moment wondering what he should say. "Well, no." He bit his lip as if contemplating something.

Elena started to get suspicious pulled him away from the dining room door. Then got down on his level looking him straight in the eye. "Lorenzo if something is wrong with your sister you can tell me. I need to make sure that she is okay. You know it's never good to lie or keep secrets, especially if it's hurting someone." Lorenzo shifted uncomfortably on his feet as his eyes stayed glued on the ground. "Lorenzo, you know as the next king of Avalor you're going to have to make some difficult decisions. You need to be able to confront problems." Elena hated to pull that line but she hated that something was wrong with her daughter.

"PrincessCarlotta," he said looking up at her with his head down. Elena raised her eyebrow at him to speak up. He raised his head looking at her. "Princess Carlotta is what happened to her. I saw her doing it. She was making fun of Mira. She called her fat and said something mean about her dress and her hair."

A chill ran through her as she looked at her son unsure how to take that news. A bit stunned Elena sat on her propped up heels. "Mira told me and Iliana not to tell you, because she wanted to handle it herself." She felt as if someone stole her voice and knocked her off of her feet. Elena didn't know what to say to that. Her daughter couldn't tell her that she was being bullied. Least of all by a neighboring princess.

"Lorenzo, thank you for being honest with me," said Elena hugging the twelve-year-old. He hugged back as Elena squeezed him. All of a sudden she wished that her children were young again and she could protect them. Where they would all be here and never grow up. Behind her she heard heavy footsteps of either her abuela, cousin, or husband.

Lorenzo's breath hitched against her mom as he let go. "Mom I can't breathe," he said as she released him. She turned and looked at the person coming seeing it was Gabe. Good, she needed to talk to him anyway.

"Elena are you okay?" asked Gabe as he saw his son being squeezed by her. Elena took a breath and gave Lorenzo her best 'we better talk look.'

"Honey why don't you tell your dad what you told me?" she asked as he groaned at the question.

Lorenzo looked at both of his parents unsure what to say himself. His stomach grew in knots at the idea of what his father would say to this. Then what Mira was going to do to him. "Mira, Iliana, and I were playing with a couple of kids at the last royal visit. One of them, Princess Carlotta, started to make fun of Mira. She called her ugly and said some not so nice things about her dress and hair. Mira told Iliana and me to keep quiet about it." He looked at his dad for moment hanging his head a little. He should have tried to defend his sister but nobody really said anything.

Gabe looked at his son before shaking his head, clearing his thoughts. "Lorenzo, thank you for telling your mom and I about this," said Gabe as he looked at Elena. "Just go eat some breakfast okay?" He nodded before making a break into the kitchen.

Still on sitting on her feet Elena looked at the place where he was standing. Gabe stared at a potted plant for a moment. Then they looked at one another before leaving the area to make sure none of the other kids heard. How could their daughter not tell them about this? Even if she was handling it, she should have said something. Something twisted in Elena's stomach as she thought about Princess Carlotta. The young princess wasn't too hard to forget about. It was hard to forget the girls grandfather, King Hector.

Both of them looked at one another before disappearing into a nearby bedroom.

"She didn't say anything about it," said Elena as she propped herself up on the bed. "Mirabelle, she just told me that she was sick this morning. Nothing about Carlotta. We've got to talk to King Jasper and Carlotta. I'm not going to let a little girl taunt and tease my daughter." She looked at Gabe who sat right next to her.

Gabe nodded his head the thought still processing about what happened. He thought he was going to have to chase boys away. Not about some other princess tell her she's ugly. He felt his hands grip the bedspread unsure where to begin. "Tonight's the children's day banquet. She's going to be there with other kids. We have to do something. What do we do though? We have meetings all day."

"When Hector, Jasper, and Carlotta get here, we'll have to talk to them."

Princess Mirabelle Lucia Sofia Nunez Castillo had a plan, she thought looking at herself in the mirror. A devious plan that she needed people out of her way. First thing she had to do was making sure nobody was around. So she faked being sick to get out of school. Most of her siblings were in said school with Susana being taken care of by the nanny. Esteban told her yesterday that her parents would be in meetings all day. Her great grandparents were busy with something, she just had to avoid them.

She adjusted her dress as she put the tiara on her head. Mirabelle liked to remind people that she was the princess and it wasn't a simple dress up game. Then came her jaquin bracelet that her dad's aunt made her. Her aqua colored skirt had the same pattern as her aunt Isabel's childhood dress as did the off the shoulder sleeves, the bodice simple. No one could have even pulled find that dress either. There she looked good as she went down to the kitchens. Thankfully, Luisa wasn't in there quiet yet as she grabbed her bucket she had hidden late last night. The milk wasn't quite so sour yet to attract attention.

Her grip firmly on the handle and the lid locked into place, she headed back toward her room. Thank goodness she didn't share a room with her twin. Still holding the milk, she opened it to sit out in the hot sun. That milk was going to be sour soon enough. Aunt Naomi told her that this would make a good revenge plot. She heard the door open of her bedroom as she got under the covers and pretended to be asleep. The sound of her father sighing before leaving the room. Crap, her parents were going to check up on her? No matter, she thought, as she as just about done anyway. A pair of scissors taped up underneath the punch bowl table. Then the milk on top of the door when it came down to it.

The party came pretty quick, for a children's day banquet that is. Due to pretending to be sick, she missed the games day and festival that happened earlier. Which was basically what it sounded like. She missed her chance to play Olaball and a few other games. Skylar and his friends were giving out a few jaquin rides to the older kids that won that game. The booths were selling food and crafts to the adults and free to the kids. Now the banquet was about to begin with even more free food.

Elena adjusted her midnight blue ballgown as she looked at King Jasper and the former King Hector. They had to be invited. Oh dear, why did they have to look so much alike? She took a breath as Gabe squeezed her hand. They had to talk about Carlotta and Mirabelle. "King Jasper," she said nodding at the young king. Hector glaring at her with a scowl on his face. "Hector."

Hector bowed as did Jasper as Elena hoped this would go over well. "Queen Elena," said Jasper as he kissed her hand.

Taking her hand away, still smiling, she cleared her throat. "Hector, may we speak to King Jasper?" She nodded toward Gabe as Hector rolled his eyes at the both of them.

"Whatever you want to talk about, you can discuss it in front of me," he said gruffly taking a step up to stand next to his son. Elena sucked in a breath as she squeezed Gabe's hand back.

"Alright, Jasper," Gabe started to say before he was interrupted.

"That's King Jasper to you," said the red haired man back to him.

A smirk on his face as Elena only stared at him for a moment. This was just his way to make fun of Gabe. Just because she turned down Jasper's younger brother did not mean that they had to target her husband. Elena resisted the urge to roll her eyes and shake her head. He wasn't going to make this simple for her was he? She cleared her throat smiling at him gently. "King Jasper, we should talk about Princess Carlotta."

"What about Carlotta?" asked Hector butting into the conversation as she glared at him. Taking no notice, he barreled on. "My granddaughter is an angel. Much more poised and graceful than any of your daughters." Hector nodded in the direction of Susana as Elena looked behind her. Her youngest with a couple of girls trying and failing to balance a plate on her head. Iliana trying to keep her balance after being spun around. Mira had gone off somewhere with her friends.

Gabe counted back from five as he looked at Jasper, ignoring Hector. "Princess Carlotta was caught making fun of my daughter, Mirabelle. Elena and I decided that we should talk to you about your daughter. Maybe you could talk to her about being nice to her." He looked at Jasper a Hector just decided to but in again.

"Well maybe your Mirabelle did something to my Carlotta."

Elena turned to look at him. "She wouldn't do anything to her. From the story we heard she was doing this unprovoked. We just hope that you could talk to her. At least sort this out Jasper." He contemplated as he looked at the both of them.

He looked like he wanted to say something before Hector butted in again. "I don't see why we have to do this now. Obviously the king and queen have a hard time containing a child. Honestly Elena you should have married my son. Prince Enrico was a much better match than that," he said as Gabe coughed holding back a nasty comment. He took a breath before he straightened himself off.

Across the room both Mira and Iliana stood there with a group of friends. Princess Carlotta strutted over to their small group of friends. To rest against the punch bowel table. Around them a few girls looked in awe of the new princess that joined them. Within their small group, besides Mira and Iliana there was only one princess, Princess Amara from a nearby kingdom. Mira's friends Solana Delgado and Mariposa Soto looked at her not looking too impressed. Iliana's friends Claudia Salazar and Alejandra Pena only mildly impressed as the other girls ogled at her.

"Princess Carlotta," muttered Mira as she looked at the new girl. Solana and Mariposa crossed their arms as they looked anywhere but at her.

"Nice to see you," said Iliana evenly, almost sweet as Alejandra smiled at her before Claudia nudged her.

Carlotta smiled as she waved at the girls. She tossed her long dark hair back behind her shoulder. "Hello girls, did you see Queen Elena? She is so pretty. I love her dress don't you think," gushed Carlotta. All of the other girls nodded along as they tried to get close to the new girl. She then turned to look at Mira and Iliana. "Too bad her daughters aren't as fortunate." Both of them looked at one another as Mira's hands balled into a fist. Iliana only looked down at her herself confused on what that meant. She liked her dress, it was dark purple with small tiny flowers all over the skirt. Or maybe she meant her body. She was thin with an average bust size and a curve to her hips. Then she looked at Carlotta to notice that she didn't have any of the same, eh em, attributes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Alejandra and Solana as the group disbanded around them. Even Claudia and Mariposa ran off to find a parent to tell about the impending fight.

"They're not exactly the most attractive," said Carlotta. Mira to stepped away as she snuck around to hid under the table. She pulled the tape back to get the fabric scissors that she had swiped. Thank goodness as Lorenzo had joined the group as she saw his shoes.

"Their dad is a guard, he's not a prince. What did he do before some miracle worker decided that they should be together? Assistant pig keeper? It's a shame too, King Gabriel's handsome despite being worthless. Iliana why don't you tell me what's it like to have a dad that's nothing but arm candy for the queen?"

At this Iliana looked like she was caught for reading late at night. She opened her mouth before closing it and Lorenzo stood stonily. Alejandra and Solana disappeared to get an adult too. After a moment, she found her voice as she thought of something to say. "That's not my dad at all. He's a good person that's mature, and responsible, and and loyal. He's handsome but that doesn't matter," she stuttered. A swell of anger ran through her as she tried very hard not to want to push her into the punch bowl.

Lorenzo stepped forward ready to defend his sister and his dad. Then he noticed something moving from underneath the table. He stood there with a confused look on his face as he watched Carlotta only laugh at Iliana's attempt to defend their father. She rolled her eyes before walking away shaking her head. Both Iliana and Lorenzo put a hand on their mouth as she walked away from the table. The back of her bright yellow dress was cut from the bottom to her waist. Then they heard laughs around them as everyone started to point and stared at the dress that was cut off.

Carlotta screamed a little as she put her hands on her butt. "My dress!" she screamed as she started to panic and scream as she kept turning around to get a look at it. A few of the kids pointed as Carlotta's tan underwear. Despite laughing Iliana started to feel a little bad that her dress was ruined, clearly someone underneath the table cut the entire back panel out. Even her petticoats were cut.

"Princess Carlotta, please, I can get you a new dress," said Iliana offering one of her old ones.

"No you get away from me," she said clearly angry about what just happened. This was her favorite dress!

"Please everyone would stop laughing," said Iliana ignoring Carlotta's attempt to get away from her. Her cheeks still red, she accepted the young princesses help, begrudgingly. "Here we can go right up to my room, just through those doors." Carlotta's cheeks burned as she accepted stomping in front of the girl. From under the table Mira smiled as her sister was unknowingly leading her to another prank.

Iliana smiled shyly at her as she as she awkwardly patted her shoulder, as if it would help. She opened the door for her as Carlotta stepped through. That was when the bucket of the spoiled milk fell off of the top of the door. Carlotta screamed as the warm sticky substance ran down her face and in her hair. She started to cry as Iliana tried to calm her down. All of the adults came running over as did Elena with Gabe right behind her, after being informed by numerous girls. Iliana started to panic as she kept playing with her ponytail.

"Iliana what happened?" asked Elena going over to her daughter. Gabe rushed over to the screaming girl.

"Someone rigged up spoiled milk to fall on the next person that comes into the room. And the back half of her dress was cut off," said Gabe as King Jasper ran over to his daughter, pushing Gabe away from her. People were staring as Carlotta started to cry even louder if it was possible. Susana covered her ears along with her friend, Shoshana de Alma.

Gabe turned and looked at everyone as Elena stood next to him, still holding onto her fidgeting daughter. "Who did this?" demanded Elena as Gabe put on his best intimidating look. Nobody said anything as they started whispering and turned to look at every other person in the room. "No one will be pun-"

"I did," said a voice from behind them. The voice small and powerful as Elena froze up at the familiar voice. Both her and Gabe tensed as they turned around.

"Mateo put on your magic show," said Gabe as Mateo got the kids attention and a couple of the adults as well. A few people whispered as they turned their attention to the show that was going on. Magic jaquins, she thought as Elena stared at her daughter. What kind of behavior was this? Gabe and Elena turned to look at Mirabelle. She looked proud of what she had done to Princess Carlotta.

Carlotta's family and Elena's had gone around and gathered in the small sitting room just off of the ballroom. Nobody was around thankfully as they had peace and quiet.

The elder twin started to protest as soon as she was sitting down. "She was making fun of me and Iliana. Then she went around and started to make of you two," said Mira as she looked at her parents. "I just wanted to get back at her."

Elena and Gabe shared a look. Not surprised to hear that Carlotta was picking on them. Judging from what Hector and Jasper say about him behind their backs.

The elder man looked at his granddaughter. "You're making fun of the princesses of Avalor?" Good job Carlotta!" exclaimed Hector as Elena only stared at him. He was encouraging his granddaughter to pick on her daughter?! At this Mira only buried her face into Gabe's jacket, all of a sudden shy. How dare he even say that?

Gabe put his arm around her before putting on a neutral face to the elder former king. "I beg your pardon?" he said stunned looking surprised at this. Someone was actively encouraging a child to pick on his daughter. Not only that but it was another adult.

"Of course, she needs to hear that not everyone is going to like her and how spoilt they really are," chortled Hector as Mira refused to look at him. Elena felt her blood start to boil as she saw King Jasper just standing there. He did nothing to help and she could tell that she was shaking.

Gabe kept his voice even as he turned to look at him. "I'm sorry Hector, but I believe that I wanted to talk to king Jasper." At this the older man rolled his eyes as Jasper only looked slightly apologetic. Carlotta standing there angry with tear stains on her face. Her dress ruined and the memory of everyone laughing at her still in her mind.

"And what exactly is your methods, weren't you just a guard?"

"I understand and respect your opinion," he said steadily as Elena and Mira just looked at him surprised. Elena as about to say something before he continued. "Listen you can make fun of me all you want." Elena knelt down and pulled Mira off of Gabe to hug her close. "For not being royal or whatever reason, but do not make fun of my children or my wife." Elena made sure no one was listening or overhearing this as the party was dwindling down.

Hector rolled his eyes as Jasper looked at Elena. "I'll talk to her tonight," he said, "our boat is here."

With a nod all three of them left with Carlotta still crying about her favorite dress. She didn't even get a new one to cover up until she got to the boat. Upset that the problem wasn't solved Elena tried to follow with Gabe holding her back. "We have to talk to Mirabelle," he said as they turned to look at the smaller girl.

Elena hugged her as there was nothing she could do. She couldn't even get an apology out of Carlotta even if she tried. Her grandfather and father were hard on both of them. Keeping calm, Elena pulled her daughter on her lap. Like she was still a toddler and wanted someone to kiss her booboos. Or to read her a story. "Listen, revenge is never a way to get back at a bully. You've got to stay calm and poised. The best you can do is ignore that person," she said stroking her hair and lifting her chin.

Despite being a teenager now, she nodded and hung her head down. "Like daddy was doing?" she asked timidly. The twisted feeling in her stomach was hard to do something like that with Carlotta.

Elena smiled as Gabe got on his needs to meet her eye level. "You know that's not the right thing to do. If anything just picture something else in your mind." Mira nodded along as she thought of herself on Mari's dad's boat with dolphins and marposa's around them.

"Your grounded for doing that," said Elena as she hugged her still not wanting to let go. "Your room for two weeks every day after school. Just go get ready for bed."

She got out of her lap with a dejected look on her face. In her mind she just pictured that sweet moment of Carlotta without half of her dress and the sour milk poured on her head. She smiled at her parents as she watched her parents hug behind her. If there was one thing Princess Mirabelle Lucia Sofia Nunez Castillo knew what she had, it was a wonderful family.


	15. Last Chapter Extra Scene

**Summary in a nutshell** : Missing scene from last chapter

* * *

Elena carefully watched over the two girls as they played with wooden blocks on the floor before turning back to her friend. Outside the rain pounding against the windows as they sat in the sun room anyway. In front of her Naomi sat eating a tamale that her grandmother had made for them. There was quite a few for the girls playing for when they were done. She watched as Susana and Shoshana started to build up as high as they could.

Naomi spoke up after a moment, putting a pause on her food. "So I figured out what Carlotta has been saying about Mira and you guys from Iliana. Once the jig was up, she was loose lips," joked Naomi as she bit into her tamale. Oh so good she savored the bite until she saw Elena look at her intently. "Okay, about Mira herself. Carlotta called her ugly, said her head was too big, her dress was something that a servant would wear, and that her hair was cut like a child did it." Naomi hesitated before she said the next words, "And she called her a slut." She said this quickly enough wondering what Elena was going to say. Her children were her proud and joy, nothing would change that.

At this Elena was stunned that those words came out of a 13-year-old girl. Then aimed at her daughter with a straight face. Elena felt her protective nature come out as she wanted to find the princess and slap her around a little, no, a lot. Carlotta wasn't her child but she wanted to see some comeuppance for harassing her child. "Why? Why was she attacking her?" At least Iliana was able to talk about the details, just not to her mother for some reason.

Naomi took a sip of her water as she thought for a moment. "She wasn't sure but she thinks it was because of some of the attention she was getting. Supposedly, a couple of boys were flirting with her and she was flirting back. It was probably provoked by the green eyed monster."

Puzzled, Elena looked at her before she was alluding to jealousy. Not only that but she was stunned that at 13, her daughter had boys looking at her, likely in the wrong way. "Boys?" she replied dumbfound at this. No, just yesterday Iliana was in their bed because of a nightmare. They couldn't be attracted to boys yet. She still had time to go on adventures and spend some time with her family and friends. Elena didn't even notice herself until well into her late teens.

"Supposedly, yes," said Naomi as she finished one tamale and made a grab for another. "Then the things she said about you was clearly something she hear Hector, Jasper, and Enrico say about you and Gabe. Called Gabe your arm candy, said he was a gold digger, and a horrible person to have sitting on any kind of throne. Then, while she called you pretty, said that you should have been her aunt. Something about being dumb and a bit of an airhead."

At this she only rolled her eyes at the things they would say about her and Gabe. Other royalty had treated them much better. If they had a problem with them, they kept it a good secret, as they kept their mouths shut. The others really didn't care. Her favorite had to be Queen Rapunzel and King Eugene from Corona. She had not known when she had sent Rapunzel to help Sofia, that she was still alive and about to be ruling a kingdom. Then her thoughts went back to her thirteen-year-old daughter. She was flirting with boys and they were attracted to her.

Sighing Elena picked at her tamale. "I'm just surprised about Mira is all. She's growing up on me. I didn't think she would be into boys."

"Well what did you expect? I mean, she is a pretty girl Elena. Boys were going to notice her and she's going to like it. She's not going to be like you and not know until 17," remarked Naomi dryly as Elena smiled at her plate. She was rather oblivious to the boy's affection and attraction to her. Naomi looked at Elena with an amused look. Naomi shook her head eating her tamale remember the other night's events. "I can't believe Gabe was mature about that entire meeting. And the fact that you grounded her and are suspending me for a day."

Elena gave her a look that only said it had to happen. She had to suspend Naomi despite being helpful to the younger girl's plight. Naomi had given her the idea about the spoiled milk and then kept that fact from her. She understood that she could have potentially made things worse. Elena shook her head as she gave Elena that look. "When we asked about her it, she said it was your idea with the spoiled milk," chided Elena. "Although I do have to admit that if I wasn't the parent, I would have been praising that prank. She cut out her dress with fabric scissors."

"I did not expect that part," snorted Naomi as laughed over her tamale. "She never told me that part. That was downright hilarious. I just knew about the milk, I swear."

Elena chuckled as she ate her tamale. "I should have been more aware when Lea said that she couldn't find the scissors to finish Iliana's dress. That was just a couple of hours before." If it weren't for her all day meetings about the banquet and such, she would have known a lot sooner. Stay and help take care of her daughter as she had faked being sick. Mira would have eventually given at some point.

She heard something fall to see the blocks collapse as Susana and Shoshana started to put them away. Clearly wanting lunch as they came over. Elena smiled as she picked up her daughter, sitting her on her lap. "Abuela made you a tamale for lunch today," she said as Elena ate some of her own. "Are you and Shoshana having fun with the blocks?"

"Yea! We made houses, an a jaquin, and a castle," said Shoshana happily.

"Can we paint some of them?" asked Susana as Elena gently tugged at her loose braid.

"Sure, right after lunch and we can do it outside too. It looks like the rain stopped," she said hugging her daughter. Her and Naomi laughed as both girls finished their food quickly. At least they could get some fresh air.


	16. Boy Meets Girl

**Summary in a nutshell: when Raul meet Lucia**

* * *

Raul watched as the maids and servants started to gather around at the end of the steps. Ohh, he thought, as he saw the bust of his dad's head on the ground and cracked. The maids and such looked at him as he joined the crowd.

"It's okay if he asks, I have it covered," he said as he got them to clean up the broken stone head. Then he heard the hooves from outside as everyone was coming for his birthday. As they cleaned up he looked over the ballroom once more. Perfect, he thought, as the room looked great. Being the perfectionist that he was Raul went to finish getting dressed. He was turning 18 today and was super excited. Not only was his friends here but so were some of the most important families in Avalor. He had to look perfect in front of them.

Raul Alejandro Castillo Cavallero straightened himself out in the mirror as he looked excited. He took one long good look at himself as he made the pins straight. Perfect. Now all he had to do was go down there when his name was announced. Raul looked out the window at the incoming guests. He saw count Basilio with his wife and sons. Then earl Renaldo and his daughters. There was lords from different areas nearby from each direction from the palace. Lord Francisco and his daughters from the south. Lord Ritchie and his son and daughter from the west. Lord Kelvin and his five children from the east. Then a myriad of other nobles like barons and viscounts, he just liked watching the people.

Then from the corner of his eye did he see the prettiest girl. Her hair curled up as she laughed next to what looked like her sister. He couldn't tell what color her dress was from the setting sun and the shadow of the palace. Dang, that was the easiest way to tell some of the girls apart.

"Bembe," he said as he heard the familiar footsteps of the castle doctor. "Do you know who that girl is?"

His elder stepped forward as he put glasses on. Then tried to make out the girl that he was looking at. "I believe that is Lord Francisco's daughter, Lucia, I believe."

Lucia, even that name was pretty he thought. He was going to meet her sometime tonight at least he hoped. He nodded as Bembe went to care for someone or another. He honestly didn't know much of his staff as Raul got himself into position. Down the steps he heard the music from the live orchestra and laughing. Then he heard it all stop and his father taking his spot to give his birthday speech. Honestly, Raul just waited rather actually listen for his name.

"I now present to you my son Prince Raul," said his father as he stepped out. His mother Queen Gabriella linked his arm in hers as his father King Juan Victor did as well. It took a bit of time to pull away from a few of the men his father wanted him to meet. What he really wanted to do was find that girl. Lucia.

"Happy birthday," said his friend Paco as he kept his eye out on the dance floor. Then he saw her near the steps. She was talking animatedly with a few of the girls about her age. She had to be a couple of years younger than him. No matter, he thought, age didn't mean anything to him. His mother was at four years older than his father.

Excusing himself from his friend, he walked right over to her, as the girls gawked silently at him. Lucia, at least he hoped that was her name, sat up as she looked rather flushed.

"Care for a dance?" he asked as the other girls were nodding at her to say yes.

"Sure," she said happily as around them the girls gossiped around. She grinned as he tried to think of some kind of small talk.

"Lucia, right?" he asked as he should really know everyone here. Then kept himself from getting too goofy by saying something stupid. No, he had to keep his cool. "What a pretty name."

She flushed as he liked the way she blushed. "Thanks, I like yours too," she said as he saw caught his mother's eye. Queen Gabriella grinned as she continued to talk to her sister. He smiled at aunt Allyce as she just looked happy for him. The first dance was the important dance. The last was usually just for whoever was left. So Lucia being the first person he chose to dance with was pretty important.

"What made you pick me to dance with?" she asked as he tried to think of a good way to flirt.

"Well I saw you from across the room, I felt as if I should ask you first," he said not daring to mention that he saw her from up the steps. She flushed again as he liked making her do that. However, that didn't stop him from noticing a rather confident nature. Then the music stopped as he stepped back and kissed her hand. "Thank you for the dance and happy birthday."

"Thanks, it's been a pleasure to meet you," said Raul as he stepped aside to meet his father. The king was busy talking to some of his lords as he had to think really hard about something. There was a ton of different princesses and nobles that he could have been attracted to. Instead, he paid attention to the dark haired girl that seemed to just light up the room.

He stared at the young woman as he thought a little longer than he should. Raul, never really the risk taker, decided to take one. When he found a chance during the ball he wanted to ask Francisco to go on an outing with his daughter. He just hoped that he would say yes.


	17. Gabe and Elena's Egg-cellent Dinner

**Summary in a nutshell: Missing scene from my story Naomi and Mateo's Egg-cellent Adventure, with Gabe and Elena.**

* * *

Raul Ricardo Nunez Castillo born at nine point one pounds.

"You want me to push out nine pounds?" asked an amused Elena as she rolled her eyes. Gabe was about to say something before she cut him off. "I was a small baby and if that was your weight at birth, then it needs to be average. How about seven pounds?" She held the egg in her cupped palms as she tried to keep the egg warm with her hands.

Gabe smiled at her a bit amused at this. His first partner, Isadora, didn't even do this with him as Elena was full blown out excited. It was a nice turn of events if his heart ever stopped thudding so much in his chest. He had to thank Naomi for giving her the egg and telling him to work with her. "Alright so seven pounds at birth. Maybe he could have been long," he suggested. "20 inches?"

"Alright 20," she said as he filled in the blank paper.

Gabe looked over it once more as it was all filled in. "Wow senora Garcia really changed this up. On the one that I had to fill in included tons of other information. You want to add more to it?"

"What else do we add?" asked Elena looking over the fake certificate. It had asked for the baby eggs full name, weight and length at birth, and then both of their signatures. Then the date of birth was today when they got the egg from Naomi, early January.

Gabe looked thoughtful for a moment before adding more lines. Born at in the Avalor City, Avalor. Then added where he was born, his job, and then his birthday. Ohh Elena liked that, that way when someone looked over this year from now they would know this stuff. Plus, it would be in her hand in case someone got details wrong. Then she rattled off the same details.

So that was done, now what? "So what do we do now?" she asked blinking.

"Well, normally I had homework or a cousin to look after. I'm godfather to my cousin Veronica," explained Gabe with a shrug. "We could make Raul a bed though. Look for scraps of cloth or a basket after I'm done with rounds."

Elena looked at him as if he was nuts. Rounds still? If she as going to do this right. Someone needed to watch him around the clock. She had a meeting with Dona tomorrow but her night was pretty free. "Not right now you don't. We have to agree on a bed for him."

He raised an eyebrow as he thought about this. This was just an egg although, he stopped before trying to remember the rest of the assignment. Working with her on a project like this was fun. At least try to remember a little of this. "Alright, if I remember the assignment right, we had to work on a budget and scheduling. That doesn't really need to be handled. Other than that, it's pretty much a free for all."

Elena looked thoughtful for a moment. Then she proceeded to bring him to the sewing room where maids milled around making things left and right. Gabe looked around never been in here longer than necessary. Yards and yards of cloth were being made and worked on. New uniforms for the staff and a new dress for Elena's wardrobe. Everyone stopped to look at them as they curtsied or bowed. A few started to whisper among themselves as they saw Gabe and Elena together. They were going to be tonight's juicy topic. Elena ignored this as one of the girls near him asked her friend if the princess was courting him. He turned scarlet as Elena came back with a basket full of blue fabric that made his uniform and a ribbon. Gabe cleared his throat before excusing himself for rounds.

She looked at him for a minute before going off to her room. "I think I'll be a great mother," she said to the egg already in the basket as she went to her room.

At her family dinner, Elena sat down and plopped the basket down in front of her plate.

"What is this?" asked Esteban as he looked at it. Then inside to see an egg swaddled in extra piece of fabric from what looked like a dress. She had to keep it warm if she wasn't going to hold said egg.

Next to her, Isabel, Luisa, and Francisco all looked inside. Then looked to her for an explanation. "This is my baby. Naomi and Mateo have to treat an egg like a baby for a project. Then Naomi challenged me to try it. It's not so bad pretending to be a mom." She felt proud of herself to put together the entire inside together and decorate the basket. She'll return it back to the sewing room later come Sunday.

Isabel smiled at it for a moment not understanding the reasoning for said assignment, but it still sounded like fun. A game of pretend for the weekend. "Aw, I get to be an aunt and I get to play auntie."

"What exactly is the teacher's point? What exactly are you supposed to learn?" asked Esteban as he looked at the egg with disdain. They were paying the teachers how much just to do this pointless project?! This was all Miss Turner's idea and now he had someone to blame.

Luisa looked at him shaking her head. "Esteban it's supposed to teach responsibility, not to jump into a being a parent at such a young age. It's a good message and their learning what it's like to be an adult. It sounds like a good project mija," she said as she nodded in the direction of the basket.

Elena wiggled in her seat a little keeping an eye on the egg. "Well I can't resist a challenge," she said smiling.

"Wait, if Naomi gets to work with Mateo, what about you? Are you going to be a single mother?" asked Isabel suddenly concerned that Elena has to work on this alone. Maybe she could help with it and be the cool aunt. Someone that the baby could look up to. At least she hoped one day when Elena really did have a kid. "What's its name anyway?"

Elena torn her eyes away from the baby to look at her sister. "Raul, after dad," she said with a smile. She had to admire both of her parents for trying to raise her and Isabel while ruling. She had to admit it would have been hard, especially as babies. "No, I'm working with Gabe actually. He had done the assignment before, same teacher too. He picked out the name actually and we filled out a fake birth certificate."

Isabel looked mildly impressed with Gabe for even suggesting that. Before she could say anything, Francisco asked a question. "Well if you're going to treat it like a baby. How do you feed it?"

"And where's Gabe?" asked Luisa smartly, "he's the father so he has to be active in the child's life."

Elena got up before looking for Gabe. She found him thankfully just guarding the door and talking to one of the other guards, Ricco. Smiling at Ricco, she pulled Gabe into the dining room. Everyone else turned and looked at him with Isabel giggling. Luisa watched him hiding a smile. Then both Francisco and Esteban looked at the egg and back at him.

"How do I feed him?"

Everyone else looked at him as he tried to remember what he did. "Just pretend to put food at its mouth. Maybe a fake bottle, one girl in my class fake breast fed," he said jokingly then looked serious. "Don't try that last one." Luisa giggled at that last one as she covered her smile. Now that was good advice.

Francisco talked to another guard before an extra chair was pulled up. Elena hesitantly picked up the egg and pretended to feed it a bit of her own tamale before eating it herself. Gabe shrugged before wondering if he had to go back to guarding the door.

"Why don't you tell us about your project?" asked Francisco as he gestured to the seat in between Luisa and Elena. Isabel looked mildly interested in what it was like. Then Esteban just rolled his eyes at the pointlessness of it all. They all started to eat some of their food as Elena was alternating between herself and the egg.

"Oh you don't want to-" he started to say a plate sat in front of him. Oh great, he was invited to dinner to talk about an egg project. Next to him Elena pretended to feed the egg with her tamale.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad was it?" asked Luisa as she ate a piece of her tamale. "How did you do on this assignment?"

He took a bit of his own tamale before facing her. "Honestly, I think I got a 9. Not going to deny I got into it at least and no thanks to my partner, she ditched me. According to my mother there couldn't have been a more passionate person about being a dad," said Gabe smiling at the memory. Oh gosh, the days of high school, good and bad times.

"Oh really?" asked Elena looking at him.

"Well yea, I woke my parents up three times the first night to show her that I was feeding it. They had to sign off that she saw me doing it. Once at 11:10 and dad was just amused. The next at like 1:24 and mom was just annoyed. Then at 4:45 they both wanted to kill me for doing that to them. The next two nights were declared peaceful according to my mother."

At this Luisa and Francisco laughed at the unpredictability of having a baby cry. Lucia would cry every night for sometimes weeks on end. Adelina would thankfully sleep through the night. Elena's eyes only grew wide that she had to wake up multiple times in the middle of the night. She couldn't even get up at five!

This was going to be a long challenge.


	18. Anniversary

**Summary in a nutshell: Lucia and Raul 10-year anniversary with their family.**

* * *

Elena Castillo-Flores knew how to use a stove and an oven. Maybe not alone but she could cook well enough. Although the big one that they made the fire over looked a bit scary as she thought about it. She looked at the cook begrudgingly as she wanted to be the one to make her parents breakfast. Their special anniversary was today. 10 years they have been married and together. That didn't stop the cooks from making the breakfast and let her do it. Maybe decorate the plate up a little with a smile on it. She nodded as she would make sure to do that before going back to what she was doing.

She looked up at the tall and thin man with a small mustache still unhappy. "It's not that we don't trust you princess," said the head chef, Abraxas. "It's just that we were hired to make you the food. So it's not necessary for you to cook." Elena thought about it before letting them finish making the breakfast. At least she could present the breakfast to her parents. 10 years together today is a very long time. Next to her, Isabel swished her skirt around as she tinkered with a toy of some sort. She never really wanted to play with dolls like Elena did. She tried to make things out of her wooden blocks a lot of the time. Maybe one day she would be an inventor, she mused. Then Elena would be queen one day with her own kids wanting to make her breakfast, at least she hoped.

Elena also hoped that her grandparents would show up today to help celebrate. Abuela Luisa and abuelo Francisco from the village would show up. Then abuelo Victor would be here to help celebrate. Maybe they could all go out together. She squealed in delight at the ideas that they could do today!

One of the maids handed her the plate knocking out of her trance. "Here you go princess," said Maribelle. Elena curtsied to the older woman as she started to head to the door. She took the tray as Isabel looked up at her, eyes were bright. Then her own eyes looked down at the tray. Isabel didn't need to say anything to know that she wanted to help carry the tray.

Quickly, thinking on her feet, she nodded at Isabel to grab the flower vase near the door. They were going to use that to decorate the tray when they got there. Carefully taking each step she worked until they just outside of her parent's door. Nodding at her sister, Isabel opened the door for her. Isabel was able to arrange the bacon before letting themselves in.

"Happy anniversary!" shouted Elena and Isabel as their parents turned to look at them. Both of them were just to get out of bed, which was great since she came in at the right time.

Surprised to see them caring a tray and a flower, Raul only chuckled. "Oh isn't that sweet," said Lucia as she sat up looking at Raul as he got up too. "I love it. Thank you for bringing it to us." Both of them smiled at each other. Elena saw that the way her parents looked at each other and hoped that someone would look at her like that.

Lucia looked at her food noticing that the bacon was shaped like a smile. Aw, that was probably Isabel.

Raul smiled at his daughters as he picked up Isabel as he sat her in between them. "Bacon my princess?" he asked as he handed the pork to Isabel who happily laughed as she accepted a piece. "Thank you girls."

"First thing in the morning to be greeted by our beautiful daughters," said Lucia as she would remember a time when she would do this with her parents. They used to love it, especially when Adelina would be the one to cook. Lucia couldn't cook to save her life. "We're going to have a great day together. It's a very important anniversary."

Elena moved to sit at the end of her parents bed Lucia handed her a piece of pork. "We have a lot planned today don't we?" asked Elena as she got excited for the busy day. Lucia and Raul shared a look with each other as they smiled over orange juice. "With our abeulos and us right?"

Lucia flipped her long loose brown hair over her shoulder. "Actually, no it's just going to be the four of us today. We made plans to go out sailing together, doesn't that sound exciting?" She honestly wanted to do something with just her daughters this time. It's been awhile since it was the four of them going out together. In fact she didn't remember a time where she didn't have them around.

"Yea!" said Elena getting excited as she felt a tad bit disappointed that she couldn't be with her either set of her grandparents. But ten years is a big milestone. She loved that her parents wanted to include her and Isabel with them. They didn't do anything for their five-year anniversary but then again Elena was only four and her sister not born yet.

It didn't take long for her parents to get up and get dressed. Her parents in their casual outfits as they started heading toward the harbor. Captain Rios is in charge of the harbor and he is a very nice man as he had everything set up. They had the royal boat set up already as she ran ahead a bit with her mother at her heels.

"Elena you and your dad can help drive," said the captain as Elena sat right next to her father. What a great day this was going to be.


	19. Shopping Day

**Chapter in a nutshell: Elena makes time to spend with her daughters.**

 **Authors note: cariño: sweetheart**

* * *

Sierra Cheyenne Locklear had her seventh birthday party on a Friday this year. Elena smiled at the fact that she remembered her youngest daughter's friend's birthday. Having at least remembering that she knew what Susana was going to ask to do today.

"Can we go shopping for Sierra's birthday?" asked her youngest as they sat down to work on a lesson. Susanna got out of kindergarten early, as per usual. So now she started to teach her some things, such as proper table setting starting out with princess lessons.

"Of course, we could make it a girl's day," said Elena as she took a bite of her snack. "Go out and look for Sierra's present."

The youngest daughter got excited at the idea of spending the day with her mother. "Yea and we could get lunch at Café Angelica. Ride on one of the jaquins. Ohh and we could go meet up with Shoshanna and aunt-"

Elena started to giggle as she gently tugged at one of the young girl's ponytails. "It's going to be a very busy day. We can start after my meeting okay?" Today she had a meeting with Cat, the former King Joaquin's daughter, about a trade ship gone missing. Talk about what to do with the missing goods and such. Hopefully it wasn't too long as she wanted to spend at least some of the day with her daughter.

At this Susanna pouted not wanting to share her mother. That was the price of being a queen, she thought, as she watched her daughter's face scrunch up. "No- No, no puppy," protested Elena as she looked at her daughter. "I can't." The longer she looked at her daughter and realizing that she was only this young once, she began to cave. No, she had to be queen. There was a reason why she was in charge, she couldn't leave Gabe in charge of everything.

With her eyes wide and somewhat wet, bottom lip jutted out, and a small whimper escaped from her lips. "Peas, mami?" That tugged something at Elena's heart there. She never said her L's right away and would sometimes leave the letter out. Oh no, she squeezed her eyes shut. "Mami?"

"Okay, okay, we can go out together. No meeting okay, I'll send your dad," she said promising her.

"Gracias mami," she said throwing her little arms around her legs. At this her heart promptly melted as she picked her daughter up and kissed her head. "I'll go find Matias!"

Elena shook her head unable to say no to her daughter, as she ran off to find the guard. Now she had to go find Gabe and tell him to go meet Cat. At least she would be able to spend the day with her very active daughter. It was easy enough to find him too in the library with Esteban going over some rule or another.

"Gabe you have to meet Cat today," said Elena ignoring her cousin as he looked like he was going to protest.

"Elena you can't keep skipping meetings!" cried out Esteban. "You have to go."

Elena rolled her eyes at him giving him a must you look, before replying. "Sure Esteban, sure."

At this Susana's face fell before she made a face that said that she didn't like him. She walked over to her father and gave him a hug on his legs before giving her father the sad puppy dog look. "Esteban isn't always right," she said looking upset, "is he?"

Esteban looked like he was in a foul enough mood. About to protest, Gabe picked up his youngest before Susana hugged him. "You have got to be kidding me!" said Esteban as Elena sent him a look before watching her daughter and husbands.

Gabe ignored him too thankfully. "Of course, you couldn't say no could you? Just go and have fun."

Grateful they kissed as Esteban made a face as did Susana. Turning toward her daughter they raced out of the palace together. No jaquin rides yet, at least until she was 10 according to Elena. They did go to Gabe's mother's house to pick up some friendship bracelets that needed extended for their wrist sizes. Then visited abeula Dolores for about an hour. By now none of Gabe's siblings didn't live at home anymore, so it was rather peaceful. Then lunch at Café Angelica they had them leave with leftovers. Carmen and Julio always made them so much food.

Now they were on their way to pick up the most important gift. "Do you have any idea of what you want to get her?" asked Elena formulating some present for the friend of her daughter. So many possibilities she thought. Maybe a good doll would be nice? Or a matching hair piece. Susana shrugged and shook her head before nodding and then shaking again. Clearly, she must have had some ideas and gave up. "What class is she really good at in school, the one that's her favorite?"

"Science. Maybe I can get her a telescope! She doesn't have one and she likes looking at the stars."

"Perfect! We'll go and get her a telescope."

From Angelica's they went to Dona Paloma's emporium. She sold a little bit of everything as they walked in. The guards outside stopped and Elena was just thankful that not a lot of people where there this late in the day. Together both of them picked out a small telescope just big enough for the new seven-year-old in the group. Then Elena picked out a few things that she wanted for Susana's party dress, she was starting to grow. Wistfully, she watched Matias to pack up two boxes of extra supplies for up at the castle.

Then the back storage door opened as Dona Paloma strutted into her shop. Elena tried to hold back rolling her eyes as she saw the tall woman. Elena bit back a laugh as she looked like a hawk about to pounce on its prey, she was hoping someone would spend money.

Susana tugged at her skirt as she pointed. "Mami, mami, can I get a big globe like that?" asked Elena as she looked up at the ball at the end of the counter.

"Now why would you want that?" teased Elena knowing exactly why her daughter would want a globe. It was no secret that her daughter liked to travel, after wanting to go on many trips with her and Gabe.

The smaller girl looked innocently back as she rocked on her heels. "I want to know what parts of the world I want to explore," she said simply as Elena laughed tickling her tummy. She laughed as Elena felt herself grow warm. She loved seeing her family happy, especially her youngest.

"Of course you can have a globe cariño. You did a good job picking out that telescope for your friend," pointed out Elena as she just looked at Matias and nodded at him to pay the cashier. From the corner of her eye she saw Dona walk over to her.

Shaking her head, a little, she saw Matias bring their purchases out to the carriage. What exactly did Dona want? "I love your daughter Queen Elena," said Dona as she got on her knees to the small girl. "Did you want to look more?"

"No," said Elena a little too quickly that made both Dona and Susanna look over at her. "We have to get back in time for dinner." Not exactly a lie but she didn't exactly want to spend much time talking to Dona either.

Her youngest daughter nodded her head in agreement. "Yea it's been a loooong day," said Susana stretching the word. Laughing a little, Elena kissed the top of her head.

"Well thank you for shopping with us," said Dona patting her head. "Take a free piece of candy on the go." Both took a piece, but Elena gave her a stern look not to eat it right now.

Taking her daughters hand both walked out of the shop ready to head back to the castle. Three guards were standing just outside taking care of the horses and talking. As soon as they saw her, they stopped and stood attention for the queen and young princess. "Mami?" asked the small voice as they walked closer before stopping to look at her daughter.

"Yes, mi princessa?" asked Elena getting on her knees. "Did you forget something? Or feel sick from so much quesadilla?" She felt her forehead in case she was going to get sick.

She shook her head before looking up at her mother. "Thank you for taking me shopping," she said as Elena pulled her close and hugged her. The guards watched the sweet moment as she squeezed her.

Oh how much she loved her child and hated to think that she was going to be seven. Just keep her this young, thought Elena before whispering in her ear. "You're very welcome mija." She took her small hand in hers before stopping at the foot of the coach. Matias holding the door open for them.

"Maybe we can do this again for Sylvia's birthday?" said the smaller girl as Elena sighed thinking of the dark haired girl. Then looking over at the coach. Leftovers from Angelica's and a couple of boxes. Then a day full of a good memory, she thought smiling at her daughter. Promptly lifting her into the carriage and then climbing in herself they watched as the sun set to head back home.


	20. Unexpected Friends

**Summary in a nutshell: Elena makes friends with her ladies in waiting.**

 **Authors note: I was watching Victoria on PBS the other day and I really liked that she had made friends with her ladies in waiting. While I can't imagine Elena having many, if at all, I figured she'd at least become friends with some staff.** **Also rating: K+ for breast feeding.**

"Sit and rest please," said Gabe as he meet her eyes pleading with her not to over stress herself. Sighing, she put her hand on her stomach as gave in. Her head was starting to hurt after all of those meetings. Gabe and the rest of her family telling her that she had to slow down.

"Alright fine," replied Elena reluctantly as she thought about what she would even do. There was only so many times she could nap during the day. "I'll go check on my new ballgown." She yawned as he kissed her head.

"I have recruits to go check on." At this she groaned as he only gave her an apologetic look. They have been hiring more recruits for the guard since announcing her pregnancy. That's all he had been working on besides the army and navy paperwork for her. Something she'd rather not think about hoping that it never came down to that. They parted as she knew her sister was in school at the moment remembering that she wanted to see the dress. Ahh well, she could try it on for her when she came back. She was going to need it for a gala next week. They had finished Isabel's new gown and Gabe got some updates on his outfit. Now into the next week, her dress will be the next focus.

Opening the door, she smiled as she saw her handmaiden sitting on a rocking chair with her baby boy in her arms. Oh, she hoped that she would be doing that soon enough.

"Oh you have the baby!" squealed Elena as she turned and saw her handmaiden and friend Clarissa Delarosa sitting and helping with the rest of her staff in the sewing room. All of the woman turned to look at her as Zita, the head of housekeeping, helped her to a chair. She wasn't showing yet as she just accepted the help. Sooner or later she wouldn't be able to see her feet. "He's so cute and he looks like you a bit."

Clarissa smiled as she heard that as she adjusted the seven-month-old on her lap. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought him with me on my off day."

Elena waved that off, she didn't care if she brought him with her on days she was working. "You're fine, he's just so precious. Maybe if I have a boy they'll be friends growing up."

"Hector and Gabe are going to happy to hear that," joked Clarissa as she bounced the boy on her leg. Hector Vergara was one of the friends that Gabe had made friends with at the castle. After he had married Elena, Hector was chosen to be the new lieutenant in the royal guard. "Another set of them."

"Don't need that," said Elena as she looked at the baby. "Mind if I hold him?"

"Of course, you're going to have to get used to it," said Clarissa as she handed him over. As soon as Elena felt him in her arms, she knew that she wanted to have this. To feel close to another person like this. Matias looked up at her as he put a hand on her stomach. There was another baby in her, she thought, just holding him. Elena would be doing this soon as she just hugged her friends baby.

That is until he started to cry as Clarissa picked him right from her lap. "Sorry, I know you would want to try to calm him down but he needs to eat." Elena only watched as she unlaced the back of her dress quickly enough as she fed him. She wondered if that hurt or not as she just watched the intimate moment.

"Queen Elena," said a voice of the seamstress. Elena smiled as she put a hand on her own baby bump. Just three more months now she thought getting excited. Not a drop of doubt, confusion, or negativity in her about this. She turned to look at the dummy that had a beautiful skirt and sleeves on it already, just no bodice as that had to be measured every few hours.

"Oh that's so pretty!" exclaimed Elena as she saw the fabric of the dress. She studied the fabric as it felt like silk yet heavy enough to not feel like she was in pajamas. Midnight blue with light blue and white flowers on the skirt. It resembled her normal formal dress to a certain extent, except not as big. The off the shoulder pattern gauzy instead of matching the skirt.

"Thank you Elena," said the seamstress Lea as she tended to the them on the bottom. The head dressmaker, Angela Garcia looked nervous at Elena being addressed like that, but said nothing. Her hormone levels have been up and down lately. "We'd like to address what we've been working on for your pregnancy."

Angela straightened up as she looked prim at the method they thought of introducing. "We have two options," she said as they showed her the bodice of the dress. "We can either lace up the sides and adjust with each passing month, the ribbons will be bows on each side. The other option is that we have rows of buttons along the back in vertical rows. We start with the tightest and work to the loosest."

Hmm, she thought as she looked up from Matias. Still holding the seven month old she stood up to look at the options. The buttons would be carefully placed to make it look like they were part of the flowers as it loosened. Then the ribbon was the same shade of blue as the dress. A wide lighter blue ribbon just under her bust or at her waist as it adjusted. "Well I like the bows and the lacing on the side would look pretty. Would they be at the waist or just under my arms?"

"At the waist," said Lea as she straightened out the sleeves on the dummy. The last thing to attach is the bodice.

Before she could say anything, the door opened to see Luisa and Naomi standing there in the door holding food. "We have tamales," announced Naomi proudly.

"Oh that'll be so pretty on you mija," said Luisa looking at the dummy. "You girls are doing a wonderful job. It is so nice to see the staff more involved. I remember it was just Lucia, Adelina, Queen Gabriella, and I all involved."

"Abeula, they're my friends too," said Elena looking at all of them happy to have so many. She put her hand on her stomach hoping that her baby had lots of friends.


	21. A La Nanita Nana

**Story in a Nutshell: Gabe rocks his babies to sleep one night.**

 **Note: This is inspired by the Reba McEntire song You're Gonna Be, so... Yea if you recognize that you know why lol.**

 **I'm going to let you know, that I'm no longer going to be putting Gabe/Elena stories into this collection anymore. Mainly because I think they'd constitute longer stories and this is just for stories that focus on Elena and her family in the past and future. Any ideas I get for them will be one-shots or filler for a longer Gabe and Elena story that I have been working on. Sorry about that!**

 **Spanish translation:**

 **Come, let's sing a little lullaby, come, let's sing a little/ My baby girl is sleepy, blessed be, blessed be/ Little spring running clear and loud/ Nightingale that in the forest/ Sings and weeps/ Hush, while the cradle rocks/ Come, let's sing a little lullaby**

* * *

Elena had twins, they had twins, he thought as Gabe tried very hard to fight his wife. "Sleep," he persisted as Elena tried every chance just to hold her twin babies. They had been holding both infants for the past several hours since giving birth. Everyone had a chance from Isabel to Naomi's boyfriend, Jorge. "Sleep you need to give your body a rest. Both girls are asleep already." Which is true, both of them in tiny cradles that a day old baby could sleep in.

She looked to be struggling between making sure the girls were asleep for the night and sleeping herself. Sighing, she looked at the bed as he watched her. He tried so hard to make sure she got enough sleep. "Fine," she said after a minute.

"I'll stay up to put them back to sleep," he said as both crawled into the bed together. Elena looked at the cradles as did he expecting a cry but nothing came. Both of them fell asleep as he tried to wake up every so often. Making sure Elena was fully asleep, Gabe got out of the bed to check on the babies as he looked into each. Baby number one, Mirabelle, had a bright blue bedding and decorations that they were going to use regardless of gender. She seemed to like it as soon as they put her in the cradle. She cooed a little as she fell asleep in the tiny space.

Baby number two had simple white sheets and bedding to use. Neither of them had expected a second child. Never the less, the seamstresses had found a pretty shade of purple dye that they wanted to use. So, little Iliana would have more purple than necessary in her wardrobe and room when they were done being made up.

Getting out of the bed he looked over into them making sure they were asleep. Maybe they would just sit there awake before deciding the need to cry. Gabe looked into the cradles just taking it all in. There were two of them he thought as he watched them sleep. It had barely been a day since Elena had pushed out children into the world. Their children, his children, he thought as they were left alone in their room. Maya had pushed family and friends away alike so the new family could be together. Unable to rest properly, he sat on the floor at the foot of the bed. A cradle on either side of them. Both of them slept as he wanted to hold one so badly right now. Although Gabe knew not to wake them up he only watched. On his left Iliana slept peacefully. On his right Mirabelle twitched a little.

"Hey, you're going to be okay," he whispered as he rocked it back and forth. He peeked inside to see six pounds and two ounces looked back at him. Gabe felt a shiver run through him as a pair of small brown eyes blinked, Mirabelle Nunez Castillo. Closing his eyes briefly he then reached in to pick up the little girl.

She smiled up a him as he held the infant close to him. Hold her close and snuggling against him as he took in the new baby smell. His daughter, he thought as he held her close to him. Already over protective, he thought gathering his mind. One hand supporting the head and the other on her bum. He remembered what aunt Maya would tell him about being a dad for the first time. It wasn't like holding your cousins. He had to admit that it was true as he felt himself become more protective and yet weak at the knees.

"Hi, I'm your dad," he whispered to the infant. "I'm… I'm going to take care of you and… and… I'm going to love you and protect you.. Unless you have to learn that on your own." He saw Elena nap as he didn't want to disturb her sleep. So, he took a careful step, still holding her, as he stepped out of the bedroom and onto the balcony. He never took his eyes off of the small eyes that looked at him. A smile graced his face as he stood overlooking the rest of the castle and some scenery.

The baby started to wriggle a little as he automatically went to check the diaper. Nope, still dry he thought hoping that she wasn't hungry. He didn't want to wake Elena just to feed her. Elena had refused to hire a wet nurse for the first couple of months. She wanted to feel what it was like and keep them close to her. He understood but it was going to keep her awake throughout the night. Should he sing to her? Or something else to lull her back to sleep? His mother always told him that she would talk to him back to sleep. Until he was less funny whenever she gave him a lecture that is. "I'm going to try," he said before pausing. "I'm going to try to have all of the answers for you. And be a good dad for you."

In his arm the baby gurgled as he made her smile. Her nose crinkled as a smile lite up on Mirabelle's face. That was Elena's smile, at least the kind that he imagined would grace her small baby face. They had his eyes though, bit and brown as he looked into them, he in turn got those eyes from his mother. Staring at her he could only see the next couple of years go by fast. Big girl beds, loose teeth, parties, and boys, he thought to himself.

Gabriel Nunez wasn't an emotional person and tried to stay very rational in difficult situations. That didn't stop himself from blinking back what felt like tears.

"Life's not always going to be fair but you just have to believe. Have a good heart," he said swaying a little on his feet. He blinked back the wetness, "You're going to be a lot like your mother and a bit of me." His baby girl turned a head at him as he looked over the night sky. Gabe started to hum a little as a lullaby started to escape from his lips. Not Elena's special song but one that he would hear every occasionally from being around female cousins.

"A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi niña tiene sueño bendito sea, bendito sea  
Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruiseñor que en la selva  
Cantando y llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balancea  
A la nanita nana nanita ella"

Snuggled against his arms and asleep Gabe smiled as he tucked her back into her cradle. Next to him on the bed Gabe laid down next to his wife as Elena smiled up at him.

"I think we're going to be great parents," she said as he pulled her into a goodnight kiss.


	22. Making New Friends

**Story in a Nutshell: Elena's daughter has a chance to meet some new friends.**

* * *

Elena dusted off her daughter's skirt as she straightened the flower headband in her hair. "Perfect for dinner. Did you kids have fun with your friends this afternoon?"

Her twin daughters, Iliana and Mirabelle shared a look as they grinned and nodded along. "It was the best day. Sol and I were playing around on the jaquins is so much fun. Skylar showed us this secret hiding place. Can't tell you where of course and we found a place to find to have a picnic lunch. Then we went," continued Mira as she got excited remembering her day. It had been a good one as she remembered seeing some new ships coming in at the harbor.

They all reached the dining room as they noticed that just about everyone else was sitting there already for the most part. Gabe had gotten up to pull out the chair for the three of them. At this Elena kissed her husband as Gabe put his hand on her swelling tummy.

"Not too long now," she said smiling.

"Do you two have names picked out?" asked Luisa as she got excited that Elena was expecting her sixth child. She remembered when the twins were born just like it was yesterday.

"We have a middle name picked out, Beatriz after my abeula," said Gabe as he remembered his grandmother fondly. She not too long ago but he had great memories with her.

"And I picked out Ines," said Elena just trying to pick out a name from a long list of ideas from her friends and family. It was a name that just stuck out to her. "No first name yet though. I like Shoshana but Sonia beat me to that name."

Luisa chuckled as next to her Esteban rolled his eyes. Sonia de Alma was unfortunately pregnant at the same time as her. It was annoying to see the two women do nothing but talk when Elena really should be resting or getting some of her royal duties done. What free time she had was spent talking about babies or playing with babies.

"Well when this dinner is done, I'd like to speak to Lorenzo afterward. I have something to discuss with him."

"Can I come too?" asked the twin in purple. Iliana looked excited and loved going to the royal lessons that Lorenzo had for when he became king. Mira looked away as she was never invited to those lessons, not that she was interested in going to either of them in particular. Still the thought is what counted.

Esteban looked at her, before realizing that she could be of some use for him. "Sure," he said with a sigh.

At this the brother and sister duo smiled at each other as Elena watched them eagerly finish their meals. Well, Lorenzo did as he was eager to be a king and learning everything he can. He even shadowed them when they were on duty in certain topics. He wasn't allowed to say much but he liked the meetings.

With this Iliana finished herself quickly enough as she wanted to go to the meeting. She didn't mind the fact that she wouldn't be a queen one day, but she liked to learn. Maybe they were going to have a lesson on royal history. She loved to hear more about her lineage.

As soon as dinner was over both went straight to the library as they always did. Esteban was there already but no book in his hands. Instead paperwork, she hoped that they didn't have to worry about much of that right now. Maybe when she was older they'd have to do some of the boring things, like worry about the staff's payroll.

Not saying anything Esteban handed Iliana a stack of papers and then Lorenzo some paperwork. She flipped through the papers as she tried to get a good idea of what was handed to her only to find names and a small list on the people.

"Tomorrow several other royal children from surrounding countries are getting together. It's for it's a meeting for royal children to get to know each other. Juan Ramon of Cordoba thought it was a good for his grandsons to get to know some other royals their age. You two are going," said Esteban as he tapped on their papers. "This is the name of the royals."

 _Princess Milagros, Princess Estefani, Princess Ginevra, Princess Arianna, Princess Morina._

 _Prince Jovian, Prince Ronaldo, Prince Tomas, Prince Conrado, Prince Criston._

"Get to know them," snapped Esteban as he went down the list. "Become friends with them and respect each other." At this both Iliana and Lorenzo looked at each other before nodding along. Then she frowned wondering why her sister wasn't invited. Granted, she just invited herself along. "No lesson tonight, just read through what we do know about them."

With that he pushed them both out of the library as Iliana made her way to her room. She was going to have to get ready to go to bed soon as she saw her sister's skirt disappear into her room. Changing into her nightgown and still holding the papers, she went to find Mira. It felt wrong to be going to a royal meeting without her sister.

In her room Mira was getting ready for bed with a deck of cards laying out. Mira herself was humming and dancing along in her room as she brushed her hair. It was unwinding and quiet time, especially since their gran abuela was asleep already.

"You're out of your lesson early," she said as she crossed her legs to sit on her bed with the cards.

"It wasn't really a lesson. He wants me and Lorenzo to go to some kind of royal meeting with other kids. I feel weird about going without you though."

At this Mira was quiet as she stopped playing with the cards. Of course, Esteban wasn't going to invite her to go. She loved parties just as much as her mother did. She wanted to tell her sister, no you're not going anywhere without me. That would have been selfish though and the twisted feeling at the bottom of her stomach would never go away.

"I was going to tell him n-"

"No, you go really. I don't mind, maybe mami and papi won't be busy and we'll all do something together. Go and have fun really," she said pushing her to the door. "I'm going to try to get some sleep."

With that, Iliana walked to her room as she wondered if her sister really meant it. Not going would mean that she would be with her sister. However, that would also mean that Lorenzo would be alone, meeting new people, and being with _Esteban_ of all people. Sucking it in, she had to believe her sister was going to be home with her parents. Even if it meant hurting her sister in going. The pit in her stomach stayed there as she went to sleep in her own room the paperwork forgotten as she set it aside.

The next morning and after breakfast, she had to put on her party gown. The dress was very reminiscent of her mother's quinceanera dress. Instead, the dress was a bit fuller, dark purple with light pink and white flowers. Her hair twisted up with a fancy ponytail with a braid hiding in there. Looking down at her dress she felt bad as her sister was still going to be here.

"Have fun," said Mira as she realized that she and Lorenzo were being shuffled into carriage. Giving the carriage a gloomy look, Mira sat down on the palace steps as she saw her parents come over to her. Elena rounding up her brothers to head inside. Gabe took notice of the girl as he kissed Elena before heading over to the nine-year-old.

He sat down on the steps as he adjusted his sash and cleared his throat. "Are you okay Mira?" asked Gabe as she looked up at her father before resting her head on her propped-up palm. Her dad was the only person to ever call her Mira out of all the adults. Her mother called her Mirabelle, her gran abuela called her Mirabelle, and without a doubt Esteban called her Mirabelle.

"I'm just a little upset that I wasn't invited to this. I mean I'm a princess too and I like parties and meeting people," she pouted as Gabe stifled back a laugh. He was fully aware at how much liked parties and meeting people. "I know Esteban doesn't really like me to get invited-"

"Now you know that's not true," said Gabe sternly, "Esteban likes you. He just has a weird funny way of showing it. However, it was wrong to exclude you from getting invited. Why did you let Iliana go?"

She looked over at him as Gabe put his arm around his daughter. "I don't know, I mean we're twins but we like to do different things and she should be able to do something different from me. I would have felt bad if I told her not to go. And someone has to be there if it was just Lorenzo and Esteban."

At this Gabe laughed knowing what it was like to be alone with Esteban. "Well, I'm proud of you for not stopping her. Maybe later we can go get an ice cream together and go on a ride with Skylar and Migs."

Hearing this made Mira smile as she perked up. Ice cream was always a good sign and she could go out riding with Skylar again this week. Her dad liked to ride Migs, she noticed, probably because they were a bit alike. He once told her that his spirit guide was a jaquin. Looking at where the carriage left as she heard her dad. "How about a ride back inside?"

With that she nodded as he knelt down to let her climb on his back. She wondered what her sister and brother were doing before shaking it off.

Back in the carriage, Esteban, Lorenzo, and Iliana got to the meeting place just fine. The kind of Cordoba had a nice big palace for the meeting. Around them, other kids dressed in nice clothes were talking amongst themselves as Esteban kept a careful eye on Lorenzo. She watched as her brother joined a group of some of the boys already talking about something or another. That seemed to please Esteban as he joined some of the older men discussing something about the kids.

Iliana took a step toward some of the other girls that were fluttering fans around as she tried to remember the names she studied in the carriage, seeing as she didn't do it last night. It was a nice warm windy day as she made her way over to a few girls that were quietly talking. From the corner of her eye she saw white sails of a ship letting off a small family making their way toward the group. However, she didn't see the slippery patch in front of her as she found herself falling for her to see blue sky and a cloud shaped like a bunny. A couple of kids gasped as a few people came over to help her.

Next to her, Lorenzo was the first to get to her and held his hand out. "Iliana are you okay?" he asked as a girl with kind green eyes handed her a shawl and the other boys helped wiped off her skirt. Out of the ten people besides her and her brother, three helped as the others started to laugh. None of the older men even seemed to glance their way. Esteban wasn't much of use anyway, but still…

"Looks like the princess of Avalor could use a lesson on walking gracefully," said a brunette girl with a smirk on her face. Next to her, one of the girls laughed and the other smiled weakly.

"Hey that wasn't very nice to say," said a girl with dark hair and in a white floral dress. "Nor is it right to laugh." The others in the group slinked back to their roles as the girl came over to see if she was alright as Iliana only stared. Next to her Lorenzo squeezed her hand before running off with his new friends.

"Thank you for standing up for me," she said to the new girl, she had to be about her age or maybe a little older. And then turned to the other girl. "And thanks for the shawl. I'm princess Iliana of Avalor."

"You can keep it, I'm Princess Morina of Mirinoi," said the green-eyed girl as she nodded along her thick curls seemed to jump on their own. "You can keep the shawl."

"I'm Princess Arianna of Aniluna," she said as they made their way into the palace.

"I have a feeling that this is going to be fun meeting," she said as the two girls linked arms with her in the middle. It wasn't her sister but she made some friends during this meeting.


	23. Where do Babies Come From?

**The most educational one shot I think I've done. This is rated T or a very high K+ rating (assuming you've had the talk). Some details are going to be mixed up since they are eight but okay.**

 **Not sure if anyone likes these stories with Elena's kids so sound off in the review section if you like them or not.**

Mirabelle Nunez Castillo sat up in her bed panting over a horrible nightmare that seemed to plague her dreams. She found herself falling from the top of what looked like a loose boulder on top of a small space. Unable to shake the dream away from her Mira went up to go to her parent's room. At eight she should be past crawling between her parents but that was scary.

Not bothering to grab her dressing gown or slippers, her feet touching the floor she slipped past her brothers and sisters rooms. At the end of the hall were her parents room as she grabbed for the door knob letting it creak open a little. Then she heard the voices that didn't exactly sound like her parents, they seemed rather excited about something. Taking a breath, she listened straining to catch what they were saying.

"Oh Gabe," muttered Elena as Mirabelle listened closely. "Ohh, that feels so good..." What were they doing?

"Elena, hmm," said her dad in a weird kind of voice. Turning her head a little she peered into her parent's room. They had a few candles lite that were melting down and the covers pulled over their waists. She peered in trying to get a closer look as she could make out that her dad was on top of her mother and they didn't have seem to have clothes on.

Blinking a little Mira stepped out of the room quietly closing the door behind her. Whatever they were doing she didn't want to be a part of it. She decided to slip back into her own room before deciding she would figure out exactly what her parents were doing with each other. Falling asleep she vowed to bring this up with her sister tomorrow morning as she let her eyes slide shut.

The next morning, she woke up to a soft voice and someone gently shaking her. Next to her sat gran abuela as blinked her eyes awake. "It's breakfast time mija, you must have been up late since it's nine," she said gently as Mira remembered waking up very late to find her parents doing something. Something she didn't understand but they seemed to enjoy what they were doing. Her mother said what her dad was doing felt great. She didn't want to ask Luisa what her parents were doing though.

"Thanks for waking me up," she said before hesitating. Luisa left her to change and get ready for the day. Outside the door she could hear the heavy footsteps of a man walking by.

"Can't believe those two, there are children that live in this castle too you know. Making babies like that late at night," muttered Esteban as she saw him with her parents following him. Making babies? Is that what her parents were doing last night? Was she going to get another little brother or sister? Secretly she was hoping for a sister at some point. She has three brothers and a twin but it wasn't like having another girl younger than her.

Hmmm that begged the question, where do babies come from? She knew her dad was on top of her mother and they didn't have any clothes on. They did have a blanket covering them up though to keep her from seeing so much.

Going down to breakfast the eight-year-old tried to piece together what she knew. Then take this information to someone she knew and trusted. So, after breakfast she turned to the smartest person she knew that didn't have any plans until late in the day anyway. Her sister, Iliana, was heading toward the library. Now she was the smartest person she knew.

"Iliana," she said turning to her twin with a questioning look on her face. "Where do you think babies come from?"

The girl with the identical face looked just as puzzled as she did. Hmm, where did babies come from? Iliana Felicidad Maria Nunez Castillo went from puzzled to a determined look on her face. If anyone could answer that question she could. All she had to do was figure out exactly how to get that information.

"Come on," she said taking her hand as both girls raced from the kitchen table to the library. They sprinted past several staff members before they opened the heavy doors to the library. So many books as Iliana took in the smell of dusty old books that she loved so much. "So tell me everything that you saw and heard so I can know too."

"Alright, so I got up to go into mami and papi's room. I saw heard the talking first, mami said that papi's name first before she said that what he was doing feels really great. Then papi said mami's name as he made a weird noise. I looked over and saw that they were in bed and he was on top of her. Neither of them had clothes on."

Iliana listened to this with rapt attention then looked around the library with a keen eye. Hmm, whatever baby making was included a boy body and a girl body. Then the girl body got fat for her to push it out of her. Iliana was vaguely aware of her mother being pregnant with Orlando but neither girl really questioned it. All they really remembered was that tia Naomi made some really gross food that their mother ate. Shaking her head the eight-year-old zeroed in on the books on the human body. Then the fact there were a lot of books on the human body. Iliana made a grab for medical dictionary to look up terms.

Behind them someone coughed. "What exactly are you two doing in here?" asked Esteban as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We're looking for books on the human body," said Iliana innocently. "Because we're girls and we're curious on what our bodies are goi-"

Esteban pursed his lips as was so thankful that he didn't have any children. Should he even give them a guide to what their bodies will be doing in the next couple of years? That should be Elena territory as both girls blinked up at him. Why put him on the spot like this?

"Here," he said giving them a book over something as he turned to leave the library to go find Elena. Behind his back Mira stuck her tongue out at him. Satisfied Iliana opened the book that didn't look very familiar at all.

"There's a picture," said Mira pointing out a drawing of a woman with a tummy like mami's when she was having Orlando.

"This is the part about pregnancy," said Iliana as Mira raised her eyebrow, "It's when an older lady has a baby. This is the part we need here's what the book has to say." Putting the book between the two of them they each read the same paragraph.

 _The subsequent route of the sperm from the vault of the vagina is through the cervix and into the uterus, and then into the fallopian tubes. Millions of sperm are present in each ejaculation, to increase the chances of one fertilizing an egg or ovum. When a fertile ovum from the female is present in the fallopian tubes, the male gamete joins with the ovum, resulting in fertilization and the formation of a new embryo. When a fertilized ovum reaches the uterus, it becomes implanted in the lining of the uterus (the endometrium) and a pregnancy begins._

Both girls looked at the book as the cocked their heads to the side. Mira's jaw opened trying to process what that meant. Iliana's eyes wide as she looked at the book herself.

"I think Esteban gave us the wrong book, he always does something wrong. The makes no sense at all whatsoever," said Mira flatly. "What does that even mean? Does the dictionary say anything about this?"

Grabbing for the medical dictionary Iliana looked up the terms of the first couple of words and then the next set of words. Mira sat there looking at the book wishing that there was a diagram or something to explain this. Her sister went back and forth between the book and then the dictionary looking up different terms.

So instead she dreamed of a little sister. Maybe mami and papi would let her name the baby. Hmm, maybe Beatriz? That was a pretty name. They could play hide and seek a lot. Then she could dress her up in different outfits. They could ride on the jaquins together. Ohh, she could show her a way to sneak out of the castle and get around the guards. Maybe her sister would like it if they had codenames to go by to sneak around. Midnight snacks and staying up all night eating ice cream.

"Alright I think I got it," said Iliana as she snapped her out of her thoughts. "Sperm is something in the boy's body. The vagina is what a girl has. The boy puts his sperm into her vagina and the baby starts growing in there. That's why mami had to push Orlando out."

Getting and still confused Mira sent her sister a message that she was a little lost. So then, Iliana started to explain parts of the body that did make sense to her and then how and when it got in there. Shaking her head and finally getting it, Mira knew exactly what her parents were doing that night.

"So papi was fertilizing mami's eggs so we can get a sister," she said nodding along.

"Or brother," pointed out Iliana.

"A sister," replied Mira firmly. She always wanted a little sister. Iliana didn't really count since she was only two minutes younger than her. "I think we're going to get a sister, we just have to make sure that it worked. Hey, there's papi we should probably ask him if things went okay."

Iliana turned around to see their father there standing from the doorway. He seemed to be talking to Esteban who was apologizing over and over again. "I didn't mean to do it Gabriel. It just came out!" he protested as the king of Avalor marched right over to them. He looked confused at the books on the table in front of them. The dictionary and book on the body still laid out and open on the correct pages.

Gabe looked at the pages with a confused, shocked, and a somewhat hurt expression. His eyebrows knitted together and mouth open. Oh no, oh no, he thought as he took a breath. Not those books. Then he turned to his daughters who just sat there and looked up at him smiling. He was going to kill Esteban for doing this to his daughters.

"Esteban's you've done enough," said Gabe as he sent him a very dark look and his arm pushed out. Both girls shared a look before looking down at their feet. Papi only made that face when someone was in deep trouble. The last time he had made that look was when Orlando went missing for a couple of hours. "I'll deal with you later."

He left as Gabe put his arms around his daughters. "Are you girls okay? It's going to be alright," he said as he hugged them and closed the books. "You don't have to know about any of this stuff. We can go get an ice cream together or ride on the jaquins."

"Ice cream!" shouted Iliana ready to go out and do all the fun stuff her dad was promising her. What she had just learned about completely forgotten.

"Jaquin ride, jaquin ride," screamed out Mira in happiness. "I call Skylar!"

"I want to ride on Luna," said Iliana ready to go out and meet with her. "And papi can ride on Migs."

"Oh boy, oh boy, ice cream, jaquin ride, and a baby sister. This is the best day," said Mira as Gabe looked at her concerned and his eyes wide.

"A sister? What makes you think…" Gabe let his voice trail off until he remembered last night. Mira must have let herself in after a nightmare or something and saw them. He knew that they should have locked the door. Then she turned around and told Iliana about what she saw. To assume that what they did was baby making she must have heard Esteban's baby making comment. Oh no, oh no, he thought. Not now, he didn't want to explain where babies came from or even worry about them liking boys at this age.

Then he turned to look at the library doors as Esteban had went to get Elena. "Esteban told me what happened," she said her voice low as she looked up at Gabe. Quietly he explained everything he knew to her as Elena looked from the books, the girls, and then at her husband. Not at eight did she really want to tell them. Then smiled at her daughters. "Girls before your plans, you and me are going to have a nice long talk."

With that all three girls left the library to a cozier place.

"We're still getting a jaquin ride, right?" asked Iliana not really caring about what she just learned. Only that a sister might be coming and today they would get ice cream.

"Of course," said Elena before sending her cousin her own frustrated look. Behind her she heard her dad say that it was all his fault for not telling them earlier and Esteban was right. Rolling her eyes at this, Mira thought that Esteban should get a talk into either way. She wondered if she could spy on her mother scolding Esteban later.


	24. Where do Babies Come From? Part Dos

**The most educational one shot I think I've done. This is rated T or a very high K+ rating (assuming you've had the talk).**

* * *

It was long after dinner did Mira go back and look for her mother. If she was caught sneaking, it was under the pretense that she wanted to ask her mother about that conversation she had earlier. That seemed unlikely since she knew ways around the guards in the palace. From the corner of her eye she saw gran abuela come in as she ducked. Looking around she tried to find at least one of her parents or Esteban. She wanted to hear her mother yell at him for giving them a book on puberty.

Mira caught site of her father's black boots and his crimson and blue outfit as he headed off with her mother. Maybe they were going to make sure her eggs were getting fertilized? Forget about Esteban, she wanted a little sister. Then she groaned when she saw Esteban, to thrilled as they were cornering him just outside the library.

She ducked when her parents turned around to make sure nobody was there. Mira saw her mom push Esteban into the doors as her dad shut it behind them. She peeked into the door as she winced as it creaked a little. It didn't seem to alert the people inside. Her dad had discarded his dark indigo waistcoat and her mother's deep magenta skirt fanned out as she made herself comfortable. Both of them were glaring at Esteban.

"Esteban, how could you?" demanded her mother. Now this was she wanted to hear. I was going to tell them everything they wanted to know whichever came first."

"I was put on the spot, I didn't know what to do. It's not like I have experience in this field-" argued Esteban before someone cut him off.

"Don't give them a book, find me or Elena, walk away, anything would have been better than that," said her father as he stood near the fireplace. Mira laughed as she realized that she would have made him tell them anyway. Elena sighed as Esteban tried to defend himself.

"We there's a reason why I never had children. I'd be in terrible father. They couldn't have waited until they were older," protested Esteban as Mira agreed, he would be a terrible father. Then she had a decency to blush. Okay, so she could have held off a little longer than eight to learn about babies and puberty. Still it was natural to be curious according to her mother. "Well you should have locked the door. Anyone could have saw you-"

"Like you did? Euan told me that both of you were in my bathroom when we were sneaking around," said Elena as Mira gasped, Esteban caught them once too?! This was just rich, she thought wishing she had a piece of paper to write that down on. That would just be funny to imagine what happened then. That was his own fault for catching them.

Esteban muttered something that she didn't catch then spoke up. "Well you shouldn't have been sneaking around to begin with. It's not like you were formally courting. I bet they would love to know that you weren't even married when they were conceived."

Shocked Mira nearly fell over, what? Her parents weren't even married when they made her and her sister? They must have gotten married when she wasn't showing but that was a big deal. Not only that but they weren't even formally courting each other, whatever that meant. For a second she felt as if her parents were only together because of her. Her mother could have married a prince from some country.

"Esteban you shouldn't have been shocked about us together," put in her dad. "It may not have been formal with guards around and your permission but everyone else knew and fine with it. Now, I understand we didn't lock the door, we apologized for that. It's not like he planned on doing that in advanced. Nor do we plan-"

Mira pulled away from the door before she could hear the end of that sentence. How much of this was she going to sit through? Granted, she was learning a lot in this case. It was nice to hear that their parents loved each other and knew what formal courting meant. And that she didn't have to worry about anything at that point.

"It's not like we were going to wait until their wedding night. Maybe when we learned at like twelve," said Gabe as he walked over to sit next to her mother. He must have saw her mother act a bit strange because he asked another question to her. "Elena please tell me you didn't do what they did."

"Of course not," said her mother as Esteban looked smug. She wanted to go in there and give him an earful.

"Well when did your parents tell you?" asked her dad to her mother. Alright that had to be good, maybe she was her age when she learned. Her dad was just late in that case. "Elena how old were you when your parents told you were babies come from?"

"Alright fine I was fifteen. Papi was interested in me courting about sixty years ago and mami told me not too long before my next birthday."

Mira was surprised to hear that one. Her mother didn't even know until she was fifteen?! That was another seven years from how old she was now. Holy crap, things were getting crazy in there. She felt her cheeks go hot knowing that her mother probably wasn't fully comfortable talking about it. Mira peered in again to see the look on her face mirrored on her dads.

"Fifteen?" He blinked before turning back to Esteban shaking his head. "This isn't about that. I understand if we're being too harsh."

"This is about Esteban," interjected Elena after her blush went down some. Then looked at her cousin. "Esteban, we're telling you to not interfere with our parenting skills. This is not the first time you've butted in. This is just the first time you didn't know what to do. I didn't want them knowing right now. They knew more than I did at that age."

"Yea, I'm over protective enough," said her dad as Mira felt comforted knowing that her dad was protective of her and Iliana. That was when she heard Esteban mutter something that she couldn't make out. Shoot, she thought wanting to hear what was going on. Whatever he said seemed to make her mother mad because she sat up perfectly straight and looked at him defiantly.

"I hope I do get pregnant again, just to spite you. Come on Gabe," said Elena as Mira tensed up. They were leaving the room this time as she could see the flowers of her mother's skirt come close to her. Her dad put his hand on her arm before she could open the door and find her there.

"What are you doing Elena?"

"We're going to have sex."

Seeing them get closer, Mira ran to hide behind the grandfather clock as she saw her parents leaving the room together. Then Esteban come out with a stormy look on his face. Gleeful she headed off toward her room thinking that she's actually get a sister soon.

In the library Lorenzo and Iliana were looking over at the books about the royal family. It mapped it from now and back to near the collapse of the Maru civilization. Very informative and somewhat boring to Lorenzo. It was important to know, he understood but that didn't make the subject less dull.

Next to him Iliana yawned as she flipped through her book as she just eyed the human body section. Her brother looked at the area she was looking at but said nothing. That was just an awkward subject all in itself as she flushed.

"Why do you keep staring at that section?" asked Lorenzo as he closed one book to open another.

"Nothing you'll understand when you're my age," she said quickly trying to avoid this topic.

"If this is the puberty talk and where babies come from I already know," he said rolling his eyes before opening the book.

She stared at him her eyes wide and jaw slacked. What? How did he know already? He was only seven! He's younger than her and frankly, Iliana didn't want to know about this stuff yet. It was just a personal investigation for her sister.

"Papi already told you?!" she screeched unable to believe that. Mami could have told him but papi would have to be the one to tell him about everything he needed to know about his body.

"Well, yea, I asked him when mami was expecting Orlando, didn't you ask mami about it too?" he said aware that his sister got that talk quite recently rather than when he asked. "I was four so I got a simple introduction to it."

"What did papi tell you?" she demanded, needing to know. Anything could have been better than looking through a medical dictionary for definitions to terms such as fallopian tubes.

"Well, he told me that girls are born with eggs in them. Then a boy had to help make them grow by giving them seeds. Then the girl pushes the baby out after it grows in her womb for nine months."

Huh that was simple enough. She'd ask exactly where these body parts where and what else there was. Lorenzo then went into talking about what else Gabe had told him now that he was older. Her dad told him everything? Why didn't mami tell them? Her head was spinning as she saw her twin come into the library.

"You won't believe what I just heard," she said breathless. This was going to be one long conversation.


	25. The Guitar Man

**Funnily enough, looking at Craig Gerber's twitter this is a real duty and someone was hired to do it. Just thought to make this a bit funny and such. So this is half serious and half just for fun.**

Guards for each member of the family  
Royal dress makers  
Guards in general  
Stable hands  
Guitar man  
Royal chef and kitchen staff  
Weapon makers  
Messengers

Esteban looked down the list checking each off as it went since more people wanted to work for them now that Shuriki was gone. So, it meant interviews for the new people and going through old interviews. So far so good, Diego Fernandez and Gabriel Nunez were going to be good guards and a force to be reckoned with he hoped.

However, he raised his eyebrow as he ogled at a duty about half way down the list and then looked at his abuelo. "Guitar man?" he inquired half amused and half horrified at the idea.

"I need someone to carry around my guitar for me. I can't do it myself forever you know," said Francisco as he looked excited at the idea of someone carrying his guitar for him. "I don't care how old he is, just as long as he can keep up."

With that, he picked up the list of applications for miscellaneous duties, such as the messengers. Someone had to do it and it would be a fun job he hoped. Just have someone carrying around his guitar for him. It'd be the easiest job in the castle, just stay near him and when Francisco called for a guitar it would be there. He was going to get paid well too. Just him and his guitar. Maybe he could find someone who played as well. They could just strum along some lazy afternoon.

Esteban paused as he heard this as he turned his head shaking it quickly. He pinched the bridge of his nose a bit annoyed then stared. "I don't think his position is acceptable."

"Oh come on Esteban, everyone needs to have a little fun. It'll be easy just some kid looking for his first job- Wait, no, my guitar needs to be protected maybe someone a little older."

At this Esteban rolled his eyes and slapped a hand over his face. Oh dear why him? He understood his abuelo's fondness for the instrument. Francisco Flores had been playing since he was a child and used it to woo his abuela into falling in love with him. He had taught his daughters to play when they were young. He taught Elena and Esteban to play as well. Every Navidad was him playing around the fire and singing carols. It was great memories and great times. However, just having someone walking around behind him made his eye twitch.

"Did you develop that twitch when Shuriki made you work for her?" asked Francisco as he got close to him.

"Yes," said the well-dressed man lying through his teeth. It wasn't like he was actually going to admit what he did to him. Francisco only looked over the applications thrilled to finally have someone else with him. Of course, he had a guard, Diego Fernandez, but now he was going to have his own guitar man! The thought excited him as he looked through the applications for miscellaneous jobs. Hmm, he thought as he picked out a couple of applicants that didn't really care for what position they got. None of them noted musically talented on their paperwork. Maybe it could just be another person that he could teach. That thought made him smile as he called out for the person to come in.

The first person didn't seem all too enthused to be working to just carry around a guitar. So, a person in the mail room. Then another person was going to be hired on to be a maid. Another person would get hired to work as a stable hand. Finally, a girl with dark blond hair and brown eyes came into the room as she was last person to be interviewed.

Esteban looked over the girl who had to be in her early 20s, maybe 22 or something? She smiled as she was in the audience with the chancellor and grand councilman. She probably really wanted to meet Elena but he hoped that they were okay to her.

"I'm Dulcina Padilla."

"Why don't you tell me about yourself?" asked Francisco as she talked on about some of her family and friends. Esteban rolled his eyes as Francisco only listened as he light up hearing that she could play an instrument. She played the piano and well according to her teacher.

Hmm, now that was interesting he thought as he pressed with more questions. "Last question, you wouldn't mind just walking around the castle all day would you?"

Dulcina paused as she looked a bit confused about that question. Everyone wanted to work with Elena or Isabel in some way. Not really caring for the rest of the family all too much. A couple of people were looking forward to working with him or Esteban though. So he looked at the girl as she thought about her answer.

"Um, I wouldn't mind. Is there anything I have to do in particular?" she pressed as tapped her foot. Francisco explained what he was actually going to hire her to do. It wasn't a hard job and nobody was too interested in just following him around.

She bit her bottom lip as she thought about it before nodding. "Yea I'll do that job; it might be fun. And I get to stay here and maybe get a guitar lesson. It'll be fun I think," she said smiling brightly.

With that Francisco got very excited hire someone to do his job. Maybe one of their new guards could teach her how to defend herself and the guitar if she must. Somehow he doubted that it would come down to that. It would be a horrible day if the guitar and the girl were in some kind of danger.

At this he shook his aware just how stupid that really was. Never the less he wanted someone to do this job for him. It was better than having to run back and forth from the music room to get the guitar and he didn't have some kind of sling to have on his back. Although that would be a new invention that Isabel could make one day in the sometime near future. He wanted the girl to have a job for a while though.

She bowed to the both of them as she left the room with a job. He looked at his guitar as Esteban rolled his eyes.


	26. A Reminiscing Night

**Note: This story was published on it's own before deciding to move it here to this collection. It's been a bit expanded and edited but overall the same story.**

 **Note2: Spanish!**

 **lecherías = diaries**

 **letras= letters**

 **Cinta para el pelo = hair ribbon**

* * *

Elena found herself awake looking out the window at the stars. It was a beautiful night as she saw the stars twinkling as she was tempted to walk onto her balcony. She looked over at the babies sleeping as she saw the bundle in bright blue burrow herself farther into her bassinet. Then she looked at the purple bundle. Iliana's eyes fluttered before sleeping soundly. Yes, they were sleeping through the night.

Then she looked over at Gabe before getting out of bed. They would be fine, especially since now they slept soundly. She made her way until she found who she wanted. Surprisingly still awake at eleven at night. Then again that was still early for Isabel since she was always a night owl. Sometimes she wouldn't go to bed until one.

"Isabel?" she knocked on her open door. The young teen looked up at her sister and smiled at her. Isabel was just reading her book for school about some woman overcoming obstacles. It was rather dull as she was happy to look away from the reading material. She'd rather be reading for an invention or making one by now.

"Elena, come in," she said making room on her bed as she moved her book. "What are you doing up? Are the girls okay?" Elena sat next to her sister on the bed with a smile before laying back. Isabel copied her curious as Elena looked up at the ceiling with a smile on her face.

"They're fine and sleeping through the night. I was having a dream about mami when I woke up. I thought I'd come find you and nice change of scenery," she laughed as did Isabel. She thought of her mother now more than ever now that she was one. Then looked over at her sister before taking Isabel's hand. Both girls pulled the covers back climbing underneath turning the lights out. She heard a creek from the door before going away.

"What was your dream about?" asked Isabel as she felt a pang run through her. She really missed her mother a lot. She found herself thankful that Elena, her abuelos, and Esteban were all still alive and healthy now. It would be awhile before they went anywhere at least she hoped seeing as all three were past their prime.

"The time we went to the mountains and you got your dress all dirty. It was the time that we went out hiking with mami and she got us so lost," said Elena as she recounted her recent dreams. Some of them of the future and many from the past. Elena found herself lucky that she could still remember a lot. Despite making new memories her old ones never faded.

She turned to face her sister thinking of what would happen to them in the on coming years. Isabel would start dating and Elena thought of having another child. Esteban would eventually teach her children went their time abuelos would still be making music and baking. Life would still go on she thought wearily before turning her attention back to Isabel.

"I loved that hike with mami, even if we were lost. I got us out with my compass and marking as we went," said Isabel as she turned to face her sister. "Do you ever want to do that with-"

"One day," she giggled as Isabel's smile could only get wider. "I can't wait until you have kids and we could make it a mother and daughter event like we did with mami."

"That would be so much fun Elena," said Isabel as Elena wiped a stray hair from her sisters face. "You should come to my room more often."

"Hey sister time is whenever we need each other," said Elena as she turned and put the book on the bedside table. "I feel as if I need a sister today. I need you every day." Isabel got out of the bed and pulled something out from underneath as she showed Elena it. She opened it before pulling out some of the treasures on the inside as they marveled over them. A Cinta para el pelo from their mother, some old letras, a diario, and more stuff that Elena and Isabel would look at.

"I always wondered what mami wrote in her lecherías. I never read them," said Isabel as she put the box back on her bedside table. "She looks like she like she really liked to write. I never remember seeing mami write."

Elena barely remembered her writing but they might be dated back to before she was born. She rifled through the memory box as she paused to see a rolled paper with her name faintly written out in her mothers loopy handwriting. Then another address to Isabel, curious themselves they shared a look before opening the letters at the same time.

 _My darling Elena,_

 _I'm not sure when you'll be reading this. It might be your coronation, your wedding, or even after having your first child. I guess it depends on when I decide to give it to you. Or maybe I'm dead and you're just now finding this. I should consider all of the possibilities. I'm writing this as I carry you in my ninth month. Your father and abuelo insist that I must stay in bed. Abuela calls it crazy and I do what I damn well please. I'm just too giddy and excited for you to be here. There's plenty of time for resting after you are out of me. You're my first child and I feel nothing but love for you already. I know you are ready to see the world and everything it has to offer you._

 _I'm writing to remind you that are you loved. Your father and I love you, your familia, your would-be husband, and a kingdom loves you. What matters is that I love you though. I'm going to love you through everything every fight, heartbreak, and every joy you'll witness. Elena, your name means shining light, and your father and I chose it together because you are our shining light. I hope that you always know this and that I'm always going to be proud of you._

 _Love,_

 _Mami_

Unable to cry, Elena just held the letter close to her chest with a smile on her face. She didn't need to look over at Isabel to know what she was feeling. Right then and there did she feel her mother's spirit with her. Together with Isabel they fell asleep next to each other in her sisters bed.


	27. A Hiking Trip To Remember

**Story in a nutshell: The hiking chapter mentioned in the last chapter.**

* * *

"Are you sure you girls want to go?" asked King Raul as he looked over at his daughters and wife. They had dressed down today wearing nothing but a plain red skirt, white blouses, and a tan vest and boots. "I mean I'm not going to be there with you." At this Elena smiled as she loved hiking through the woods with her parents. Today it was just mother and daughter bonding.

Queen Lucia kissed her husband's cheek as she squeezed his hand. "We will be fine. We have our bags filled with water canteens, a pocket knife, compass, food for a snack, and first aid kit," said Lucia as she smartly adjusted her tan hat on her head. "We are prepared."

Elena and Isabel watched from the door as they saw them kiss. "Eww," said Isabel as she crinkled her nose. She thought boys were okay, but only if they were like her dad, abuelos, or cousin Esteban. They were people that she liked enough. Isabel squeezed her eyes shut until she heard them stop.

Next to her Elena only giggled. "It's not gross to see them kiss," chided Elena. "It means that they're in love. One day I'm going to be in love like that."

"With who?" asked Isabel unable to see her sister kiss a boy. Luckily for her, her parents were done being in love as Queen Lucia walked over to them.

"Someone, anyone," said Elena with a shrug. "Mami said that I don't have to marry a prince if I don't want to."

"Good luck," said Isabel rolling her eyes as she adjusted the straps of her backpack. There was a lot of boys out there. "Come on mami, maybe when we get to the mon fuego we can have some lunch." Lucia laughed as she patted both of her daughters on their heads. With one final look at their father, Elena and Isabel hiked out of the palace with a spring in their step.

They headed toward the direction of the mon fuego. Coming out in front Lucia and Elena hiked onward pointing out plants and flowers for them to notice. "I see the butterflies," pointed out Lucia as one of them landed on her outstretched hands.

Elena looked up as she pointed out to the flying creatures. "The jaquins!" cried out Elena excited as she sighed.

"I always wanted to ride on those," replied Lucia excitedly. "It looks like it would be so fun. Your dad worries and he's afraid of heights." By now they were at least a quarter way to the mon fuego as it started to get close to them.

"He'd be afraid of falling," agreed Elena. "Maybe one day I'll be able to ride on one of them. Then I'll tell you how it goes."

"You're taking me with you," teased Lucia but still seriously. Behind them Isabel tied off a few ribbons on the trees. She didn't want them to get lost. "And then we'll take your kids one day."

"And then I'll take my grandkids," said Elena with a laugh.

"It's going to be the family thing to do!"

Both women laughed as they looked around and pointed out each of the plants that they knew. Stay away from the poisonous stuff, noted Lucia as Elena climbed a tree looking out for anything that might be in their way. Isabel pointed out some exotic bugs that they have never before. Elena pointed out each of the plants including giant flowers about the size of plates.

"Mami, Elena I found a place to eat our lunch!" cried Isabel as she ran ahead stopping to tie off her fabric. Elena only rolled her eyes knowing that they would find their way back just fine. All three girls sat down and gathered stuff for a fire. Six marshmallows and three hot dogs later, they started to continue the hike to the mon fuego. Isabel constantly behind them or in front of them as they continued to talk to one another.

Isabel turned and bounced across the river to the base of the mon fuego, just as around the time that it was about time to turn around. Lucia showed them both how to hop and skip across the river on the rocks.

"Now we just have to get back," announced Isabel as they turned back around after filling their canteens with water from the river flowing nearby. Together all three woman started to follow back the way that they had come. Until they hit the fork where it branched off into three ways. Together they decided to go back the right way, before realizing that something was off.

Elena began to feel nervous as they left behind the palace about a half hour ago and now she had no idea where she was, where she was going, or how to get back. It was just a simple hike, she thought, as the trees started to look alike. Her tan skirt swished around her ankles as she twirled around to notice the setting sun.

"No we should have gone left," protested Elena as she started to turn around back to her mother and sister.

"No it was right," said Lucia as she tugged at her ponytail as if she was thinking for a moment. "Maybe we should have gone left?"

"We should have gone straight!" said frustrated Isabel as they started look around at the trees. It was starting to get confusing as they turned and saw that all of the trees were starting to get confusing. All they really knew was that the mon fuego was behind them. Oh great, they really were lost thought Elena as she started to get confused. So should they turn left now or turn right? It was just supposed to be on one simple hike: to the mon fuego and back.

Elena turned and looked at her mother as she couldn't help but admit it. "Mami I'm scared," admitted Elena as Lucia hugged her daughter close.

Next to her Isabel rummaged around in her bag for a moment before finding an antique golden compass that belonged to her great grandfather. Isabel faced the mon fuego as she faced the mon fuego. She opened it up as she held it out the compass pointing north to her right. The castle was to the south of the mon fuego. So, to get back home they had to go left. She walked over and put her final strip of extra cloth on the smallest tree. Just in the distance she could see the brightly colored fabric.

Elena hugged her mother as they were probably thought they were going to die out here in the woods. Rolling her eyes Isabel thought they were being silly and a bit paranoid. Granted, Elena liked to make a big deal about everything. Strolling over to her fabric Isabel felt her foot falter as she felt pain run up her leg. Isabel let loose a small squeal that had her mother and sister running.

"Isa!"

"I just rolled my ankle," she said as she climbed on Elena's back. "But look, mami, Elena," said Isabel as she pointed in the direction that she tied her cloth onto. "This is the way back. I've been tying some spare cloth to the trees. We should be able to find our way back."

"Isabel you're a genius!" cried out Lucia as she hugged her youngest daughter. "Now let's get back home."

Piggybacking on the back of Elena all three girls were laughing. "Then I told your father that he should not be eating those berries," she recalled a time where Lucia and Raul went hiking with each other. Just outside of the castle they saw their father talking with some of the guards. Testing out her ankle and deciding that it was safe, Isabel raced to her father.

"You wont' believe the stuff we saw!" exclaimed Elena as her father hugged her.


	28. Hiking and Buttercups

**Story in a nutshell: Sofia comes to visit Avalor and she forms the buttercups with her daughters.**

 **Note: Sonia is from my story** _Leap to Adventure_ **. Sonia is a magical version of Sonya from the story Adventures in Avalor (with permission from Myra) and she ends up marrying Mateo. Kyra was stuck in a magic lamp for a hundred years and freed with help from Sonia, when I pick up** _Leap_ **again after graduation she will likely be reintroduced there when the time comes.**

* * *

"Mami, papi, aunt Sofia is coming," said Iliana as she bounced on the bed she shared with Gabe. She stretched as she tried to wake her father up. Elena sitting up and watching amused. Next to her Gabe hugged his pillow. Iliana bounced as Mira ran in jumping on top of her sister and father. The two eight-year-old's were excited to see Sofia coming in with their aunt Isabel and uncle James.

Mira had gone from shaking her father to putting her hand on her mother's tummy. "How is sister today?"

Elena put her hand on top of her pregnant tummy. "Sister is doing just fine." She and Gabe had yet to pick out a name for the new baby, although they had another four months to choose a name for their child. Mira waited for a kick but nothing yet so far. "She'll be here soon so why don't you go and eat breakfast?"

Both girls leapt out of bed with the two unsuccessful at waking up Gabe. Or at least he was pretending he was still asleep. Sighing, Elena turned to get herself out of bed as she felt his hand on hers. Then pulled her back into the bed as she rolled her eyes before snuggling up against him. It was a nice moment together before getting up and joining the family at the table.

Sofia had only visited a handful of times before and this would be the first time since Hernan was born, so she had 2 new children to meet. After slipping into her gown she could hear that the kids were ready to go to the docks and that people were outside cheering. Sofia was quite a big deal in Avalor, getting called a national hero by some. After scarfing down her breakfast Elena walked to greet Sofia and the family that had come with her.

"Elena!" cried Isabel throwing her arms around her sister. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too," she said hugging her back. Isabel had married prince James of Enchancia and she lived there since marrying in order to rule. They came to visit as much as they could, spending most of their summers in Avalor before going back for the rest of the year. "Oh my gosh you're finally pregnant."

"Now I know how you felt, I can't believe you did this five times," she said with a laugh gesturing to her tummy sticking out. She was barely showing at about 3 months in contrast to how far along Elena was.

Elena smiled as they wrapped their arms around each other walking back to the carriage. "Oh it becomes a lot harder," she teased as the kids were eagerly talking to Sofia. Isabel and Elena getting caught up with each other's lives.

"It's good talking to you Princess Sofia, now Lorenzo and I are going to lessons. We have them everyday until about four o'clock," said Esteban dismissing himself from the group. Sofia watched as Lorenzo's face was mixed between being excited and unhappy. He must like the lessons but hate to be pulled away from something fun. It was like wanting to spend all day with Clover but went to school when she had to.

Sofia was going to ask about his lessons when she saw Mira's face at this. She looked down at the floor and looked uninterested in the fact that her brother was leaving them. Then Iliana looked a bit amused at this and looked away too. It looked like both of them were interested in his lessons. Although Iliana must have sat in on a few with Mira going to none of them.

"Hey instead of paying attention to his lessons, why don't you two start a club? I did the Buttercups when I was your age, maybe you could form a branch with some of your friends and classmates."

"What's the Buttercups?" asked Iliana getting excited to have a project of some kind.

Sofia thought of the best way to explain it. "Well we have a group of people and we do things together, with each accomplishment, like learning a new knot, we get a badge for it."

"Let's do it!" cried out Mira.

Sofia laughed at how excited she was getting. The only thing that she wasn't sure of was how to get the badges. She wasn't exactly sure where Ruby's mother got their badges nor where she got her vest but that could be solved when the time came. "First thing we need to do is get a den mother. I can't do it because I don't live here," she said as she eyed Elena's blossoming figure. "And maybe not your mom right now."

Iliana felt her mind whirl with excitement. Who could be the den mother though? Hmm, it can't be her mother since she was going to have her sister soon. Aunt Sonia was having her baby. That left aunt Kyra, Sonia's adopted sister. That could totally work. She wasn't having a baby and had a lot of free time as acting nanny for her cousins Sahara, Lyle, and Virgil. Then the baby whenever she was born.

Both of the younger girls shared a look. "Kyra," said Mira breathlessly. "And we can invite our friends and Sahara. This will be so fun."

Sofia smiled as their down faces went to nothing but pure excitement. If she recalled correctly Kyra would be a good den mother. She was good with children as she watched both girls race ahead to get to the castle in time. Although wasn't she was the one stuck in a lamp? Brushing that story past her everyone was going to be gathered in the castle together. The cooks had laid out a brunch for the visitors who hadn't really ate just yet.

She saw the girls talking actively to their parents after dragging the Tanguian girl over to them. Sofia walked over to them to hear them actively talking about doing some kind of activity.

"So what do you think?" asked Sofia as she saw Elena smiling at the idea.

"I think it's a great idea," said the young queen. "A Buttercup troop here in Avalor. I remember you doing that while I was in your amulet. They're talking about finding their friends and getting started tonight. Oh I know a hiking trip, I can go with you guys. I know a path and it will be fun."

At this Mira and Iliana cheered as Kyra looked happy with Sofia there. Three adults and about roughly six or seven girls. This was going to be a fun trip. Then they could come back and get their first badge together.

"Are you sure you should be going out?" asked Gabe nervously as Sofia saw his point looking at Elena's stomach.

"Do you not trust me or think that I can do it?" she asked as he just looked frustrated. Sofia could sense a fight as could the girls and Kyra. Although Sofia could easily tell exactly where things were going. Everyone was going to go with what they want

"Elena you're five months pregnant," he said, "of course I'm going to be concerned!" At this Elena only rolled her eyes before putting her hands on her stomach.

Mira stepped between her parents before it could really go anywhere though. Gabe really couldn't say no to his daughters. Next thing she knew and a lot of visits, Sofia was with Kyra and Elena surrounded by seven girls. Sahara De Alva, Solana Delgado, Mariposa "Mari" Soto, Alejandra Pena, and Claudia Salazar. Good thing it was spring break and they didn't have to worry about classes. The girls even decked out in their adventure dresses according to Elena.

"How about one hundred bottles of cider on the wall," chanted all of them as Elena lead them up a path. A few girls giggling and talked between each chant.

"This is fun," said Sahara to Sofia as she hugged the eldest daughter of Sonia and Mateo. Up at the front she could see Elena talking with her daughters.

Iliana and Mira looked at their friends as they smiled up at their mother. "Thank you for going with us mami," said Mira sweetly.

"I've always wanted to do this with you girls. I remember going on a hiking trip with mami and Isabel once. We got lost and Isabel saved all of us. This is just as fun," she said pulling both girls close to her kissing their dark hair. "Oh I know that plant. Don't touch it." She pointed to a plant that swallowed the fly that landed on it.

Behind them all of the girls were pointing out each plant to the non-native girl. Fly traps, a rubber tree, cacao plants (that were edible), and giant water lilies. Elena stopped and everyone stopped around her. They were at the top and the twins knew it was the same place that mami told her entire story to Naomi once.

Everyone over looked the waterfall as Elena gathered them around to tell a story. Sofia's eyes light up hearing her name first.


	29. Wedding Bell Blues

**Story in a Nutshell: Queen Lucia and Elena on the night before her wedding**

 **Note: this going to kind of catalyst my stories I have on Queen Lucia. I have two planned in mind after this one.**

 **Spanish notes:**

cariño: sweetheart

fantástico: fantastic

* * *

Elena must have passed by the study room to see Gabe, her abuelo, and Esteban working diligently for the past several hours. Several maids and other staff have been finishing decorating and setting up for the after party. Naomi and Isabel were off trying the different foods and abuela talking with Blanca about the desert and other baked goods. For the first time during her entire wedding preparations she never felt more alone. Elena figured she could join any of the woman talking about what was left but decided against it. Normally party planning was in her nature but today she just felt like a bundle of nerves for some reason. Earlier today she and Gabe had signed the paper making them officially married. Then the ceremony tomorrow.

Then she realized what she had been missing and the current alone feeling. Her mother. Queen Lucia Flores Rodriguez wasn't here to see her daughter get married. Neither was her father King Raul for that matter. Elena realized that her wedding day wasn't her wedding day without her parents. Leaning up against a nearby wall she missed them much more than usual.

Looking around Elena located a nearby maid she gestured the young woman over. "If someone comes looking for me, just tell them that I went to bed early."

"Yes your highness," said the young woman as Elena turned to go to her room.

Her head hit the pillow case at exactly nine oh three pm. Elena didn't wait for anyone to come and check up on her. Didn't wait for Gabe to come back to bed. It had been a long day of wedding planning as she had tried on the dress again and got the paperwork done. The most important part, said Esteban, as she only felt her baby push against her abdomen. So, once Elena got back to her room, she had just laid her head down and promptly fell asleep like a light. Her dark hair stark against her white sheets and her bump very noticeable. Resting one hand on her tummy, she was in her dream world.

Instead of her dreams being an endless field with nothing but her family and friends surrounding her, like her normal dreams with an adventure waiting on the horizon. She found herself sitting up in her bed. Around her nothing but candles illuminated the room. A rather plain and empty room she noticed sees that it was mostly dark. Next to her sat a cradle with a bundle of blue blankets. Her baby boy, Prince Lorenzo, she wanted to name him. It was a name that she and Gabe had talked about. Lorenzo Raul Miguel Nunez-Castillo after her dad. She was pretty positive that there was a boy in there or at least she hoped. Smiling at him, she went to reach in for the newborn, until Elena had a flash of blue catch her eye. Making sure he was still asleep she was about to get up when she saw her.

 _At the very end of her bed sat Queen Lucia. To the people she was just a queen but to Elena, she was her mami. In her full glory, Lucia Flores smiled at her with that glint of happiness in her eyes._

 _"Mami?" she asked as a chill ran through her. Around her nothing else seemed to matter. The form of Queen Lucia was in front of her this time. Not in the same clothes she died in. No, she was dressed in a pretty maru blue gown that she saw her wear often when she was pregnant with Isabel. "Mami?" This time she felt her voice crack as Lucia reached out for her eldest daughter. Her two hands cupped her cheeks and her thumb stroked her cheek._

 _"Elena it's me," said Lucia in a soft tone as Elena meet her mother's kind eyes. Forgetting that this was just a dream Elena threw her arms around her mother. She seemed so real and so solid as Elena squeezed. They just stood there hugging one another as Lucia stroked her daughter's back. Elena rubbing her mother's back as she couldn't believe that she was seeing her again. Especially at a time like this. Elena had so much she wanted to tell her mother and ask. About how excited she was about having a baby. How much she wanted to do just a good of job as her mother. Did she feel nervous on her wedding? Did she feel excited about having a baby? Was everything just as complicated? How come she never came back in dreams like this?_

 _Gripping her tighter Elena buried her face in her mother's arms listening to her heartbeat. Lucia stroking her hair._

 _"Congratulations mija," whispered Lucia as she put a hand on her tummy. "A baby, a perfect baby just like you. I always told people that I had the greatest daughter. You hardly ever cried, you slept through the night, and you loved it when people held you. I have a feeling that this baby is going to be the same way."_

 _"I have that feeling too," admitted Elena. "It's really exciting, I'm not even nervous about it and Gabe is thrilled." She pictured the looked of excitement and wonder that he held on his face. She looked at her mother whose smile seemed to grow even wider. "I want to be a good mother, like you."_

 _"Oh cariño you'll be an fantástico mother. Your babies will be so loved," she said kissing her forehead. "But that's not what's bothering you mija… What is it?" Lucia stroked her hair back as Elena didn't realize that her wedding nerves really bothered here to conjure this in her mind but it felt right to be there with her._

 _"It's nothing," she replied looking down at the floor quickly as she felt herself start to blush. "I'm just a little apprehensive. About the wedding and everything. I knew so much was involved and that isn't the problem. I just don't know; I want to talk to Gabe about this and he wants to help. Every time though he has a lesson or I have to be somewhere and-"_

 _Lucia smiled as she tucked her hair back. "Like Gabe, I had lessons too, although half of mine was covered in my education at the academy. Going from lesson to lesson was such a pain. How to manage trade, which fork to use, how to properly greet the King of Satu, blah blah blah." Elena giggled at that one before realizing that she probably greet King Toshi wrong, whoops. "It's just a lot to take in. You're having a baby, getting married, and a queen on top of everything else. I get that and I was nervous too."_

 _Elena smiled as she put her hand on her tummy. Something in her told her that everything was going to be fine just after a simple talk with her mother._

 _"When everything is all said and done and it's just the two of you now. Your father and I love each other none of that really mattered. And I know Gabriel loves you more than you realize. Just take it day by day and everything will sort itself out. Oh mija I'm just so proud of you."_

 _Never really being a crier Elena felt the tears well up in her eyes as she threw her arms around her mother tears leaking out of her eyes. "Thank you so much mami."_

 _"And don't think for a minute that we're not going to be watching," whispered Lucia as she tightened her grip._

With that Elena woke up to find the bed sloping down next to her as Gabe was sleeping next to her. One hand on her belly as he lightly snored here and there before quieting down. Finding her cheeks wet, Elena wiped them away before resting one hand on top of his.

"Good night baby," she whispered to her stomach. Then leaned over to kiss Gabe's cheek, "night Gabe. I love you too." Then with a last look around her room she whispered into the quiet darkness. "Good night mami, I love you and miss you." Somewhere out there, she knew her mother heard her.


	30. Of Crushes and Tiaras

**Story in a Nutshell: Esteban is picking on her about his friend having a crush on her and she hates the idea. She runs to her mother and she has her try on the tiara.**

"Elena," said the voice of Victor Delgado as she winced as he kissed her hand. She looked at him and then saw Esteban shaking his head at the public display of affection. She pulled her hand away and shook it as if he had cooties and she was going to catch them. "How wonderful it is to see you."

"It's good to see you too Victor," said the eight-year-old as she gave him her best fake smile. She had been practicing that one like her abuela had shown her. Queen Gabriella had been perfecting it for years supposedly. "I'll just be going now, I'm going to play with Isabel."

She thought of her two-year-old sister and hurried off to find the toddler. Right now she was in the middle of showing her how to play Sara Says and with the blocks. Although Isabel really liked the blocks. Giving the boys a final look she raced off the other way to find her sibling. Elena did pause when she heard her name being said by Victor.

"I really like your cousin Esteban," said the voice of Victor. "Elena is very pretty, do you think she likes me?"

At this Elena began to feel gross at hearing this. She thought of his oily slicked back hair, acne, and stiff posture. He wasn't anything she was picturing when it came to the kind of boys she liked. Tall, strong, maybe muscular like her dad. Honestly, Elena wanted someone like her dad a leader. Someone that Victor Delgado clearly wasn't. Not bothering to hear what her cousin had to say she ran off to find her little sister.

Looking around to find her sister she saw Esteban marching toward her. "Elena, what are you doing? Stop making Victor like you, it's gross and weird," said Esteban as he heard Victor yell for him to race.

"I don't want him to like me," said Elena as she looked him up and down. "I'm surprised he even likes you." Elena stuck her tongue out at him as he raced away. This was so gross as if she'd want Victor to like her.

Disgusted she raced off to find her baby sister or even her mother right now. Elena walked by her parents' bedroom when she saw her mother sitting there on her bed. She had a couple of the jewels on her bed spread out even her carnaval tiara for the upcoming festivals. Carnaval was going to be coming up within the next week.

"Mami, what are you doing?" asked Elena as she stepped into her room.

"I am deciding on what I am going to pick out to wear for the carnaval celebration," she said happy and picking through which jewels that she wanted.

"To match the tiara," finished Elena as she marveled at the gold circlet and how it arched up with a pink stone in the middle. Forgetting about Esteban and Victor she pushed them out of her mind as she looked at the jewelry she had laid out. "Can I help?"

"Oh my gosh of course," she said as she showed her a pair of pink pearls.

"Yes," said Elena seriously. "What about this gold bracelet?" It had tiny bumps on it as Lucia nodded along as Lucia looked at the hoop earrings. Her mother was going to get decked out for this year's carnaval celebration. She would look so pretty wearing all of this and her aqua green gown. Then Elena picked out a small ornament to decorate her smaller pink pearl necklace.

"Oh I'm going to look so pretty," said Lucia. "Thank you, Elena, for helping me." Elena smiled as she looked at all of the jewels maybe one day she was going to wear it on the carnaval float with her husband. At least a whole bunch of them rather than the two of them that she could wear. She looked down at the blankets as she traced along the vines on the bedspread. "Is something wrong?"

"It's just that Esteban was being annoying to me earlier and I didn't like it," she said trying to think of a good way to phrase that. She frowned not really wanting to turn him in. Elena gulped hoping that she wasn't in trouble for even implying that they had a small spat together.

Cousins were going to be cousins thought Lucia as she shook her head. She must not like what she must have heard though. Lucia picked up her crown and looked at her daughter with a wide smile.

"Why don't you try it on?" said Lucia with a mischievous smile. "I give you permission."

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes," squealed Elena as her mother offered her a chance to wear the tiara. "May I please mami?" This time she was more polite about it.

"It would be my pleasure," said Lucia as she rested the crown on her head.

An excited look on her face as she felt the weight of the tiara on her head. She felt the rush of some kind of power run through her. Like she was meant to wear it. Elena couldn't wait to wear it when she was a queen. It felt so good to the eight-year-old as she did a little jig on her parents bed. This was so cool and the feeling was amazing.

"Elena you look so pretty," said Lucia as she tucked her hair behind her ears. Smiling at her mother Elena cocked her head to the side. "I love you."

"I love you too mami," said Elena as she smiled at her mother. Then she took the tiara off of her head and then slipped it on her mother's head. "I'll race you down to lunch though."

"Oh you are so on," said Lucia setting down the tiara on her bed. Then she ordered a guard to take them all back to the royal treasury. Both woman made a break for the dining room. As they passed by Victor and Esteban playing with their toys. Then the royal nanny waking Isabel up from a nap. Then her dad coming out from a meeting with his royal advisor. Laughing both woman reached the dining room at the same time.

The maid just smiled. "Well dinner is ready for everyone. You made it here first," said Maribelle as Lucia and Elena hugged each other. It had been a great day.


	31. Fencing For a Win

**Story in a Nutshell: After Lucia's original fencing match from The Princess Knight and it's aftermath.**

Lucia Flores stretched her arms as she looked up at her family in the stands. The only ones not there was her sister's family who was busy visiting her in-laws. Cracking her neck she smiled as she looked up into the stands in the royal box sat her fiancé, Raul Castillo. She got all giggly inside as she was getting married to him in less than a couple of months. She felt a chill run through her as she thought that within the next couple of months she would be queen of Avalor.

Francisco looked over at the court with a swelling heart. His daughter was out there and about to win. Lucia Flores, soon to be queen of Avalor, he thought as he cheered his daughter on. "Go Lucia!" he shouted as he pumped his arms. "Go!"

Flushing and keeping a good stance, Lucia blocked out everyone from her mind including her soon to be husband in the stands. The seventeen-year-old stood with a proud look to her opponent, Ulises Elrod as she looked at him with his orange hair and mustache as he talked to his dad about some kind of strategy. Shaking her ponytail, she smiled at him as he just frowned. Maybe that was part of his strategy or just his personality, she thought with disgust. He was a good formidable opponent she thought. All of the fighters had gotten together earlier that day when they had practiced. He seemed to be the best compared to people nicknamed, the anaconda or the giant.

They faced each other and bowed to one another, a sign of respect toward the other fighter.

Getting her stance ready, they were face to face as the referee waved and started with a shout of on guard. They seemed to dance with each other as she dogged around him. Then her sword meet his back. That made him look angry as he lunged at her again. Lucia jumped as he scored on her stomach. Dang it, she thought as she took another stance. This time she was going to get another point. Watching her footwork, she dodged two strikes against her. She was panting inside of the helmet but kept her guard up. She remembered training with Raul as he was up in the stands watching for her. Oh she thought trying to impress them all one step at a time.

Ducking she struck Ulises in his right leg as he looked annoyed as before. This was going to be simple she thought, maybe getting a little too cocky. They stood face to face and started to dance around again on the mat. He avoided her hits just as much as she did to his. Hmm, there had to be a way to get a strike on him. The swordsman's cup was just about her.

That was when she felt it. The bell guard slammed against her wrist as she dropped the fencing sword as if it was a hot potato. Ulises Elrod watched her as Lucia was panting and holding her wrist. She looked back at him throwing him a look that was a mixture of confusion, pain, and accusation. Clutching her wrist, she looked at the referee who just nodded at the young women with a nod to run off. What was wrong, what happened to her wrist?

From the stands everyone stood up with bated breath to see what the doctor would say. So far nothing yet. Francisco and Luisa shared a look with each other before racing off toward the tent where their daughter was. Prince Raul hot on their heels as everyone watched what was going on.

"Lucia," said Francisco looking at his daughter sitting up and tearing up a little. "What happened?"

"Ouch, daddy it hurts," moaned Lucia as she looked over at her wrist as the doctor examined it. She winced unable to look at it. Francisco and Luisa shared a worried look at the doctor gave them an apologetic look for having her go through this.

"It's broken," said Doctor Fererra as he bowed when Raul entered the tent.

"My wrist," she moaned as Luisa hugged her daughter. "I have to forfeit the match I can't go on."

"It's okay Lucia," said Raul kissing his head and watching her wrist get wrapped.

The doctor started to wrap her wrist up as the referee came in as the doctor nodded at him. Everyone outside in the arena started to cheer that the knight from Brazendell was the winner of the match. Eldrod, she thought as the wrapping started to pinch her skin. She winced as the wrapping was tightened. The splint holding her wrist straight to heal properly. Still in pain she just focused on the little girl on the floor playing with a doll. She had to be about two.

Doctor Fererra must have noticed as looked even more apologetic than before. He had been cheering her on to win. "I'm sorry about my daughter. She had to be separated from her sisters."

"Oh, no it's not a problem, she's adorable. What's her name?"

"Blanca," he said as he tied off her wrist. "And her sisters are Maya, Alicia, and Dolores. You should be free to go. It will be fully healed within a month. Just before the wedding if that helps."

Lucia smiled as she thought of her wedding as Raul hugged her.

"Mija I am so proud of you for getting so far," said Francisco as he hugged his daughter also. "You are a great fencer and just getting better. You should rest."

"I'll make you a tamele," said Luisa as Raul held her other hand to help her stand up. "And we'll get Esteban for a nice proper dinner."

She smiled at all of them for being so supportive of her as she glanced at her opponent getting lectured by his father. Smiling at her father she decided that today was going to be memorable and a story to tell her children. Maybe someday at least.


	32. Birthdays and Mothers

**Story in a nutshell:** Isabel gets a special visit from her mother.

 **Note:** Happy early mother's day!

 **Spanish:**

te quiero: I love you

mija feliz cumpleaños: happy birthday mija

* * *

Isabel came from looking at her decorations to take a nap. It had been a long day and they were going to head to the church for her royal quinceanera and then the party right afterward. Today was the day of her fifteenth birthday as everyone was getting prepared. Her friends and family were wishing her happy birthday left and right. All she needed right now was alone time with an invention or a nap. That nap, sounded like a really good idea, she thought heading out. Then she heard the screech of her nieces.

"I don't wanna," cried Iliana as Isabel bursts into her niece's bedroom looking for the source of the crying. She stopped short when she saw Elena wrestling on the maru blue gown onto her squirming two-year-old. Then pouted when she saw Mirabelle was already dressed by the maid with ease.

"Sweetie it's just like getting dressed up," she tried to resonate with the young princess. Why was she having a hard time with her? It was just one party that was going to have some visiting royals and a chance to meet the kids. It was really just for Isabel's quinceanera tonight.

Isabel stopped short looking at the gowns. Iliana never wore blue, she always had purple on. "Elena, they don't like dressing alike, what are you doing?" She looked confused at the two princesses that were going to have the same dress on. It was just going to confuse them since even Elena hated to dress them alike. The only person that ever really did was abuela.

"I know they don't," snapped Elena as Iliana only wailed harder. "Oh no, it's okay." She soothed her daughter while still trying to get her dress alike. "Esteban invited King Hector and his family. Then Prince Alonso and I wanted to pull a little prank on them with the girls."

Isabel only laughed as she heard that. Oh gosh Elena wanting to pull a prank on the royalty that she didn't like. "Why don't you put them in Iliana's purple? That way she won't be crying," she suggested just thinking about the outcome of this. Mira loved to get dressed up and her in purple would just make her excited. Of course, this was still her quinceanera of course just a little side fun, she thought. "After all I am wearing blue too."

"That's what I'm going to have to do," said Elena with a sigh grabbing for the purple gown. Iliana stopped crying and nodded eagerly pulling on the dress. Isabel smiled as she ducked out of the room as she headed toward her own. That nap was just calling her name, she thought passing by numerous other people with the finishing touches. Then she disappeared into her own room.

Before pulling her pillow up Isabel reached for the letter that was sitting in the top drawer of her nightstand. She held it close to her and looked down at her name etched across it in loopy handwriting. It was written to her from her mother. Elena had found it in a box underneath her bed from the last time. Isabel wanted to read the letter on the day of her fifteenth birthday. It had been a year wanting to open this at a good time. Her quinceanera party was tonight and now would be the best time to read it. On the cusp of womanhood, she thought dramatically, as she hesitantly began to open it. Closing her eyes, she flipped open the envelope and let out a breath.

 _Dear beloved Isabel_

 _I always knew that I wanted another child and I was so happy to learn that I was going to get another. I had tried to give Elena a little sibling then I had you. I'm writing this as you sleep right next to me. You're just so cute sleeping there. You look like your dad I think. In many ways, I think you will be like your dad. Pragmatic, responsible, and yet so full of love. Then the ways that you are like me; so creative and strong willed. I don't know when you will be reading this but there will so much more I can add to this. If I'm not there for any reason I want to say that I'm sorry._

 _Your sister has the responsibility of a kingdom and keeping it thriving. You, on the other hand, have so much potential. You have the resources to do whatever you want. With your creative and beautiful mind you can achieve anything, I know you can. No matter what path you take in life, I will always be there to help make those dreams come true._

 _Love, Mami_

She knew that Elena didn't cry when she read her letter. Isabel on the other hand felt her tears start to come as she read the letter over and over. Wiping her eyes, she put the letter back in the envelope and put it back in her top drawer. Then rolled back on her bed for a nap. Happy fifteenth birthday she thought as she smiled thinking of her parents watching her. They would still be there with her she thought.

 _Isabel's normal dream was to be in a school miles away from home but surrounded by invention after invention. She wanted to go to the science academy her family close with just the wave of the wand from Mateo or someone. She'd have her own workshop but that didn't show up this time. No, instead she found herself in the throne room. Not that Isabel didn't like being here but she was happy that she didn't have to look after a country. That kind of responsibility wasn't her thing anyway._

 _She turned to face the thrones expecting Gabe to be there. He liked to host meetings in here and Elena did occasionally. Instead, she saw one person sitting on the queen throne and it wasn't Elena sitting there. Taking a cautious step she looked up to see mami._

 _"Mami?" she asked in a hush, just above a whisper._

 _"Isabel," said the voice of her mother as Isabel raced to the throne where she sat. Throwing her arms around her Isabel felt herself crying a little. Her mother was here on her fifteenth birthday! This was exciting all in itself. "I came to visit you on your birthday. Oh mija feliz cumpleaños it's your quinceanera. My little girl becomes a woman today."_

 _At this Isabel just closed her eyes and felt the tears come on a bit._

 _"Gracias, gracias so much for being here mami," said Isabel hugging her mother._

 _"I came to wish you luck," said Lucia as she pulled away and took her daughters hands. "I wasn't going to miss yours."_

 _"I wish you could be here."_

 _"Oh, mija I will," said Lucia as she looked across the throne room. "I have one piece of advice for you before I have to go and you have to wake up. I want you to be fearless, don't be afraid to try new things and to face what you might be afraid of no matter how scary. There is a lot of surprises in store for you. Te quiero."_

Isabel looked at the clock in the throne room and realized that she had to be at the church. Then saw her mother's fading form. What did that mean, she thought as she took the advice with a smile on her face.

Isabel sat up in her bed as she looked over at her sparkly blue ballgown and smiled at it. She was going to start her quinceanera on a great note. Her mother had come to visit her on the day of her fifteenth birthday. They would be watching from where ever they were, she thought wanting to cry a little.

"Mami te quiero, te quiero," she whispered knowing that her mother would have heard her. Then went and got dressed up to get to the church in time.


	33. The Magic of Friendship

**Story in a Nutshell: Set directly after a chapter in Leap To Adventure. Mateo and Elena get some time alone to study information on the Scepter of Light and Amulet of Avalor.**

 **Authors Note: I don't ship Mateo and Elena but I think that they have an awesome friendship and wanted to expand a bit on that.**

* * *

Mateo de Alva and Elena Castillo Flores went into the library together and plopped down on the comfy chairs near to the unlit fireplace. Earlier that day Mateo had been invited to go to a magic school just outside of Avalor with his friends with him. With a friend in a girl named Sonia Maclay that dropped them off to search the library for books, good books. Books over the scepter of light and the amulet of Avalor. Information that was going to help them learn how to use both easier and better than ever.

"Sonia checked these books out for me," said Elena as she plopped down in the library at the palace sliding the books into the middle of the table. "They're all over or at least mention my scepter and the amulet. I figured it would be able to help us. What did you get from your notes in that magic class?"

"Thought you'd never ask," he said as he produced bound papers together. That teacher could go on forever about this topic. Mateo wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing with how much he knew. Like maybe he could try to steal the specter. He laid the notebook down in front of them as Elena eagerly grabbed it up.

She gasped as she saw the name. "I remember him coming to the palace when I was about twelve or so. He had requested to look at papi's scepter at the time. I didn't know he was magical, I just thought that he wanted to look at it because he was some history professor or something. Wow," she said as if she was going into a memory of some kind. There was magic all around when she was a kid and now she missed it. It was nice knowing that there was a magical place for people to come back to Avalor.

Mateo picked up one of the books and then flipped the pages looking for a book about the scepter. Elena looked through the book about the amulet, she wanted to send some information to Sofia. Although she wasn't sure how to exactly send so much information.

"So I wrote a letter to Sofia and I started it about what my scepter is and how it might be connected to the amulet," said Elena as she thumbed through a book.

"Let me see your letter," he said as Elena watched him add something on. She looked at the letter as he added on to something. She couldn't really read upside down as she saw the name Sonia in there. She had to smile because she had to teach him some kind of magic. "Alright, once you get all of the information you want to send her I know a way to send it."

"You're loving this aren't you?" she asked moving her book over and rested her hand in the cup of her hands. "Magic at every corner, what's it like?"

"I love it," he said getting giddy and happy at the idea of this. "So much magic and I love learning about it." He picked up a book and looked at the pages. "I don't know what to do with myself. I don't know where to look."

Elena laughed as Mateo just got up and started to dance a little around the room. "Sambarosa!" he called as Elena got up and started to dance around the library with a happy look clearly on her face. They danced around until dropping on the carpet together.

"So here are the books that I've got on the amulet and the information I've written up," said Elena. She pulled out the book ready to start taking some notes. Elena on the amulet and then Mateo on the scepter.

Elena screeched as she sat up in happiness. "This book has almost all of the powers that the amulet can do in it. I recognize some of them from being in it. Oh my gosh Sofia is going to be thrilled, if she hasn't found out of most of them already."

"And this one doesn't have a full list of the powers that the scepter can do but it does show how it's made." Elena looked over his shoulder as she saw that it was made with the rising sun on a Sunday. She flipped through the book as if she had seen that before. The amulet was made almost the same way. Then she dropped the book quickly as what she had seen next was almost chilling for her. "Mateo look."

Elena sat right next to Mateo and showed him a picture that she had ran across. "My mother's carnaval tiara is a maruvian artifact. Then there is a list of known maruvian artifacts much like the tiara, amulet, and scepter."

"That is so cool," he said looking at the list of magic spells and charms that they had put in the scepter. There wasn't a lot but enough for him to get a scope of what it could do. A bunch of light related spells and others like it. Elena went back to write down more info from the other book that they might have.

"Alright here is my letter to Sofia," said Elena as she bound all of the papers together. "How do I send this to her?"

"So, I told Sonia that you would want to send this to her. She showed me a spell to send mail transcontinental." He held his arm out and waved it around muttering a spell that Elena didn't really tell what it was. There was a small rip in the air as Elena looked through it to see what looked like Sofia's bedroom. Oh my gosh, she wasn't in there but that was her bedroom. And it would be waiting when her for when she gets back.

Mateo looked at her as Elena smiled at him. "Mateo what was the best part of your day?"

Enthralled, he relayed all of his day. Then paused as he gave her that crooked smile she liked. "Thanks for being there."

"No problem Mateo," she said smiling as they poured over another book.


	34. Fighting and a Missing Brother

**Story in a Nutshell: Gabe and Elena have a fight that really effects their children.  
**

 **This chapter is dedicated to the Princess of the Stars who wanted to see a fight of some kind and see that they can overcome any obstacle. Enjoy!**

* * *

Elena buckled the bracelet on her daughter's wrist as Mira bounced a little in her seat. "There you go," she said smiling at her daughter. Then gave her a once over smiling at what she saw as her daughter looked adorable with two ponytails on either side of her head and bright blue dress with the flowers on it. The six-year-old looked adorable she thought as if she were a doll, although she was a real little girl that she had given birth to.

The small girl turned to face her as she held out her arms for a hug. Smiling and happy to hug Mirabelle, Elena picked her up and hugged her back. As she put her back down Elena heard crying. Crap, she thought realizing that it was Orlando now awake and wanting breakfast. Then looked down at her daughter. Outside of the door her twin sister peeked into the room waiting for them to be ready.

"Mirabelle, why don't you and your sister go down to breakfast, I need to take care of your brother," she said as the girls nodded before going off to the dining room. Iliana looked from her mother to her sister as they bounced off. From the corner of the girl's eye, Mira could see her father come to talk to her.

Curious the young girl watched as she mother rounded the corner to talk to her dad and get the baby. Mira blinked and looked over at her sister who looked just as curious. Her two ponytails bouncing as she made a run to catch up to her mother. Wasn't she going to eat too? And where was daddy, she thought, not sure what to make of anyone skipping breakfast. Particularly gran abuela's.

She rounded the corner to see Esteban and backed off a little. She liked Esteban, he was kind of fun in a different way. He liked to play the spying game a lot usually on people like Senorita Paloma. Then she tried to listen to what they were saying as she was within earshot.

"Gabe you're taking his side?!"

"I'm not taking a side, I'm just in the middle-"

"So, you're not taking sides but you're not agreeing with me either? Gabe this is our child and not Esteban's to butt in."

"Hey wait listen-"

Both girls shared a look, they were fighting over them? That didn't make sense because as far as either girl knew their parents didn't fight. Ever. It was different as Mira found herself getting curious and curiouser. They actually weren't fighting about them either she thought wondering who they were fighting about. Neither girl hoped it wasn't them that it was.

"I was just merely suggesting-" started Esteban.

"Esteban stay out of this," snapped her mother.

"Elena raising him is going to be different than the girls," pointed out her dad.

Her mother held the baby close that she got out of his crib. "I knew that, it's lessons for his future. This isn't something that could be decided overnight and has to be permanent. He's starting school soon and should be making friends not worrying about trade agreements and polite conversation," huffed her mother as Iliana looked at her mother with wide eyes. Clearly this wasn't ending anytime soon.

"You think I don't know that, I had shove most of this in my head constantly every night for five months."

"Well-"

"Esteban, shut up," said both Gabe and Elena to the older man. Iliana gasped that they had yelled at him. Mira's eyes grew wide as she realized that they were fighting about Lorenzo with each other. He is the one that will be king. Something about boys, she thought, not sure exactly why it was him and not her. Then something about trade agreements and school.

Now their parents were glaring at each other. "I thought it might benefit," said her dad not backing out.

"He doesn't have to do it all at once like you had to. Let him be a kid. Adding more is not going to help and neither are you."

"I'm not helping?! Elena-"

"I think five is a little young for royal lessons, don't you think."

"You had lessons since you were that young. I had duties-"

"Working in a bakery isn't the same thing. Shuriki didn't have a child working law for your parents to follow?"

Their tone started to scare Iliana a little as she backed away from the hall. They heard footsteps as Mira hid behind a curtain and Iliana had run off ahead of them. Way to be a sport, she thought dryly. Esteban had walked by stalking off calling her parents crazy. Then turned back to the direction of her parents. "At least your priorities are straight. Those girls really don't matter much."

At this Mira gasped as if she had been slapped. Esteban had just said that neither girl mattered, to either him or the country apparently as she knew her brother would be getting the throne. Good thing Iliana wasn't here she thought knowing that at least she would like him.

Before she could hear anything from either one of her parents, she raced off, trying not to let what she heard get to her. It was clear that Esteban didn't care about either of them and that her parents… Horrified she thought of Elisa Rivera and how her mami had walked out on her family. Only this time it might be her dad.

Once she rounded into her room, she took the painting made of her parents and them and stuck it in her drawer. She didn't want to look at a picture of either of them right now. Instead, the idea that her brother had caused them fighting. It was his fault and if Lorenzo wasn't around then maybe they wouldn't be fighting. Or Esteban wouldn't have called her worthless because she was the oldest.

Desperate she found her brother playing with his toy soldiers and horses in his room. Next to him was Hernan who clapped his hands.

"Hey, Lorenzo do you want to play with me after dinner tonight?" she asked sweetly as the nanny that watched him awed that she thought it was nice for them to play together.

"Okay!" he said getting excited at playing with his sister.

At breakfast Iliana watched as she saw her parents come in not talking to each other. Not looking at them, she picked at her food eating a little bit of her breakfast. Her eyes downcast at the plate as she saw Esteban come into the dining room not too long after. She wondered what he said to them to get them so mad at each other. Then again it was nice that she didn't know.

"Are you okay mija?" asked her gran abuela as she looked over at her. Quickly, she ate a few bites of the food in front of her.

"Um, yea I'm just not that hungry," she said as she took a bite to please her. She perked up at the fact that they might have solved this by the time she got home from school. Aunt Naomi had taken them to meet the coachman and she took them to do the door.

Before Iliana could talk to her sister, Mira had stalked into the first-grade classroom. They both shared a table together with two of their friends. Alejandra and Solana looked at them with a curious look but didn't say anything. The blond and dark haired girl didn't want to know if they were fighting or if someone in the family was fighting. Neither girl would likely tell them anyway.

The day went on smoothly as if they hadn't witnessed what happened. Blocks, spelling, handwriting, and their normal classes went on as normal. It wasn't until after school did Mira want to execute her plan. First, she wanted to see if her parents were fighting still. Tugging on some maids dress she wanted to see where they were. Although they didn't need to look very far.

"I'd like to see your vast experience with child care," demanded a female voice. "Your cousins doesn't count."

"Well than neither should Isabel."

Not even bothering to find them and the crest fallen look on her sister's face, Mirabelle had a plan. A devious plan that just might work. Just after dinner and all she needed was Lorenzo. By the time dinner came neither of her parents had made any sort of amends and she had just been playing with her sister in her room.

Eyeing the red-haired man that was Euan Higgins, Mira motioned for her sister to follow her. Mira had relied her entire plan to her sister. "I feel wrong with this plan."

"It's not going to be permanent and you'll see."

With that Mira had gotten the key to the attic from Higgins, who usually gave them whatever they wanted anyway. Now the plan was in motion. The five-year-old boy looked at both of his sisters as Higgins had left them alone to play in the attic.

"See all of the cool stuff? This is from before mami was in the amulet, tia's go pack was up here," said Mira as she had made sure her brother was fully captivated with the old toys.

He played with a top as he watched it spin and studied the pattern on the designs of a pack of old cards. Perfect, this was going to be easier done than said, at least that's how she thought the saying was. Seeing as he was fully content and not distracted Mira motioned for her sister. Together both girls shared a look as they crept down the steps and with a careful aim, broke the lock. Now he couldn't get out if he tried.

Both girls looked at the door before turning to leave their brother up there. Now her parents couldn't fight over him. Then after they made up, they could bring them right to Lorenzo in the attic. It had an old crib up there and he just ate dinner. There was probably a bucket for him to pee in.

The pit in her stomach grew as both girls went to brush their teeth and get ready for bed. Then heard yelling as both girls looked disappointed. He was only up there for about forty-five minutes. Although this time it wasn't them yelling at each other. It was for each other at this they seemed pretty happy, as both girls ran to find their mother.

However, when they saw Elena she was as white as their sheets.

"The stables? He likes the horses," demanded their father.

"What about the kitchens?" said their mother in a shaky voice, she looked like she had been crying a little. She saw her dad hug her as did her gran abuela. Gran abuelo was staring into the fire place, still feeling a bit ill from before. Tia Naomi was there comforting her mother rubbing her back.

At this Mira felt that final pit in her stomach grow bigger. She looked down at her white nightgown and felt the tears start to come on. They weren't fighting because they thought Lorenzo was missing. Sharing a look with her sister both girls started to wail and loudly. She felt herself being hugged by her dad's strong arms as he picked her up.

"Oh my gosh thank god they're okay," he said to Elena as he kissed her cheek, her head, her hair.

That didn't matter because her twin was confessing. "We did it," cried Iliana as her mother was hugging her. "We locked Lorenzo up in the attic." She cried into her mother's red-purple skirt crying even louder.

They were going to be in trouble and mami and papi were fighting. Then papi was going to leave them and be like Elisa's family and no one to pick them up and bake sweets and... Then it became silent as both girls cried even louder. Mira heard her mother demand to get him out of the attic. They shared a look with each before they glared at their daughters.

"Mirabelle, Iliana," said her father in a firm and hard voice as he looked at Elena who looked as if she could breathe again. "Why on earth did you lock your brother in the attic?"

She sniffled as she saw the look of disapproval and anger on his face. She looked at her sister who hung her head down.

"We heard you fighting this morning with each other. You were fighting about Lorenzo and when Esteban said that we mean nothing you didn't say anything. I thought you didn't want us with Lorenzo around. Since he was making you fight I thought locking him in the attic would make you stop," sobbed Mira.

"And if it was really bad, we thought daddy would leave like Elisa's mommy," said Iliana thinking about her classmate as she still cried.

Then seeing as Iliana hadn't heard that one about Esteban, she started to cry when she heard it. Nobody really loved them and all they wanted was Lorenzo. That thought made her start to cry too. Everyone in the room besides her parents looked at Esteban with hard and disappointed looks. He was defending himself telling them that he didn't know that they were there.

Then she felt both of her parents wrap their arms around them. "Sweetie we love you and nothing is going to change that," replied her dad.

"Yea you mean so much to us," said her mother as she had tears well up a little. "You're just as important. Sweetie, lots of couple's fight, that doesn't mean we don't love each other. We're not going to be like Elisa's parents."

Mira dried her eyes as she smiled at her father before hugging him. "So, you and mami aren't fighting anymore?"

Both of their parents shared a look with each other as if they were talking with their eyes. "We have things to talk about, but it's not going to be like it was today."

"It was really uncalled for," said Elena as she squeezed Mira. "And I'm sorry Gabe for yelling."

"I'm sorry too, I didn't really mean anything I said earlier. I am too Elena," he said as they kissed. Both girls smiled at this happy to see that they weren't angry at each other anymore. Then they broke up to look at their daughters. Gabe got on his knees as he held her hand and her mothers. "Don't forget both of you two are grounded. No reading for fun Iliana."

"And kitchen and stable visits for you Mirabelle," said her mother smartly taking her other daughters hand.

Walking over to them Esteban stood there with his haughty demeanor dropped. Gran abuela, tia Naomi, and gran abuelo were fuming and glaring at him. So he was going to apologize. "I'm sorry for saying that you mean nothing. I didn't mean that and just got too heated. I do love you both and just as important."

Somehow Mira didn't buy that but Iliana did. Her sister didn't hear him say it and how much it looked like he meant it on his face. Behind them Higgins came down with Lorenzo and Captain Russo giving him an earful. Apparently, they learned who they swindled out of the attic key. Lorenzo looked like he was going to yell at them before both parents practically tackled him with hugs and kisses.

At least she could still had her parents together, which is what really mattered.


	35. Sister Talks

**Story in a nutshell: Elena and Isabel share a talk after the events of Crystal in the Rough**

 **For LoveLikeElena who requested this. Hope you enjoy and review!**

Elena peeked into her sister's room with a smile on her face. Isabel was dressed in her rose-colored nightgown with her royal gown laid out to wear the next day to school. Thank goodness for that one if Isabel wanted to wear her princess gown she thought. She was back to being herself thank goodness she thought as she knocked on the door. Now it was time to get rather serious.

"Come in," said her sisters voice as Elena opened it fully and then walked in. "Hi Elena." Her voice was bright as now she finally seemed happy after the day's events at the crystal caverns. She was friends with the kids in her class now. And people really did like her for who she was. It didn't matter if she was a princess or not. That didn't stop her from wanting to talk to her about her behavior earlier that day.

Elena sat on her bed with a smile on her face as Isabel was working hard to improve her bouncy shoes. She was adding something else to them but she shook her head not trying to understand it. She would just get a headache trying to keep up.

"I think I got the kinks almost worked out. These are going to be way better." Isabel turned to look at her as she saw the serious look painted on her face. "Elena is something wrong?" Concern now replaced her excitement.

Slightly amused a small smile was on her face. "I think we need to have a talk about what happened today. With the way you were talking to abuela, abuelo, and me. Then your behavior to your teacher."

At this Isabel seemed to remember exactly what she wanted to talk about. Elena wasn't going to beat around the bush this time. She had that attitude to Senorita Marisol and her abuelos. She gulped as Elena wasn't going to punish her with a caning or anything. She probably just wanted to lecture but the fact that she still did it made her feel bad. Changing her image wasn't a bad thing but talking out wasn't nice.

Staying quiet the smaller girl got up from her workshop to sit next to her sister on the bed. The frown on her face made Isabel feel a rock at the pit of her stomach. She became aware of just how rude she was acting. Then actually running off into real danger. They sat in silence for a moment as Elena stared at her sister. Isabel knew not to cry and whine she was better than that.

Gulping, she looked up at her sister. "I'm so sorry Elena," she whispered to her sister meeting her in the eye. "I was just trying to fit in with Amara and Quique that I forgot to be myself. I'm sorry that I acted out that way and saying rude things."

After finishing her little speech she looked down at her bedspread and played with a loose thread. Her head bowed to Elena as she awaited some kind of punishment or lecture. Instead, Elena was gentle as she took her sisters hand and used her other to lift her chin.

"Isabel I'm sorry too."

What? That was news to her ears as Elena thought about her words. "I'm sorry that you took my words to change yourself. You're a great person and I'm sorry that you had to think that to make friends. And I'm sorry for making your punishment fun. Someone once told me a punishment is a punishment and you don't always learn your lesson by having fun. Sometimes you have to take what you are given."

Isabel squeezed her sisters hand as she understood that. Not everything in life, no matter how hard she tried, was going to end happily. Elena was making it easy for her and one day she would be out on her own where she couldn't get her help.

Both girls smiled at each other as Elena squeezed her hand back. "Are you okay?" she asked making sure that Isabel was okay with that.

"I'm fine," she said with a sigh. She was eleven and had to learn how to take her punishments like anyone else would. Princess or not. "How am I going to be punished?"

Elena bit her bottom lip knowing that someone would have to punish her. Before Shuriki everything was a team effort. If mami or papi wasn't there her abuelos would dish out punishments. Sometimes it would even be her or even Esteban. Elena shuddered at the memory of Esteban agreeing that she should be punished with extra lessons! After telling them what happened at the school and in the caverns Elena spoke to her abuelos.

"You're not, from us at least," said Elena smiling at her. "I just want you to talk me about things if something is wrong. I hate the idea that you have to keep somethings from me. You know that you can tell me anything. Even if it's something silly like a boy or important like an invention. Even if I don't really understand boys or your inventions sometimes."

Both girls held each other tightly as they hugged each other not wanting to let go until Elena pulled away. They smiled at each other as Isabel wanted to tell her everything that ever bothered her from now on. Maybe she could tell her about the time that she ate that bug when she was five on a dare from someone at school.

"I know," said Isabel as she got ready for bed. "And I promise to come to you again next time I have a problem. I love you Elena."

"I love you too. Want me to tell you a story before bed?"

Isabel nodded as Elena went to take her book back to her room and then came back in a nightgown. Both girls shared a look as Gabe peeked in to check in on them. Then laughed as Elena quirked a brow at him and he left laughing himself.

"So, what kind of story do you want to hear?"

"Tell me a story about mami and papi," she said as they cuddled in bed next to each other. Then Elena launched into the story about the time papi went with them fishing in the river and he lost his boot.


	36. Late Night Chats

**Story in a nutshell: Elena talks boys with Isabel.**

 **So there is supposed to be an episode where Mateo and Gabe fight for Elena's attention (not attraction thank goodness). Normally when I write Elena's thoughts on this kind of thing she's older and a bit wiser. For this I'm keeping her sixteen and how she might feel after this. Not sure what happens in said episode so kept pretty vague. So keeping it pretty neutral.**

Elena lay on her bed with the nightgown gathered at her hips. Her feet up and resting against her headboard as she looked at her ceiling. Why did everything have to be so complicated? She thought about her friends and her family. Why is it confusing? Not too long ago she had learned that both Gabe and Mateo had a crush on her. Or at least strongly suspected it. To nip it in the bud she called them all friends and said that she didn't want to court anyone right now. Neither boy seemed to mind but who knew what they were thinking.

Behind her came a knock at the door. Not even bothering to move she just shouted. "It's open," she said blowing a piece of hair from her face. Then her sister came into the room as she smiled at the younger girl. Shrugging at her position Isabel came over to her and put her feet up too.

"You know mami always said that we shouldn't put our feet up like this," said Isabel looking at her sister. Then both girls smiled at each other as they grew quiet. Elena could only think about her day and how she could have made it better.

"I think both Mateo and Gabe like me," she said wondering if Isabel had known or not. "And I'm really not sure what to do about it. Or even think."

Isabel said nothing as if this was her cue to just keep talking.

"And I like them both, I really do, just as friends. I feel as if I was in a relationship with either of them it wouldn't really go anywhere. I don't know anything about boys and wish that mami was here to talk about it."

Her mother, she thought with a pang, she wished that she could talk to her about things. Elena pushed her foot off and then landed back on the bed frame. Mami always said the right thing at just the right moment.

"Why do you think it wouldn't go anywhere?" asked Isabel curious. She thought the whole aspect of boys was just silly. She could do her inventing or hang out with her friends. Besides she couldn't pick between the two either.

Elena looked thoughtful for a moment. Mateo was very, cute, she thought was the correct word. He had that nice floppy hair and slender figure. Kind eyes and his awkward nature was just adorable she thought.

"Well Mateo is really sweet and can do some pretty amazing things with magic. I'd feel as if I'd be holding him back. He wants to be a great wizard like his grandfather. I don't know how that would work being in a relationship long term. Especially if I'd have to replace him to be a king consort or not. Mami was a consort and even she had a lot responsibilities."

She thought of his sweet smile and how they seemed to bounce off each other, despite being opposites in some ways. The way his hair flopped over his face. The way his face light up whenever he talked about magic and impressing her with it.

"What about Gabe?" asked Isabel as Elena switched gears in her mind. Then she thought about Gabe. She had to admit he was physically attractive, she never thought of physical appearance as important before. However, she liked his muscular frame much like her dad and slim waist. Plus, he looked really good in gold.

"Gabe is brave and confident which are great traits to have, he's a bit of a dork when it comes to certain things. I don't know, he's just as inexperienced as I am I guess. I'd be taking away his freedom just as much as Mateo being in a relationship with me."

She thought of Gabe and that she could learn just as much from him as he could from her. She liked the way he would touch her gentle and yet strong. His enthusiastic smile was contagious and admired his serious nature for his job.

Both girls remained quiet as Elena could only think. What could she have done to make them think that she could like them back that way. Sure, she was affectionate with them but that was everyone. Could they really be thinking touching them or dancing with them be taken as romantic? Her personality would attract people with her confidence she supposed.

She looked down at herself and thought it could be her. Elena never thought herself as beautiful before. Pretty, yes, but never enough to turn heads. Her eyes were too big or her nose was too small. Then she never had curves like some of those other girls.

"What if you do start to like one of them?" asked Isabel concerned. She had heard that Elena said that all of them were friends but things always changed. Schools like the royal academy or royal prep hoped that they were friends first and then fell in love for marriage alliances.

Elena thought of that one, what if they wanted to make that sacrifice? And she really wanted one of them to help her rule? "I think I'd have to talk to them about it. Together," she pressed firmly wondering how well that would go over. She knew she had to get married one day. It wasn't something that she had to deal with right now. More like ten years or so from now.

It was quiet between them as Elena didn't want to worry about this. Instead, she thought of her mother. What would she do in this situation? Elena thought she handled it pretty well but there was that doubt that nagged her.

"If you had to pick?"

"Neither right now," she said. "I'm going to enjoy being crown princess and worry about boys when I'm queen. And when something does happen you will be the first to know. After all you're going to be the godmother of my first child."

After all she did plan on having a kid and maybe more than one. At this Isabel grinned and took her sisters hand squeezing it. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Want to sneak down to the kitchens to see if there's any empanada's left?"

"Do you have to ask?" said Isabel as they just grinned at each other before laughing. Until that time came she was going to spend as much time with her family and friends as possible, she thought as they skipped off to the kitchens.


	37. Naomi's New Job

**Story in a nutshell: Elena gives Naomi an exciting proposition**

Naomi took a deep breath as she stepped into the new Queen's bedroom. Just a couple of days ago Elena had her royal coronation. Queen Elena, she thought, as she wondered if their relationship was ever really going to change. Then shook her head as opened the door. Yea right, like that was going to happen.

"Naomi, I have to talk to you," said Elena with an excited look on her face and a nightgown in her hands. Then discarded it to the side indicating that they weren't changing right now. "You're going to love this."

At this Naomi was pulled into her room as Elena covered her eyes. Okay, she was curious to know what she had for her. Then Elena lead her back to some place in the castle. This was getting a bit weird as she tried to think of a place Elena might be taking her. Then they stopped where Naomi was sure to be the sewing room. Although she thought it was the sewing room. That was Elena's favorite room in the castle since she liked to help design her dresses. It wasn't Naomi's place but it worked out as she wasn't sure why.

Then Elena uncovered her eyes before showing her the sewing room. Around her was cloth, buttons, ribbons, and embroidery equipment. Inside sat Senora's Garcia and Bravo smiling up her looking happy. Both women had blue green cloth in spades with silver embellishments around them.

"A good-bye dress," said Naomi a bit surprised and disappointed. That was her Guess the grand council was officially finished. The day before her coronation was the last one. Naomi blinked back what felt like tears. Although she couldn't be crying. Around her the maids started to measure her chest, arms, and length of her body.

"What?" asked Elena looking confused as she lifted her friends chin. "No, that's not what's happening. You are getting a new dress though, three of them actually. I want you to be my royal advisor."

At this Naomi looked stunned and then at the fabric on the floor. "What?" She felt that heavy feeling in her chest that she didn't know was there lift. Personal advice to Elena on being a queen? Oh my gosh that was possible? Then she felt herself grow happy and started to squee herself.

"I'm promoting you to my personal advisor. I asked your parents and everything if they'd be okay with you gone."

"I will," said Naomi thinking about it. That would be so much fun and she could still be with her friends every day. She could see everyone and helping with queen duties. "Of course."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"I accept I'd be like a sleepover every night."

Around them Senora Bravo was holding up different color swatches to her hair and skin. She was going to get new dresses and everything. And everything around her started to spin. This was fun and exciting for her. She could travel and meet more people and everything. The fact that she was still going to be around and everything made her excited again just thinking about it."

"Except for on your off days of course."

"Right." That didn't seem to matter since those days were likely going to be spent with her family. She couldn't be home all the time now.

"My grandparents love the idea and I haven't told Esteban yet. He'll be thrilled though, I'm sure."

"What made you decide this?"

At this Elena paused as she seemed to think about it. The last day of the grand council meeting was sad and happy at the same time for her. Elena was going to be queen and she was jumping for joy that she didn't have to worry about early morning meetings. All her decisions were going to be hers. Queen of Avalor, what she wanted from day one. She was getting it and she was starting next week.

"Well my grandparents talked after our last grand council meeting together about life without it. I had decided I didn't want to rule without my friends. So I'm promoting Gabe to being captain and military affairs. Mateo gives me all kinds of magical advice as the royal wizard. Then your great advice as my personal advisor. Then since I have no grand council I can make all final decision."

"This is going to be amazing." She was being honest and honestly that sounded great. Everyone was going to be around and… Naomi just sighed pretty happy with her day to far. And nothing was really going to change between all of them.

"I know, right? Now I've got to find Gabe and tell him he's being promoted right after we get dinner. First, we needed to get you fitted for a new dress. What do you think?"

Elena gestured to all of the blue-green fabric. It reminded her of her normal everyday dress. The others seemed to figure that she would say yes. They seemed to have made something to be part of her new dress already. It was being pulled together as Elena fussed over how her hair should be done.

"I know this isn't-"

"But I like spending time with you," finished Naomi. Dresses and hair wasn't her thing but she was going to be around for a long time. Her dress came out looking like an aquamarine dress with a darker shade outlining some intricate design on the hem of the skirt and bodice.

"And the day of, we can't have a giant royal celebration but we can have a little siesta here. Everyone will be invited," said Elena.

"It'll be so much fun," said Naomi as she picked out a cerulean color to be her gown to meet royal visits. Then some color called robin egg blue to be her celebration gown. At least she was going to be prepared in some way.

Elena nudged her as she got silver decorations. "We're going to sneak to the kitchens around midnight," said Elena.

Well, she knew what she was going to do tomorrow, she thought happily.


	38. Gabe's New Job

**Story in a Nutshell: Naomi and Elena deliver Gabe some news.**

* * *

Gabriel Nunez liked to be prepared for anything. One thing he prided himself on being was adaptable and surprises weren't really his thing. Keeping an eye out on his surroundings he put in his late-night shift walking around the castle. Specially around the hallway the princesses slept in. He had a room in that hallway as well but didn't stay in there as often as the barracks.

Eying Princess Isabel's room he cracked the door open a little to find her fast asleep. Good, he thought, knowing that she might get up occasionally. Maybe to sketch something for an invention she might have had in a dream.

Then he walked down to Princess Elena's room, or rather Queen Elena's room, wondering if she'd be up. Occasionally she'd have nightmares and he'd help. He liked those nice and private moments between the two of them. He peered in and saw her light on but nobody in her room. Great, Elena had Naomi staying over so- Kitchens. They had to be sneaking around late to get food. Other than that, there could be a number of places but not usually this late at night.

Going down to the kitchens he heard the voices and the giggling. He stopped just outside of the door as he heard his name.

"-Gabe."

"No, you since he'd believe you," said Naomi as she put something in her mouth.

"But I want to see if he'd believe you," teased Elena. What did that mean, he thought confused.

"He'd take you more seriously and I know," said Naomi as her voice dropped to only Elena could hear it. What did she say about him? Elena laughed about something as he felt himself get mildly annoyed before she spoke again.

"Alright fine I will tell him, but only because I am queen and nobody knows about you yet," said Elena. What did that mean? Oh well, he thought before walking into the kitchen. Both girls looked at him as if they were in trouble for something.

Then they laughed again and reached for another churro. "Churro?" offered Naomi as she pushed the plate toward him. Smiling at the girls he took one and started to eat. They shared a look before turning back toward him.

Naomi was the first to say anything. "So, what do you and Diego talk about?" she pressed as she referenced the captain of the royal guard. Diego, he thought, as he had an idea of their talks. Usually about their jobs but personal lives did come up.

"A few things. Lately he's been saying how much he wants to retire and go live with some of his family," he said with a shrug. Of all people, he didn't expect Naomi to be asking these kinds of questions. Normally that would be Esteban or Francisco. And that was usually to make sure that both were caught up to speed in all security measures.

Both of the girls shared that look again as he didn't know what was going on. Were they keeping something from him? Or was this just girl talk that he knew only a little about? Naomi nodded to Elena as she nodded in confirmation. He watched as Elena got up from her friend and sat next to him. Naomi smirked as he felt himself start to grow warm. It was twelve o'clock at night. They really shouldn't be up this late.

"Hey Gabe," said Elena as she bumped shoulder to shoulder with him. "You know I like you right?"

Unfortunately, he knew that she only meant that as a friend. Sure, there were a couple of times where it might have felt like more. They've been set up on an occasional date and maybe even shared a few kisses here and there. It wasn't very intimate or even a regular thing so she might have thought not much of it. He noticed her stare and very much wanted to do something a bit more intimate before remembering that Naomi was there. Although he wasn't sure exactly what he would do.

"Tell me something I don't know," he said teasingly as Elena's eyes grew wide a bit as she grinned at Naomi. All three of them laughed before Elena nudged at him again.

"Okay, so now that Elena is queen, there are going to be changes around here at the castle," said Naomi as he paused. Changes were good sometimes they were better than what is normal. First thing he'd do was fire Julio or at least give him the sucky places to be.

"And I am going to do something about you," said Elena just as teasing as he was.

Then it grew quiet with a bit of a serious air that hung around them. All three helped themselves to another churro. Gabe unsure about what that meant when it came to him. Then he tried to think about- oh. Oh. OH! He realized that what might be saying about him quicker than they might have guessed. Holding his breath, a bit he waited for Elena to tell him the news.

Naomi nodded at Elena as he tried not to think too much of this. Maybe what he was thinking would happen turned out to be something else. Smiling at him Elena put her hand on his muscular shoulder as he meet her brown eyes. Forgetting Naomi was in the room he waited for what she was going to say.

"Lieutenant Gabriel Nunez I am officially promoting you to captain," she said squeezing his arm a little. "I swear I would do this differently if I could. Congratulations, you deserve it."

He was right, he thought in his head, as Gabe wanted to jump up and do his happy dance. Instead of acting irrational Gabe wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. Just as happy Elena hugged back. "Thank you," he whispered into her ear as Elena squeezed back. Still excited he squeezed right back.

"So do you think I can go by commander every once in a while? I think it sounds kind of cool."

At this both Naomi and Elena laughed before speaking up. "You can be such a dork," said Elena giggling a little. "But sure, I'm glad that both of you guys will be close to me still."


	39. Always Need You

**Story in a Nutshell:** **Elena and Isa could have a talk after her coronation so Elena can assure her sister that nothing will change between them and she will always be most important in her life.**

 **For LoveLikeElena who had requested this.**

* * *

Isabel looked around at her room before deciding that today she wasn't going to work on an invention. She was way too excited after she turned in her invention for the national science academy. It had been her dream since she was a very small girl and this could be her ticket in. Taking a step back she had decided to go find her sister. Not sure where she would be right now, but if she had to take a guess it would be in the sewing rooms. Since being crowned queen Elena had been fitted for new gowns.

It took her a minute to find it but finally she stood outside of the sewing room as she heard Elena's voice. She seemed excited about something as Isabel knocked and waited patiently. She didn't have to wait long as senora Lea Bravo had let her inside. Elena stood there in a red dress that was a bit brighter and lighter than her normal red gown. Lace trimmed the hems and some maruvian patterns on the skirt in horizontal stripes on the bottom.

"Isa," said Elena as she hopped off the small step in the middle of the room. "Did you turn in your submission to get into the science academy?"

Excited Isabel wanted to jump for joy and thought that she had done fantastic on it. It had taken months to get planned and made. She had a lot of confidence in it and hoped that it got her into the school. Although a bit of nervousness eased into her mind every once in a while.

"Yea, I just have to wait a week to know if I get in."

"I think you'll do great. You're so talented Isa."

She sat down as Elena got back up on the small raised part of the floor. Her dress had to get adjusted to fit just perfectly. Never the one to really get dressed up she did like looking at the fabric and how they were made. And she thought about dissecting the sewing machine one day.

"What dress is this?" asked Isabel looking at the red fabric tiredly and amused. Elena had so many new fittings to wear for queen gowns. It was hard to keep track of them sometimes as it made her head spin.

"It's for royal meetings and events." Oh, she thought, that must mean it would be for kings and queens visiting. Or events that weren't balls or celebrations. Whatever, she thought as she looked at her sister so happy up there on the podium. Everything was changing now that Elena was a queen. She had heard that Elena promoted Naomi to a royal advisor and Gabe to captain recently.

"Why are you getting so many dresses made?"

"It's really Esteban's idea but I love dressing up so it doesn't really matter. Plus, I guess I feel a bit caught up in the world of fashion today. Tomorrow is my final fitting for my royal gown. I even have one for you made Isa."

Isabel felt that small pang in her that she felt out of place in her clothes sometimes. Everyone had seemed to be up to date and she looked like she came from forty-three years ago. Although it wasn't the clothes that bothered her. It was the inventions that came in the meantime. She had blue prints for machines like a sewing machine or something for easy lighting. Everyone had beat her to it in the meantime.

Those thoughts seemed to come to a halt when senora Bravo brought out three new gowns as well.

"It's a new royal gown, a party gown, and one for royal visitors as well."

Lea held up gowns that reminded her of gemstones. There was one that reminded her of a fire opal, an imperial topez, and a rose quartz color. So basically; a dark vibrant orange, golden yellow, and a silver shade with a pink tint. Wow, they were pretty she thought, noticing the floral patterns on them here and there. Elena had these made for her, she thought the warm feeling growing through her.

"Oh, those are really pretty Elena." At this her face went from excited to biting her bottom lip. Everything was changing so quick. She fingered her blue royal gown before realizing that she might miss it.

"Isabel is something wrong?" asked Elena as the dressmakers disappeared into the backroom. Elena had taken her hands and led her over sit next to her on the platform. Isabel contemplated lying before realizing that Elena would know when she was lying.

"I'm fin- all right I'm not fine."

Elena stroked her hair encouraging her to continue talking. "I'm just worried about what's going to change and what it will be like between us. You're queen now and I'm trying to get into the science academy. And your duties might keep you away from us and sister time."

Isabel looked at her knees as she fiddled with the buckle on her shoes. It was the same kind of fear she had when Elena became crown princess. Except this time there wasn't a grand council to help her out, it was all Elena. Elena had stopped stroking her hair as she looked up at her elder sister.

"Isa," said Elena as she paused and let out a breath. "You are right things are going to change and for the better I think. I know the one thing that isn't going to change is us. You're always going to be important in my life. There is always going to be sister time."

At this Isabel smiled as she wrapped her arms around her. They squeezed each other as Isabel buried her face in her sister's soft dress. She was right that nothing was going to change of course and that they always had each other. It was the just the small sliver of doubt that would creep into her mind. They would always have each other's backs no matter what.

"There is going to be some differences," said Isabel as she separated from her sister as Elena looked at her a bit surprised. "I don't want you to run out on royal meetings for me though. I've learned my lesson that sometimes you aren't always going to be there. Plus, I don't want to cause some international incident."

Pulling her back into a hug Elena rubbed her back as they stayed like that for a minute together. Everything was going to change and it was going to be for the better, she hoped. Although she knew Elena wasn't going to change for her and she wasn't for Elena.

Until that moment came however, she had this time with her.


	40. Sick for a Weekend

**Story in a Nutshell:** **Elena is taking care of a sick Iliana.**

 **For LoveLikeElena who had requested this.**

 **Spanish Note:**

 **Carino: sweetheart**

* * *

"Ohh what about this dress mami?" asked Iliana as Elena smiled at her youngest daughter. She had pulled out her old Navidad dress, the yellow one, she remembered with a graceful smile on her lips. Elena remembered that day she started that carol with Gabe and the rest of the city years ago. She loved that dress as now she could barely fit into it.

"Not that one, carino but maybe you can wear it someday," said Elena as she kissed her head. Then felt her cheeks as she was a little warm. "Do you feel alright?"

Iliana seemed to ignore that one as she played around with Elena's dresses. She had one for every special occasion. The only ones she wore often enough was her normal red-purple royal gown. Then her avaloran red gown for any royal visitors and formal events. Both of which were worn often enough where she had to get them adjusted for each pregnancy.

"I'm fine mami, are you ready to go?" she asked getting a little sad at seeing her parents leave for a week. They were going on a royal couple's retreat for a week in the kingdom of Cariza. Supposedly it was really beautiful in the fall and then she and Gabe could get some alone time. Then she grew pink knowing that she shouldn't be thinking about that in front of her daughter.

A guard came in to gather her bags as Elena picked up her daughter. "I know it's going be a long week but your dad and I will be back. And I'll have a gift and everything for you."

With that both of them went to the main hall. Gabe was talking to her abuelo and Esteban with great interest. Then Mateo was talking with her sister. Then abuela was with her other kids holding the youngest as she talked to them. Setting her daughter down gently Elena got on her knees to look at her three oldest standing.

"Now all of you are going to be good for your abuelos, tio Esteban, and tia Isabel okay? Then have fun at school," she said hugging all of them one by one. "We'll be back in a week and I'll have a present for you."

That made Lorenzo cheer as she gave them all a kiss one more time. Then smiled as Gabe did the same thing also promising a present. A small pang in her chest ran through her as she hoped that everything would be fine. Naomi would be in charge with Esteban helping. That didn't sound like the greatest of ideas but her abuelos were there to help.

"I love you," said Iliana as Elena smiled at them as the guard opened the door for them. Gabe politely waited for her to get in first as they waved to them. Esteban looked thrilled for them as she hugged her abuela one more time.

Elena took one look back as she saw Iliana looking at her with a sad look on her face. Her hands clutching her stomach as she looked sad. Before going into the carriage Elena looked back at her family. She was never gone this long before.

Then in the small group that was around them, Elena saw her daughter faint. Before either of them could get into the carriage her and Gabe rushed over to her. She knew that she shouldn't have believed her when she said she was fine. Elena stroked her cheek as she had picked her up to bring her back to her room. Gabe telling the guard to bring their bags back to the room.

"We're not going I'm taking care of her," said Elena as she looked at her family. Luisa had gone to make some soup for her. Isabel and Francisco had taken the other kids to keep themselves from being sick. They also probably sensed how angry Esteban was going to get.

"Elena you should be going to this. They only chose so many people to go and if you don't then nobody would be willing to invite you again. This is your responsibility to the country to seek out trade and make allianc-"

"Esteban back off," said Elena hotly as she gave Iliana to Gabe to carry. Not wanting to get him involved, she smoothed her daughter's hair promising her that she would be up in a minute. Nodding at Gabe to just back off they left together. "I have a responsibility to my family to take care of them and I don't have to go to this if I don't want to. This is not your place to tell me what to do, just wait until you have a child. I can make my own decisions and you're not even my advisor Naomi is. And when she gets here today, she'd agree with me. Now back off."

With that she stalked back to her daughter's room not even looking back at Esteban. While Iliana was a twin both girls had their own rooms to garner independence and to generally not confuse other people. The doctor, her abuela, and Gabe were around Iliana. Then Isabel and Francisco were probably off with Mirabelle, Hernan, and Lorenzo.

Gabe was the first to look at her. "She vomited," he said as she hugged him first.

Then touched the small girl's cheek. "Don't worry, I'm staying with you," she said as abuela's soup was steaming in front of her. Elena could hardly make out what the doctor was saying. Sounded like the stomach flu but she just wanted to make her daughter feel better.

Around her everyone left as Gabe promised to make sure the other kids were okay. Isabel brought her a book to read. Abuela brought in her more soup for her this time. Then abuelo brought in a guitar just in case. Iliana had managed to eat a few things as Elena kept playing with her hair as they snuggled. Elena had picked up the book which was the story of Jessica the Jaquin.

Not even bothering to ask, Elena just started to read to the dark-haired girl. She always liked to be read to. Singing would always put her kids to sleep but she wanted to spend some time with her. The maids had come back to get the dirty dishes.

"And Jessica flew off into the sunset with her new friend," finished Elena as she felt her head again as her temperature seemed to go down some.

"Again, mami, again?" begged Iliana as she smiled at her. "I really like this story."

"Not tonight carino, but I'll read it again with you tomorrow. Or maybe you can read it to me," she said smiling at her. "I'll stay with you all night though."

With that Iliana got closer to her mother as Elena sighed happy to see that she was getting better. It wasn't a royal retreat but tonight surely was a treat all in itself. Kissing her head both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	41. Private Moments

**Story in a Nutshell: Naomi and Isabel bond a little.**

 **Note: I wanted to write something with Naomi and Isabel hanging out. I got this out of it. Hope you like it. This is also in honor of my new second cousin (he was born awhile ago but other stories just came before this), so pretty cool to have more family around.**

Naomi walked into the castle with a beat in her step. It had been a good day so far with enough fish to feed her family for another two months. Then she had gone and spent some of her morning shopping with Mateo. Then finally she was heading to the castle despite it being her off day. Almost everyone recognized her as Elena's personal advisor and had been asking about the most recent event at the castle: the birth of the royal twins.

"Hi, Julio," she said brightly forgetting that she didn't even like the royal guard as she toyed with her present. She had been dropping a few of them here and there that she found from a recent trip to Isleworth.

"Senorita Turner," he said smiling back as he loved the way that she talked to him. "I'm guessing you want to see the bab-"

"Yes," she said getting excited as he opened the door for her. "Thanks Julio."

With that she practically skipped up to Elena's room. Around her maids got out of her way as she tried to get here at a decent time. All three of them would have had their naps by now. Although that didn't stop her from skidding to a halt in front of Isabel's room. She was sitting there at her desk working on some blue prints for some invention. That's funny, Naomi thought that she would be ecstatic to have nieces. Maybe they were all still napping.

Biting her bottom lip, she knocked on the opened door of the young inventress. "It's open," she called as Naomi stepped in and the young princess turned to look at her in surprise. "Hi, Naomi."

"Hey, Isabel what's up?" she asked sitting on her bed.

"I'm making an invention for my final. It's supposed to predict the weather," she said in a matter of fact and proud voice. It was like her baby.

At this Naomi only gasped. "That is so cool, you've got to tell me how it works."

Isabel then launched into a full explanation as Naomi listened fascinated. It was kind of complicated but easy at the same time, it had something to do with the way wind blew and something else. She like watching Isabel light up at the mention of her new experiment and wanted to test it as soon as possible.

"That is so cool Isabel," she said grinning. "You're just as excited as you are about being an aunt."

At this Isabel looked at the floor her hands played with her pen. She didn't look too excited about bringing up the infants. Then she just turned back to the table to study the blue prints again as she didn't have a remark for that. Frowning a little she tried to prod again.

"Are excited that you're an aunt?"

There was more silence as Naomi only looked confused at this. Maybe Isabel wasn't as excited as she seemed to be. That had to be young though since Isabel was all ready and had some special toys made and everything.

"Did you have an invention for the babies?"

Silence. Okay that was weird she thought wondering what was wrong.

"Isabel are you okay? You haven't been yourself," she said as the young girl turned to face her with a sigh. She had a mixed reaction on her face.

"I'm a little afraid of them."

Naomi blinked herself not sure what to make of that. "Who? The babies? They won't bite, they don't even have teeth yet."

Isabel still didn't look directly at her. "Elena had them two weeks ago and I'm afraid to touch them. They're so tiny and... It was different when we thought it was one but…" She couldn't seem to even finish her sentences. "Elena and I still have our sister time and everything. It's just different now, that's all."

"Isabel, why don't you tell Elena or Gabe this?"

"Because I don't want Elena to think that I'm scared or not ready. I am ready, it's just a bit overwhelming, especially with people visiting from nearby kingdoms and lords. People are doubling them up since there's two. so I've been telling her I'm busy with inventions."

Naomi took that in a bit stumped. She could get the feeling of being overwhelmed as someone who helped rule the country, she could feel that from a mile away. Then she could understand not wanting to hold them right away. They were pretty small since Elena looked like she was only having one, plus they were born a month early. Naomi then just decided what the best method was. So she got up wordlessly and took her by her hand to head to the next room. Isabel shook her head no as she tried to break away from her grip. It wasn't fair to Elena for Isabel to miss out on the first couple of weeks. It wasn't fair to Isabel as she would probably regret it eventually. She would thank her later.

She pressed on the door to hear nothing as she kept her grip on Isabel and then turned the knob. Isabel looked nervous as it was. Inside the room was dark with Elena in her rocking chair. One of them in it's cradle already sleeping. Then the other was pressed to Elena's chest.

Elena didn't say anything but she looked excited to see the both of them. Naomi looked at the younger girl who looked intrigued at what the baby was doing.

"How does the baby know how to do that?" she asked just above a whisper.

"Instinct," said Naomi as both girls got closer to the babies. That might have been Iliana in her arms, thought Naomi as she was just decked out in white. "Why don't you hold one of them. After while they nap we can spend the entire day working on your final and about all your other inventions too. It's been awhile since we spent some time together."

At this Isabel bit her lip as she looked like she wanted to pick her up. Then she looked at her sister with shining eyes. "Can I hold her?"

Elena nodded looking excited still quiet as she pulled the baby from her. Then tried to burp her first as the baby spit up a little on a cloth resting on Elena's shoulder. Then as Isabel got situated Naomi smiled. It was really sweet to see the baby on the younger girl as she looked just as touched.

"She's really cute and looks like you Elena," she said looking at her falling asleep. Naomi slipped her gift on the changing table as she watched the precious sister moment. Isabel was the perfect little sister she thought Isabel as the two girls cooed over the infant.


	42. Cousin to Cousin

**Story in a Nutshell:** **Dona taunts Esteban about the baby and Elena comforts him.**

 **Note: I am not sure how the monarchy works in Avalor. They say in the movie that Elena will get it since she's the oldest. However, she has no brothers and some countries do have it so that boys will get the throne regardless of an older sister. So I'm just saying that for now until things are confirmed.**

Esteban sifted through the paperwork as he looked at the gift sitting to his right. To be kind of honest he was excited about Elena having a baby. A baby he thought as a smile graced his face. He could play with a baby and give them lessons when they grow up. Biting his lip and covering his mouth a little he just felt his smile get wider. Then he stared longingly at his gift thinking about how much he liked it.

Inside was a toy just an old boat that was beat up from being thrown around. It was precious to him since it was one of the few toys his parents had for him. Then another one of his old toys was in the bag. Not all of his old toys though just in case Elena and Gabriel had another baby.

Then there was a knock on the door as he hid the gift in his bottom drawer. "Yes?" he inquired wondering who that might be. Someone opened the door as he saw Gabe standing there in his new dark indigo outfit.

"Esteban, Dona is here to talk about something with you," he said as held the door open.

"Yes of course," he said remembering why Paloma was here. She had to help Gabriel get caught up on some of her side of the trade agreements. Then she had to talk to all three of them about some new ones. It was going to be a long meeting he thought wearily. He got up and walked over to Gabriel as he looked him over. Good, he still looked nice and presentable, perfect. At least he hoped Dona wouldn't hesitate in picking out flaws on either of them.

Both walked down the hall to the old grand council meeting room where the girls were waiting. Okay, thought Esteban wondering what Dona was saying about him. He cared a little - okay, he cared a lot about how people viewed him and his family. That was one reason he didn't particularly care for Gabriel to be with Elena. Esteban liked the boy and liked that Elena was with someone she cared about. It was the fact that Elena didn't pick someone with a noble status and he did get annoyed with all the training. However, he was doing a good job with him.

"Esteban are you okay?" asked Gabe as he looked at the younger man.

He shook his head as he mustered a small smile. "Of course. I just have to make sure the both of us look presentable."

At this he looked at himself in a reflection close by and made sure he didn't have anything on his face. Then Gabriel looked okay, he thought seeing him standing tall. Good. "Your first lesson as a royal is that there are rules and obligations that can't be ignored."

Higgins opened the door for the grand council room as he grinned as he saw Elena. Getting excited he rushed over to Elena and put his hands on her tummy. She was six months along and now he could see the bump. Excited he felt around trying to detect a kick.

"He's still not kicking for me," said Esteban as he frowned a little. Elena was so positive that she was having a boy and he was just so excited for a son and heir. More specifically a baby that would be like a nephew to him.

"Oh, it's alright Esteban I felt the kick," said Dona smugly as she came over and put her hand on Elena's growing tummy. He repressed himself from sending her a dirty look. "The beauty of life."

At this Esteban gave her a tight smile as he then looked at his cousin. Elena looked uncomfortable with both of them touching her stomach. Esteban took a step back as Gabe pulled her away from the two of them.

"Now, I should let you know there are a couple of carts outside that have baby gifts. Several villagers have bought something from my shop and some others to the baby. I'll have the guards bring them in," said Dona as she looked at Elena again. "I hear you have the room ready? Perfect!"

Elena went to look out of the window as her jaw dropped and Esteban went over to look at it as well. There was more than just two carts. Practically everyone in the city had seemed to give something. Esteban felt silly with just a couple of his childhood toys. Something bigger, much bigger, he thought and less sentimental.

"Okay, why don't we just start discussing the new arrangements?" said Gabe as Esteban looked at him from Dona. "There's plenty of new trade and other matters to discuss."

Esteban looked at Dona with a smug look. Someone had to get back on task and it was the person that he had prepared. He always knew that he liked Gabriel. The only reason he never really liked him with Elena was because of his former position and the training involved. Esteban flashed a grateful smile in Gabe's direction as he nodded back.

"Yes, we have plenty of matters at hand," he said looking at Elena who had turned from the window to sit next to Gabe.

Dona looked at all three of them as she smiled. "Of course, although I can only imagine how you must feel right now. Excited, nervous, maybe even a little scared. Especially you chancellor, I mean with Gabriel and Naomi as acting royals and then a baby. And a possible son at that. You're going to be pushed under the rug just like that."

At that Elena gasped shocked that Dona had the nerve to say that in front of him. Gabe had got up and escorted Dona out of the room as Esteban felt his cheeks go warm. Of course, he thought bitterly knowing that Dona would bring up his insecurities. She'd been "thickening" his skin. Elena got up and walked over to him as graceful as she could at six months before sitting down.

"Esteban that was out of line with Dona," she said as Esteban looked at his cousin. "We're not going to push you away and just as important-"

"Elena, I get it," he said embarrassed still. "I've had my time ruling and helping where I can. With Shuriki and the grand council. I know I'm not that important and I'm… Half way okay with that." He was still thinking about how he was reduced to nothing but a royal educator. Not even back up royal advisor?!

"Esteban, Dona shouldn't have said that. You're not going to be swept under the rug. I want you to be active and be a part of my child's life. Esteban, you are family and we stick together no matter what."

"Elena-"

"No buts, we stick together," said Elena as she took his hands. "How do you feel about the baby?"

He didn't have to think about it he was scared and did have those thoughts. He didn't want to make Elena feel nervous or anything. "Just a little nervous. It's been awhile since we've had kids in the palace. I mean Isabel is thirteen now."

At this Elena laughed as she gave him an awkward side hug.

"You know I love you Esteban. Don't let what Dona said get you down," said Elena smiling at him. "And I think my baby will love you too."

"Thanks Elena," he said smiling at his cousin. Then he got up only to come back just a couple of minutes later with his gift. Feeling slightly nervous he handed her the bag. Elena took it with a small smile on her face as she took it from him and pulled out the beat-up toy boat. Then pulled out a folded blanket that was his baby one. A small E was stitched into it on the corner.

Esteban watched as her eyes watered a bit and held the toy close.

"These are perfect Esteban," she said putting them both in the bag again. Leaning over she hugged him and they squeezed each other. Taking her in, Esteban hugged his cousin for as long as he could. Then he felt it. The kick. This was his lucky day, he thought, as he and Elena pulled apart from each other.

"I think you're going to be a great madre," he said as the two went to go find Dona and Gabe together.


	43. Secret Passage Found

**Story in a nutshell: Naomi and Elena's sleepover from My Fair Naomi**

 **Request from LoveLikeElena**

Naomi Turner rummaged around in her bag looking for her overnight stuff. It was her first day staying the night at a castle and she was here for a week. It was exciting if a bit different from what she was used to. Sometimes she would fall asleep to the rocking motions from the boat she would sleep in. Although, as she sat on the bed and it was very soft. She could get used to this one.

"Naomi, come check out my room," said Elena as she was standing her doorway. Together both girls went down the hallway of the royal suites. "That's Isabel's room." She pointed to a door that was the closest to the steps. "That's Gabe's room. He has a room near ours in case of a night attack. He'll bounce between that room and the barracks sometimes. Here's mine."

They stopped and Elena showed her, her bedroom with a grand flourish. There was a small alcove, swords, and a nice cushiony bed in the middle of the room. There was a vanity with make up in the corner and then a rather large wardrobe. Her walls a tan and a turquoise color with a balcony.

"Wow, your room is so pretty," gushed Naomi although it wasn't exactly her type. She liked green and the salty ocean breeze. That didn't stop her from saying that it was pretty room. She couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like to grow up in a castle like this. Or rather in a castle in general.

"So, we should start to talk about your party. I think we should make it ocean themed since you live on the ocean sometimes. Maybe have the decorations in green or-"

"Let's not talk about that," said Naomi looking at her feeling a bit uncomfortable with that party right now. Not that the party was a bad thing, she wanted to spend some time with her friend that wasn't about a party. They were going to have all week to talk about that. Especially with Esteban training her as fast as he possibly could. "I'm kind of curious though. Is there anything like secret rooms or something in here."

That must have struck a chord in Elena as she got up quickly. "I know a couple and I can show you. Maybe we can find another!"

Getting excited Elena and Naomi went out and down the hall. "This is more like a second room but I like where it's at."

Elena showed her the first room which was hidden just right behind a portrait near the kitchens. Hmm, no wonder Elena liked this room because it was painted in pretty pastel colors. It could just be an extra eating space if they needed it. Then grabbing her hand, Elena took her to another room or rather what looked like a dead-end hallway. She watched as Elena knocked on the wall in the top left-hand corner as a panel revealed a small room that housed a few extra knick knacks inside of it.

"Apparently this is where Esteban and Victor stashed the stuff he would take during his close hand tricks," she said picking up a pocket-sized book. "Don't tell him I ever found this stuff."

"Of course not, where else did you find?"

"Oh, I took back a one of my bracelets that Victor took off of me for some reason." Her voice dismissive and yet far away as she had that memory from before her time in the amulet.

"I meant to say more rooms or even a secret passageway. Should we just keep looking?" asked Naomi her voice trailing off. Maybe now wasn't the best time since Elena was remembering her past. She put her hand on her shoulder and gave her a small smile. Elena grinned at her showing that she was ready to talk less and more action. "What if we try looking where you and Isabel never did."

"Well we could check some of the extra bedrooms," said Elena as she got excited. "I'm going to say the very last one in the hallway where Isabel and I sleep. We never looked inside of it and it's supposed to be a future nursery for my son or daughter if I had like six kids."

Naomi and Elena shared a look before racing back to where they came from. Naomi reached the room first but only Elena could open the door. She wanted to see what they could find. Elena opened the door as they went inside. As she saw the room Naomi immediately began to feel skeptical about this one. For one, it was a well light room facing the east so whoever slept in here would be the first to get woken up. Second of all it wasn't dusty and surely a maid could have found something soon enough. .

She watched as Elena started knocking on the walls for a hallow sound. Since it was a royal suite there was more than just four walls to tap on. Tap, tap, tappity, ta- Oh she thought as Naomi eyed the fireplace. Hmm, she thought as she went over and started to look through the bricks wondering if any were loose. Taking a guess, she pursed her lips and pushed as part of the wall turned.

"Elena! I found one," she squealed as Elena rushed over to her.

"Let's go!"

Both girls peered into the fireplace to look at a spiraling staircase. It didn't go up but go down, to where neither girl knew before taking a step down. As the girls walked, they could hear voices from the other side of the wall. Naomi shared a look with her friend as they could make out Luisa's voice. They had reached what looked like a dead end as Elena pushed on the wall.

Then what was in front of them looked like the pantry door.

"Oh my gosh it leads right to the kitchen," whispered Naomi as Elena's eyes grew wide. "Can I use this room this week?"

"Yea," said Elena thinking about it. "And we know exactly how to get midnight snacks tonight. And we can't let anyone know that it's here."

"What are you new?" replied an appalled Naomi as Elena looked confused at the statement. "Of course I'm not going to tell."

Both of the girls pulled the paneling back to where it looked like neither of them were there. Then back up to the guest room noting that the entrance was in the fireplace. This was going to be the best week ever, thought Naomi grinning.


	44. One Long Afternoon

**Story in a Nutshell:** **Request for Lighting's Halo who asked for Isabel playing aunt, perhaps helping a budding inventor. Also, what's Isabel's adult life like?**

 **Note: This is a repost but I think it felt better in here rather than as a one shot. Also has been edited from what it was before.**

* * *

Isabel looked at the grandfather clock as she looked up from her invention. It was just after twelve and she had to go get some lunch in her. Cracking her neck, she turned and walked out of her room with a yawn. Then saw her sister dressed in her pajamas and nightgown despite it being noon.

"I finally got him down for a nap," said Elena with a happy sigh. "I thought that if he saw me getting ready to sleep he would too. It worked thankfully. Now I'm going to have lunch in my pajamas."

Isabel laughed as she linked arms with her sister. At least the baby was fed, she thought as they rounded into the dining room to have a full lunch spread laid out for them. Wow, there was enough to feed plenty of people as she saw just about the entire family sitting there. Gabe was cutting something for Hernan and Lorenzo was talking with Iliana. Mira was talking to Luisa. Esteban talking to Higgins about something as he stood about something or another. The only people missing was Mateo's family and Naomi's.

"Elena you shouldn't be in your pajamas," gasped Esteban looking at her as if she was offending the country.

"She's fine Esteban," said Gabe rolling his eyes, "I think you look very cute in them." He kissed her cheek as Elena sat down next to him. Isabel watched them wondering if she'll be like that with some man one day. She shook her head as she giggled at the face Hernan was making at his food. He didn't like beans so seeing it in his food just disgusted him. "You're going to have to like beans buddy."

Then laughed again as Luisa looked to be torn between amused and insulted. Everyone loved her cooking besides her great grandson apparently with his hatred toward beans. Isabel sat down next to her cousin as she tried to hear what they were talking about. As they all dug in to eat and something without beans brought to Hernan one of the maids came into the room. Instead of going directly to Elena or Gabe she went right to the twins. That was curious as she gave them a message. Confused, Isabel watched as both of the twins shared a look with each other.

"Okay," said Mira as she tried to finish her food quickly. Iliana had finished hers as they got up to go.

"Where are you two going?" asked Elena as looked at the maid confused.

"Sahara came into her big magic," said Iliana getting excited. "And got herself stuck in a tree uncle Mateo came to get us so we can help get her out. She's afraid to jump. Aunt Sonia is watching her."

Elena contemplated as she thought about that. Sahara's magic finally came in although she's just been doing minor things. This was pretty big if she had flown at this point. "Why don't I come with you?" she asked the girls immediately grabbed for her older sister's arms. Elena laughed before pointing to her pajamas as the girls went with their mother to help her get dressed and go.

After a hug to their abuela and Isabel, a wave to Esteban, and kiss to her sons and Gabe all three of them were heading toward the de Alva home. Esteban had gotten up and took Lorenzo with him for a lesson who looked pretty happy to be learning about something new. Her abuela had excused herself wanting to go visit abuelo's grave stone. Until finally it was just her and Gabe with Hernan left in the dining room and then Orlando sleeping in his room.

Isabel watched as she finished her plate and Hernan still refusing to each his beans. Now Gabe was picking out the beans from his food.

"Isabel, can you watch the boys? I have a meeting with King Joaquin and Dona coming up about a change in the trade," he said as he folded his food back into his wrap to eat. Finally, the young boy started to eat his food as she smiled at him.

"Of course, I'd love to babysit them," she said getting excited to watch them for the day. Hernan cheered that she was going to be babysitting him today. He seemed excited to be watched by his aunt. The four year old finished his food as Gabe finished his own food.

Gabe had gotten up and kissed his son. "I'm going to get Orlando for you." With that he left to wake up his youngest son from his nap. It had been an hour just about now and his nap isn't going to be long much anymore. Hernan looked up at her and Isabel picked him up. They were going to have so much fun today, she thought as Gabe came back with his second son.

She watched as Gabe kissed his son and then handed him over to her. Isabel smiled at him tickled his stomach which made him laugh. Oh, this was going to be a fun afternoon as Gabe also kissed her head before he left to meet King Joaquin and Dona Paloma.

"Can we play with your toys auntie?" asked Hernan tugging at her skirt.

Toys, she thought, as she realized that he wanted to play with her inventions. That was so sweet she thought wondering if he was interested in being an inventor like herself. Or he just still wanted to play with something of hers. Either way she liked the idea of them taking an interest in her work. Together she took Hernan's hand and held Orlando against her. They walked up to her room together as she had all of them proudly displayed in her work area.

She had kept her other inventions that she had done up in a high space. The kids had gotten into her room before and Isabel had promised that she would child proof it. So, all of her heaviest and some of her dangerous ones were put away. She had pulled out a few little toys that she had made for them.

Orlando played with a small fluffy animal toy. Hernan had picked up and played with her guitardian as it made nothing but loud noise. The two-year-old found his small drums and started to bang on it as Isabel just took in the noise of the music. This was her invention and the toy she made for the kids specifically. It wasn't annoying she chanted, it wasn't annoying.

She played with the toys with them for about another hour when she brought them to their own rooms. Thank goodness there was enough in the castle. They were going to play with some of their own toys now after getting a headache. She never played her guitardian for that long. Good thing their others were quiet and easy to handle.

"Toy, toy, toy," said Orlando knowing was one of his favorite words.

"Yea toy," she said as she waved a fluffy bunny doll in his face. He took it from her as she smiled and then threw it back at her. Hernan laughed as he saw that. "That wasn't very nice. Here let's play with the clay."

She handed them the clay as Orlando made it flat and called it a rock.

Then watched Hernan make his into what looked like a dog she though. "Fuego," he declared as she realized that it was supposed to be Gabe's horse.

"What a wonderful horse," she said giving him an applause as Orlando clapped his hands too.

With that she realized that Orlando did need his second nap. Just a short half hour one as she picked him up. "Now stay here Hernan," she said leaving him as he was content with the clay that she had found.

Going down the hall she laid him down in his crib as she tried to sing to him. "Evening is a-falling, so rest your weary head/Don't cry little baby, sleep tight-"

He just remained fussy as she tried to get him to nap and even tried to rock him gently. Then she remembered that earlier Elena had to put on her pajamas and make him think that she was going to be too. She couldn't leave him here though and Hernan was playing with the clay. Picking him up she went to her own room and rummaged around to find her pajamas sitting him on her bed. Getting dressed back into her sleeping clothes she went back to get the two-year-old. Only to find that Orlando was gone. Okay he couldn't have gotten far she thought as she realized that he could climb from her bed just fine.

"Orlando," she called. "It's time for your nap, all of us are going to take one big nap."

Then she went to go get Hernan as she realized that he could help her look for him. Backtracking to his room she saw that the clay was left and Hernan gone too. Panic raced through her as she realized that both of the boys were missing. Hernan lost interest with the clay apparently and went off. Then Orlando climbed out of her bed as she was changing. Oh this was just great, Elena wasn't going to let her watch them anymore.

Don't panic she thought. A two-year-old really couldn't get anywhere. It was the four-year-old she had to worry about. When in doubt get a maid, she thought. Abuela was still at the graveyard, Esteban in his lessons with Lorenzo, Gabe in a meeting, and Elena with the girls at Mateo's house. This can't be good.

Then she heard small footsteps, thank goodness, she could easily identify as one of them. Just a small pitter patter of bare feet. She turned down the hall and saw that it was Orlando who was walking toward the steps. Rushing over to him Isabel caught him. The guards wouldn't let Hernan out although he was small.

They could all take a nap together she thought as she just decided to carry Orlando. He wasn't that heavy of a baby. Maybe she underestimated the smallest children in the palace right now. The smallest wiggled in her arms as she went searching for the older brother. Hmm, if I was Hernan where would I go, she thought.

Maybe the kitchen, she thought knowing that the cooks loved to bake for him. Walking down the steps she made her way to the kitchens were she stopped to ask a guard. "Did you see Hernan walk by?"

"He went that way," said Pablo pointing to the way toward the meeting hall. He wanted Gabe, she thought wondering what would have happened if he got into the meeting. Cautiously approaching the door she saw Hernan alright. And he wasn't cautious at all. He was banging on the door demanding for daddy.

"Papi, papi, papi," he was crying his fists against the door. Rushing over to him, Isabel stopped him but the door had already opened.

"Hernan what are you doing?" asked Gabe as Isabel came over to him. "Isabel what are you doing in your pajamas?"

She had gone on to explain what happened as King Joaquin and Dona watched them amused at everything so far. Then Gabe got on his knees as Hernan whispered in his ear. This was difficult than she thought wishing that she just had one of them.

"Well he just wants me to take him to the stable and ride on Fuego." Oh that explained why that dog -er- horse was named Fuego. Why she couldn't piece that together she really didn't know. At least the issue was solved. "I'll be done in about another half hour-"

"Hour with me here," called Dona as Gabe sighed.

"An hour," he said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can-"

"I'll solve it," she said as she nodded at him. "Thanks Gabe."

With that she took Hernan's hand and brought both of them to the baby's room. It took a while for Orlando to fall asleep as she wondered what Elena was doing. Then after getting dressed she turned and looked at Hernan.

"Now let's go look at the horsie," she said holding his hand and putting a maid on guard with Orlando in case he woke up.

Together they went down to the stables together as she held him up to stroke Fuego's mane. Then pat his head gently as he must have liked the horses. Oh it was cute and sweet, she thought as she saw that the horse seemed to like the attention.

"Would the young prince like to ride him?" asked a stable hand she didn't know. Oh wow, she thought, he was handsome. In a way, he reminded her of Prince James of Enchancia with the blond hair and mischievous eyes. They had seen each other plenty of times especially on liberation day this past year. Thinking about it, it was coming up again. Maybe they could flirt with each other then, she thought, thinking about the prince. They'd meet again.

A hand waved in front of her face as the stable man looked at her. Hernan was nodding yes over and over.

"I promise I won't go fast," he said looking up at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Alright," she said as the stable man picked him up and let him ride around as he kept his hand on the reigns and the stable man also watching and guiding.

Above she saw that the others were coming home with Mateo and his family following on the jaqins. This will be one story she'll be telling them about at dinner, thinking about her last couple of hours. Then thought of liberation day coming up. Maybe she'd get to tell Prince James about times like this. The stable man must have saw this and brought the boy back and Fuego to get a bath.

"Thank you aunt Isabel," said the younger boy wrapping his arms around her waist. "I had a great day."

Now that was definitely story worthy.


	45. Esteban and the Family Vacation

**Story in a Nutshell: Elena and her family go on a vacation... with Dona. How does Esteban react?**

 **Note: Co-written with** ArtemisBAMF1218 **who is a pretty awesome person!**

Elena made a face at the baby as played peek a boo with her three-month-old daughter. Next to her Gabe was doing the same thing with the twin. Esteban wondered if he would get a chance to play with one of them anytime soon.

"I get to play with them, right?" asked Isabel as she came bounding into the room.

"And me," said Esteban looking at his cousin as Elena only laughed.

"Both of you will have a baby," she said with a smile. Isabel squealed as she got excited as did Esteban who smiled. "Are you two ready? This is my first vacation with them and I want it to be great."

They looked down out the window as Esteban saw Francisco and Luisa getting the carriage ready with the guards. That was when Esteban saw Dona standing there with a smirk on her face. Next to him Elena stared before passing a baby to him and told Isabel to watch the other. Why was Dona Paloma here? Esteban shared a look with his cousin before going down to the carriage.

As soon as they arrived on the scene, Elena had glared at him along with Luisa. Gabe just looked amused as he and Francisco were trying to fit everything in the carriage.

"What happened?" asked Isabel holding the baby tight against her chest.

"I'm going," said Dona brightly with a smile as Elena fumed taking her child from him. "Remember this was supposed to be a diplomatic meeting with me and Queen Elena. I understand now it was turned into a family vacation but I was never uninvited."

Then everyone turned to look at Elena as she just looked a bit embarrassed. "Alright, I forgot and just decided to change it."

"Perfect, so I'm packed and my luggage already loaded. I'll just play with one of the babies," she said looking hopeful at Elena. A bit angry at herself Elena just handed Mirabelle to Dona Paloma before stalking off taking Gabe with her. Esteban looked at Dona as it would have been difficult to convince her otherwise.

"You better know what you're doing Paloma," he said with a smile wondering what was going to happen on this vacation. She grinned at him before getting into one of the carriages. He and Isabel shrugged as everyone else got in around them.

Soon enough they were off though and docking in the kingdom of Cariza. It only took several hours by boat. Since Cariza was close enough vacations could be cut short and they would be back within a day. Esteban could only hope that didn't happen even with Dona invited. So far, she had been very cooperative.

The beaches of Cariza had to be the most beautiful Esteban had seen, as they made their way to the Carizan court. Around him his family were setting up for their vacation. Except for him, Dona Paloma, Elena, and Gabriel of course. All four of them were on official royal business. He turned and saw Elena refusing to give her baby to their abuela.

"Elena, you can't bring her to our meeting," said Esteban amused hoping King Joaquin didn't see that.

Grumpy, Elena handed over the infant before leaving to get dressed. Soon enough all four of them were gathered in the ballroom which lead right out to the beach. King Joaquin and Queen Teresa walked in with them. This was going to be a nice week he hoped.

Esteban turned to see Dona Paloma standing next to him. She looked pretty in her borrowed sundress. They had arrived a bit overdressed for beach weather so Elena was nice enough to lend her more appropriate clothes. And this showed off her curves like what she used to wear when he first saw her.

He wasn't quite sure he could admire the fellow next to her that was clearly fawning over those same curves. That was Teresa and Joaquin's royal advisor that she was laughing with.

When Esteban entered he didn't hear the whole conversation but apparently the man cracked a joke that was extremely funny because Paloma was bent over, shaking with laughter. Her smile seemed to make her even more pretty when she laughed. Genuine, carefree, younger somehow.

Then he heard a small snort. It was slightly audible due to their laughter, but still there. Esteban did a double take but when he saw the women flush a little, he realized he must not have been hearing things.

Esteban strode up, "What's so funny."

"Nothing, nothing. Some trade joke, you need to know economics to understand." Paloma gave Gabriel a side look with a sly look at him. His training in economics was up to par, he thought, shaking his mind from her. She straightened up, pinning some stray hairs that had fallen out of her bun as the advisor went back to the king and queen.

"So your snort was very..." Esteban was about to continue saying that it was adorable. It was so unlike her, but endearing in a way.

"You must be hearing things, chancellor." Paloma interrupted, smirking at him as if he was being particularly thick-headed.

"I'm a lady, a doña. I do not snort."

Esteban rolled his eyes at her high and mighty attitude. A small childish part of him wanted to prove her wrong and another wanted to see her smile again.

"Furthermore, we are adults." Paloma looked at him, noticing an unfamiliar almost sinister gleam "Dignified, mature adults."

Says the woman who was picking on his cousin in law less than five minutes before. He put his best fake smile on and she gave her his best look right back. Elena was talking to King Joaquin and Gabe talking to queen Teresa.

"I'd love to meet your daughters Elena," said Teresa turning to look at her as his cousin beamed up at her. A bit surprised Esteban watched as she left the room to come back with both Mirabelle and Iliana in her arms. Teresa and Joaquin were busy cooing at the babies as he shared a look with Dona. Esteban had a feeling of who was going to be the star of this vacation. And both under the age of a year. He still couldn't help but feel a bit proud that it was his family getting all the attention. Dona didn't even seem to mind either. That is until he saw her trying to get into a conversation with Teresa.

This was going to be one long vacation he thought wearily. Paloma looked at him with a grin as she walked over to him.

"This is going to be a fun weekend Esteban," she said grinning at him. "Just wait until we go swimming later. I bet I can out swim you."

At this he just grinned a little as he could only imagine how that would go. Her in a swim suit. Now that was going to give him some ideas. Isabel was surely going to say something about that later. He snapped out of his thoughts that had turned into something of a small daydream.

"We'll see how it goes," he said as he saw Elena and Gabe switch babies. "A good vacation I would hope."


	46. Isabel's New Friends

**Written for** theblindwriter95 **who wanted me to write her a fic using her character Elena. Which will be pronounced as E-lean-a to keep the two characters from getting confused.**

 **Note: Willow if from my story A Spirit Guide Problem, you don't have to read it to know her. And the correction the smaller girls are from a family that works in the castle, they don't actually work there.**

"Is everyone ready?" asked Elena as she even brushed off Gabe's shirt. She wanted all of her friends there to meet Princess Sofia. Both Gabe and Mateo even had days off. Sofia was coming in with her family on a vacation and just in time for liberation day. Elena was super excited as she continuously tugged on the collar of Gabe's shirt.

Isabel looked at her sister playing with his shirt as she shook her head. Although she was excited meet some other young princesses like herself. Sofia, Amber, and James would be pretty fun to meet and they could spend the entire month together. This was exciting, she thought, wondering how this was going to go.

"Elena, I think we're ready," laughed Gabe. She watched as both young adult's hands lingered on each other's for an extra minute or two. Isabel giggled as the boat came into the harbor. She could see them with a maid and a man servant or two following closely behind to get their stuff back to the main land.

Isabel and her friends were going to Enchancia for the month on a vacation. Elena had brought her friends and Isabel was going to take the chance to get to know some other young royals. As soon as she heard that Elena squealed and fixed her own hair.

Isabel watched as King Roland, Queen Miranda, Prince James, and Princesses Amber and Sofia stepped forward to meet them. They were introduced as the carriage pulled them all back to the castle that they were going to spend the month in. The castle was certainly big enough to house the entire family. Then rooms in the servant's quarters for the maids that they had brought.

"Princess Sofia!" called out Elena as she rushed over the royal family. "King Roland and Queen Miranda." She bowed to all of them as did the rest of the family.

Isabel looked closely at Amber and then shyly turned away from James. He was kind of cute, she thought, wondering if he thought of her. She flushed as she spotted two other girls that were likely twins. They were probably around Willow's age which seemed to be six or seven, she thought remembering the young redhead who's step mother was a maid and her father a guard.

"Hi Princess Sofia," said Isabel as she walked over to the younger girls. Elena and King Roland already talking about something.

"Hi Princess Isabel," said Sofia.

"Hi," said Amber as James just waved. "We can take you shopping today to get to know the city."

At this Isabel just tried to hide a grimace, she wasn't a shopping fan like Elena was. However, she did think of something that she could do with just all four of them. Before Isabel could protest the staff that helped bring stuff inside looked at her and smiled.

"How about a scavenger hunt instead?" asked the woman with a smile. "I'm Nell."

Isabel nodded happily at her finding her pretty and someone that she could talk to.

"Yes, let's do that," said James as Amber looked mildly impressed.

"Absolutely," said Sofia grinning.

"And you can bring my daughters," said Nell as two little girls came running over to them. They stepped back a little seeing new people.

Before Amber could protest about the hunt itself, Sofia nodded. "Yea Gabby and Elena would love to come," she said as Isabel wondered if they would be able to be pulled from their duties. They looked rather nice, so maybe they had school earlier that day? Sofia went over to the girls as they all walked to the castle. For a second she felt James brush against her arm. Before she could react Sofia came back with both girls in tow.

"We would love to Princess Isabel," said one of the girls. "I'm Elena." Then she pointed to her twin. "This is Gabby."

"Hi Elena, hi Gabby," she said as they got to the castle. From the corner of her eye she spied a young girl looking in their direction. "Willow you can come play with us."

Just then a young girl with red hair and bright eyes joined them after getting introduced. It was an odd site to see three young royals and three young village girls running around the castle looking for things on the list. Nell had given Isabel the full list of stuff to find.

A feather

A map

A book

Pair of glasses

Were to name a few of them off at the top of her head. Together all of the kids were running around and finding everything on the list.

"This is fun," said Elena looking at Isabel. "This is like you're looking around and explore the castle. Think of this as our own private grand tour of the castle. You'll see things nobody else knows."

At this Amber straightened up a little at hearing this. "Very good point Elena."

The young girl smiled up at her princess as they opened the door to Amber's room. Sofia looked around liking her room a bit more than her own. Carefully all of them knocked on the wall as if something would be in there. Then they made their way around and around more as they went and gathered almost everything on the list. It was very fun.

"Hey guys I think I found something," said James as he picked up a key that was one the list. Willow nodded as she stuck close to both Isabel and Elena. They heard someone talking on the other side of the wall. "They're adding some extra rooms onto the servant's quarters."

Entire families sometimes lived in this side of the castle. Even if they weren't working for them directly and the kids would go to school in Dunwiddie village. Isabel heard some talking from the construction workers. She wondered what was going on as they talked with other people.

"Hey Gabby, Elena, that's your parents talking," said Isabel as she heard that one. She could tell from their voices of what they were talking about.

"They're going to replace us," said Elena sharing a look with her sister. "With a sibling because of what I'm-"

"It has nothing to do with you," promised Isabel.

Then two people stepped from behind the curtain. It was their mother and step father, from what Isabel remembered from this morning. "It doesn't just because we're having a new baby doesn't mean we're going to replace you," said Bobby getting on his daughters level. "You two can even pick the name."

"And besides having a young sibling can be fun," said Isabel thinking of her sister. "Trust me things will be great."

She grinned as did the others. She was already a help on this vacation.


	47. A Night Emergency

**Story in a Nutshell: Elena takes care of her sick son**

* * *

Despite being just after midnight Elena and Gabe were kissing, her barely there nightgown slipping off of her shoulders as outside the storm seemed to be dying down. Mira had gone back to her room for the night after the worst of it was done. His voice husky in her ear as they kissed once again until…

Then they heard it a screech of pain from a boy and then silent. Elena felt the blood drain from her facing thinking that something horrible had happened. One of her children were in trouble as they both bounced out of bed. Elena started to race to the door, throwing it open, Gabe throwing on his robe and passing Elena's hers. Throwing on her long red robe and he grabbed his blue one as they raced toward the scream. Other footsteps started to run toward the scream including her other children, cousin, and her abuela. Concerned Elena grabbed for an already light candle stick with three wicks.

At the bottom of the steps Elena saw her son clutching his leg as she felt her blood drain from her face. Giving the candle to her abuela as she and Gabe raced down the steps the other kids watching from the top of the steps. Armando had woken up as well to see the three of them on the floor.

"Armando get doctor Rivas," demanded Elena as he saw him go pale. Then she turned and looked at her husband. "Gabe can you…" Elena didn't have to finished as Lorenzo was already in his arms. "Sweetie you're going to be fine."

The 10-year-old winced as Elena touched his swelling ankle. Oh, that had to be painful, she thought, as she saw the redness grow. Everyone watched as Elena went to his room as she gave them looks to stay quiet. Already in his room, doctor Rivas stood there as Gabe laid him on his bed. Both sat on either side of them. Without a question doctor Rivas just looked at and wrapped his ankle. A tiny hand clutched her own as she hated to be here. Next to her lay her son as he tried to put on a brave face in front of her and Gabe. He had come running as soon as he heard what happened. Elena hated being here as she watched doctor Rivas tied off the final wrap on her son's leg. Lorenzo winced as he squeezed her hand.

"There, your sprained ankle should heal in about four weeks," said Doctor Rivas as she patted his other leg. From the doorway five other faces peeked into the door way. "Just put ice on it, keep it elevated, and rest." With that Elena and Gabe nodded at her as she walked out of the room back to the servant's quarters.

She then looked at her kids in the doorway not sure what to tell them. Gabe motioned for Elena to step to the side with him. Sighing she squeezed her sons hand once more before following him to the other side of the room. "I can stay with him," she said sending him her best puppy dog look. At this he chuckled as he took her hand.

"I was just going to say that I'll put them to bed if you want me too," said Gabe as crossed her arms flushing a little. Her silky robe parted a little as she quickly tightened it up. They had been, um, busy when they heard the scream come from the bottom of the steps. Gratefully, she only nodded as he smiled at the kids. "Alright you five, the sleep monster is after you!"

Elena smiled as the other squealed as they ran back to their rooms. Elena tightened her robe as she laid down next to Lorenzo. Stroking his hair away from his face, she smiled at him. "What happened? Does your ankle feel better?" Wordlessly, he just nodded getting sleepy next to him.

"I finished my water pitcher and wanted to get more. I slipped on the steps and landed on my ankle wrong," he said as Elena just hugged him.

Keeping him close Elena rubbed his head she buried his face in his hair. At least he was okay and Doctor Rivas was able to wrap his ankle up tightly. 4 weeks in bed she thought as she wiped his hair away from his face again. He was going to need a haircut, she thought as she took in his scent for a moment. That didn't matter as she just took him in. She remembered holding him for the first time and staying up with him during the days he was colicky. "Mami I can't breathe," he said into her chest as she loosened her grip on her son.

"Do you want me to get you more water? Warm milk?" she pressed as he shook his head no. "I can sing you to sleep or read you a story." With that she picked up the book looking at the title, El Historia de Avalor? That had to be Esteban's doing she thought icily as she wanted to read him a good bed time story. Maybe a chapter out of one of her childhood books. "Or why don't you tell me about school or your lessons?"

Lorenzo looked thoughtful for a moment as he adjusted his ankle. Elena fluffed the pillows underneath his ankle. "I like school and lessons are fun. Esteban's strict though," he said as Elena took in a breath. She would talk to Esteban later. "I have a lot of friends, I think."

At this Elena frowned. "Are you afraid that they only like you because you're going to be king?" At this he only nodded. "Well if they're your real friends, they will love you no matter what. Just not as much as me."

Lorenzo smiled as he heard that blushing but didn't want to brush away his mother's comment. He liked hearing that his mother loved him. "Well I have to read out of that book for homework," he said as he thought about it switching the topic. He lived at home for these lessons. Why even bother? Never the lesson it was important for him to know since he was going to be king. Usually the throne was passed on father to son unless there were no boys. His mother didn't have any brothers and she was proud to say that she had three sons. Prince Lorenzo Raul Ricardo Nunez-Castillo was going to be king and honestly he couldn't wait. Even if it meant studying every night.

Elena looked at the book and then at her son. "I can read you another book," she said helpfully as he smiled at her. "I mean, if you want that is. I'm sure you don't want to read about-" She paused as she opened to the page that the bookmarker was in. "King Abraxas and his discovery of three maurvian enchanted objects." Alright now that sounded interesting as Lorenzo looked interested in the topic.

"One of these is the one that Iliana has," said Lorenzo earnestly. Both shared a look as she started to read aloud from the book both of them were learning.

The next morning Luisa found her granddaughter and great grandson in bed together with a book between them.


	48. Thankful to be Fifteen

**Story in a nutshell:** **Luisa's 15th birthday party**

 **Inspired by the episode My Fair Naomi, this is Luisa's** **quinceanera.**

* * *

Luisa Conception Rodriguez was quite a reasonable person, she supposed. Although today was the day she could request outlandish things. Eagerly, she looked up and down her ice sculpture and nodded that she loved the swan look. It was her fifteenth birthday to be exact and she just squealed in excitement.

"I love it mama," she said looking at her own mother pleased. Her mother, Ventura, was happy as she told the movers just to leave it there. Then they were to get the rest of the hall set up for her birthday. It was today and they were putting up the rest of the decorations. Her friends were going to be there any minute.

Quickly she headed up to her room to change into her pretty cranberry colored gown. Luisa had it on at the church but wanted to get freshened up before her party started. Now it was party time after the very important ceremony was done. It looked so beautiful on her as she slipped it up over her chest and her arms into the sleeves. She turned and looked into the mirror as she found her scepter she had carried during the ceremony at the church. A real woman, she had become that today in the eyes of Avalor. Anything could happen to her now.

From behind her there was a knock at her door. Curious she opened it half expecting her mother to be out in the hall. Instead, there was her older brother Tito with a large smile on his face. Then she noticed that her twin brothers Mario and Monte were standing there as well. She gave them all a look before letting them into the room.

"Alright, one of us has to dance with you…" started Tito as Luisa only gasped in a mock tone.

"Are you trying to get out of it?" she teased gently as she gave them all a look, one hand on her chest. The twins were trying to hide a laugh at the tone in her voice and the exasperated expression.

"Of course not, not on our dear sisters fifteenth birthday. We're just trying to figure out who is going to go first," said Tito as her younger brothers gave her that look to just choose.

"Well I think I should do it with all three of you at once," she summarized. "The Avaloran hat dance."

Her brothers shared a look before nodding along. "Perfect," said Monte as he turned to get ready for that dance. Together all of them went outside of the room as Luisa hung back a bit to watch everyone file in. There were some local nobility's kids such as Basilio, Renaldo, Francisco, Ritchie, and Kelvin. Then students from her class at school like Nicola, Delma, Urma, Angie and Emilia.

Near the top where she was going to be standing was her best friends Carman and Benita. They were talking to each other with ease. She started toward the steps where her dad stood waiting for her. Then the music started where everyone stopped to watch her come down the steps. She waved to Delma and Emilia who were close to each other.

Her dad met her mother half way through as they all walked up to the center of the room as she turned to face everyone who had come. Being from a rather important family she saw plenty of people she knew across the ballroom.

"Welcome everyone to my quinceañera," she said as smiled at everyone in the room. Her parents and siblings had taken a step back as her friends were off to the side a little. "I'd like to thank you all for coming and being here on my special day."

She paused as everyone had their eyes on her and her family in the ballroom of the mansion.

"As you know family and friends are the heart of the quinceañera, and that it is not only the day people honor the birthday girl but also when the birthday girl honors her family and friends."

With this the cook pushed out a cake with fifteen candles on it. She grinned as she saw it in her favorite shade of lavender. Then flowers all over it as she sighed out happily.

"I'd like to take a moment for them to help me light my candles. In honor as a thanks for being there always." The cook handed her a lit candle one by one. Then she turned to face her family first.

"To my mother for always being there," she said as her mother took the candle and giving her a small hug. Her mom took the candle and lit an unlit one.

Then she turned to her dad. "For my father for keeping an eye out on me." Then her dad did the same thing her mom did.

Next her eldest brother. "For my brother Tito, for sharing his wisdom." Her brother did the same thing with his candle. At this rate, she was going to light her final one and blow out the candles.

"For Mario and Monte for getting me into trouble but also out of it. Sometimes scot free," she said as her brothers were careful lighting each. Then they stepped back as their mother shot all three of them a look. She was going to want to know what that meant later.

"Then, I thank my best friend Benita for sitting next to me on my first day of first grade. I don't know how I would have got along without you," she said as her best friend grinned as she lit her candle.

"Finally, Carman for being there when I needed someone the most," she said as her friend seemed to tear up a little lighting her candle.

Luisa put her candle on her cake as she blew it out in front of everyone. Around her there were cheers and a whistle from one of the boys. Everyone started to sing the Avaloran birthday song as she started to cut into the cake. She had all she wanted around her. Next the world.


	49. Carnaval and Gabe

**Story in a nutshell: How exactly did Gabe react to the events of "King of the Carnaval?"**

"And the entire town caught them," said Euan Higgins in one breath. "It was amazing."

Gabe stared at the redhead before looking around the room with the crown jewels. Unbelievable, he thought looking around at the pristine room. It was quiet except for the three men: the captain, the lieutenant, and whatever Higgins was supposed to be. "I got one off day with my parents and someone tries to steal the crown jewels," he said dismayed. He tried to think back to the story that they told as best as they could.

"They nearly had us," said Diego as he looked around the room. "None of us went in to check."

"Did you get check your pockets or at least hold on the key until you were a safe distance away?" asked Gabe as he looked frustrated around the royal treasury. His mind racking for things that he would have done. "Isn't it standard protocol to check people?"

"It was Victor, Esteban's friend-" said Higgins as he thought of what else they could have done. He wasn't sure if someone like Julio would have checked them before letting them into the palace walls.

"Euan that doesn't matter. Why didn't he think about visiting before? Who decides to come uninvited? He may have had a reason but it was still out of nowhere," argued Gabe still thinking. What would he have done? Is there a bigger motive or even plot going on? "After Fiero I am checking everyone. I'm making it protocol to check. Study movements and what people do, how they dress."

With that he stalked off with the two following him. At least he heard one of them lock the door behind him he thought. "I think the Fiero event really got to him," said Diego as he rounded the corner to the library. Forget those two, he thought, it was right to check them over. At least Carla and Victor were gone permanently being banished and all. Gabe wished that he got a look at them to remember their faces. He was good at remembering faces after all those years working in his parent's shop.

Crap, he thought, carnaval was going to be the prime time for people to try anything. He should have said no to having that day off. Instead of selling empanadas at his parent's bakery. After Fiero he should have learned. It was then did he decide to go to the library and do research. Plenty of research. Books on psychology like how to read people. Heck he even convinced aunt Alicia to enroll him for free in a psychology class at the university.

Sitting down and grabbing a few books while he was still on his lunch hour, he thumbed through the text looking for anything useful. How to get in the mind of a thief? Gabe flipped through another book as he saw pages on motivations. That was useful, he thought putting it aside as he tried to find other things that might have been helpful. He wanted to keep his job thank you very much.

The door opened as he didn't even look up hearing the familiar boots of the chancellor. "Lieutenant Nunez, what are you doing? Surely you should be with Elena or patrolling the halls?" asked Esteban confused and surprised at all of the books around him.

"I'm on my lunch hour," he said flipping through the pages. "I'm just looking through what could help more with my job."

He looked up and saw the confused look on Esteban's face. "Like how to read someone or something useful. After Fiero and now someone stealing from the treasury. I don't even know how they got past the defense system. I volunteered to help redesign it with Isabel's help."

That made Esteban pause as he looked at the young man. That was a good thing and a bad thing, he thought trying to keep his face neutral and relaxed stance. Not only was he helping Isabel redesign the entire system but also learning how to tell if someone is acting suspicious. Esteban was going to get caught by the lieutenant. Of all people he was going to get caught by the person that he helped hire.

"Well that's good that you're so invested in your position," he said calmly. "Do you need help with either?" Esteban had to know how to get around the system, otherwise he could be caught going in there himself and that makes himself look guilty. Even if it was just to look around.

"Nah, I studied harder than this in school when I was trying to get my dad to notice me. Found loads of interesting stuff though. Did you know that you're not supposed to greet the King of Satu with a handshake, but with a bow?"

"I did actually," he said looking at the boy with a careful look. Gabriel studied those books intently trying to find what makes people tick. Just that thought made him nervous. "Gabriel, what if I gave you some lessons in royalty? I mean, you might have to go with Elena to visit foreign countries. It'd be nice for you to know what you are doing."

Gabe gave him a blank look for a moment before looking at the books. "Chancellor, Diego, Higgins, and I were already given the basics on that when we first got hired."

"Well at a more intermediate level. You are guarding the crown princess and eventual queen. It'd be useful would it not?" he mused trying to convince him. Anything to pull him away from the books and maybe get him to tell him about that defense system. Gabriel and Isabel would know the system forward and backward.

Gabe cleared his throat as he watched Esteban smile at him. "Esteban, are you hiding something from me? You're never this nice."

"Of course not," he said pretending to be appalled at this accusation. Dang it, he caught on quick. The quicker the distraction the better. "I just figured that it might help you. It might even impress Elena."

He had no idea of the young lieutenant's feelings toward his cousin. Still noticing that he had a contemplative look on his face. Then looked at his books Esteban waited. "Well, I don't see why not. Although I still should meet with Isabel and knowing this stuff is part of my job. Sure chancellor, I have to go clock back in."

Esteban sighed in relief, at least he had to divide his break as he volunteered to put his books away for him.

Gabe closed the door behind him before looking at the door. Yep, he was definitely hiding something. He just had to figure out what.


	50. Sister Adventure Day

**Story in a nutshell:** **Isabel and Elena find a secret passage in the palace.**

 **For LoveLikeElena who I hope likes this!**

Six-year-old Isabel Castillo Flores was very much an indoor kid. She liked to read and make inventions sometimes by herself. In comparison to her sister, twelve-year-old Elena. Elena liked to run and go on adventures with her friends Esperanza Carrero and Lola Campos in the city. However, today Elena was at home with the rest of their family.

"Elena what are you doing?" asked the young girl as she saw her older sister pacing between the door and the window. Outside the rain was coming down in sheets as the thunder rolled.

"I want to go outside and play but it's raining so I'm waiting for it to stop."

Outside the weather seemed to be unforgiving about her plight as lightning struck across the sky. It didn't look like Elena was going to be going out today. Or maybe tomorrow if the weather stayed like this through the night.

"Maybe we could play an indoor game or read," suggested Isabel as she gestured to her book.

"What kind of indoor game?" she asked as it piqued her interest. Maybe there was some really fun ones that she missed out on. Isabel shrugged there were lots that they could play. "Oh, I know let's go look for hidden treasure."

"What kind of treasure?"

"Any kind. We could get mami or papi to hide something and then we have to search for it."

Isabel nodded like crazy wanting to do that. That would be so much fun and maybe papi could use clues. She loved a good puzzle and solving riddles. Together the sisters went to search for their father or mother. They passed the throne room where they saw her father dismissing some staff to do their duties. There was someone already as they rushed over to him after he was done. His eyes lit up as King Raul saw his two daughters come up to him.

Together both girls tried to explain what they wanted to do as Raul caught on.

"Maybe instead of a treasure hunt, why not a scavenger hunt? I'll give you a list of ten things to find and if you find all of it you'll get an extra piece of chocolate after dinner."

Both girls huddled together as if they were discussing it. Now that chocolate was on the line it didn't seem like a time for games. Pretending to mummer to each other they turned to look at their dad. Now Raul was an intimidating man sometimes but today neither girl seemed to care as he had a giant smile on his face wondering what the verdict was.

"Deal," said both girls together as Raul grabbed a paper. On it he wrote down ten things that they could find somewhere in the castle. His list consisted of: a handheld telescope, a pocket watch, a wine goblet, a hand fan, something green, a hair ribbon, a piece of jewelry, an instrument, a snack, and a letterhead.

Both girls grinned at each other knowing that this was going to be a piece of cake. Together they raced out of the room as Isabel grabbed a hair ribbon from her room. Elena grabbed her fan that she would use when she was younger. She then noted to take her bracelet off when she presented it to her father. Then ran down to the kitchen to grab the wine goblet. Papi had really made this rather easy for them. Probably because dinner was in about an hour but still.

Next all they had to do was find the telescope, pocket watch, something green, instrument, snack, and a letterhead.

On her way down to the music room, Isabel grabbed a snack from the kitchen. She just cradled a cupcake close to her chest.

"Got it," said Elena holding a zampona in the air.

"I think we can get the telescope, pocket watch, and a letterhead in papi's office," said Isabel looking up proudly at her sister. "My ribbon could double as something green."

"Perfect! We make a great team," said Elena proudly as she raced to grab the telescope from her father's office. Before she could walk off with the telescope she saw what looked like a switch hiding behind the curtain. If she hadn't brushed against the fabric to get the telescope Elena would have never seen it.

Curious she gestured for Isabel to come over to look at it. Shrugging both girls switched it as the bookshelf on the wall to their right opened.

"We are going down, right?" asked Elena with her mouth wide open. Wordlessly Isabel joined her as they made their way across the room and looked down. It looked like it was just steps as both girls tentatively went forward.

The stone steps seemed to spiral down as Elena kept her sister from slipping as they looked to be in a room.

"Elena, I think we found papi's secret room," said Isabel recovering from the shock. "He said that if we were ever invaded this is where we would have to go."

That made sense as Elena looked around and saw what looked like bunk beds enough for all of them. Maybe there were more ways to get to this room, she thought, trying to figure out where they might lead. One might even be in her room!

"This is really cool, I'm glad we found this together," said Isabel as she saw a couple of toys sitting in the corner. They could probably hide out in here for a while. She saw water and some dry products that they could eat.

"I'm glad we did too," said Elena as she gave her sister a side hug. She wondered why her father never told her much about these but then realized that he probably couldn't. They were secret for a reason. Plus, if they told who would really believe them? Although that never stopped her from thinking about other things. "Next rainy day or if we just want to do something together, we look for more. This castle is really old so we might be able to find most if not all of them."

"That's a great idea," said Isabel as she thought about it.

"You girls find everything?" boomed a voice from up the steps. Startled both girls turned to see their father smiling a little down at them. He didn't seem to care that they had found this room. Maybe he was going to tell them more about it sooner or later. "Come on up, dinner is almost ready."

Sharing a look, they started to go up the steps toward their dad. This was their little secret that nobody had to know about.


	51. Everything Changes

**Story in a nutshell:** **Queen Lucia and Adelina (Esteban's mother) bonding**

Adelina Consuela Flores looked around at the castle still impressed that her younger sister managed to snag the prince. This was her second time here since the wedding even though today she was moving in, although not for very long. She wanted to find her sister, Lucia, and parents to tell them the good news.

"Have you seen the queen?" she asked as soon as she saw a maid. Since marrying Raul people have been referring to her sister as the queen. It felt weird to say but her sister took it in stride. The maid nodded before pointing in the direction of the room that she was in. Shrugging a little she walked into that room to find nothing but fabric and sewing materials.

Then she saw her sister standing there in the middle of a fitting. A beautiful light lavender purple gown seemed to show off her curves quite nicely. They looked like they were in the middle of it though. Lucia seemed to be off in her own world humming around. That was one thing she loved about her sister was that giant imagination she seemed to have.

"Addy!" cried out Lucia as she rushed over to find her sister. The seamstress just grinned as the sisters hugged. Oh my gosh it felt so good to see her. "This is going to be my new queen ballgown. I even got my hair styled for the first time since my quinceanera. I'm even getting you a dress made!"

She squealed happy to hear that she was going to get a new royal gown.

"That's so sweet, I'm sure I'll love it but guess what?"

"What?"

"Santiago proposed to me," she said thinking of her now fiancé. Santiago was just so handsome and she loved everything about him. They had met at Raul's eighteenth birthday party and haven't really stopped talking since. They had been courting for two years now as she grew warm at the thought then showed her the ring. Adelina had been hiding her hand behind her back and waited until just the right moment.

For a second her sister was stunned before bouncing around. This was super exciting first Lucia got married and now it was Adelina. It was just a great day for the Flores family. They squeezed each other as they got super excited. It wasn't every day that one of the sisters was getting married.

"Other than that, I just wanted to come and help the others. I can't believe that I'm a duchess now, sister to the queen. And to help mami and papi move our stuff."

It had been a tradition for the parents of the bride or groom to move into the castle. They had their own suite and everything. Today they were moving in and Adelina with them until she was married. Santiago's mother was just so sweet on her that it'll be easy to adjust. Too bad she had a lot of things going between two places now.

"I can't wait for your wedding I can help, right?" asked Lucia as she gestured for a maid to get her measurements.

"Of course, you're going to be my maid of honor." That made Lucia squeal as she got exciting to hear that. She had been Lucia's and now it was her turn. "But let's not talk about that. Tell me what it's like being a queen. Or life now."

"There's a lot going on," said Lucia as she thought about it. "I have to go to some royal lessons since I'll be helping make major decisions. Like what to do in case of an attack. Or how to properly greet the king of Satu, that kind of thing."

That sounded a bit stressful, thought Adelina, before shrugging. "Sounds like fun and you'll be learning something new."

"They can be especially when Raul comes in and helps me study. Sometimes even King…"

That was when outside the door there was a crash. Startled the sisters got up and looked around trying to find the source to see a bunch of books topple over from one of the boxes. Their father, Francisco, looked annoyed at all of the books that had scattered across the floor. He looked up and saw both girls.

"These are your journals," he said stroking his mustache looking around at the books. "Which means I think you two should clean them up."

Francisco gave them a look to help as they got on their knees to stack them up. They giggled as one of the maids stopped to help. A majority of the books were actually Adelina's since she was the writer of the family. There wasn't a day that she didn't write something down in her beautiful handwriting. Francisco gave the box to one of the maids to carry and him another before both girls had to return to the sewing room.

"I'm going to miss you, knowing that you're not going to be here anymore," said Lucia after a minute.

Adelina had thought about it for a moment before realizing that they were going to be a bit distant. That didn't stop her from thinking of visiting a lot. Maybe Santiago could move in here or they could stay and visit a couple of times during the week.

"I think it's going to be like I'm not even gone," she said.

"True, you could stay and our kids could play with each other." Lucia was getting excited as the seamstress went back to finishing the dress. It was just about done and then they could go back to help move. Adelina laughed a little too knowing that they would have their children close together.

The seamstress coughed to let them know that she was done. Lucia went back to throw her floral patterned dress back on. Then the sisters went to go find their parents. Adelina thought back to what Lucia had said about not being here as often. She was sure going to try to be here most of the time if she could.

"Hey Lucia," she said as her sister turned to smile at her. "Count me in on being here."


	52. Flirting with Abuela?

**Story in a nutshell: Elena's first attempt at flirting and a lesson from Luisa.**

* * *

It was the royal jubilee as Elena was searching for her friends in the crowd. She had a total of four friends. Esperanza Carrero and Lola Campos were her city girlfriends. Then she had her royal friends Patricia and Valeria who were close with the royal family.

"Patricia," she called when she saw her dark-haired friend talking with her cousin. Elena made a face as she saw them about to start dancing before pulling the two apart.

"Hey," she moaned as she complained a little, as if she wanted to talk to Esteban.

"Prince Marcello," said Elena feeling her heart quicken. Her friend squealed as the two of them tried to keep an eye out for him in the crowd. "He's here and I heard he wanted to talk with me."

Patricia got excited for her friend as they went to look for the visiting prince. Elena kept an eye out as she thought of something that she would say to him. Something besides hi, of course. Maybe she should try to flirt with him. Only problem was that Elena didn't know how to flirt or anything like that.

Not sure what to do, she tried to stop Patricia, before she found herself near the three young nobles Prince Marcello, Victor Delgado, and her cousin all stood there talking and laughing with each other. Esteban must have just joined them. Well, Victor and Marcello were the loudest. Esteban was just smiling and nodding along.

Patricia motioned for her to go as Elena took a confident step forward. Just ask him to dance, if he said no, it wasn't a big deal. Taking a breath, the thirteen-year-old smiled as she straightened her back and flashed the three of them a smile.

"Esteban, Victor, and Prince Marcello," said Elena as she rocked on her heals. Before she could turn to ask if she could talk to Marcello herself Victor stepped forward.

"Princess Elena, how wonderful to see you today," he said bowing and kissing her hand. She faked a smile before looking over at Marcello. "Shall we dance?"

The music was starting and her parents started the first dance. Then her abuelos before the other guests joined in. She looked at Victor with her fake smile before shaking her head. "I'm sorry Victor, I was just going to ask Prince Marcello for a dance."

Victor bowed looking a little disgruntled and then she looked at the prince. Before Elena could properly ask him Marcello was nodding. "I would love a dance," he said trying not to look too eager but pleased.

Elena grinned as she took his hand as they danced around the ballroom. By now there were plenty of couples dancing around. Some were concentrating on their steps and others were whispering to each other. Patricia and Valeria were giggling as she waltzed by them. Then Elena found herself near her grandparents dancing nearby.

"I like your dress," said Prince Marcello feeling the need to talk as Elena only giggled flushing herself. She had on her favorite pink and gold gown tonight.

She didn't know what she would say to that as she awkwardly looked him up and down. "I like your… muscles. They're very big. I like strong boys that can… lift things," she said lamely as she thought about what she said. However, this made Marcello straighten up.

The two of them were silent as it was a little awkward between them. Keeping herself composed the thirteen-year-old moved a little closer to her. That made Elena go a bit ridged as she caught the eye of her abuela. She nodded as she got a little excited.

"You're a… a… pretty good dancer," said Elena after a minute.

Marcello frowned a little as he heard that one. Elena caught herself knowing that she should have said something better then pretty good. She tried to catch herself before he decided that he didn't really like her at all.

"So tell me something," started Marcello.

A random fact just seemed to flash through her mind. It was something cool that Isabel had told her since she was a big reader. Isa would tell her random things here and there based on what she had read. They twirled together as Elena found herself brushing close to him. Okay now was her moment.

"Well, did you know that snails can sleep for three years without needing food?" said Elena giving him her famous wide smile.

Around her she heard someone say 'okay that's it' as Elena just brushed it off. She was doing a great job with flirting with him and small talk. At least she thought so. He wanted to know something and she gave him a fact. Then the fact that they were dancing together. Elena even gave him some compliments.

"Elena why don't you come with me to the snack table," said her abuela as Elena gave Marcello a smile as she left with her grandmother. Behind her Marcello and her abuelo were talking about something.

Elena looked at her grandmother as she frowned at her. Luisa was just shaking her head thinking of everything Elena did wrong. She was going to help her granddaughter learn to flirt or she was going to embarrass herself.

Both girls locked eyes before Luisa put her arm around her. Around them the dancing continued as her friends shared a look before shrugging. "Let's talk about flirting."

"I was doing great abuela!" protested Elena as she looked at her frustrated and then thought about what she had said. "Didn't I?"

Luisa sighed as she thought about what to say. "Elena I'm going to be honest and I can only say this in the nicest way possible. No, that was a poor performance."

Elena felt her face drop as she looked at Marcello who gave her a tiny smile. Oh, no, what did she do wrong? "Wh-"

"I like your muscles, I like boys that can lift things, a fact about snails?" said Luisa pointing out everything as she just hugged her granddaughter. "I can help you."

Luisa looked around before bringing Elena into a room. Elena looked around as she saw Isabel dancing with a boy nearby. They looked like they were having fun as Elena saw the young boy she was with, Prince Conrado, lean in and kiss her cheek. She gasped as her seven-year-old sister was better at this then her.

Determined Elena followed her grandmother into the room. It was just an extra guest room with flowery wallpaper. "First I'm going to show you the basics."

Elena took in every word Luisa was saying. There were somethings that were easy and others a bit more of a challenge. She was turning into Isabel a little wanting to study this a little more but she had to get out there and find Marcello again. They were only gone for about ten minutes but it felt like hours.

"Now a quick review what do you do?" asked Luisa looking at the clock. "You have two minutes."

"Okay, so stay close to him just a little inside his personal bubble. Make eye contact, smile but not too flashy, don't cross my arms, play with my hair or my bracelet, ask open ended questions about him, laugh at jokes, touch him a little like on his arms or shoulders if we're not dancing, compliment him, and maybe tease a little. Then leave him wanting a little more after finding an excuse to walk away."

Elena looked at the clock and found that she still had a minute left. Then looked at her grandmother with a grin and panting slightly having said that quick.

Luisa looked at her with a smile on her face. Elena did that perfectly as she couldn't help but think her granddaughter was growing up on her. She pursed her lips remembering when Lucia told her that she was expecting. Now she was a teenager and liking boys.

"That was perfect," said Luisa tucking a hair behind her ear. "He'd be crazy not to like you Elena."

"Thanks abuela," she said squeezing her into a hug.

"I love you and you're going to be telling me allll about it," she said teasingly. Then looked serious before adding. "You will be telling me about this. Don't forget we use this power for good, so don't use it on boys you don't like."

Elena giggled before seeing her face. "Of course, I will tell you and I'll use it for good. I love you too." With a swish of her skirt Elena flounced out of the room as Luisa watched her walk confidently back to Marcello. She saw her start to flit around him as Luisa shook her head. That girl was going to be a boy magnet one day.

Luisa joined her daughter before smiling as Isabel and Conrado seemed to join in. It was fun to see the duo become a quartet. Elena had her family right now and that was good enough for her.


	53. Paintings and Lazy Days

**Story in a nutshell: Elena bonds with her son.**

* * *

Elena yawned as she woke up that day remembering that she only had half a days' worth of duties. A smile crossed her face before she remembered that today the painters were coming. She was going to get a royal portrait done and not just one painting but several. Next to her the bed was empty as Gabe was up already. She grabbed her gown and headed down to breakfast.

"Hi Esteban," she said as she saw her cousin hold the dining room door open for her. "Thanks."

"Good morning, are you ready for the painters?" he asked as he saw her. Despite forcing him into retirement he still knew her schedule forwards and backwards.

She only rolled her eyes as she shook her head at this. Elena didn't mind all too much that Esteban was up on his schedule. "Yea I'm going to be," she said going through her list of duties for the day. Thankfully she had Naomi and Gabe with her most of the day. She went and sat down next to her eldest daughter and husband. "Good morning Mirabelle."

"Hi, mami," she said as she grabbed for the pork to add to her breakfast. "Are we still doing the paintings today?"

"Of course," she said as she kissed her head.

After breakfast Elena went off to do a few of her duties. A meeting with Dona, visits to a couple of villages, and she had to actually break up a fight with a lord or two. Just enough to make her life a bit hectic. A couple of other duties filled up the rest of her afternoon as the artists came and started to set up in the sitting room. Esteban and Armando had it set up so that it would be comfortable while they did their work. Unlike just sitting there and smiling it was going to be a playdate with everyone in her family.

Elena grinned as she saw Gabe's aunt Dolores as one of the painters.

Next to her Orlando look up at her making a face at the people shuffling in. His dark hair freshly combed and in his nicest clothes. "I don't want to sit for a long time and not move," he said as Elena laughed a little. She had the same complaint when she was that young too.

"Why don't you sit next to me and your sister and you can tell me all about your day," she said smoothing his hair of frizz. "And we can move a little."

A bit more enthusiastic he lifted his arms for Elena to carry him. The whole family made their way into the sitting room. Inside and waiting for them was five painters as Gabe waved to his aunt. Then Orlando waved to her before shying away a bit. He didn't really like meeting new people as the artists seemed to be watching him.

Armando was standing there as he did a small headcount. All six kids were there as Isabel was holding the two-year-old Susana napping in her arms. "Alright what we are going to do is this," said Armando as Elena adjusted Orlando on her hip. "One person is going to do all of you together. Then each artist is going to focus on one of you or a couple. You can lounge around and talk but not too distracting."

Armando gave them all a final look before leaving the room.

Orlando watched as his aunt Isabel handed his sister to his mother. Gran abuela sat near the window with Isabel near them to get caught up together. Hernan and Lorenzo were playing together on the floor with cards. His dad near his twin sisters talking about something.

He wondered how long that was going to be as his mother lead him over to a chair. Elena put Susana on a small pile of blankets near her. Then and the rest of the family scattered around. One artist got close to him and his mom.

"Hey, did you want to tell me about your day?" asked his mother. She smoothed out his hair again as she straightened his little jacket.

"I got an A+ on my spelling test," said the five-year-old proudly beaming. "And I learned how to write my name in all capital letters. And my teacher says that she likes that I know how to read a clock already."

"That's awesome," she said as she squeezed him.

"And I made a new friend. Her name is Bonita," he said. "She gave me a pencil that smelled sweet and I taught her how to do a cartwheel. She's my best friend that's a girl now."

At this Elena smiled at him a bit as she cocked her head to look at him. That was sweet he just made friends with another kid in his class. At this rate he was friends with nearly all of them. Somehow, she could see all her kids being popular. Or at least have some very close friends. Iliana, Mirabelle, and his brothers were rather well liked.

"That's really nice," she said as everyone was pretty much ignoring the painters as they talked. Elena looked up and smiled at Gabe. "Maybe she can come over and we could meet her."

"Yea," he said getting excited. "And we could have some of gran abuela's snacks and we can play olaball."

"Not in the castle," she said promptly.

"Yea," he said as he leaned back against her chest. "And we could do something for my birthday."

That was right his birthday was coming up, she thought, as she smiled again. Then she leaned in and kissed his head. "We could totally do something for your birthday."

He turned to hug her as one of the artists awed from around them. He flushed as Elena hugged him from behind. "I don't like talking to a lot of the adults," he whispered as Elena squeezed him a little.

"You'll get used to it," she whispered fulling knowing that he will. Isabel used to be that way when she first started to go to school too. Now she doesn't really mind talking to a lot of people. Then one of the artists came over to her to focus on her. "Why don't you give her a smile?" she asked looking at her.

Orlando looked at her with a small smile as she saw it reach his eyes. At least she didn't have to worry about him for any reason. At least so far.


	54. A Day at the Hospital

**Story in a nutshell: Elena's daughter, Susana, goes through somethings.**

 **Authors Note: if silver wolf is reading, the newest prompt I will be writing. Isabel isn't the fencing type, so that's why that story won't get written. So can anyone catch where I pulled Escobar from? Hint, it was used on a Disney show. I'll write a fic for you if you guess.**

* * *

It was almost the first day of school and Susana Nunez Castillo was going to be sad when her family all left for the day. All her siblings were older and she wouldn't start school until she turned five. However, it was nice to have her parents all to herself. Then when lunch time came around she would have a lot of food to eat.

"Mami," she said looking up and saw her mother coming into her room. "Is it breakfast time?"

"Yes it is," said Elena with a laugh as she found her royal gown. She didn't mind wearing it most of the time but she had other clothes. Elena found her pale pink dress with its intricate white flower pattern, stockings, and her worn out black leather shoes. Her mother buttoned up her dress for her and let her finish dressing herself.

Together the mother and daughter pair went down to the breakfast table as Susana told her about her dream she had. It was like Avalor had become candy land. She did a double take when she saw her sisters in their buttercup outfits as they went into the dining room. Their turquoise and tan uniforms made them look identical. They probably had something to do with their troop. Especially since tia Kyra was there eating with them. Kyra was the head of the troop giving out badges and such when tia Sofia was here.

Susana went over to her usual seat next to her gran abuela. She had a plate of food hot and ready for her as she looked over at her sisters. She wanted to join the buttercups one day, they looked like they had so much fun.

"Okay, so where are you going? Hiking, camping, butterfly catching?" she asked wondering aloud.

The girls looked over at her as Kyra finished up eating her food. "No," said Kyra she shook her long braid. Hmm, what else could they be doing? The troop did a lot of outdoor stuff if she heard about their events correctly.

"The hospital," said Iliana as she pushed her plate aside.

"Hospital, why?" she asked a little nervous about that one. She hated hospitals. Mainly, because she remembered there being a time when she was really sick and the time gran abuela was there.

"We're cheering the patients up," said Mira as she pushed her empty plate aside too. "Singing a song, a show, and Solana is bringing her dog to be pat."

That actually sounded really fun she thought. "Can I come?" she asked looking over at them hopefully. She wanted to help and spend some time with her sisters. Besides, she was an excellent performer if she said so herself.

Her mother, tia Kyra, and the twins all shared a look as they huddled to talk about it for a minute. That annoyed her a little that she would be excluded from something like this because she was still young. They seemed to have come to a conclusion that was okay with them. Curious she looked over at the small group that was grinning.

"Sure, it'd be fun," chorused Mira and Iliana at the same time.

"But you have to remember to stay with us," said Elena as she knew that look. It was that look that reminded her to pay attention. Otherwise, she would be in trouble but that was okay with her. Since it was her mother's off day they got to leave on time. Normally they would have to wait for a meeting to end or something of that nature.

Just about a half hour later she was part of the group that consisted of: Sahara De Alva, Solana Delgado, Mariposa "Mari" Soto, Alejandra Pena, and Claudia Salazar. They were all friends of her sisters and her cousin. A coach that was drawn by Euan Higgins was waiting for them as all of the girls got up in it. Behind she saw her mom kiss her dad and brothers as she waved. They had become specks as she saw the boys go back in the castle to do something fun.

It was only a half hour ride because of the horses as they arrived at the hospital. Outside of the doors stood a woman with the name Coco on her name tag. She looked eager as her mother was the first to get out. There was a brief introduction as they followed her into the main building. It was so big, she thought, as she just wanted to look around. It wasn't as nice as the castle hospital wing though. Susana remembered spending the beginning of the year in the hospital wing because of food poisoning.

Staying close to her mother Susana felt her stomach drop a little. It felt a little weird to be here as it wasn't very cheery with plain white walls. Her sisters were chatting with their friends. Her mother and Kyra talking as they walked. Then she felt where her breakfast was heading as she tugged at her mother's skirt.

"Mami, I need to go to the bathroom," she said as she looked around the hall looking for one.

Elena looked down at her before picking her up and looked for the nurse. Coco just pointed them to a hall that was not too far from where they were setting up. She nodded knowing the way and headed down there.

"Can I go in by myself?" she asked not wanting her mother in there with her. Elena contemplated before opening the door for her.

After a few minutes Susana was washing her hands when she heard it. It sounded like there was another person on the other side of the wall. It sounded like someone was seriously hurt. The nurses were talking about someone that sounded frantic and urgent. Curious, she opened the door to see her mother talking to a nurse as Susana went off the other way, to the noise.

She got closer to the voices as she tried to make out what they were saying. Then peeked into a door that was open with a patient laying in the bed. His hair balding and dark patches on his arms. Quietly, she walked in looking around for the voices. Then someone stepped into the room as she swirled around.

"Sweet princess I don't think you should be back here," said the nurse with the name tag Joy.

"Why not?" she asked in her sweet voice. She just wanted to see what was going on. Although nothing seemed to be wrong. The patient in the bed looked over at them looking thoroughly confused at what was happening. His hospital gown askew and panting had slowed down.

Joy looked at her with a small said smile. "Because this is where the really sick go. Some might be dying," she said looking away for a moment.

"And their families, friends, and neighbors might not be with them?"

"Not always."

"That's awful," said Susana looking and feeling a little scandalized. It must have felt horrible to be all alone. She didn't want to be alone without anyone to help her or be around. She was a real people person according her to abuela.

"Can I be with one of them? That way they aren't alone."

"Well- um-"

"Susana!" cried out Elena as she found where her daughter had wandered off. She looked between her daughter and her new friend. She looked a little confused as she wasn't sure what to make of this meeting. She looked over her daughter making sure that she wasn't hurt or anything. Then hugged her squeezing her tight. "Thank goodness you're alright."

The nurses only smiled before Elena sent them a sharp look.

"Mami can I stay with him?" asked Susana with a small look at the man. She felt really sad for him with no one around.

"Absolutely not," said an admonished Elena not wanting her daughter wandering off anymore. The nurses just agreed with Elena. Then she got on her knees and tucked a hair behind her ear. "We're here to help with the scouts. Don't you ever run off again. I was so worried."

"I'm sorry mami," said Susana with the tears starting to cloud her vision. Elena just squeezed her again as she hugged back. She wasn't gone for a long time but given her age and the fact that she never went far from her mother must have scared her. "Can I say good bye then?"

Elena nodded as Susana gently touched his head, he seemed to look over at her before taking a breath and sighing. He seemed to have stopped breathing as Susana watching his face grow pale and smiled a little. He might be better soon.

Their performance came and went as everyone went home after the meeting. It was just about dinner time did the castle get a visitor. It was nurse Joy from the hospital, she looked around as she bowed to her parents as the kids tried to get a good look. She had told her mother something as Elena look from Joy to her youngest daughter. She strained to listen to what had been said before desert was put in front of her. It was bisabuela's famous deserts that she loved so much.

"Susana come here real quick," said Elena as she walked over to her mother. She got into her mother's lap as Joy looked at her.

"Princess the man you were with, Senor Escobar, has passed away yesterday. They're thinking it was at the same time you were with him," said Joy as she looked at Susana.

The young girl looked at her mother as she felt something wet on her cheeks. Susana found herself crying about what happened with Senor Escobar. He had died right there with her next to him.

Susana Beatriz Ines Nunez Castillo felt as if something in her stomach drop. The man she had met was dead and it seemed as if she was right there when it happened. She felt the tears well up as she felt the strong arms of her father around her.

"He was glad to have you with him," said Joy, before taking her leave.

Elena felt her heartbreak for the young girl. This was one reason why she didn't want her youngest coming to the hospital. She was trying to protect her from the hard topics like this. Her other kids had dealt with Francisco passing and now. She squeezed her daughter as they just shared a long look together.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Elena letting her know that she was there.

"No, but I'm happy to have my family with me," she said as she put a smile on her face. "I love you mami."

"I love you too, I love you too."


	55. Isabel's New Idea

**Story in a nutshell: Isabel gets some news and helps Elena out.**

* * *

Isabel Castillo Flores looked up as she heard the crying from outside her door. Then at it before getting up and shut it. It wasn't that she didn't want to help her sister with her nieces, it was the fact that she had a final she was studying for. Not only that but Elena had told her to focus on her studies and not let the babies bother her. All seemed quiet as she continued to write her paper for class. When she was done she kissed the paper for good luck and slipped it into her back pack making sure it wouldn't fall out.

She looked over what she had to do next and smiled at it. It was writing a letter to Prince James of Enchanica. The two had been writing to each other. What started out as a culture class assignment (on his end) turned into a lot of letters.

 _My family is touring much of that side of globe this coming summer. Including visiting Avalor again. Maybe I'll get to see you soon!_

 _Sincerely, James_

 _P.S. Do you fence? That awesome if we could go toe to toe._

Isabel felt her heart skip that she might be able to see him. Never did she think that she would actually see him. And Elena would be excited to see Sofia. Hmm, maybe she could learn to fence and get to know him a little more. That would ccertainly impress him and her sister would be so surprised. Her birthday was coming up and it would be a great birthday present. It was coming up and it would be a great gift.

Going to the door she didn't hear the crying anymore. She looked around and headed to find her sister. Her and Gabe's door was open as she made her way inside staying quiet incase the girls were sleeping.

"Elena do you want to-" she sounded even finish her sentence as she spotted her sister. Elena sat there rocking Mirabelle to sleep at least what she could see. As her eyes adjusted she saw her sister was sleeping on the chair along with the baby on her lap. Gabe peeked his head over the bed to look at her. "Isabel," he said tiredly from the foot of the bed. She stepped into the room to see him rocking the cradles seeing the girls asleep as he looked over at Elena. Forgetting that Isabel was there, Gabe took Mirabelle from Elena's arm to put her down. "Not today, it's been a long night."

Isabel bite her lip, her present was going to help out Elena in a big way she hoped. Then she turned to Gabe as she looked over at him. Both her sister and brother in law had dark circles under their eyes as she wanted to help them.

"Hey Gabe, you showed Elena how to fence right?" she asked looking over at him.

He looked at her a bit confused from the cradle that held Iliana. Isabel was determined to help with both of them. Gabe and Elena could use a break since the girls were teething. "Yea?" he said making it sound like a question.

"Would you mind show me?" she thought about it. "I figured I'd surprise Elena for her birthday. She could use a break and it'd be a way for us to have some sister time." She left out the part about James of course. Gabe might go into overprotective big brother mode- or worse- dad mode. "Our little secret."

He looked like he was thinking about it as he looked a little excited. Then looked at Elena and the babies as he contemplated.

"I can babysit sometimes I swear I can help," she said. She could babysit, go to school, and do a fencing lesson, couldn't she? It wouldn't be too hard as long as she could adjust her schedule.

Gabe smiled at her as he thought about it before nodding. "Okay, I'll teach you. Can you start today with the babysitting? I have to go to a meeting for Elena."

Isabel only beamed as she threw her arms around him. She could learn how to fence and help both of them by getting away from the babies for a few short hours. Gabe hugged her back before pushing her to stand in front of Iliana's cradle. She wasn't asleep but rather chewing on her baby blanket. Gabe left shutting the door behind him. Elena still heavily sleeping through everything she said. At least she hoped.

She reached in and picked up the infant. "Hi, Iliana I'm tia Isabel remember?"

The baby rested her head against her shoulder as she started to hum a small song. In her chair Elena snored a little as Isabel shook her head. She was going to have a nice surprise for her sister coming up. At least she hoped.

"Yea I'm going to have a nice surprise for you mom and impress a boy," she said as she bounced the baby around trying to get her to sleep. Surprisingly it was working as she put Iliana down for her name. Then looked into the other to see Mirabelle sleeping. So far Elena had good babies that went down when they were supposed to be sleeping. No wonder they talked about wanting another so soon. The only reason why they were so tired was because they were teething.

"Isa?" said the tired voice of her sister.

"Elena take a nap," said Isabel as she helped her sister into her pajamas.

With any luck the girls will stay asleep and they would stay that way. Isabel pulled the blankets back from the bed and helped her in it. As soon as her head hit the pillow Elena was just about fast asleep. Before she closed her eyes for the next hour or so she look up at her sister. "Thank you for taking care of me Isa. I don't know what I would do without you."

With that the younger girl smiled as she kissed her head. Hopefully some fencing would be therapeutic for her.

"I'm going to have a nice surprise for you," she said to her slumbering sister. Elena seemed to smile in her sleep as if she heard that. It was going to be a nice surprise.


	56. Mother Daughter Day

**Story in a nutshell:** **Elena teaches her kids how to fence, at least she thinks she can… For laprincesaelena on Tumblr!**

* * *

The rapiers clashed as metal met metal and foot work was very fast. Gabe blocked Elena's attack as he scored another point. She hated that he didn't show her every move that he learned. Guess that was the advantage of being the teacher. Elena knew that she didn't always show Gabe her olaball moves…

"Point," he said as Elena took off her mask.

"I call a truce," she said as she grinned as Elena saw her seven-year-old daughters coming over to find them. "We have mami and daughter day together."

The little girl in blue was quickly gaining as she was running up to them. Elena held her arms out as she rushed over to them and threw herself into Elena's arms. Giving her a big bear hug, Elena picked her up a little. At seven they were a bit heavy for her to pick up a lot higher. Next the girl in purple was keeping a solid pace as Gabe caught her next.

The girl in purple panted a little as she snapped a look accusingly to her twin. "No fair, Mira cheated!" said the brunette as she pouted a little. Gabe rubbed her head keeping her from throwing a temper tantrum. It wasn't often that she did it but just to be sure, he tried to keep her calm.

"Nuh uh," said Mira. "I'm just faster than you Iliana."

Elena just cleared her throat as all three turned to look at her. Elena clapped her hands together as Mira was antsy in her lap.

"Doesn't matter since today we are having our mother daughter fun day," said Elena as the girls cheered and even Gabe gave a small cheer. One day all three of them could go out together. It was just like sister day except with her daughters. This was always planned on Monday's like today.

"What are we going to do today?" asked Iliana looking up at her mother as Elena just grinned.

"Well first we are going to get some lunch," she said looking up at the sky. It was just about time and her abuela was going to be waiting along with the rest of the family. "Race you inside- except you Gabe."

He only rolled his eyes before jogging ahead with his back turned as he waved. The girls all looked at each other waiting for their mother to say go. She nodded at them before shouting. "Go!"

At this Elena let her kids run ahead at her. She wasn't going to ruin their fun as they she kept a pace with Iliana as Mira ran far ahead. Together the three of them managed to make it to lunch just in time as Esteban had just grinned a little at them. He knew what day it was. They made their way into the hall and sat down.

The maids had already set out a lunch of tamales as Luisa sat down next to her youngest.

"What are we going to do today mami?" asked Iliana looking at her mother as they sat down together.

"I figured that you two could pick," said Elena taking a bit of her food as she fed her two-year-old, Orlando.

"I want to learn how to fence like you and daddy do," said Mira looking up as she took a drink.

"I want to explore the attic," said Iliana as she tugged on her mother's dress. "I want to find the stuff you used to do."

Elena just smiled as she remembered relaying the story about Shuriki so many times. Then the fact that some of the staff saved their things in the attic. "Alright first thing fencing," she said since the stuff was still out. "Then we get to be explorers!"

The girls cheered as they finished their lunch rather quickly before going back out to the courtyard. Elena had gone over the rules of fencing and how to properly use the equipment and what not to do. She had gotten everything ready and the girls in cute little fencing outfits. Next to them Gabe and Isabel were helping with safety.

"Alright raise the sword," said Elena as the girls did exactly that. "Then carefully! Try to strike your opponent."

The girls lowered their face masks as Mira gently poked her sister in the stomach. Iliana had jumped back surprised at how it felt. Iliana spun at the next jab as she touched her sisters shoulder.

"Perfect!" said Elena as both got a point.

"It kind of tickles," said Mira noting how lightly Iliana had touched her. She used her sword to block her sister and then aimed for her leg. "Point!"

"Not too fast since this is your first time," reminded Elena. "And not too hard."

The girls were just having fun poking each other with the sticks to really worry about hurting each other anymore than that thought. Soon enough the girls were just running after each other trying to get another 'point.' Elena saw that they weren't exactly lunging at each other but wasn't pointing downward either.

"I think this was a bad idea," said Elena as she looked at her sister and husband.

"I could have told you that but didn't want to say anything," said Isabel with a small grin. "They look like they're having fun though. They'll get tired of it sooner or later."

"Point! Point! I have a point mami did you see me get that point?" asked Iliana looking at her sister who only looked annoyed.

Mira looked down at the ground as she poked her sister with the rapier. "Now let's go look for toys!"

Elena shared a look with her sister. "Maybe sooner rather than later."

It was pretty clear that Mira wanted the upper hand there. It didn't seem to matter to the identical girl. Then she looked at her daughters with a huge grin as she turned to them. Alright to the attic after we get into our normal clothes. All three raced off as Gabe and Isabel cleaned up the fencing equipment. She grinned as she buttoned up the last of Iliana's dress as they went to the attic.

Elena was sure she could get them into fencing the next time though. She was just going to enjoy her mother daughter day right now.


	57. Setting up Date Night

**Story in a nutshell: Mateo and Elena set up their friends.**

* * *

It was about lunch time as Elena opened the door to Angelica's Café. She was already early when she said that she would meet Dona Paloma here for her meeting. Esteban was going to be running late as she sat down to order her drink.

She sat back and watched as people came in and ordered food. Elena had a small watery smile on her face as she saw a family with two daughters. It was like her family once upon a time. She saw Gabe here. He looked like he was having lunch with his mother on his off day. Aww, that was sweet. She couldn't help but wonder what his mother was like.

Then she saw a few other people come for pick up orders. That was when she felt the tap on her shoulder from behind.

Next to her was Mateo has he sat down. "What are you doing here Elena?" asked her wizard friend with a curious expression on his face.

"I'm going to have a lunch meeting with Dona Paloma. We're supposed to be talking about who needs trade contracts renewed," she said as she looked at him with a smile on her face. "What are doing here alone?"

"I'm going to meet with Marlena while she's on her lunch break," he said as he tried to search for the familiar face in the crowd.

Elena nodded as she tried to help him look for his neighbor. Marlena was rather easy to find or at least she hoped. Elena tried to picture her with her white and yellow green dress and orange necklace. She arched to look toward the door as more people kept filing in. Carmen and Julio must have been really busy as she noticed that they hired a couple of new people

That was when Elena saw it, Marlena had come in looking for Mateo. She was about to wave when she saw Marlena talking to Carmen at the desk. Elena turned to Mateo looking a little confused. "Does Marlena know Carmen and Julio, besides after what happened at Navidad?"

Navidad she remembered, knowing that they might have butted heads. Honestly, she didn't want to remember the fighting that happened. Everything was cleared up in the end but even so. Mateo shrugged but before he could answer, Carmen had come over to fill up her water. Mateo looked up as he figured that he should ask. "Hey Carmen, do you know Marlena?"

The restaurant owner looked at Mateo with a small smile. She pushed a stray hair behind her ear as she glanced over at Marlena looking around. "Oh yea, she was in the grade between Julio and me. I think Julio had a crush on her or maybe she did. Don't tell him I said that though," she said as she smirked in the direction of her brother. "Not sure how they feel about each other now."

Elena shared a look with Mateo as she felt a grin on her face. Oh really? She had an idea of what she could do between waiting for Dona to get here.

Mateo looked at her confused as he didn't know why she had that look on her face. It was her planning face… "You want to try to set them up don't you?" he asked slowly seeing that plan coming a mile off.

"And in less than a half hour," said Elena liking the challenge.

Next to them Carmen just looked thoughtful as she looked at the ceiling. She liked the plan and Julio could always use a woman in his life. Someone that wasn't his abuela and sister. Not that she didn't like hanging out with her brother but she liked the idea. And maybe one day she could get nieces and nephews from them.

"I love it," said Carmen out right. "What do I have to do?"

"First things first, you have to get Julio to be our waiter. Marlena is looking for Mateo to have a lunch with him. So he would have to interact with her," said Elena thinking about it. Then a brilliant idea sprung into her mind. "And maybe we could do something that gets Julio in a bit of trouble."

"Maybe we could spill some water on him?" said Mateo guessing a bit there. "Or-"

That was when Carmen butted right in. "I could do something that causes for her to tend to him?" she said excitedly. "I can trip him or something and he falls into her lap."

"That works," said Mateo and Elena at the same time.

Getting straight into the plan, Carmen went to switch tables with her brother. From across the room Elena could tell that he was fine with it. Then Mateo went to his table, which was just behind Elena's before waving Marlena over. The place was so busy that it took awhile for Marlena to get there but it worked out just fine.

Elena kept her ear open as Julio came over to take their order. She couldn't help but notice that Julio had turned a little red being close to her. She nodded a little at Mateo as he put his order for pozole and Marlena for picadillo with rice.

Mateo waited for Julio to pull away when he reached a little from under the table and tugged at his apron. That was Elena's cue to ask for a refill on her water as she had gulped down half of it since it was filled last.

"Hey, Julio, can I get a refill?" she asked looking at him.

"Of course, princess Elena," he said. Then all at once did the apron fall on the floor. Julio had turned but before he could notice the apron no longer on his hip, he failed to see it before he slipped.

He turned and started to fall back and landed in the lap of Marlena. Elena grinned at Mateo who was just looked at the man on his neighbors lap. Before she could even get up to help. Marlena helped him as Julio reached for his apron.

"Thanks for helping," he said growing hot.

Marlena giggled a little as her face turned pink too. Elena noticed that they didn't have to say much of anything to even help. Just switching out the waiters and staging an accident seemed to work. Elena looked over to see Dona at the door. Crap, she just had to make sure they went on a date.

"Hey Julio," asked Elena looking at him. "I was curious to know are you and the shop doing anything for valentine's day?" Next week was the holiday as she looked slyly at Marlena as she did a small nod to do something with her.

Elena looked hopeful as Julio looked at Marlena. "I'm not sure if the restaurant is doing anything," he stuttered. "However, if you want to do something Marlena…"

She flushed as Elena grinned a little as she and Mateo gestured for her to say yes.

"Well I'd love to Julio," said Marlena as he grinned at her.

Confident Elena waved Dona Paloma over as the teenager was happy for what happened. Mateo just smiled as Julio went to put his lunch order in. It had been a nice afternoon so far she thought. Elena and Mateo waved to Gabe and his mother as they left. Then Elena turned to Dona Paloma to talk about this trade agreement with Cambria.


	58. Birthday Love

**Story in a nutshell:** **Elena spends sometime with her family on her birthday.**

"Mami is everything ready?" asked Elena as she looked around the ballroom. She had several of her friends coming over for her thirteenth birthday. Esperanza, Lola, Valeria, and Patricia were all going to be there. They had to make sure that the sleeping bags were all set up along with the rest of the party supplies.

"Just about… and done," she said as she told the guards that the banner was perfect. The room had been set up for a slumber party. They had enough rooms for her friends but all of them in one and watching the stars with the giant windows just seemed appropriate.

"Yay!"

Elena squealed out as she was happy with the way the room was set up. Then she heard that the carriages would be back with her friends in about an hour or two. Patricia lived a little way south as her father was a lord. Oh this was a perfect birthday so far! She looked around as she saw a flash of blue. That had to be Isabel she thought. Hugging her mother she went to turn to find her sister. It wasn't a birthday until everyone in her family got a hug.

"Before you go I have a present for you," said Lucia as she gestured for a guard to come over to her.

The guard handed her a box as Elena eagerly took it out of his hands. Her mother nodded at her to open her box as Elena ripped the pretty red paper right off. Then she took the lid off as she saw a new bag in the box. It had a long strap and a flowery pattern on it. It was big enough to hold a book and plenty of supplies for an outdoor adventure.

"Oh mami, this is so beautiful," she said as she threw her arms around her. "I love it, thank you so much!"

"Happy birthday, Elena," she said as she hugged her back and kissed her cheek. "I love you and you're growing up so fast! Just wait until you turn fifteen, I have something special for that birthday."

Elena only giggled as she wondered what her life would be like at fifteen. That would be her quiencerea and would be officially introduced into Avaloran society. She frowned not happy with that part but oh well. If anything she'll be able to go on new adventures with her friends.

"Fifteen is a long way off I want to enjoy being thirteen," she said seriously as she hugged her mother tightly. "Oh and did you get my new nightgown? I had outgrown my last couple of pairs."

Elena went to go get her extra pillows as she went looking for Isabel. She had yet to see her all day as she wanted to spend some time with her. Today wasn't about all her friends. It was also about her family too. Her dad had given her a banquet of flowers and homemade chocolates. Her abuelos gave her a new adventure outfit.

"Where's Isabel?" she asked as the grownups shrugged but knowing that she was finishing her gift for Elena.

"Do you want to go look for her?" asked Francisco knowing that Isabel had her gift. Lucia nodded as her friends started to pile in from one of the carriage.

Elena left the room knowing that her family was hiding something. Maybe Isabel had something for her and they were hiding. Creeping behind the door, she saw Isabel wrapping something up. Curious she knocked on the door. Isabel looked up as she flinched seeing her sister in the door way.

"Elena what are you doing here?" she asked.

"The party is about to start. Alacazar is going to start with fireworks at dusk," said Elena as she tried to get a look at the box. "Are you ready?"

Flushing Isabel looked up at her sister. Then straightened out. Elena looked at her sister with a grin on her face. Isabel just wiggled her eyebrows right back as the party was starting to wind down. "Happy birthday Elena!" said Isabel as they linked arms together. "Thirteen today!"

"I can feel older," said Elena as she stood up straighter. Then proceeded to hug her sister knowing that everyone had a hug on her birthday. "Thanks Isabel."

The fireworks started to light up across the sky set off by Alacazar. The royal wizard made them look like jaquins as they oohed and ahhed at the site. It was just about present time as Isabel stole some time with her elder sister. They kept their hug pose for a long time as they watched the sparks across the night sky. The great grandfather clock read ten as the party was just about over.

"Hey Elena, I have my present that I was going to give to you," said Isabel as she pulled out a present that she had carried.

Curious Elena took the gift and opened it in front of her sister. She nearly dropped it as she saw the jaquin print that she loved so much. Elena was ecstatic to see the jaquin printed nightgown. It was long and had a blue and purple pattern across it.

"I made it in my sewing class," she said proudly. "Well with help from the seamstresses. I hope you like it."

For a six-year-old Elena hugged her sister. Her sister had just started some of their royal lessons including household management which meant the sewing and other classes. It was sweet that she made something for her.

"Oh, this is so sweet Isabel," she said accepting the gift. "I'll wear it every night."

"It has been a great birthday," said Elena as she wrapped her sister in with a hug.

It was a full party as they had danced a little, Elena played her guitar, did each other's hair, and all had a taco dinner together. Elena put on the night gown as she saw Isabel's eyes light up. It had been a great birthday.


	59. Sudden Realization

**Story in a Nutshell:** **For SilverWolf who asked for this.**

 **Summary: Elena sees Naomi and her dad bonding and Elena finds herself missing her father and wishes that she had her own father figure. She finds it in a place that would have liked.**

 **Also Happy Late Father's Day 2017!**

 **This has been a repost of my original, slightly edited of course. I will have a story with new content coming soon.**

* * *

"Hi Captain Tuner!" called Elena from her carriage as she saw Naomi's mother working outside of their house. Planting flowers and cleaning up around the house she supposed. Honestly since she didn't have to do any of that herself, Elena just smiled at them as she went looking for her friend. She saw Gabe going to talk to Scarlett as she went inside to find Naomi.

Going inside, Elena found her friend in her bedroom. Paint buckets and brushes littered the floor as she saw them painting her room together. She stopped in the doorway to see Daniel and Naomi painting a wall together a serene sea green color. She didn't know Naomi was redoing her room otherwise she would have helped.

Peering into her room Elena could see that her room was ocean themed. Daniel had been sketching some sea creatures on the wall that Naomi was laughing at. She felt bad about going in there and pulling her away to go to the grand council meeting. Naomi had gotten some paint on her face as she gently dabbed some on her father's nose. Both laughed as Elena felt a pang in her chest as she stepped away from her door. They looked like they were having fun together as Elena wished that her dad was around. They wouldn't be redoing her room but maybe lessons that she had when she was younger. They would always joke around and ordered hot chocolate to come to them in the library.

Elena admitted that she missed her dad and that he was around still. Her abuelo was her abuelo and Esteban was her cousin, despite the age difference. Letting her tears gather a bit she left Naomi with her dad to bond. Softly she made her way down stairs not to draw attention to herself. Elena found Gabe offering advice on coast guard that Scarlett was taking notes on.

"I think maybe getting together every once in a while with the captain of the navy," he said as he saw Elena by herself. Then he paused to excuse himself from Scarlett who just looked at her notes muttering back into the kitchen. "Elena, where's Naomi?"

"Um, I decided to cancel the meeting I forgot I had plans today," she said to the both lying through her teeth. Scarlett gave her a sympathetic look understanding that things came up. However, Gabe just looked confused as he knew her schedule and could tell she was lying. "Just tell Naomi that we'll have it tomorrow as scheduled."

Giving her a final wave, Elena steered Gabe away to the carriage. Smiling both of them were off presumably back to the castle. Once they were out of ear shot and they were far enough away Gabe looked at her stopping the carriage just outside of his parent's shop. So that was where he went if he wasn't with her and they were in town. Made sense that he wanted to see his parents on his off days.

"What was that about?" asked Gabe looking at her from the open carriage. "You don't have any other plans."

"I'd rather not really talk about it," she said crisply hoping her face wasn't red from earlier. Elena could only think of her dad now. She missed him and the way he would hold her. Jumping on the bed and telling stories. How he would teach her how to rule. Racing horses and how he would cheer her on in sword fighting lessons. King Raul was a great father as even his stern side and royal lessons didn't seem so bad. He made learning and everything so much simpler.

Confused Gabe opened the door to the carriage as she got out. Going to his parent's bakery she hoped that they had some empanadas already made. They made some really good ones with the filling. Outside of the shop a couple of girls were playing with jump ropes, hopscotch, and chalk. The girl's eyes grew wide when they saw her before rushing up to Gabe.

"Gabe, Gabe, Gabe," called the youngest one throwing her arms around his legs. Smiling Elena let herself inside as he couldn't hold the door open for her. The smell of breads and sweets filled her up as she found herself hungry. Then she admired the olaball trophy standing there proudly as she remembered that day of the match.

Roberto looked at her eyes a bit wide before pulling out a pan of fresh empanadas from the oven. Gabe had the two girls on his back as he came in greeted with a kiss from his mother. A pang of jealousy ran through her as she wished she had both of her parents with her. "Fresh from the oven just for you."

"Gracias," she said smiling as he put one on a plate for her to eat. Eyes downcast she watched amused at the cousins on Gabe. Then back at some of the parents that were in here with the kids. Who knew what her life would have been like without Shuriki getting involved.

From the corner of her eye she saw a figure in yellow come over to her. Then Blanca Nunez took her hand. Following her Elena looked confused at the two men. Roberto was confused before shrugging and going to back to business. Gabe looked nervous but couldn't actually step away from the kids hanging on him.

"Elena," said Blanca as she put her hands on her shoulders to sit down. Gabe shot her a nervous look before she promptly ignored her son. Elena looked at Gabe as Blanca took her to a window seat and she saw his cousins start to climb on Gabe asking him to do stuff. That was kind of sweet, thought Elena, before looking at Blanca. She had gotten up to get something and then came back with what smelt like hot chocolate.

Sitting next to each other, Blanca tucked a piece of Elena's hair behind her ear. Then smiled at her softly. "Something is wrong, do you want to talk about it?" she said with a small smile crossing her arms her grin faded a little.

Something told her that she was going to really like Gabe's mother. She seemed sweet and nice to her without being the princess. The fact that she wanted to talk about her problems really said something about her character. That was always a nice quality to have.

"Well, it's just that this morning I went to go pick Naomi up for a meeting. Although she was busy spending time with her dad. And I just got a little jealous and upset that she could do that and I can't with my own papi anymore. So, I just left to let them spend time with each other since you never know when that moment will come when he's not there," she said the feeling on her chest she didn't know was there lifted. "I can't help but see Esteban as nothing more than my cousin or sometimes my advisor. Then abuelo is my abuelo."

She felt her tears come back again. This time she never felt more alone knowing her friends had their parents around. Elena finished her empanada as she felt Gabe's mother hug her, her own eyes a little wet.

"Father figures are a funny thing. I remember being close my dad despite him being busy with patients all the time. He was the city doctor you see. They have their moments and always there to offer advice. I miss him a little bit every day. Why don't you talk with Naomi about spending time with her dad? Daniel Turner is a very nice man Elena and he would love to spend some time with you."

Elena looked out of the window to see Naomi walking by with her mom. It was her been her off day as they spent time together seeing as she never came by to pick her up. Parental figures, she thought, knowing that their wisdom and advice were here to help her one day. Then she looked at Blanca who smiled back at her as Elena thought of spending time with Naomi's dad. It was like she wanted it.

"You know what, I think your right. I should just talk to Naomi and her dad about this. They would understand," she said smiling back at the older woman. "And thank you for the advice. If I need a motherly figure I think I'd know where to look."

That seemed to touch her in just the right place because Blanca hugged her and tightly. It felt nice to be hugged by Blanca. She seemed to really know what she was talking about. Elena took in her scent of fresh bread and empanadas on her. Oh, that seemed to make her stomach growl for some food.

"That would be wonderful," she said as Elena let her kiss her hair. "Now let's get you some more food. We have enough to feed the entire royal guard."

Contemplating on what to do next Elena decided to go back to the Turner house. She had sent Gabe back to the palace to tell her abuelos that she was okay and that the meeting was canceled while she was at the shop. Getting back into the carriage she went right back to the familiar home, however, this time nobody was home. The next best place would be the docks she thought as Gabe just seemed to roll with it.

She went to the docks to find that Naomi was probably still out with her mother. From the other end of the docks Captain Turner looked their way and smiled calling out to them. Elena smiled as she walked down to Naomi's dad and stopped just there in front of him.

"Would you and Gabe mind helping me with something?" he asked as the next thing she knew Elena was on a boat with Captain Turner next to her. She wasn't sure what Gabe was doing but she loved that she was getting a chance to hang out with Captain Turner.

Both of them got on the floor of the ship and worked to fix the trap door. As Gabe handed him the tools Elena thought of something funny.

"You know why the cookie went to the doctor?"

"Because he felt crumby," finished Daniel as Elena laughed at her own joke and the punch line.

"Did you hear this one?" asked Daniel as they went over to look at the tangled ropes of the mast. "I told my friend 10 jokes to get him to laugh. Sadly, no pun in 10 did."

She laughed at a joke Daniel had said and reminded herself to write that down for later. He nailed something down as Elena tossed her pony tail laughing slightly more. Elena loved a good joke and it didn't matter how bad it was.

"So, what happened earlier?" he asked as Elena pursed her lips. She remembered being at their house and then leaving without really saying anything. Someone must have said something to make it not so important.

"It was nothing, I saw you and Naomi painting her room. It just reminded me of a time I would spend with my dad. So I left and went with Gabe to his parents shop. I came back to talk to Naomi about things," she said carefully. He didn't have to know everything she had been thinking about today.

Daniel looked at her with a small smile on his face and looked to contemplate something. He remembered his dad and the things that they would do. Then he thought of Naomi and how important it was to be a part of his daughter's life. Elena was important to her daughter and he could see that.

Together they raised a sail on the mast watching it billow in the wind. The hinge on the trap door was fixed now. The sails flowing in the light breeze and Daniel put a hand on her shoulder.

"You know Elena, you can always talk me about things," he said grinning. "I think I'd be a help."

"I think so too," she said as she looked up at the sky. Naomi would be home soon and she and Gabe would have to be at the castle, but that didn't seem to matter. Somehow, she thought her dad might say so too.


	60. First Words

**Story in a Nutshell: First words of the eldest child**

Elena looked around the room as she put her second child into her bassinet. The seven-month year old tugged at her hair as it dangled around her face. "Ow, that hurts Mirabelle," bemoaned the young queen in a sweet voice. For such a small baby, she had a strong grip as she wrestled her dark hair away from the stubby fists.

"It's nappy time for all of us," she said smoothing her hair out. Then in the next crib there was a tiny wail as Iliana was teething. Elena handed her a soft and damp cloth for her to chew on as Elena sat down at the end of her and Gabe's bed. She then covered her face with her hands. Oh, this was a long day she thought wearily. She had to send Gabe to meet with King Joaquin instead of helping her. But no, someone had to go and meet with him. Naomi was in the trade meeting with Dona and Esteban was gone with Isabel to meet some other local royals. Abuela was sick and abuelo was taking care of her. Neither of her babies needed to be sick.

Putting her hand on her pregnant stomach she adjusted to lie on her side. It felt good to finally lay down she thought. She let her head fall to the side as she fell asleep into a small nap of her own before quickly waking up. She couldn't get away with sleeping for ten minutes as that much time had passed. Elena walked over to the crib that Iliana was in to see that both girls were looking up at her.

"Please sleep," she said nearly ready to cry. She and Gabe didn't sleep last night due to both girls teething. Gabe had taken all her duties for the day to let her rest and play with them. It was sweet and made her want to cry all at the same time. Now would have been the best time to get a nanny, but right now they were between them. The last one didn't get along all too well with Isabel.

She threw a blanket over their beds as it seemed to quiet down between the two of them. Oh, thank goodness as she heard it. A small insignificant babble as they never said words quite clearly yet. Just twin talk, Elena called it. Then as clear as day Mirabelle said it.

"P… Pa… Pa-pa," said the baby in blue. Elena peered in from underneath the blanket. She stared at the baby with her brown eyes blinking up at her. "Papa!"

Elena felt a twitch come on as she smiled at the baby lovingly as she realized what happened. They were saying papa. She had carried them, she took care of them, and they said papa before momma? What did Gabe do to them? No need to get angry she thought, Elena heard numerous times that her first word was papa too. The fact that she was pregnant again let her hormones get to her.

"Papa?" said the voice of the other baby. Alright, that made Elena torn between being amused or crying. Really, both girls were saying papa? Calmly, she started to sing and rocked their cradles until she was sure that both were asleep. Peeking in, she smiled at the content look on their faces as she straightened herself out to go and look for her darling husband.

After two stops at the bathroom and a snack in the kitchens she headed toward the throne room. For some reason, Gabe liked to host his meetings there. She listened into the room making sure nobody was there. She heard Gabe talking and then she heard her abuelo. Oh good, she could go in there and talk to him about this.

"What did you do to our children?" accused Elena as she strolled into the throne room, that contemptuous look on her face. She had her eyes blazing on Gabe as he sat on his throne as he stopped talking.

Gabe cleared his throat nervously wondering what that meant. He hoped King Joaquin didn't think he was some horrible father and hit them or something. The dark-haired man looked just as confused looking at Elena who stared at him putting her hands on her hips. "Elena is something wrong?"

"They said papa! They're first word is papa!" Then she had become keenly aware that she was being watched. She turned and saw King Joaquin from the kingdom of Carzia in the room. Both seemed to be discussing something together as they stared at her. The taller man only smiled when he heard that, but said nothing. At this Elena turned pink, thinking he was gone already.

Gabe's eyes lit up. "Really? They're saying daddy?"

"I remember when Cat's first word was mommy. It was really disappointing," said King Joaquin with an amused smile on his face.

Elena smiled at the man next to her aware that he was really standing there.

"If it's not an issue I was wonder if I could see them? Our meeting is done," said Joaquin as Gabe nodded eager to hear to hear this himself.

Sighing Elena looked at her husband giving him a look before leading all three men to their room. Making sure they were quiet she opened the door to see them both sleeping this time. Well, Iliana had fell asleep. Mira was sitting up in her bed looking around to where Elena might have gone. Then she turned to look at the people coming into the room.

Elena smiled as she saw the small girl's eyes light up at the site of people. Then she opened her mouth and blew them a kiss. "Pa! Papa!"

"Oh my gosh, she is saying papa," said Gabe getting really excited. He went over and picked her up out of the bed hugging her. In response to that she seemed to hug back. Oh now that was cute she thought before remembering that she was mad at him. That feeling didn't stay long as she smiled that Mira just seemed to be sucking on the shoulder of Gabe's shirt.

King Joaquin looked over at Iliana in her cradle before turning to the other princess. Mirabelle waved to him as he made at her as Gabe held her close. He seemed to be talking to her as Elena could only remember moments where she could remember Isabel being like that with her dad. Or her mami telling her stories about how close she was with her dad. She watched as Gabe handed her to King Joaquin.

"They're so precious, they look a bit like you Gabe," he said as the princess tugged at Joaquin's nose. "And very strong."

"Well I hope this next one is more like me," said Elena wistfully.

Gabe put his arms around her as she smiled a certain look on his face. "I think they'll all be like you Elena," he said putting on hand on her protruding tummy. "In more ways than you think."

"Thanks Gabe," she said taking his hand and watching King Joaquin with her alert daughter. "I don't think we'll have a lot to worry about."


	61. To Be a Queen

**Story in a Nutshell: Queen Lucia gives advice to Elena.**

It had been a long day as Queen Lucia Flores had finally excused herself from her lessons. Avaloran law was really going to kill her. Despite being a queen for several years now, she up to update her knowledge on subjects that changed. Unfortunately, laws changed enough for her to study the new ones. She let out a sigh as she went to check on her daughters. They should be getting ready for bed as she found Isabel laying in her bed fluffing her pillow. Gently, she knocked on her door as Isabel looked up at her.

"Mami," she said with a grin on her face. Her invention book right next to her bed to write something if she woke up in the middle of the night. Isabel was always inventing something. "Are you going to tuck me in?"

"Of course," she said as Isabel got under her covers. Lucia went over and pulled the blankets over her as she tucked them into her side. "Would you like a song or a story?"

"Song," said Isabel as she prepared herself to fall asleep. She laughed as Isabel peeked out from underneath her covers. Isabel looked so much like her dad in a lot of ways. Personality and looks wise in some ways.

Lucia cleared her throat as she felt the words just come to her.

"Evening is a-falling, so rest your weary head. Don't cry little baby, sleep tight in your bed. The jaquins are a-nestling, way up in the trees. The scent of springtime flowers floating on the breeze. The full moon is a-shining in the sky above. Hush now little darling, bundled up with love."

She watched as Isabel yawned as her eyes started to get heavy. Reaching out, Lucia rubbed her tummy as she knew that would make her super sleepy and fall asleep.

"I love you," said Lucia as she kissed her daughter's forehead. From her bed, Isabel was already nodding off. Smiling at her Lucia blew out the candle and softly shut the door behind her. Isabel was practically out like a light. It was her other daughter that could be _very_ stubborn. Then she made her way to Elena's room. She saw the light as she knocked on the door.

From the other end of her bed, Elena looked up from her book.

"You should already be in bed," said Lucia sternly, knowing fully well that her girls should be tucked in around nine. Elena was clearly in her pink everyday dress and awake. A small stack of books next to the brunette over various topics.

The fourteen-year-old sat up straight as she shut her book. A small shoot escaped her lips as she lost her page. That's what she got for not being ready for bed. Elena looked a tad bit frustrated at this. Lucia caught site of the title that was about different cultures around the world. She worked so hard studying to be a queen. Elena was going to be a fantastic queen and she was lucky to be around to watch her blossom into a wonderful leader.

"I'm not tired Mami. Could I stay up a little later? I know nine is my bedtime but I need to study this for my test and…"

She sent her daughter the look that meant that she really should get to bed. Elena pouted as she looked at the book again as she reluctantly pushed the all of them aside. Lucia knew that her daughter just wanted to be a good queen. Studying laws and pushing the right buttons in politics was just the beginning. There was a lot more too it, which is why there was usually a king and a queen in charge. Sometimes there was even a political advisor.

Elena went into her bathroom as Lucia put the book back on her shelf.

Elena came back changed into her nightgown. She was already untwisting her hair out from its usual high ponytail. Lucia sat at the end of her bed as she patted the spot next to her.

"You know there is more to ruling then just the books," said Lucia as she brushed some hair away from her face. "Those books are important of course history, law, and everything you learn about is important. However, so are the feelings you put into it. You should always remember to be yourself. Not everyone is going to like what you chose and do. You'll lose some alliances and you'll gain some. Do remember to trust your instinct it will tell you what is right. I'm still learning how to rule every day."

Elena looked thoughtful at this before nodding at her mother's wise advice.

"How would I know what's right? I mean what if I second guess myself?" said Elena as her mother squeezed her shoulder. That was the question that would plague her one day once she is a ruler. She supposed there might be an advisor or even a husband with her but that was not on her mind. After all Elena made all final decisions.

"If you second guess yourself that's when you take a step back and look for a different perspective." Lucia took her hand and kissed Elena's forehead. "You know what all of them had in common. All of them have a goodnights sleep."

Elena rolled her eyes before reluctantly getting under her sheets. Lucia tucked the blankets close to her and then kissed her forehead. Lucia moved to get closer to her as being at the end of the bed wasn't the ideal place.

"Song or story?" she asked knowing that she would probably want a song.

Elena looked down at her sheet before deciding. She looked at her guitar as she thought about the lullaby. Then quickly changed her mind as she knew exactly what she wanted to hear. "Story, tell me about your first day as queen," she said as her eyes sparkled a little. This was something that she never heard before.

Lucia closed her eyes as she thought back to that day before launching into her story. One day Elena was going to be telling her own children a story exactly like this. And she hoped she was around long enough to see it.


	62. Father and Daughter Day

**Story in a Nutshell: Dad and daughter's day**

* * *

Elena looked out the window of the library as she looked down at her government book. Then she turned back to the window with a slight smile on her face. It looked like a beautiful day and she was finishing up her lessons. Next to her was Isabel who was doing her own studying. In about fifteen minutes or so study time would be finished. King Raul would have some free time to spend with his daughters. Only thing is, she didn't know exactly what as she tapped her pencil against the pad of paper.

Elena sighed as she looked over at her sister who was busy reading her book. She sighed again trying to get her attention as Isabel looked up from her book and then at her elder sister.

"Elena is everything okay?" she asked as Elena looked around. Perfect, nobody was around that they would disrupt so they could make plans.

"I want to do something for papi's off day together. Since mami is on some queen retreat this week and won't be back for a couple more days, I figured that we could do something together," she said putting her idea out there. That would be perfect, as Elena would spend some time with her sister and her father.

Hearing this, Isabel looked thoughtful as she thought of something that they could do. King Raul loved to do a lot of things but something all three of them could do together? That was going to be a tough one as she was a little stumped too. No wonder Elena needed an idea of what they could do. Hmm, both girls thought on it as…

"We could go horseback riding to the border of Cordoba and have a picnic lunch," said Isabel perking up. The border of Cordoba and Avalor was rather beautiful and a great spot to eat.

"Perfect!"

Together both girls raced off to find their father. Before finding him in the throne room. Oh no, thought Elena, before realizing that he was still working. King Raul looked over at them before sending them a weak smile. Oh no, there went a good off day with him.

Isabel shared a look with her. "Maybe instead of Cordoba we could just ride out to our usual spot and get some lunch," she said as she shrugged. Their usual spot was a place just outside of the city limits. It was where they went on picnics together as a family all the time.

Elena grinned as she laughed a little. "Isa that sounds perfect," she said before going to the kitchens. They got the food ready as the kitchen maids had a picnic basket ready for them. Then went back and found their horses after the pit stop at the kitchen.

She looked out at the day as she wished that her parents were with her. It was a nice and sunny day with a slight breeze. Isabel sat on top of her horse, Jengibre, and Elena on top of hers Canela. Then the two girls were off with a picnic lunch just behind Elena.

"Hey Isa look," said Elena as she pointed in the distance to the wild ponies.

Taking out her sketch book Isabel did a rough drawing of the untamed creatures and the scenery. It looked so beautiful as Elena reached out and hugged her sister on top of the horses they were on.

"That's really beautiful Elena," said Isabel grinning herself. "And to think you're going to be queen of this."

"That is going to be a long time from now," reminded Elena as she was only fifteen. She gave her sister a slight shove in a playful manner. "Now let's head off the spot and get some lunch."

"Hmm, food does sound good. I hope abuela made her cinnamon apples."

Giving her sister a spirited and rather competitive look before pulling Canela into a run. Isabel called for her sister before kicking Jengibre to continue to their normal picnic spot. Of course, they were going to take the long way around. Next to them deer in the forest skipped along with them.

They stopped short when they saw a horse there already. A beautiful chestnut colored horse was there with a black one. Both girls pulled the reigns back before realizing that it belonged to the captain of the guards, Felix. That must mean that the black horse was their father's horse, Hielo. Then of course…

"Papi!" cried Isabel as she saw their father looking for them.

"Girls," he called before giving them a stern look. "What did I say about going off without a guard?" Both girls flushed before realizing that they should have brought their guard, Devan. That didn't seem to matter since Raul had a large smile on his face. "I'd figure you'd come here."

"We took the long way around," said Elena nonchalantly as she gave her dad a side hug. "I thought you were really busy."

"Yea we stopped to see the horses," said Isabel wrapping her arms around her father's waist.

The captain of the guard, Maurice, took the picnic packed off of Canela and set it out for them. He was actually off and they would get to spend some time together. Elena squealed out in happiness as she sat across from Isa and next to her father.

"I got off early and figured that you guys would come here," said Raul. "I'm lucky I beat you here though."

"We'd always wait for you papi," said Isabel as she passed him some queso dip. Raul took some of the dip and gently put some on Isabel's nose. She laughed as she did the same back to him. Elena laughed as she took some guacamole and dipped some chips into it. This was a perfect day as she just took this day all in.


	63. Fun to be Fifteen

**Story in a Nutshell: The twins** **quinceanera.**

 **Authors Note: Princess of the Stars if you are reading, this is where some details might sound familiar ;)**

* * *

Iliana felt the dress slip over her chest as she smiled at herself in the mirror. Behind her the seamstress straightened out the skirt for her. Her dress looked beautiful as she loved how the royal purple cloth hugged her blossoming figure. Next to her Mirabelle just smiled as she twirled around in her royal blue gown.

Next to them stood their mother, Queen Elena Castillo Flores, as she just stared at the two on either side of her. Today they were fifteen years old. It was their quinceanera and she couldn't help but feel a little teary eyed at this. They were growing up right in front of her as Elena felt her eyes water a little as she looked at them. The girls even had a dress like her red one except in different colors of course and the girls didn't have a sash. Iliana's had purple and light pink flowers. Mira had pale orange and white flowers. Behind them the seamstresses discreetly left the room.

"Happy birthday," she said as put her arms around her daughters.

"Thanks Mami," said Mira as she hugged her mother right back. "I even feel like I'm older and fifteen."

At this Iliana only rolled her eyes as she did a twirl in her own dress. "Well Avalor sees us as women now," she said as Elena felt her face fall a little. She didn't want hear that one right now. Elena repressed her thoughts on that before she just squeezed them a little tighter.

"Hey mama what time does the ceremony start?" asked Mira as she looked at them.

"It'll start in an about half an hour," she said as she gave them a smile. "Your friends are ready and party is all set up by the rest of the staff."

All three of them grinned as there was a knock on the door. Iliana opened the door as she saw her father standing there ready to help them with something in his hands. Mira was walking down with her dad and Iliana with her mother. It was exciting as they headed down to the castle chapel. All of their friends and some local nobility to some royalty from nearby countries were there. Just a double royal ball filled up the castle ballroom.

Curious the girls looked at the presents as they were wrapped all pretty and the girls sat on the chairs. The presents were wrapped in pretty red wrappings. Eager the girls shared a look as Gabe and Elena shared a look as well. They were going to give them their presents before their party. Taking one from Gabe's hand, she handed the present to Mira and then Gabe handed the other to Iliana.

"Go ahead," said Elena.

Eager the identical girls ripped off the packaging with Iliana pocketing the ribbons.

"Oh mami, papi, I love this," said Iliana as she threw her arms around her parents. Inside was a new fancy personalized journal with a fountain pen.

"This is perfect," said Mira as she did the same around both of her parents. In her own gift was a brand-new satchel with floral patterns and buckle that adjusted. She also had a pocket knife that would help in no matter what situation.

Elena squeezed them as she was so happy of them turning fifteen. Then she remembered what she and Gabe had last talked about. "Oh and I forgot," said Elena pulling away. "Remember when I said when you were older I'd let you guys wear make up. I'd think you'd be allowed now."

"Thank mami," said Iliana not remembering that but oh well. "I think we have the best parents ever."

"Yea thank you for the best birthday," said Mira as she hugged her dad. "Let's go and party!"

Excitedly, Mira linked arms with her dad. Then Iliana with her mom as they filed into the chapel. It wasn't very long as everyone was pretty much excited for the ball after the church service. All of the traditional Avaloran traditions that Elena insisted on doing. They remembered hearing Naomi question why she didn't have all of this, but it was just a simple did she want to go to church on her birthday. The girls honestly didn't mind as aunt Naomi just wanted the party.

There was the roses and the dolls that were given up and received. Elena watched as they put their childhood dolls on the alter to give up. Next to her, Gabe squeezed her hand. Elena smiled weakly knowing that Gabe was going to be nervous about the changing of the shoes. Next to them Luisa was beaming up proudly, knowing at least two of her great grandchildren made it to fifteen.

After the final line was said the party was next.

Together all of their friends that they had agreed lined up to introduce them. Elena tried to remember all of their friends that were part of the court. Iliana's friends included Micol, Joelle, Alejandra, and Claudia. Mira's included Solana, Mari, Arianna, and Kailin. The boys that they had included were: Vasilios, Ronaldo, Kaiser, Galtero, Criston, Jovian, Abram and Earnan. A couple of the boys were friends with Lorenzo to fill the gaps.

"Great party Elena," said King Alonso as he walked by. He smiled flirty at her as Gabe was talking with Lord Montez. His wife, Queen Rocio, rolled her eyes before pulling him away to the food table. Elena only shook her head before joining Gabe's conversation.

Across the room Mirabelle laughed as she tossed her long hair over her shoulder. Next to her princess Micol finished her joke. Princess Arianna cracked up with her as both girls took drinks of their sparkling grape juice. "Oh my gosh there's my brother," said Micol as she lowered her head. "He's been training as a knight in Brazendell for the past year."

She scrunched her nose before nodding in the direction of some of the teenage boys. Mira looked over at them to point out her brother in the group of four. Her eyes locked on a boy chattering in the middle.

His dark hair black as an inkwell, eyes the color of amber, and beautiful sun kissed skin. Micol point to him as she felt her heart skip a beat. Her brother was extremely attractive.

"Filiberto," said Micol as she snapped up to hear that name. "And Cecelia is around here somewhere."

Mira only nodded as she wanted to go ask him for a dance after she danced with her dad and brothers. For some reason she could see Filberto and herself dancing for the rest of the night. Sitting behind her back to back was her sister who was talking amongst their friends. Iliana looked at her sister as Alejandra and Solana were talking and eating together.

"You guys did a great job with the party. I'm so happy your parents let you do the ball," said Solana. "Although a close party with just all of us would have been okay too."

"I wouldn't have minded either," said Iliana, "but everything is fun. And we haven't even started dancing yet. Dad still has to make this speech and our…"

That was when everyone stopped and stared when Gabe came out into the middle of the ballroom. Behind him was two guards who had shoes on a pillow. A spotlight shined on the two sisters as Mirabelle got up full with confidence and Iliana with a giant Cheshire smile on her face.

"And now it's time for the symbolic shoe ceremony," said Gabe as the girls sat down in front of him with two chairs pulled out. Gabe smiled as he grinned at them with a soft look in his eyes. They were really growing up and he really didn't want to see them become women right now.

"My girls have become women," he said as he put on a pair on each of his daughter. They shared a look with him as they hugged him at the same time. The father daughter dance. Keeping them close in a waltz Elena joined them in the middle with everyone staring.

"Mami, papi, I love you," said Iliana.

"Yea we wouldn't be here without you and I'm so lucky to have great parents," said Mira.

"I just remember holding you when you were born," said Elena as she spun Mira, her blue dress fluttered in the win. "You were so small and now you're all grown up. Just remember that you'll be my little girls always."

"I promise." Those words echoed between the four of them.

Iliana biting her bottom lip. Lorenzo and their brothers joined them on the ballroom floor. It was the best birthday so far.


	64. Conversations

**Story in a Nutshell: Francisco shares a moment with Elena after hearing something... interesting.  
**

* * *

Elena was late as Luisa and Francisco shared a look with each other. They were supposed to be going out for a picnic in their favorite spot. However, it seemed as it was a set up for them to go on their own romantic picnic. Seeing as Esteban and Isabel wasn't there yet. Just to be sure the pair waited around for one of their grandchildren to show up.

Francisco looked over at his wife before kissing her cheek. "I'll see if I can find Elena," he said with a sigh. "I'll check the stables and the grounds."

"I'll check her room and around the castle," said Luisa as she secretly hoped that they were just setting them up for a date. That would have been sweet of the trio to do that. Although, they could have just told them.

Francisco looked around near the court yard and the area where they fenced. Then he turned to go and check the gardens. None of his granddaughters were there as he hoped that his wife had much better luck. He turned to go look in the stables when he heard a voice. That was lieutenant Nunez surely, he must have seen one of the other royals.

He turned to go in and stopped short when he heard Gabriel talking to the horse. He had gotten Fuego a fiery steed that had a short temper sometimes. Francisco was mildly impressed that the young guard had gotten the horse to listen to him. It never listened to him or Esteban when they had gotten all new horses when Shuriki supposedly died.

"Elena I love you," he said seriously. "It took me awhile to realize that I but I do. And if you don't feel the same that's fine. I just want to let you know and that I'll always be with you."

There was the whinny from Fuego as Francisco stood in his spot before going to a nearby spot to hide. Oh really? Gabriel was in love with his granddaughter? He paused as Gabe spoke again.

"And I'm willing to take on the responsibility that it would take to be with you. I don't have to be captain or whatever it is I have now. It's a sacrifice," continued Gabe talking to Fuego. "Not too bad, right Fuego?"

The horse looked up at him before whinnying and nudged at Gabe's shirt. His legs lifted a little and head turned as if Fuego was laughing at him. "Oh so you're laughing now. What am I saying? I can't tell her any of this. She might laugh or worse say that she doesn't feel that to me. I can only hope Elena would feel the same way about me one day."

Gabe brushed through the mane of the horse as Francisco peered over to look at them. He enjoyed taking care of his horse. He put the brush into the container with all of the others as he wiped around the eyes.

"You're a great listener Fuego, I'll get you some apples," said Gabe disappearing to get some more food.

With him gone Francisco fled to turn back to the castle. He didn't want Gabriel to know that he was listening to his, rather one-sided conversation, with the horse. If anything this might have been therapeutic for him. He sighed once he was far enough away. His plans for the day far off in his mind. He didn't expect to hear that out of anyone's mouth today.

He thought about Elena and how she didn't know anything about this at all. If anything she might have been oblivious about this. Part of him wanted to fire him for harboring romantic feelings for her. That would just be a distraction. Then again, he wanted to see just what he would do. Gabriel was a nice guy and he would approve of someone like him with Elena.

Francisco walked until he saw the person he was looking for. Elena was heading toward the stables herself.

"Abuelo!" she said as she saw him. "I thought you and abuela were going on the picnic. We were going to let you have some alone time."

He chuckled as they started to walk back to the castle. He tried to even picture Elena in love and even married and just couldn't. She was his little girl, someone who has been in his life since she was a tiny thing. It felt so weird to know that she'll be a queen in about another year.

"Elena can I ask you something personal?" he asked feeling a little silly about the conversation.

"What's wrong abuelo?" she asked as they continued from the grounds and into the castle.

He looked at her a little innocent as he sighed some. Maybe this was wrong to ask. "I'm just wondering do you have a type of boy that you would like to court?"

"Esteban's trying to set me up, isn't he?" asked Elena straight out as Francisco just laughed a little. Esteban has been wondering if she'll ever marry to know who he'll have to train.

"No," he said shaking his head as Elena blinked up at him. "I swear he isn't. Elena it's just an example its not happening I'm just curious. You can be as superficial as you want, personality or looks."

She looked at him a little skeptical at this. Then she looked a little deep in thought as she tried to think of a way to describe what she was thinking. And who really knew with Elena what she might have been thinking. If anything, he knew Elena was a reasonable person and yet she might have thought about this. She was after all a teenage girl.

"Well I did say I liked Prince Marcello's muscles once," she said flushing remembering the young and handsome prince. Francisco wasn't sure what to make of that. "I guess if I had to pick some qualities I would like would be adventurous, loyal, from Avalor, funny yet serious, confident, compassionate, dependable, and good with a sword."

Francisco raised his eyebrows hearing that last one.

"I'd like to be able to fence with him. Why? Abuelo you wouldn't be asking me this out of nowhere," she said concerned as he could see her eyes go soft.

"Alright you're going to be a queen soon and you're growing up. I'd like to see you happy and with someone likes your parents or your abuela and I. Someone who would be a strong leader to rule beside you."

He smoothed her hair and Elena smiled up at him. They stopped just outside of the main door of the palace.

"Aw abuelo,"

"I know I'm not going to be around forever," he said realizing that realty would eventually come. Then he pushed some of her hair aside. "I just want to see you happy."

"Abuelo you don't have to worry about me. One day I'll find that, and I hope it's just as special. Until then you don't have to worry about anything."

The door even open as Luisa stepped out with Esteban and Isabel in tow. Elena looked at the three of them who looked sheepish. They were all trying to hide from the elder couple. Francisco looked at his wife

"Let's go on this picnic Luisa," he said happy. Then leaned in to kiss Elena on the head. "And we'll do something special together too."

"I'd love that abuelo," she said with a large grin on her face.


	65. Ice Skating Fun

**Story in a Nutshell: Esteban and Isabel ice skating.  
**

 **Written for** JaDe In NighT **with that request!**

* * *

This was going to be a strange weekend for Isabel Castillo Flores as she packed her bags. It had been a long time since they had done something like this that's for sure. Together, she, Elena, and Esteban were going off on a cousin vacation together. This time they were going north, and it was going to be a fun trip she hoped. The only other people coming with them was Higgins and Gabe as their guards.

Isabel sighed as she saw the carriage pull up. Esteban's stuff being piled on and then Elena had arrived with her stuff. Finishing filling her bags, Isabel rushed down too with Ricco carrying her six suitcases. There are other things that she had to bring of course. She was even going to bring her guitardian.

"I'm coming," she called as she hugged her abuelos.

"Have fun mija," said Luisa as she gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. She kissed her back before getting into the carriage. She waved to Higgins and Gabe who both waved cheerfully back. This was going to be an interesting weekend, at least she hoped it would be good.

She saw next to Elena as Esteban across from them. Isabel watched as the scenery changed as they went farther north. It was getting a little colder too. Hmm, maybe she could learn how to ski or something fun like that.

"What do you guys want to do after you meet with King Reinhardt and Queen Minette? Maybe we could hike up to the mountains," she said getting a little excited.

"That would be fun," said Elena as she looked at Esteban with an eyebrow raised. They were supposed to be doing things together.

"I think it'll be too cold to go hiking," said Esteban seeing as they had to bring several layers to wear. Oh fair point she thought. Then he seemed to be thinking before throwing out an idea. "We could go ice skating. The kingdom of Helvetia is famously known for their skaters and rinks."

Huh, that sounded like fun. Elena and Isabel shared a look before agreeing. Elena continued to talk to Esteban about Minette and Reinhardt. Isabel went back to looking out the window as she sketched into her book. Some random ideas she was thinking out. Then she rested her head against Elena's shoulder as her eyes closed. A short nap would be perfect.

It was about a couple hours later did Isabel found herself being gently shaken awake by Elena.

"Isabel wake up," said Elena with a small smile on her face. "We're there."

She looked around and felt the crisp cooler air. She looked out at some grayer skies as she looked around in wonder at the difference. Then again it was about a three to four journey from Avalor. It was bound to be a little colder.

Isabel could make out her breath as Higgins and Gabe unloaded the carriage to be brought inside. She kind of felt bad for packing so much. Then wondered where they would be getting ice skates since they don't have any. There wasn't really a place to ice skate in Avalor even high up wasn't that cold to freeze ponds.

"Alright so when to do we go skating?" she asked beaming up at her sister.

Elena just smiled as put her arm around her. "We're going to be in a meeting with the king and queen for about an hour or two. You can spend some time with Higgins and Gabe though."

Isabel looked down at her shoes before deciding that she could draw or something. She went to find her notebook then Higgins or Gabe. Higgins played two games of checkers (naturally beating him) with her before finding Gabe. He braided her hair and played three games of chess (which Isabel actually lost two games) before going to drawing near the window.

"Princess Isabel," said the voice of Higgins as he knocked on the door. "Esteban is looking for you."

Esteban, she thought, before thanking him and leaving to find him. At the bottom of the steps near the front door stood Esteban with two pairs of skates in his hands. He had a small smile on his face as he talked with Elena. She didn't have any skates on her though.

"Isa I'm going on a tour of Helvetia with Princess Richelle," said Elena as she looked apologetic. "I'm sorry but Esteban is going to go with you."

"Okay," she said a little disappointed that Elena couldn't come with them. However, she liked to spend time with Esteban. "Come on Esteban. Although I'm not sure how to skate."

At this he seemed to brighten up.

"Of course, I can show you."

He was happy as they headed down to a nearby rink. No lakes were frozen just yet there. So, they had some kind of frozen puddle at least that's what Isabel could assume. She wanted to study it, but Esteban was lacing up his skates. He was telling her about how he taught himself at some point. It wasn't like he had friends during Shuriki's rule or anything, at least according to him.

Isabel laced hers up like Esteban's before hesitantly stepping out onto the ice as she slipped forward. "Whoa," she said as Esteban caught her. "Thanks Esteban what do I do?"

"First try standing," he said holding her arm. "I'm actually going to teach you how to fall first."

First Esteban showed her how to bend her knees, lean to one side and gently go down. Then she kneeled on both knees and, while keeping back straight, bring one skate up onto the ice and push down on that knee. Then they were getting started. Lift one foot. Put it down, then lift the other. The two were gliding across the frozen area.

"This is fun Esteban," she said as they skated close to each other.

"It is," he said grinning at her. "Want to see a trick?"

She nodded as she went around really fast before doing some kind of neat jump. He spun twice in the air before gracefully landing. At that Isabel wanted to learn how to do it. Her cousin looked like he was having fun and she wanted to test the physics behind that. Isabel shook her head knowing that this wasn't the time for math.

Esteban skated up to her as he took her hands.

"Figure eight," he said. "I can show you."

"Esteban thank you," she said as she joined him near the edge of the ice. "This is really fun."

"And we'll get hot chocolate afterward," he said as Isabel nodded as they went to form a giant eight in the middle of the ice, together.


	66. Jaquins and Avalor

**Story in a Nutshell: Isabel and Elena spend time with Migs kids.**

Isabel straightened her dress and tied her bow in her hair. Today she was going to work on her brand-new invention. It was going to get done today and she knew it. Just something to help make the laundry go faster herself as she thought of it working like a charm.

"Princess Isabel," said a man's voice from behind the door. That was Gabe reminding her of breakfast as she opened the door to see him with Elena. Both looked to be ready to eat as Isabel linked her arms with Elena as they went down to the dining room. It was going to be the perfect day and she could feel it.

She and Elena raced down as they headed toward the dining room. Her abuela was just about done cooking as she could smell it. Everyone was already down there with Esteban and both of her abuelos. They were sharing what their plans were for the day. Elena was going to go to a meeting and would be back by lunch.

Hm, she thought, as she looked out the window. In the sky dancing around the top of the castle was the jaquins. And the baby jaquins were there with Dulce and Migs. Well there went her plans, she really wanted to play with them now all of a sudden. The babies were really sweet and they were growing up so fast.

"And what are you doing today Isa?" asked Elena looking at her sister.

"Well Migs is here with his kids," said Isabel as Elena light up a little. "And I want to play with them."

"Oh, you should totally wait until my meeting is done," said Elena as she wanted to play with them too. "What if I meet you guys in the gardens at noon?"

Eagerly, Isabel nodded as she was going to go ahead and tell them to come visit them around noon. She ran outside and waved for them to come down. She explained what was going on before agreeing that they would be babysitting the baby jaquins today. This was going to be so exciting. Dulce and Migs left to go back to their babies as Isabel went to her room. Elena had already gone off with Gabe to the meeting, so she could be done early enough.

Quietly Isabel worked on her invention in the meantime. It required a lot of rope and some pulley system she was working out the kinks to. Then there was the knock on her balcony. She opened it as she got excited. Outside was Dulce and Migs with their kids, she didn't know where they went but it was going to be a fun day.

"Yay!" she said as she saw them. Behind her the door opened as she heard Elena send Gabe away and then come in. Forget meeting them in the gardens, she thought, seeing as they were in her room. Good thing Elena decided to come get her there.

"Hi!" said Elena seeing them. "You guys are so cute and growing up so fast!"

Mingo, Estrella, and Zoom got excited seeing Isabel as they rushed over to her. Estrella nuzzled her cheek as she giggled. The trio then turned to tackle Elena too. They were just so cute and loved the princesses. Then Isabel turned to Elena as she thought of a good idea. "Why don't we give them a tour of the town? They've never really seen anywhere except in the castle."

"What a great idea Isa," said Elena as she put her arms around her shoulders. Isabel then thought of a way to do it. Skylar and Luna could pick them up they could show them a walking tour of the city. Well rather flying tour. Instead of getting Gabe or Euan, Isabel and Elena saw Luna with Skylar flying high above the palace. Elena waved them down as they explained what was going to happen.

Isabel got on Luna as Elena climbed on Skylar. The babies followed them with Estrella and Mingo staying close to them. Zoom trying hard to just keep at their pace. He wanted to go so much faster it seemed, but they were told to stay close.

Elena pointed down as was going to show them the fountain. It was right there in the middle of the busiest road in the city.

She had a brief memory of her and Isa there before Shuriki as she closed her eyes. "My great, great, grandfather had that built," said Elena as she showed them the fountain. "He had a lot of monuments built in the city."

That seemed to impress them though. "Maybe we'll get one someday," said Estrella giggling.

Hmm, Elena thought of another place to go as she thought of a place to show them. She whispered a place for them to go as they headed toward the olaball stadium.

"Flying space!" shouted Zoom as he raced up and down the stadium before wearing himself out a little. He got excited as the others cheered him on as he finished lap after lap. Then at the end he was panting a little. "Where now?"

"I know where," said Isabel as she whispered a place to Luna. Then turned back to the small group with them. "Let's go get some sweets."

"Yay!" shouted the trio as they all flew to just outside of Nunez and Son bakery.

Isabel gave Elena her best puppy dog face to buy them all something. Elena giggled as she rolled her eyes. Elena went in as she kept them all from going in and making a mess in there. She came back out with empanadas and churros. Both of his parents waved to them from inside as Elena and Isabel waved back. Too bad Gabe wasn't with them to get these all free.

"These are fantastic," said Skylar then turned to his niece and nephews. "This is Gabe's dad's place. They make really good food."

"I like these!" shouted Estrella wolfing down two churros. "Can I have more?"

Luna whispered something about giving her more sugar might make her more hyper then Zoom. Mingo stayed close to Isabel who just enjoyed his company.

"I think we have one more place to show you before going back to your parents," said Elena firmly. The small jaquins groaned before following Elena. She was going to show them her favorite place that she loved to be.

Together they flew off to the top of the waterfalls. It was just so beautiful up there and everything as Elena could see Dulce and Migs coming back. The babies watched as the water fell and got themselves a little wet.

"Thank you, princess," said Dulce as the kids flocked to her. "Would you like a ride back to your rooms?"

The sisters shook their heads as they were okay. All of them including Skylar and Luna went back to their nests. Isabel and Elena were close enough to the castle where they could walk. It was still light enough out so they could see too. The sisters shared a look as they watched the jaquins fly to the sunset.

Isabel rested her head on her sisters shoulder as the sun meet the water.

"You did such a great job today Isa," said Elena as she leaned against her. "I think Mingo really likes you. And it was so much."

"It was," said Isabel with a smile on her face and her arm around her sister. "I can't wait to spend more time with them and watch them grow up."

"That will be one adventure," said Elena as they looked out at the sunset from the top of the falls.


	67. I Loved Her First

**Story in a Nutshell: Raul and Gabe Meet for the first time.**

 **A/N: Someone actually requested this but I can't remember who so if you remember it's for you. This is also the follow to chapter 29 Wedding Bell Blues if you want to go back and read that.**

* * *

Gabe looked down at the page in his book as he looked over at Elena who was laying next to him. It had been a long day as the two were finishing any wedding preparations. Elena had actually gone to bed a little early before waking up to say goodnight to him. At least he thought so seeing as she was just muttering something there.

Tomorrow it was going to be official as both were pretty excited. There was a lone candle light up next to his bed as Gabriel Nunez just read the same line over and over. Tomorrow this was going to be real….

Down the hall everyone else was asleep except for him as it seemed too good to be true. Tomorrow he was getting married. To Elena. He had fell in love with her and it taken a couple of years and now this… It was too good to be true. Gabe turned to his side and faced Elena as he watched her sleep. His parents were even staying the night in the castle as they wanted to stay close. His parents.

Gabe had to admit that it felt wrong that he couldn't get Elena's parents blessing. He wished that he could meet them. Tell them how much he loved their daughter. He wanted to get to know them and one day meet their grandchild. He reached over and touched her tummy, there was a baby in there.

He looked at the clock Isabel had invented before kissing her cheek. Elena stirred a little but didn't wake up. Gabe blew out the candle as Elena smiled some in her sleep her breathing a little heavy.

"I love you," he said before sleep over came him.

 _Gabe found himself standing in the middle of what looked like the pond on the property. He had taken Elena here to train for her fencing match all those years ago. The water looked a little bluer and everything just seemed to be a little brighter. Not only that but he was alone. At least he thought he was alone._

 _Unsure what to do, Gabe went and looked over to where the castle stood. He felt his heart sink as he didn't see the castle. In fact, there wasn't even a city or town anywhere nearby. Just the lake._

 _"Hello?" called Gabe into the distance. "What's going on?"_

 _He walked over to the lake as he looked at the water. It didn't look like normal water as he saw ripples of different colors. Gabe dipped his fingers into the water as he saw an image. That was him just sleeping there with Elena next to him. He looked very confused now as the images seemed to change. It turned to Isabel and Elena spending time together. Luisa and Francisco fighting over the last churro. Even Esteban studying some book intently._

 _"Gabriel?"_

 _He swung around to see… King Raul?_

 _Confused Gabe tried to figure out what was going on. He wasn't dead, was he? Especially since his would-be father in law looked very… Solid. He looked down to make sure himself and suddenly felt very underdressed seeing as he was in his pajamas. Meanwhile the former king decked out in his finest, the same thing he died in actually._

 _"Hello," he said not sure what to say._

 _"Well it's nice to meet you," he said warmly as he reached out and put an arm around him. Now this was different as his dreams were never this way before. "Thank you, I'd like to thank you for taking care of my Elenita."_

 _Wordlessly Gabe nodded as he was wondering how he even knew his name. That wasn't his main concern right now. It was the fact that he wasn't sure why this was happening._

 _"You're welcome," he said after a minute. It was quiet between the two of them as Gabe struggled to find some words. This was probably his only chance to even talk to the former king. And he had so much to say. Out with-it Gabe, he thought, before opening his mouth. "I… I hope that I'm someone that you would have approved of. I love her, and I wouldn't do anything to hurt her."_

 _Raul looked him over as if analyzing him and Gabe wished his pajama bottoms didn't have rows of jaquins on them. Or his shirt wasn't that tight. Oh gosh, thought Gabe, he did something wrong. He only gestured for Gabe to follow him. They sat down at the edge of the pond as Raul put a hand in the water. In front of him, Gabe watched as the water formed an image of a young Elena learning how to play guitar with her mother. The smaller Elena looked sweet smiling up at Queen Lucia._

 _"I wouldn't be too worried," said Raul looking at Gabe. "You are the kind of man I do approve of and I know you wouldn't hurt her."_

 _At this he only let out a small sigh that made Raul chuckle. "Just be careful with her and hold your ground. She's very stubborn."_

 _Still caught up in his approval Gabe nodded._

 _"It's hard to believe, how could that beautiful woman with you be the same baby that I raised. I am very lucky to have her as my daughter. She's been a great queen," said Raul caught up in the scene on the water. "And a mother."_

 _"We plan on naming the baby after you," said Gabe. "At least in some way."_

 _"Well I'm glad," said Raul. "I'm sorry that I'm missing this part of her life. I know that she would loved having us around. Lucia and I will be watching where we are. I'm glad that she has her friends and family and you. And if she's anything like her mother during pregnancy watch out."_

 _"Wait what?"_

That was when Gabe woke up wondering what that meant. His hand was on Elena's stomach as he just smiled. The blanket covering them had slid down and her hair strewn across her face. It was like she was awake a couple of minutes before him. For a minute it was quiet as Gabe took their blankets and covered Elena back up. Then turned to fix her hair as he tucked it behind her ear.

"Good night," he said softly.


	68. A Mother's Love

**Story in a Nutshell: Elena and her son on his birthday.**

* * *

"Stand still prince Lorenzo," said Lea Bravo the head seamstress as he tried hard to stand still getting fitted for a new party outfit. Elena squealed as she saw him all dressed up clapping her hands. He was eighteen, her little boy was eighteen years old today.

"Oh, you look perfect," said Elena as she inspected him at every angle. "I can't believe you're eighteen."

Next to her his sister Iliana was completely enraptured in her book. Mira was picking out accessories for her dress. His other siblings nowhere around as they were getting ready for his party in other ways. He was pretty sure that Susana was bossing around the staff. She had a habit of making things like parties perfect.

"Thanks mami," he said smiling and practiced his wave.

"Yea I remember you being this little bundle in my arms that night," she said as she continued on remembering what exactly happened that day. Lorenzo's birth wasn't very ideal, if Elena remembered correctly. "Okay I shouldn't be going on about that. I'm going to want another kid."

"And we can't have that," said Lorenzo with a small smile. Lea nudged him that he could get off as he just strolled over and hugged his mother. Aww, she thought, as the trumpets went off. Oh people were starting to show up as they looked at the time. His sisters gone and off as he linked arms with Elena.

Together they went down to the ballroom. Everyone was smiling as they came in before Elena broke apart from him to find her husband. Lorenzo found some of his friends as the party had started with them now. Lively music filled up the room as waiters came in with some light munchies to snack on. A couple of them had sparkling cider and wine. From across the room he caught site of someone that he didn't see before. That was funny, usually everyone came to these parties when Esteban made the guest list.

Then came the dance with all of the kids, which was pretty fun with five other siblings surrounding him. His parents joined before the entire ballroom was up and dancing themselves. At least those that wanted to at least.

Curious, he grabbed the arm of Armando as he walked by with his snacks.

"Who's that?" asked Lorenzo as he caught sight of a girl from across the room. The girl had long wavy coal black hair to midback and her eyes a dark blue color. Her olive skin bounced off of the candle light. A very beautiful girl, he thought, as he stared a little. Her white dress with small pink and green flowers made her look like an angel.

Armando looked in the direction of her. "Oh that's Amalia Montez, Lord Jerico's daughter. This is her first time coming because…"

After hearing the name, Lorenzo just spaced out the jovial head of the castle. Amalia, what a pretty name he thought a bit love struck. He was a prince and next in line for the Avaloran throne. He shouldn't be looking like some puppy. He already had his first dance for the night, with his sisters so she might be the first. What he didn't hear was the footsteps coming right toward him.

"She's almost as pretty as your mom," said the voice of Gabriel Nunez.

"What?" he asked snapping out of his trance.

"Ask her to dance," said Gabe pushing him a little.

Lorenzo smiled at his father before mustering up the courage.

Shaking his head, a little Gabe made his way back to Elena who was talking to tia Naomi and Queen Caterina of Cariza. Both girl looked at him before including Gabe in the conversation. They were just busy talking about some story about when Naomi worked on the docks. Naomi went off to chase down some waiter carrying drinks before Caterina went to find her daughter.

Elena gazed around the room before her eyes landed on Lorenzo flirting with some girl. A part of her hated this idea of her son growing up on her like this. On the other hand she might make him very happy and probably a nice queen. That is if they were together that long.

"Mami always told me that was how she meet papi," she said. "Or at least part of the story, he saw her from across the room and asked her to dance. I wish they had a chance to meet them." They being her parents and them being Elena's children.

Gabe linked his arms into hers. "That sounds like a great story," he said as he kissed her head. "And one day they will. I will too."

"You think he'd be mad if I cut in?" she asked as Gabe just let her arm go.

Elena sped off to where her son was dancing with Amalia. Both of them just looked really happy to be together. "Mind if I cut in?" she asked as she looked at the two. Lorenzo looked a little flushed as Amalia only looked a little star struck. She eagerly stepped away so Elena got a chance with her son.

They swayed as Elena found herself waltzing across the ballroom with a few people noting how cute it was. She smiled as she saw her daughters talking eagerly with their friends. Her other sons were busy showing off something or another.

"You know I told this once to Hernan before. But I think it applies to everyone, especially you on your birthday," she said as Lorenzo just looked at her a little puzzled. "I think you're great and clever and brave. I'm always impressed with you. And eighteen is such a big age. I feel a little old you know you're always going to be my little boy."

"Thank mami," he said when she was done talking. "And I'm always going to be your little boy no matter how old I get."

With that Elena just hugged him as the music played on around them. "I love you."

"And I love you more."


	69. Christmas Fun

**Story in a Nutshell: Elena's Christmas party and exchange.**

 **Authors Note: in case you can't tell this is AU. Merry Christmas! I have another story coming along for someone so this is just a warm up I hope. Hope everyone has a spectacular and safe holiday.**

* * *

Elena's wavy ponytail swung as she bound into the next room. Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, she hummed as she found her wrapped gifts. They were hiding in the back of her closet as she went to put them underneath the tree. She had gotten the best gifts for her friends and family. This was going to be the best Christmas, she thought, as she placed the small box labeled for her family underneath the tree. That was going to be the best one yet.

"You have presents for everyone too?" asked Isabel as she dropped a bag off next to her own. "We're late considering today is Navidad."

"I know it took me forever to get everything done in time," she said to her sister. Then she pointed to the small one. "This is going to be opened first. It's going to be the best one I think spread it around."

Isabel grinned at her wondering if this was a challenge of some kind. That didn't seem to matter as the doorbell rang. Their party was going to start soon enough, and this was going to be fun. The familia had held an annual Navidad party and parrada every year since they were kids. Isabel raced up to her room to put on her holiday clothes before people started coming. Elena raced up herself as she found her favorite red gown with the fur trim on the skirt and collar.

Elena snapped to her present she had near her bed. She had to set that aside since it was going to someone special.

"Elena did you- Oh should I add that to the pile downstairs?" asked Lucia as she looked in.

"No, this is for Sofia," she said. "You know my little sister from the big brothers, big sister program? Her mom is getting remarried and I know it's tough sometimes, so I figured I'd get her something special. It's this necklace that is purple I found on Amazon."

"Well she's lucky to have you. Is she coming to the party tonight?"

"Yes," she said, "With her mom."

Lucia nodded as she went from room to room to make sure that nothing was sitting out. Elena straightened her dress and went to see who was at the door. She bound down the steps to see Mateo with a girl and his mother. She squealed as she ran to hug them both and say hello. Then as it got closer to their set time everyone was getting here on time. Hmm, best Navidad party ever she thought as she could smell her abuela's cooking. Someone, probably her abuelo, turned on some music starting with Feliz Navidad.

Elena could see Sofia talking with Isabel. Now would be the best time to give her the gift before it got too busy. They still had about twenty or so people to come. Elena found her gift as she walked over to her "little" sister. The two had hit off so well when they first met up and now they were close. She walked by Gabe as she heard that he was talking with her dad. Raul was telling him about some soccer game he got tickets for. She was happy to see that her father got along with her fiancé.

Sofia walked over to the kids as she found the girl in a pretty purple dress that was almost ball gown like.

"Sofia!" cried out Elena as Sofia looked up at her and grinned. The two got excited as they hugged briefly as she was happy to see her little sister. Her family was from the other side of town and they saw each other just about every other weekend. "I have a present for you."

"I have something for you too," said Sofia as she pulled something out of a bag. The two looked at each other with a grin as they ripped open each other's packages.

Sofia let out a squeal as she saw a necklace. It was silver with a purple gemstone in the middle about the size of a golf ball. The chain sparkled as Sofia could see that the stone turned different colors in a certain light like pink and red. She clasps the chain around her neck as she threw her arms around Elena's waist.

Elena opened her gift as she saw a jade bracelet that looked braided with some black beading in it. It was polished as she could make out a freckle in some of the jade. She wrapped it around her wrist as she buckled it firmly into place. It felt right at home on her left wrist.

"This is perfect!" they said at the same time before laughing some. Elena sighed as she gave Sofia a grin. "And I have other gifts but that'll be a surprise."

"I'm sure that will be great," said Sofia as Isabel came over to join them. Elena let her sisters have their fun as she went to go talk with some other guests. A couple of her friends from college were there. The caterer and Luisa were bringing out food and serving people. Some of the adults had drinks obviously at this point.

Hmm, she thought as she saw Naomi and her college friend, Jasmine, chatting in the corner looking at the presents. They were pointing to each wrapped gift with curiosity. Elena walked over to them with a grin on her face. She sneaked up behind Jasmine as she tapped her shoulder. The Iranian girl nearly jumped into the tree as she turned to look at her friend. Naomi had broken into a laugh as she shook a little.

"Not funny Naomi," said Jasmine with a hard look as she turned to Elena.

"Hey I'm not the one inspecting the presents," she teased. Jasmine turned pink before laughing too. "Alright you caught us. Your mom is the one that told us that you had the best one yet."

"When everyone has ate, the surprise will be announced."

Jasmine gave her a look that just read, 'by who?' but didn't say it out loud. Elena made an adjustment on the tree before going around and mingling. Once everyone had ate something, she went to find her guitar. There was going to be caroling all along Avalor street at eight planned for everyone on the block.

Around seven thirty did Elena find Gabe as they went over to the tree. Both shared a grin as the music was lowered and the lights dimmed some. Everyone turned to look at them as Elena stood on a sturdy box as people looked at them. Mateo right next to her as he handed her a box. Then another one just like it to Gabe.

"Now as you know Gabe and I are engaged," said Elena as there were claps going around the room. "Tonight as a Navidad surprise…" Then she looked at Gabe to finish.

"We're going to announce the date before we go caroling," finished Gabe. Roberto had gotten both Blanca and Lucia to the front of the room. "And present a key to each of our mothers to our brand-new house."

There was a round of applause as they heard that. Elena had been living at her parents house as did Gabe until their wedding. It was a tradition to live at home that Elena didn't mind all too much. Being away for college was enough. Gabe had walked over to Lucia as he presented her the box. Then Elena over to Blanca handing her a box like that too. Both woman looked touched as they got excited. Gabe and Elena rejoined next to the tree as they got a cue card out from underneath the tree skirt. Both turned over the card to present: December 3.

More applause and some cheering as Elena pointed toward the door. "Start singing to the community club house!"

People started to head toward the door as they were handed the song sheet. Francisco leading from the front with his guitar. Elena starting strumming from the back. Blanca pulled Gabe to talk to her. Isabel and Lucia were hanging back to stay next to Elena.

"Congratulations Elena," said Lucia as she kissed her daughters head. "You certainly had me surprised."

"You're not going to forget me when you move out are you?" teased Isabel with a small smile on her face.

Elena pretended to think about it before bursting out into a laugh. "You'll have a bedroom with your name on it Isa," she said between laughs. "How can I forget my family on Navidad? Without you I wouldn't be here. We wouldn't have a spectacular party and all this warmth and love year-round."

Isabel pretended to gag at the small sappy speech before hugging her sister. "Is Camilla going to light the big tree?" she asked as Elena nodded. Camilla was the oldest woman living in their community and that honor was reserved just for her.

Together the three Castillo-Flores women put their arms around each other as they joined in with the song.

 _As we stand around the tree_

 _All together we'll be_

 _On this holiday_

 _Let love light the way_


	70. Late Night Stories

**Story in a Nutshell: Elena and her mother before Shuriki's rule**

 **Authors Note: For LoveLikeElena who wanted more stories with Lucia in them.**

 **Happy New Year 2018! Hope everyone has a great one and many stories this year. Stay safe and don't get into too much trouble this coming year. Enjoy!**

* * *

Elena Castillo Flores sighed as she threw her head back on her pillow. It was a long day and she just couldn't get to sleep. She shut her eyes again as she started to count jaquins, one… two… three... But that didn't seem to work. Elena looked at the clock to see that she had been lying awake for an hour. Boo, she thought, as she got up to light a candle. Maybe some light reading might help. She looked around for a book as she saw her tutoring work. A History of Royal Lineages, it read as Elena flipped to page 79 as she started to read. She and Esteban both had to read this by Friday anyway. Although Esteban didn't have half as much work as she did.

Outside of the door from the crack did Elena see shadows. It was her mother and father as they seemed to be talking about something urgently. Their voices in a hush as Elena paused her reading. The six year old cocked her head as she heard her mother's soft voice.

"Raul, everything was fine," assured her mother. "The king of Maarswik was gracious enough."

Elena straightened up straining to hear what they were talking about. She never met the king of Marrswik just yet. Her parents seemed to stop talking as she heard her father walk away. Her mother was still out there though. The hall lights were still bright and there was a slight creek from the floor.

Then the door knob was touched as Elena blew out her candle. Her book went back to where it was on her bed side table. She closed her eyes as she turned away from the door, clutching her blanket. Lucia peered into her daughters room. Rolling her eyes and shaking her head Lucia sat at the edge of her bed.

"I know you're awake, the candle is still hot," whispered Lucia as Elena turned to face her mother. "Why are you up?"

"I couldn't sleep," said Elena sheepishly as she drew her knees to her chest. Her blanket pulled up to her chin. "Why are you up?"

"I had to talk to your dad about our deal with the kingdom of Maarswik. I don't think a song or a story could lull you so sleep tonight could it?" she asked as made herself comfortable. Lucia reached over and tucked a hair behind her ear.

It was quiet between the two of them as Elena sighed. "Mami, could you tell me about the day I was born?" she asked after a minute. "Was it like Isa's?"

Her baby sister Isabel was just born about a month ago. The little princess was born a little too big but thankfully healthy. She was even longer then Elena at birth. Elena heard her mother in labor for about twelve hours. The midwife wasn't as concerned as the rest of her family. Right now Isabel was sleeping through the night as Elena was wide awake. Shouldn't it be the other way around?

Lucia stopped to think about the birth of her eldest daughter. She grinned then putting her arm around her as she sighed.

"Your birth was one of the happiest days of my life. Right next to my wedding," she said as Elena leaned forward wanting to hear more. Either her birth or the wedding, both sounded like fun. Lucia laughed again as she leaned in against her. "When you were born I was already on bedrest. Your abuela and my mother were busy making me feel like a queen and someone who was stuck in bed."

Elena laughed a little at that one. It must not have been fun to be in bed all day. Yet at the same time being pampered was nice. Maybe she could eat ice cream all day.

"Anyway it was around ten did I feel you pushing. Then around seven am you were here," said Lucia glossing over the actual birth. Elena didn't press for details as she could just picture her mother in bed, and then a baby comes out. She wasn't sure how but she just shrugged it off. Maybe one day she'll ask but not now.

"Was I cute?" asked Elena as she pictured what Isabel looked like. Isabel rather adorable she thought. She liked to touch her toes and was constantly looking at something.

"Very cute," she assured the young girl. "I remember holding you and your dad next to me. We had watched the sunrise together. That was why we chose your name. Elena means shining light and you were ours that day. It helped that you always used to like watching the candle light."

Elena grinned as she heard that as she noticed the beam in her mothers eyes. She had to find that funny a little that she would watch the candles. She liked to think of herself as a day time person, because that was when she was the most active.

"I want to give my daughter a name like that," said Elena as Lucia looked at her. "One that has some special meaning."

"I'm sure you'll find that one day," said Lucia with a grin. "Now you have to get some sleep. Don't you remember what tomorrow is?"

Elena drew a blank for a second. She had nearly forgotten what tomorrow was supposed to be. It was her friend Esperanza's birthday. Elena had carefully picked out a special gift for her and everything. She even had her "adventure" outfit sitting out ready to wear in the morning. Oh boy, it had just been that long of a day.

"It's Esperanza's birthday! We'll be at the park that was named after bisabuelo and having chocolate cake."

Lucia laughed as she kept her daughter from getting too excited. She guessed it was a good thing that Elena was so busy today to distract her from that.

"And I'll be dropping you off and picking you up so don't forget," said Lucia. "Now get some sleep. Would you like a song since I told you a very brief story."

"I'm okay," said Elena. "Could you stay with me though? I like talking with you."

"Of course," said Lucia as she kissed her daughters head. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was late. Hopefully she could talk her daughter to sleep, she thought, before getting under the covers. It was going to be a long night.


	71. Rainy Day Storytelling

**Story in a Nutshell: Elena tells Naomi about her family from years ago.**

* * *

It had been a long school day as Naomi Turner went to the castle. The guards had let her in and she went to find Elena. Since they had let out a little early today, Elena was probably finishing her lessons up. Esteban had been giving her lessons over royal affairs and such. Something about laws and stuff about what they had to fix from Shuriki's reign. Naomi got all this information, usually the next day in the grand council meeting. She found her way to the library as she looked around the first floor. Not down here.

Naomi went up the spiral steps to look for her best friend. Elena had to be around here somewhere as she was about to finish her lessons. They were supposed to go sailing this afternoon, although the gray skies seemed to be against her as she looked out the window. Dang it, the weather wasn't in her favor today. It was perfect this morning, but she had school and Elena had lessons herself. Now the weather had changed.

"Come out come out wherever you are," said Naomi as she found herself searching for Elena. She was around her somewhere, Esteban held his lessons in the library. She turned a corner and saw Elena near a window. She looked rather serene out the window at the courtyard the library over looked. Naomi stopped and looked over her shoulder at the book open still. The picture in the middle of the book was a pretty woman. She looked vaguely familiar as Elena looked over at her.

It was quiet between the two of them as Naomi didn't know what to say. Elena was probably reflecting on her last bit of reading. So she was going to let her friend clear her mind before going out to do something or another.

"Gabriela," said Elena after a minute as she looked at Naomi. "Her name is Queen Gabriela."

Naomi looked at the dates underneath the imagine. She lived a long time. Must have been a great queen or something, otherwise Elena wouldn't be studying her.

"She's pretty," said Naomi after a minute. "She died a long time ago though."

"She's my abuela on papi's side," said Elena after a minute. "I remember her being an animal lover. She would race horses and would usually win. She died when I was fourteen."

At this Naomi paused and looked at her friend. Sometimes she would forget that Elena wasn't from this time period. If that was the right word of course. It must have been so strange to see her family in a book and immortalized like that. Not only that but her family had been gone for so long. She looked down and out the window before sighing. She didn't want to see her friend hurt but curiosity made her continue.

"Do you want to tell me about her?" asked Naomi after a minute. "I mean we could still go out sailing if the weather holds up. If you want, we can sit here and talk. Get Luisa to make us hot chocolate and tamales."

"We can go sailing," said Elena as she closed the book. The title on the cover was a recent history of Avalor. Although probably not too recent, she thought dryly, as she stopped Elena. The rain was going to come eventually, and they really shouldn't be on the water.

Naomi shook her head. "We'd rather not be on the water when the rain comes. It might be a little weird, but do you want to tell me about your family? I'm kind of curious especially since I don't know about your life before you came back." She gave Elena a long look and a tiny smile.

Elena had to think about it as she pushed the book off to the side.

"It's going to be a while before I can talk my life from before," said Elena after a minute. Elena wanted to tell her friend about all that stuff but the only person she was able to open up to was Isabel. Occasionally she would talk to Gabe about a few things after waking up from nightmares and some of this stuff not to worry her family. Isabel was her go to person about these feelings and what was going on with her more often then not. Before Naomi could protest, Elena got another book off the shelf. "We can talk about my family."

Elena flipped open the book.

"That's my abuelo on my papi's side," she said pointing to a picture of a man. "I remember him smelling like smoke since he used pipes and cigars. Abuela would always tell him to do it outside or he wouldn't get her famous quesadilla's. She made the best with a special secret ingredient on the inside."

Naomi looked over her shoulder. "I can tell, they have the same eyes as you."

"Yea, abuela liked to get in trouble with her siblings. They were nobility from near the eastern coast, Andrea and Florida, from her side. I never went really went looking for them before."

"That's an adventure we can go on," said Naomi as she gave her friend a wide grin. "It'd be perfect. We could go up the eastern coast together. If you want to search for them that is."

Elena thought about it as she grinned at Naomi. "I'd like to see where they ended up. Oh, this is my great grandmother, Queen Ignacia. She was queen before my abuelo. I got a chance to meet her a couple of times. She died when I was seven, but she lived to be 79."

Naomi grinned back as she liked to hear Elena talk about her family. It was kind of interesting to hear what life in Avalor was like so long ago. Her family was of course in Norberg at the time.

"What about Luísa and Francisco, did they have siblings too?" she asked curious.

"Yea, they're actually from a long line of Avaloran nobility. Abuela had twin younger brothers and an older one. Abuelo had a sister that had died in a boating accident," said Elena as she drew a tree on a piece of paper. "I guess we'll have the opportunity to find them too. Or at least to see what happened to them."

Elena pushed the paper aside for a minute.

"You know what, it doesn't matter if I find these long lost relatives. I just want to enjoy spending time with my friends and the family I do have," said Elena as she stood up as Naomi stood up too. "Thanks for letting me talk to you about this. It's weird to talk about it with my family sometimes."

"I get it," said Naomi. "You can find me anytime. I mean I have health first thing in the morning."

"Oh I'm not taking you out of health," said Elena with a laugh as both girls went down to the kitchen for some hot chocolate. It actually sounded really good right now.


	72. First Dates and Bonding

**Story in a Nutshell: Elena helps her sister with a date and bonds with Gabe.**

* * *

The seamstresses were busy fixing the skirt of Isabel's green dress. It reached her calf as Elena was busy getting her own dress fitted. Her gown her favorite shade of red with a floral design as well. Elena hummed happily as fixed her hair in a nearby mirror.

"And finished," said Lea as Isabel stepped back to look at her dress in the mirror. Her dress had a floral print of tiny pink flowers all over it. It looked nice as Isabel threw her arms around the dressmaker appreciative of the gown.

Elena came over to her sister and looked her over. "Now I can do your hair and make up for this date," suggested her sister. "I can't wait to meet the boy. Did you say you met at your quinceanera? Was he the one that gave you the roses?"

Isabel smiled as she remembered the boy that had given her over a dozen red roses but shook her head. "He was the one that had the last dance with me." They had a nice long slow dance to the final song that had everyone on the dance floor. The young man had whispered in her ear that he loved her party and that she was brilliant. "He introduced himself as Tobias. He said he was from a distinguished military family."

"Impressive," said Elena as she turned Isabel around to do her hair. Gabe would like that, thought Elena, as she grinned at the thought of him. She finished a simple braid and a flower clip to dress it up. "So he's going to have to meet me you know. I want you to have fun on this date. Nothing but the best for my sister."

Isabel laughed as she shook her head. "Riight. Thanks for watching out for me Elena. And Gabe," said Isabel knowing that he was busy pacing at the bottom of the steps. Since he and Elena were engaged, Gabe had become a little more then just guard protective of her. It was more like big brother protective and being a guard rolled together. It was sweet but a little unnecessary with Esteban and Francisco wanting to do that as well if the date got past one.

Elena laughed as she twisted her own hair into a braid. Then twirled her sister around. "You look great. Let's go meet this boy."

Both girls went down the hall as they saw Gabe talking to a boy about Isabel's age. Tobias looked like a nice guy with his hair combed nicely and dressy clothes. What was strange though was that Rico was there next to them. That was different as Elena and Isabel went over to hear what the three were talking about. Elena tried to tell if something was wrong. As Elena could just hear them talk about how protective Gabe was.

"I'm giving him advice but I'm also acting like a protective guard," said Rico defensively. "It's like you have two personalities with each job." Elena supposed he had a point. She didn't treat her family the way she did with her subjects. That was one hard lesson that she had to learn.

"Elena and I will chaperone," said Gabe flatly. Rico only rolled his eyes as he looked over at the girls.

Elena cleared her throat making herself known. She did not want to intrude on her sister's love life with her fiancé. All three of them turned to look at the queen and princess as Rico, Tobias, and Gabe swirled around to look at them. Gabe stopped to look at Elena as his soft brown eyes met her own. Then he looked at the dress as Elena only giggled.

Confident Elena walked over to Gabe before taking his hand and grinning sweetly at him. Then gestured for him to lean in. A hard look still on his face as Gabe leaned in. Before she could even ask, he had an answer. "He's Rico's brother," said Gabe as he watched Tobias take Isabel's hand and kiss it. Elena only awed at the site.

Elena only giggled a little not realizing that. She didn't have of an as big of a problem with Rico like Gabe did. Although Gabe had a good reason, Rico was kind of a bully in the past, but otherwise Elena was okay with this. He was a good guard when he wasn't getting on Gabe's nerves.

Tobias didn't seem to be taking after his brother in any way. In fact Tobias looked rather uncomfortable with the way his brother was acting. He shifted a little as Tobias and Isabel were talking already. Both of them were involved in some talk.

"Gabe they'll be fine," said Elena as she kissed his cheek. "We don't have to double with them. We could just sit in the same restaurant and have our own date." Gabe looked like he just wanted to talk to Tobias himself. To take his mind off of Isabel, Elena kissed his lips gently. He gently pressed back his hands on her waist.

Together the four of them went off to the carriages. Rico was driving as Elena rubbed Gabe's hand as the two got closer. Elena looked over at Isabel who was talking to Tobias about something. He had a sketch book that he was showing her. Aww that seemed kind of cute they were bonding over drawings. Gabe was watching too before Elena pulled him close.

"Let them have fun on their date. I already talked to Isabel and nothing bad will happen since we know how trustworthy she is. Let's talk about the wedding or something." Elena looked over at Tobias who had put his arm around Isabel. Gabe looked at them as Elena kissed his cheek.

"I guess I'm just getting ready," admitted Gabe. "I'll probably be doing this if we have daughters."

"I can't wait," said Elena as she could picture him with daughters. "I could probably be this way with our sons."

And Elena could easily see that too. Just Gabe trying to go hard on some poor boys. Then Elena trying to get on the sweet side of some potential daughter in law. Gabe laughed some as he put his arm around Elena. Elena grinned at her sister who just grinned back at her. This was the start of a wonderful date. That hopefully won't go wrong she thought resting her head on Gabe's chest.

Rico parked in front of Angelica's café as the four of them got out. Tobias was holding the door open for all of them. So far so good. Tobias and Isabel took hands as did Gabe and Elena. A great date indeed as Julio put them on the other side of the room.


	73. Bonding on a Rainy Day

**Story in a Nutshell: Elena and Mateo spend some time with their youngest daughters.**

 **Hand clap translation:**

Little Tortillas made with butter for Mommy who is glad. Little Tortillas made with corn for Daddy who is happy

* * *

It was a rainy day as the castle was quiet. Well for the most part. Elena's eldest son was in lessons with her cousin Esteban. The other kids were playing a game of hide and seek with Gabe. Elena made her way to wake up her youngest from a nap. She was going to join them in the game sooner or later.

"Hi," said Elena as she went into the room. The young girl was already awake and waiting for her to come get her. Isabel had invented something she called bumpers to keep the three-year-old from falling out of her bed. "What are you doing awake?"

"Game?" she asked as Elena laughed as she picked her up out of the bed. Elena found her soft green gown and pulled it up to lace in the back. She tossed the nightgown underneath the pillow so they can find it again tonight.

"We can play a game," said Elena as she picked her up. "We'll join your brothers and sisters in hide and seek."

The young girl didn't even blink before looking up at her. Then looked toward the door, "Sho!" she called looking behind her. Elena turned around to see her friend, Mateo, standing there looking very wet. Next to him was his youngest, Shoshana, who looked just as wet.

Elena went over to him as she gave him a hug. It was always nice to see him. "I thought I told you to take today off. Where's the rest of the family?" she asked as the two girls hugged each other. That was Susana's clean gown, she thought, amused.

"Sonia's stuck monitoring detention, Sahara is visiting a friend, and the boys are here looking for the other kids. Armando told us that you were in the middle of a game of hide and seek."

"Yea, Susana and I were going to go join but we can totally just spend some time together. It'll take awhile for them to find Gabe anyway, he hides in Esteban's study and the kids are afraid to go in there."

Mateo laughed as he picked up Shoshana. Elena picked up Susana as she led them to the playroom not too far away from the kids rooms. She could see one of her sons hiding behind the drapes in the hallway as Elena shook her head. Someone was going to find Orlando easily enough. Together the two went into the playroom that was filled to the brim with toys.

She found a spot near the window and sat down on the floor. Mateo followed in suit as he found a doll for Shoshana to play with.

Elena soon was busy making faces at her youngest daughter. Susana giggled as she taught her a patty cake game. "Tortillitas de manteca Para Mama' que esta' contenta Tortillitas de maiz Para Papa' que esta' feliz," sang Elena as she took her hands to get her to do the clap with her.

"Yay!" said Susana as Elena hugged her. She ran through it again as Shoshana watched as the two girls went to try it themselves. The two were picking up the hand clapping game shakily but starting out okay.

The two adults looked at each other as they sat close to the kids. Elena laid on her back as Mateo just watched her amused. It was quiet between the two of them as the girls were clapping hands together. Mateo laid down head to head to Elena as he turned to her.

"So how was your morning?" asked Elena to Mateo as he laid his head on his hands.

"Just okay, Sahara wants to take her tamborita to school with her. She wants to go to Mystic but we promised her a year in a public school."

Ahh, thought Elena, Mystic Hall the magic school for this side of the globe. Elena remembered Hexley Hall from her time in the amulet. "She's really getting a handle on magic I guess," said Elena as she laughed in agreement.

"On the bright side mine has really grown," he said eagerly. "There's a lot that I'd like to show you. And I've found stuff on the scepter of light to give to you."

Elena nodded as she just shook her head. "We'll get together tomorrow after some duties," she said ready herself. "I'm a little rusty since I've been keeping up with the kids."

"I know what you mean, it's like they never slow down," he said finding the wooden blocks. "Want to build something?"

"You have to ask?" asked Elena as she made a base as Mateo set up some walls. "What exactly are we making?" They had built it about two feet out together as girls started to pile some on top of the others. All four of them started to build up the structure.

"I'm not sure but it looks good," he said. Together the four of them had build up what looked like a castle. However, it was oddly shaped jutting out at different angles. "Oh, I've been meaning to ask is there anything special I should give for the twin's birthday coming up? I mean I am their godfather and they are becoming teenagers."

"Well you already know what Gabe and I are giving them. Although I wouldn't suggest anything magical again. Iliana's showed off her weather in a bottle to everyone who comes by. And Mira's almost out of her no fading chalk."

Mateo only laughed as he realized that he did give those a lot. "Alright, I can think of something at least. There's a marble set that has Mira's name on it. And what I think would be chess set for Iliana."

"Sounds perfect," said Elena. "You've been a great godfather to them. They're going to love anything you give them."

"Thanks," said Mateo with a grin. "And I think I know what I'll get you."

"I'm counting on that," she said smiling as she giggled a little. "Why don't we all go down to the kitchen and get a snack. I know abuela made some empanadas."

"YES!" yelled both girls at the same time. Elena opened her arms for Shoshana who was closer to her and Mateo picked up Susana.

Outside in the hall Elena heard a yell that was Orlando being found. She shook her head before whispering to Shoshana and Susana. "This will be our little secret."

Mateo nodded just as excited as the girls as they went down to the kitchen. The wizard and queen went and started to race down the hall to see who would get there first.


	74. Date Night

**Story in a Nutshell: Elena helps Mateo with a date.**

 **Authors Note: This is set before the story Naomi and Mateo's Camping Adventure but you don't have to read this before. Also a bit off topic but if I changed the chapter titles to who the characters are in the chapter would that be a good idea or not?**

* * *

"So Lorena asked you out," said Elena as she stepped up to her friend. "This will be fun."

Mateo de Alva stood in the middle of Elena's room as she adjusted his tie. Tonight, Mateo had a date with a girl from his class. It was just as exciting for Elena as it was for Mateo. Elena had even volunteered to help him get ready for said date, no exceptions. She looked around trying to think of something else to add.

"I'm nervous," he said as his hands went up to his hair. Did that look good, he questioned, looking in the mirror.

Elena pulled both of his arms back down to his side as she gave him a stern look not to do that. "That's perfectly natural. I was nervous before my first date with Prince Elias."

At this Elena stopped adjusting his outfit as she remembered her first date. She had been fourteen and it was arranged by her father and King Leonardo. They had a fun time since it was just Elias and Elena going to a concert in the park. It was chaperoned, of course, but it was an experience. She bit her bottom lip as she made sure he looked perfect.

He was quiet as Elena looked at her with a small smile. Mateo was enjoying the time to get ready with Elena. "I've never really been on a date before. What do I actually do?"

Elena only smiled as she could think of hundred pieces of advice she could give him on girls. She didn't know anything about this Lorena, but something could work. And she could have went to Naomi since all of them went to the same school. Ohh, that could be what they could gossip about later if Naomi was interested. Maybe she knew more about her.

"Mateo, I am here to help you," said Elena seriously as she straightened out his shirt one last time. "Here's what we're going to do. You look great which is perfect. What do you want to talk to her about? It's easy to talk about yourself but other topics."

Mateo looked at her opened his mouth and then closed it. Hmm, he didn't know what else that he would talk to her about. Then he thought about it, "Well, her family, friends, and school." He knew that most girls liked to talk about herself. Elena and Naomi liked to talk about themselves sometimes or at least tell stories of the things they did.

Elena let out a breath, Mateo was golden then! His date was going to be a memorable one, at least she hoped. Then she smoothed out his hair a bit. He flushed a little as he looked over at the door indicating that he was ready.

"Okay you're ready," she announced agreeing with him as she gave him that final look. "Don't order anything with garlic, don't eat a lot, and leave a nice tip for the waitress."

They were going to Carmen and Julio's restaurant for the date. Mateo was going to go pick her up on Luna and they were going to fly there. It sounded really romantic to be flying there instead of a carriage ride. At least that was Elena's train of thought. Then again, she was used to being carted around by carriages her entire life. Maybe Lorena would have liked a nice horse drawn buggy to their date.

"Elena thanks," he said as he smiled at her and then hugged her. "Thank you for helping me. I'm not sure what my mama would have done but thank you."

His mother would have tried so hard to make sure everything went perfect. And she would be nervous for him. He didn't want to see his mother worry or anything about him tonight. Rafa of course knew about the date, it was just that Elena promised to help him first.

"Mateo it's not a problem. And if she breaks your heart she has to answer to me," said Elena seriously as she plopped on her bed. If Lorena was going to do anything to her best friend, Elena would do something to her. She wasn't sure what she would do but she would do something.

"I don't think she will," he said, although that thought never crossed his mind. "You will be the first to know every detail about that date. Then Gabe and then Luisa."

Gabe, because he was the only guy friend he could talk to him about this. And get his opinion on things. Luisa because she was curious and quite the gossiper. Not only that, but she'd figure out the details herself. So, it was best just to tell her outright. Elena was up there on the first three people to tell.

Elena opened her mouth and then closed it. "I don't think I want to know why you'd be telling my abuela."

Mateo laughed a little at the way that she said that. "Elena, still thank you," he said seriously. "You're one of my best friends and it would feel wrong if you didn't know or anything. "

"It's not a problem at all Mateo, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here," she said teasing him lightly. She remembered the day that Mateo and Sofia got her out of that amulet so vividly. "Now all I need is a guy."

Mateo laughed as he was certain that any guy would love to go on a date with her. Gabe would eagerly go out with her. Then he looked at the chiming clock as they were going to be having dinner. Just some late tacos and then they were going to catch a meteor shower. It was supposed to be beautiful thought Mateo as he hoped that she liked it.

"Well thanks again Elena," he said hugging her tightly. Elena hugged right back just as sure that he was going to have a great time.

"Mateo, have fun," she said earnestly and then pulled away from him. She tossed her hair over her shoulder with a large grin. "I'm really happy for you and I hope it is a great night. Don't forget to kiss her too."

That last part she was teasing but Mateo felt good about this date. They were going to have a great time and it was going to be perfect.

"Yea I won't," he said going to do the door. He turned and stopped to look at her as Elena grinned at him pushing him to leave. "And Elena, whatever you do tonight have fun yourself."

She nodded before both went their separate ways. This was going to be a night to remember she hoped.


	75. Baptism Blues

**Story in a Nutshell: Mateo and Isabel on baptism day.**

 **Authors Note: An interesting thought popped to my head. I'm curious to know if anyone would be interested in reading Luisa/Francisco or Lucia/Raul fics. I had some published earlier in this fic but never got any reviews. I'm wondering how people feel about those fics now. I've been on a Mateo kick lol (this was actually pre-written *she says in a stage whisper*). I'm thinking the next chapter will have some other characters though.**

 **Culture Note: The child wears a white baptismal garment called a ropon; the white color symbolizes purity in the newly baptized.**

* * *

It was a long day as the castle was bustling with people as the giant event was coming up soon. Isabel was busy in her room as she pushed aside her invention and went to the bathroom to wash off her face. Then went to look for a dress. Today is the baby's blessings, she thought, getting excited. It was something to do with the jaquins and a church ceremony. She refiled through the gowns as she tried to find something appropriate to wear. After finding two gowns Isabel went off to find Elena. She was probably nursing at the time.

"Elena which dress should I-" asked Isabel as she found her sister napping with the babies in the bassinets at the foot of the bed. Isabel stopped short as she hung the dresses up on the door. Then walked over to the babies and saw they sleeping peacefully. They looked so cute looking like little dolls, except that they were going to grow and develop ideas and think and Isabel as very happy to be a part of it. She got on her knees looking at them closely. They had Gabe's nose as she just watched.

One of the babies started to adjust in the bed as Isabel froze as she settled in the bed. Her heart started to beat faster as she knew that she would have to wake Elena and Elena needed a nap. She could hear the babies cry in the middle of the night asking for food. She knew that Gabe couldn't feed them in the middle of the night.

"Hmm mami," muttered Elena as she turned and buried her face in a pillow. Isabel looked down at the babies and saw one of them fussy. From the door she spotted Mateo gesturing for her. Good thing he was here in time, Mateo was set to be their godfather.

"Oh no, don't wake Elena up," she said turning back to them as the baby started to whimper before she picked the baby up from the bassinet. She seemed to calm down being picked up before her opened her eyes. The baby started to cry as she tried to calm her down. "It's me Mirabelle, um, Iliana, Mirabelle?" To be honest Isabel couldn't tell the difference between the two. They were identical twins! Plus, the ropons made them look exactly alike being white in color. It didn't help that their bassinet bedding was being washed at the moment. She didn't know how Elena and Gabe could tell the difference. Elena stirred behind her as Isabel opened the door and shutting it quietly behind her.

The baby started to cry even louder as she bounced her. She tried to check for a diaper change or maybe she needs fed. She looked at the door behind her and considered waking Elena. Then she heard running as Gabe stopped just before her. Mateo looked at both for a minute.

"Isabel what's wrong?" asked Gabe as he started to come to their room.

"Dress, Elena, baby, crying, I can't do it," blabbered Isabel as Gabe was listening trying to figure out what was going on.

Being quick Mateo picked up on what was happening. "She went into Elena's room to ask her opinion about a dress. Elena was taking a nap and one of the babies woke up. Isabel came out here to try to get her to go back to sleep," said Mateo. Gabe only nodded along as he leaned forward for the baby as Isabel tried to bounce her to sleep.

"I can't get her to stop crying," said Isabel becoming frustrated. Gabe reached down for the baby looking for a wet diaper. "I can't even get her to calm down or tell them apart. I'd be a terrible godmother!" The door opened as Elena stood there looking frantic.

"Gabe Iliana is missing," said Elena as she saw the baby in Isabel's arms only to hand to her. She looked at Isabel before running off. "What happened?"

Isabel ran until was sure that neither Gabe or Elena could find her. Behind her she could hear Mateo say something to her sister and brother in law.

Mateo followed as he tried to keep up with her. Gabe was probably telling her all about what she said. Then getting Iliana confused with Mirabelle. She wanted to get out of the castle as she found herself running. Until she found herself outside on the balcony looking at the sky. Isabel rested her head on her palm. She must have looked like an idiot next to them. She shouldn't have tried to take care of one by herself. What if she had dropped the baby or call her by the wrong name? Next to her, Isabel heard a sigh. Isabel brushed her dark hair away as she saw a new person hiding with her, Mateo.

They looked at each other before looking at the ground beneath them. The people looked like ants as she liked to watch them.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your godfather ceremony?" she asked looking over at him with a sideways glance. Mateo scratched the back of his head.

"I guess, I mean, well I'm not sure," he stuttered as Isabel gave him a small smile. If she had to guess he was nervous just as much as she was.

"It's alright, I'm unsure too," she said before it grew quiet between them. At least to the teen as she blushed at how she acted before quietly adding her own thoughts out loud.

Mateo only looked at Isabel with an interested look. "You're worried too?" She gave him a confused look for a moment. "I mean we're going to have to take care of them if something goes wrong and be some kind of guide and mentor." At this he only tried to use his power of positive thinking. "I think we'd be great padrinos."

"I mean think about it, we're great friends. We'd be a good together with kids," finished Isabel.

With that both of them laughed as Isabel found herself at ease with him. "Not only that but they will be well protected. After all, I do know magic."

"And I could do all the fun stuff like inventing," teased Isabel gently as she found herself warming up. She was never going to be fully ready, but this will do. She wasn't as stressed out as Elena was. "We should probably get going. The ceremony is going to start soon."

"Thanks for helping me Mateo."

"It's no problem Isabel."


	76. Early Morning Surprises

**Story in a Nutshell: Elena and Gabe.**

 **Authors Note: You know I said I wouldn't publish anymore Gabe/Elena fics in here, but it's Valentines day and I'm in the mood to write something sappy and lovey. Next chapter will be some family bonding I swear.  
**

 **Inspired by and dedicated to DisPrincess, thank you for the inspiration!**

 **Happy Valentines Day everyone!**

* * *

Elena looked at herself in the mirror as she grinned at the reflection. Today was the Bake Off and it was going to be a great day if she was going to spend most of it trying sweets. She twirled as she heard the knock at her door. Unconcerned she just tossed her hair before shouting, "Come in, it's open," behind her.

The door opened to reveal Gabe standing in her doorway.

Excited to see him Elena rushed over before hugging him. It had been less then twenty-four hours that he had gotten promoted. The former captain had retired and one her friends had gotten his position. She really wanted to help organize the office area that he got. She had plenty of decorating ideas in her mind. Elena hoped that he didn't touch it yet.

"Gabe, I'm so excited," she said as she saw him. "I want to help decorate if you'd let me, before the bake off?"

"Sure Elena," he said as he looked a little down about something.

Channeling her friend's feelings Elena looked at him a little concerned. He should be so excited about becoming captain. Instead he looked like he didn't have his heart into it. Instead of trying to solve the problem Elena gestured for him to sit down. The two sat at the edge of her bed as she looked at him.

"Gabe, are you okay? It's too early to be upset about something," she said joking a little. That was true though, it was only eight am.

He was quiet before looking at her. "Well, I went and told my parents about my promotion after returning the sword and apologizing to professor Mendoza. My mama was excited, but my dad gave me that cold dose of reality, so to speak."

Elena only gave him a sympathetic look. As much as he had gotten closer to his dad, there was still moments where they had their differences. If she had to guess Roberto was reminding him of how much work it was going to be. Probably how much less time he would spend visiting his parents. She hugged him as he hugged her back. She took in his scent as she was enjoying the closeness between them, her chest pushing against his. Elena let it linger for a couple of minutes before pulling away.

"I know what can make you feel better," she said standing up as she found a box. She may have thought about this last night too.

She took his hand the box in the other before she was leading him to the office area. He had been given a decent sized one near the barracks. All of the records of the each of the guards and some furniture was left in there for him to use. Gabe pulled out his own key before opening it for her. Elena put the box in the middle of the desk as she looked around. Then faced him with a wide grin.

"We're going to decorate together. I even found some things that I think would work great in here," she said.

Gabe looked at her as she went to open the curtains. Then he started to pull out something from the box. First was the Avaloran flag, then some books that would work well, a blanket, some candles for lighting, and a painting of her? He grinned as he looked at Elena who was checking nothing was dusty. She was muttering something about painting it a pretty color.

"I figured we'd get one of everyone done," said Elena turning around gesturing to the painting. "I know I have one of Naomi somewhere and Mateo can get one done. Then the blanket incase you get cold, books on law since it'd be useful, and a flag would be very patriotic."

He broke out into a wide smile as he grew a little pink. Elena was really looking out of him and so proud. Gabe just kept thinking that he wanted to make her more and more proud of him. There was a swell in him that was hoping that he could do more to prove it to her. With that thought in mind Gabe laughed a little. There wasn't enough that he could do.

"What?" she asked a bit mystified.

"I just can't believe that I'm here," he said as Elena raised an eyebrow. "Thank you for believing in me and helping me with that whole El Guapo situation. I know I made an idiot of myself in front of everyone. Especially you. I mean who calls themselves El Guapo?" He laughed a little as Elena laughed with him as she hung the blanket on the back of the chair.

"That was totally not you, but in hindsight it was kind of funny," she said between giggles. "And if you weren't acting like that, I'd call you el guapo." That was when Elena quickly shut her mouth. She didn't mean to tell him that out loud as there was a faint blush on her cheeks now. Gabe was always handsome that she noticed right away. His looked a little stunned at that confession. "A few people might say that too."

He tried to hide his disappointment but nodded as they went around the small area. Elena opened the window to let some fresh air in. It faced near the gardens as she could see some rose bushes nearby. He didn't need a plant of some kind in here at least. The flag was on the wall next to the door. The three books were added to the shelf. The painting went on the shelf underneath. The candles at the end of end of his desk.

"Still thank you," he said as he found a frame captain Sandoval left behind and put his training diploma in it. He happily put the frame on the same shelf the painting was on. He looked out the window and looked down at the pink roses. Elena had pulled out a pad of paper and put it in the middle of his desk for him.

Gabe looked at the roses before gently pulling it out of the bush and held it. Elena was humming to herself softly.

"Oh I should probably get to breakfast. Migs is coming back from Vallestrella with a big surprise. Isa is probably going to be wondering where I am," she said. "But I can come back down when I have some more supplies. Don't do anything without me okay?"

She had that puppy dog look on her face that he coulnd't say no too.

"Okay fine, I guess I'll have to wait and see what else I can think of," he teased. Then held the flower behind his back as Elena was already at the door. "Elena, I had something for you as a thank you."

Elena turned to look at him as he went over and handed her the rose he was holding. A shy smile on her face as she gladly accepted it. Nobody was around as a small sweet smile was on her face. Leaning in he pressed his lips against her cheek. Giggling some Elena clutched the rose before heading toward the where her familia was. A far off almost romantic look in her eye. Something was happening between them, she didn't know what, and she'd hope to figure it out one day.


	77. After Dia De Lost Muertos

**Story in a Nutshell: Isabel and Elena after the events of Jewel of Maru.**

 **Authors Note: Wow, didn't think I'd have two updates in a week. This is requested from LoveLikeElena for her birthday! Happy Birthday Lauren and I hope you had a great one.  
**

* * *

Princess Isabel was busy trying to find her sketch book as she heard the voice of a guard. Outside of her bedroom stood lieutenant Gabriel Nunez. She found her sketchbook underneath a spare pillow as she grinned. Yes!

"Princess Isabel, she's here," said Gabe as he peeked into her bedroom. She looked up at him before nodding. At least she knew where Elena was now.

"Thanks Gabe," said Isabel as she raced down the hall to find her sister. Elena wasn't at the Dia De Los Muertos celebration at the graveyard. She was determined to see her sister today since she hadn't seen her all day. The young princess had Gabe keep a look out for her as she prepared what she was going to say. At least mentally in her mind, she had to find her sketchbook to write it down.

Instead of going straight to her, Isabel was going to wait in her sister's room for her. She was already dressed for bed and it was just a matter of catching her. Elena was surely going to go to her room first. Elena always did that when she felt exhausted or just wanted to think. Isabel found her room unlocked as she made herself comfortable in her bed.

Isabel had her sketchbook as she started to sketch a picture. It was her mother and father as she smiled remembering the good times with them. She had made them young probably around the time they first got married. It was an imagine that she had in her mind as she softly sighed. Oh, she hoped that Elena was okay.

The door opened as Elena looked surprised to see her sister there in the middle of her bed. Eyes wide and jaw dropped Elena stood in her doorway. From the soft mattress Isabel looked up disappointed at her sister. It was look that rarely graced the face of the young princess.

"Where have you been?" she asked a bit accusingly at her elder sister. She wasn't mad at her as much as she was concerned. Elena never missed a Dia de Los Muertos celebration. If it wasn't their parents, it would have been their grandparents queen Gabriella and King Juan Victor. Not only that but nobody had seen her since she left this morning.

Elena looked at her sister still a bit surprised to see her. "Isa, what are you doing in my room? Shouldn't you be in bed?" she asked. It was late about midnight but that didn't stop her from worrying. Her abuela and abuelo were going to see her tomorrow.

"What happened to meeting us at mami and papi's grave?" she asked that angry look on her face, her voice hard. "You missed being there. We even went to visit abuela and abuelo's grave before the night ended."

Isabel shared a long look with her sister before Elena sat down next to her. Isabel didn't even look at her right away too mad at her. She didn't tell anyone where she was going. Then Elena didn't tell her exactly what had happened, she was just wondering what she was doing in here.

She looked at her with expecting eyes as Elena sighed.

"I did something special," she said before explaining where she was and what happened earlier that day.

Isabel listened intently as she wanted to ask questions but figured that they would eventually come. And they did. It was the part where Elena was telling her the part about seeing their parents as ghosts. A part of her started to cry a little on the inside that Elena didn't tell her. Apparently this wasn't the first time that she had saw them.

"They didn't say anything about me?" asked Isabel after Elena recapped her entire day. Her words harsh as Elena reached out to her. "Don't even touch me. You bring Mateo to the ofrenda to decorate and you didn't think to ask me. You never even told anyone about seeing papi and mami the last time. And they don't even want to tell me anything…."

She felt the hot tears drip down her face as she sucked in a breath. Isabel choked back a sob as she felt her sister's arms around her. They were sitting on her bed crying as Isabel could only think about how much she missed her parents. Mami was always there to talk and play her guitar. Papi would be the one to tell great stories and help with her inventions. Elena and Isabel hugged and cried together as Isabel could feel the tears on her head.

"Listen Isa, I'm sorry that I wasn't there. I would love to have you see them too and be able to talk to them. Even one day of the year is better then no days," said Elena brushing some hair away from her face. "I wasn't thinking, you know how I go off without thinking."

"I know how you can be," she said after a minute as she wiped her tears away. "Gracias for telling me about them. Next time could you tell them that I said hi? Or maybe you can help me have a conversation with them, like with Carmen and Julio."

Elena wiped her own face as she smiled down at her. The sisters just continued to hug as they didn't want to let each other go.

"Of course Isa. Is everything okay between us now? I'd really hate to have you mad at me."

Isabel nodded at her sister that all was forgiven. She didn't have to say anything, they automatically knew that everything was okay. It was just hard with what happened after their parents died. She would have lost it if something happened to Elena tonight. She knew life wasn't fair but she was happy to have her family with her.

"Yea," she said as she put on a slightly happier face. "Can I stay with you tonight?'

"I wouldn't have it any other way," said Elena as she pulled the covers back. Together the two went to bed for the night.


	78. A New Perceptive

**Story in a Nutshell: Isabel has a crush on a boy and gets some advice from... Naomi?**

 **Authors Note: this story was posted a long time ago here and deleted it. I found it on a flashdrive and thought to post again and see if it gets any views/reviews.  
**

* * *

It was quiet between the two sisters as they walked in from the carriage ride. It was a rather uneasy silence as Elena could tell that something was wrong with Isabel. Isabel on the other hand was deep in thought about her own dilemma.

"Isabel, you know you can tell me anything," said Elena as she tried to talk to her younger sister. Isabel, however, wasn't having it. The now thirteen-year-old only sighed in annoyance. After all this secret was pretty overwhelming for a girl at her tender age. It wasn't starting her first monthly bleeding. It certainly wasn't something that she could tell her grandmother and not feel awkward. It was a boy at school that she liked. It was a bit awkward to bring

"Elena," she said trying to keep her temper down thinking of something. Ask her questions to lead up to her overall question. She tried to think of the most obvious question to ask her older sister. If she couldn't see what the problem was, Elena was no use of her. "Do you think, hmm, uhh, Gabe is handsome?"

She was nearly going to ask about Mateo, but a few girls in her class asked about Gabe when he dropped her off one day. All of the girls were calling him handsome as Isabel could only roll her eyes at her classmates. Her sister looked a little taken aback at the sudden question from the younger girl.

"Isa…."

"Just answer the question," said Isabel a little more forceful than usual. Elena was still confused by the sudden question.

"Well, I guess, I mean yea, I think he's handsome," she stuttered still wondering where that question had come from. Gabe wasn't terrible looking by no means. Isabel could see why the girls in her class asked about him. Elena didn't react in the way that she wanted however. If she asked about a boy, surely Isabel's problem was about a boy. That didn't seem to get into the older girl's mind.

"Do you like him?" she pressed wondering if her sister was ever going to catch on.

"Well, yea, I like him, a, ah, friend," stuttered Elena. The way that she was presenting her case Isabel could only wonder if her sister wanted to be more.

"More than a friend?" she asked as Elena still had that blank expression on her face. Oh brother, forget asking Elena about this. Elena couldn't catch on right away. She didn't know who else to go to, but anyone was better than Elena right now. Maybe Esteban could give her advice. He's a boy and he would know how boys think.

"I never really, well, I may have thought about it. Isa, what's going on?" fumbled Elena as Isabel rolled her eyes. Elena slapped her hands on her knees frustrated at all these questions about Gabe. She wanted to know what was wrong with her sister.

"Never mind, you wouldn't understand. Your meeting is going to start soon" said Isabel as she ran off down the hall in the opposite direction. Elena sighed before realizing that she had to get to her meeting. Isabel thought about going to the library to find Esteban. Then again asking him about a boy wouldn't be great either. He could tell her abuelos and they would be asking her more questions. No. There was no one in this castle that she could talk to.

She got to the door of the before turning around. Isabel was going to avoid Elena until she solved her own problem herself. Too bad it wasn't something she could simply solve by a book or invention. This was a matter of her own heart! Unless of course she ignored those small thoughts but sometimes they wouldn't go away.

Now she wandered around the castle wondering who she could talk to. If her mami was still around she could easily talk to her about anything. She wasn't going to go to either of her grandparents. Esteban would make things worse. Mateo and Elena were generally clueless. Gabe would be okay to talk to, but he was on duty and he would probably go after the boy in question.

Isabel turned and looked as she heard footsteps echoing in the hall. Somehow, she had ended up in the hallway to the grand council room. Crap, soon enough all of them were going to be here. Naomi got here particularly early since she got lost one day.

"Are you okay Isabel? You look more lost then I did when I first came here," joked the blond. Why didn't she think of ever asking Naomi? Naomi had a different life from theirs in the village. Less sheltered and more people and stories she might have. Elena was rather blind to her whole conundrum. Plus, she might even know about the boy in question.

"Can I get your opinion on something, in private?" asked the twelve-year-old. Without even a confirmation she pulled the blond out to the nearest door that went outside. Naomi only looked at her feeling a bit confused at the sudden outburst from the younger girl.

Both of them sat down on a stone bench as Isabel felt the butterflies in her stomach. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. She pushed back those thoughts as she searched for the right words.

"What's wrong?" asked Naomi as she put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"TobiasCortez," she said real fast as Naomi only raised one eyebrow. "I have a crush on a boy and I don't know what to do about it. Can you help me? Elena was pretty clueless, I even tried to test her first."

Hmm, thought Naomi, Tobias Cortez. She had heard that name on the docks before. Maybe his father or mother did trade? The Cortez family wasn't a hired hand on any of the boats that she helped with. Never the less, Naomi had her fair share of crushes to lend a piece of advice.

"Well, have you ever told him? I know it can be daunting but it would feel good to outright tell him," she said as she saw the terrified look on her face. "Okay, maybe not. Maybe just talk him, try to become his friend, see if you have the same interests. I liked a boy once and I know it works. That or you could ask another girl to ask him directly for you."

Isabel looked quiet as she thought about that. She really liked him, so being friends with him might work. She smiled at her taking the advice with grace. Perhaps that would work. Become friends with him first and see if he really liked her. No machine she could make would tell her if someone liked her. Unless, he was willing to be part of some lie detector experiment. Hmm… Isabel cut those thoughts short. She liked Naomi's idea about being friends with him. Or she could ask Amada Valdiz the class talker to ask him.

"Thanks Naomi, that might work," she said smiling already imagining it.

"Curious to know, what did you do to test your sister?" asked Naomi imagining what would have gone down. Elena couldn't have had that much trouble trying to figure out her sister's problem.

"Well a couple of girls in my class noticed how nice looking Gabe is. So I asked Elena if she thought Gabe was handsome. She started to stutter and get nervous."

Naomi burst into a small laugh. That was Isabel's test? Never the less, it made her giggle at imaging it. That figures that she didn't really say anything about that.

"If you need any more help with anything. Let me know," she said as Isabel hugged her. Both girls smiled at one another as Isabel sighed in relief. "Now I have a grand council meeting to go to."

Isabel looked around for Gabe hoping he could take her to the village. She a boy to make friends with now.


	79. When Francisco Met Luisa

**Story in a Nutshell: Francisco and Luisa meet for the first time also a bit of Francisco backstory.**

* * *

Francisco patiently waited as he kept an eye out for his brother. His father Lord Flores had dropped them off to join in at a local fandango at the community center. It was nice to get to know some people around his age. A couple of them he went to elementary school with haven't seen since tutoring and college started. Since they lived a little farther out to take care of the area they watched, it was only a couple times of the year. His family was visiting the closest village every day for the week. Tomorrow his family was having dinner with the count and his family also located in the area.

"I'm here," said Alvaro as Francisco grinned at him before his smile faded. "I think Ramona would have liked to be here."

"I think so too," said Francisco as he could only think of his younger sister. Ramona Flores had died when she was nine in a boating accident. She used to love to meet new people. Dancing on the other hand was another story as his sister had two left feet. It was quiet between them and they sighed together. Then he grinned as the two brothers opened the door to the ballroom area.

Around them the air was already feeling hot from all the dancing. Music was playing as Francisco took it all in. He sighed as he saw his brother already going around and flirting with some girl. Shaking his head Francisco went to get a drink from a table set up. The man gave him a cup of lemonade as he started to tap his feet to the beat. Hmm, how to get in on the dance.

"Hi, I'm Benita," said a girl with a hair with her long hair in a braid. She was really pretty in a polka dot blue dress. "I haven't seen you before, what's your name?"

"Francisco," he said. "Would you like to dance?"

She nodded enthusiastically with a wide smile on her face. Together the two of them joined the crowd as they started to dance together. A lively tune started up as they started to swing each other across the room. Benita was a good dancer as he watched her feet move to the music.

"Partner switch!" called a voice in the crowd. Everyone shared a look as if this happened a hundred times before then he lost Benita in the crowd. Oh, he thought as looked around for a girl suddenly random hand grabbed his own. She was fast as Francisco was in the thick of everyone.

This girl had her brown hair tied up in a high ponytail as it seemed to bob to the beat as if on its own. He took her hands as he spun her close to him and then out as they were at arm's length. Then she was back up against him.

"You know you're a great dancer," he said as Luisa spun around flashing him a dazzling smile. Francisco saw her fly across the floor. It was like her feet never touched the floor. Amazed he only watched her move her feet in a rhythmic motion to the melody.

"Thanks, you're good too," she said as he took her hand and spun her around. Despite being in this village for a good week he was doing a good job with the locals. School was fun but he liked the village fandangos a bit more. Francisco found himself catching his breath as the beat continued. Luisa smiled at him as she took his hand to spin him. Oh wow, this girl was really good. "So what do you do?"

"I'm in the military," panted the nineteen-year-old as she turned to look at him with a surprised look. She had these really pretty green eyes that he just now noticed. Like they were emeralds as she stared at him for a moment. "Tell me something about you."

He left out the fact that he was here with his brother, who was talking to some of the boys. He's say more but that seemed to be reserved for when they were alone some. This girl was beautiful as he couldn't help but watch her move with ease across the dance floor. He liked that she was up beat and… Oh, he thought, he didn't get her name.

Luisa only smiled before spinning herself around. She just avoided his question as he only caught her in his arms. He didn't care if she couldn't even finish middle school. Francisco just wanted to get to know her.

"I'm in school," she said finally, "and I think you're hermoso."

He felt himself go red as Luisa excused herself to go find a friend. A goofy smile on his face as he watched the swing of her hips as she found someone she knew. All he could think about was how to become a better dancer. So he could dance with her like that. Right, he thought, before going up to her again. The girl excused herself from Benita apparently the two girls knew each other. The two of them started to walk off to the side so they could hear each other better over chatter and music. Both of them ended up outside over looking the feels of wheat.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name. I'm Francisco Flores," he said after a minute.

"As in Lord Flores' son?" she asked a little surprised.

"Yes."

"I'm Luisa Rodriguez, Count Jesus Rodriguez is my papa," she said catching her breath some a small bashful smile danced across her lips. "I heard your family was visiting the area. You have a sister that would have been my age. I'm sorry for your loss."

Francisco flushed as Luisa put a hand on his upper arm and squeezed. A soft look in her green eyes as she titled her head to the right. It was quiet between them as he smiled at her as he took her hand.

"Gracias," he said as he kissed her hand. "For the condolences and the dance."

"De nada," she said as their eyes met. She straightened up herself as she coughed some. "I better find my friends. I'll see you at dinner tomorrow? I hear your family is going to be seeing us while in the village. I'll meet your family and unfortunately you'll meet mine." She laughed a little at the last one as Francisco could tell that she was joking yet serious.

"Tomorrow," he promised as she went back in. Francisco watched her leave before looking up at the moon. He hoped his sister was watching them having fun and with abuela. Then reminded himself to ask his dad about everything he knew about Count Rodriguez and his family.


	80. When It all Sinks In

**Story in a Nutshell: Gabe and Elena after the events of Rise of the Sorceress, slight romance.  
**

 **Authors Note: wanted to post this before Shapeshifters this weekend, while last weeks episode is still fresh. If anyone is waiting for me to update Long Road to Love, it's coming really soon!**

 _"What a feisty one," purred Shuriki as she reached over for Naomi. The blond was fighting against what looked like a curse placed on her. Around her all her friends had curses on them holding them back and down. Mateo looked like he was struggling to even breath. Gabe was heavily bleeding, and Elena had streaks of tears on her face and dirty._

 _"Please stop, stop hurting them," she croaked out. "Kill me if that's what you want just stop." She had seen her friends hurt and tortured for the past day that she was back. Her people were silenced by threats and her guards stationed everywhere. Who knew where her family even was. Sobs raked across her body as she desperately reached out for Naomi._

 _The scene shifted as she could see her sister and her abuelos next to her. Esteban was pleading with Victor to just end it and…_

Sheets were bunched up around her. The room was starting to feel so hot as Elena tossed her blankets off to the side. Her dark hair started to feel heavy and matted against her head. Her eyes wide open as she panted. Next to her Isabel was sound asleep too as Elena quietly stroked her hair. This was a nightmare Shuriki was really back. Quita Moz was right, there was a test for her, and it was to defeat Shuriki once and for all. Her heart raced, and head started to hurt as she kissed Isabel's head then went to the door. Her family was told immediately that Shuriki was still alive and they had planned to do something about it. Gabe had the guards rallied and searching the entire country for her. Elena spent most of the afternoon consoling her sister that everything was going to be okay. Shuriki was going to be stopped. At least that was what she kept telling herself.

Now she just wished that someone would console her. She had to be so strong in front her sister. She couldn't show weakness to her people. Elena didn't want to have a break down in front of her abuelos. Esteban seemed to be at loss for words as it was. Naomi and Mateo went home to tell their families about what happened that afternoon. Gabe had rounded the guards and busy working with the army and navy.

They weren't there when it happened the first time. To see her parent's bodies just drop to the floor. To feel so much hurt and tears. She was trapped in an endless sea of purple and being nothing but an outsider looking in. Nobody could go through that.

Her bare feet padded out to the gardens as she solemnly looked at where the Fiero statue once stood. Elena felt her chin quivering as she let out a cry. It was a nice long cry that she so desperately wanted to get out. She refused to cry in front of anyone. Alone and in the gardens at five a.m. seemed like the best time. Elena crawled into a ball her legs drawn up to her chest, her head resting against her knees. Why? She should have known - they didn't see a body.

She heard cautious steps behind her as her head snapped up and heart quickened.

Behind her was a guard as she let out a sigh. That was Gabe as she tried to wipe the tears from her face but couldn't in time. Brown eyes met brown eyes as he drew in an intake of breath. They didn't say anything as she let Gabe hug her. His arms felt warm around her and she felt safe. A sob escaped her lips as she hugged him tightly back not wanting to let go. Relaxing into the hug Gabe patted her head stroking her hair delicately.

It was quiet between them as Gabe held her tightly. They stood for what felt like hours what turned to be really five minutes. Finally the two broke apart as they were silent.

"Please," she croaked. "Please don't tell anyone that I was…That…" she didn't want to say it out loud as she sighed. Nobody was supposed to see her cry that's why she was out in the gardens.

"I won't say anything," he promised, and she believed him. "Like that very first day that I worked."

Elena smiled as she let out a small laugh. His first night on the job, he found her having a nightmare. She kept her arms around him as she put her head on his chest, listening to the thumping of his heart beat.

"Thanks," she said as they separated. "And I won't tell anyone that you were a bit freaked out by a crying girl."

"Hey," he pouted then added. "I only freaked a little since I didn't know if it was okay at the time. Not because I didn't know what to do about a crying girl." Gabe had been really kind that night as she blushed thinking about it.

"Sure," she teased right back. "Did you get those family trees?" Carla only got into the castle because they believed her to be related to Armando. That won't happen again if they knew enough, so Gabe was responsible from gathering it from all the staff.

"They're working on it," he said simply.

Elena felt better now, a lot better, as she looked over at the gardens. The sun was starting to peak out in the horizon as it seemed to kiss the bushes. It had been a long time since she watched the sunrise with her parents. The thought of them made her smile at the memory. Her dad was a morning person and he could drag her out of bed with the rest of the family. They'd eat breakfast together outside in the garden and just talk as the sun rose. That happy memory made warmth run through her as she went to sit on the bench.

Following her Gabe sat next to her. He looked out at the sunrise as they watched together as they sat back. Elena rested her head on his shoulder as they linked hands. A small smile on her lips as they enjoyed each other's company.

Today, Elena vowed that she would find Shuriki and defeated her once and for all. Just some support from the grand council and her friends was all she needed. She smiled at Gabe as she tightened her grip. She was very lucky to have that.


	81. Fabulous Fifteen

**Story in a Nutshell: Elena and her mother just before her** **quinceanera.** **  
**

 **Authors Note: Written for LoveLikeElena, sorry it took so long to write this one! I had it started for the longest time but finished it before spring break ended.**

Princess Elena Castillo Flores gazed out her window some people started to come to the castle. It was officially her quiencerea and she was having a party to celebrate. Local nobles were coming along with her friends and family. This was so much fun. She found herself daydreaming about what would happen now. After all, she was officially a woman according to old Avaloran court rules. Maybe she'll get something fun as a present. Her mother was keeping her gift a secret.

Behind her she heard some rapping at her door. In the middle of the frame was her mother. Queen Lucia looked just as excited for her party as well.

"Mami," said Elena as she went over to hug her. "The party will be starting soon. Are you going to give you my gift now?" she asked curious to know.

"Not right now, we'll give you yours when everyone else does," said Lucia as Elena jutted out her bottom lip. Lucia was still shaking her head no. Elena sighed as she gave up, it wasn't that big of a deal. It must have been pretty special if her mother wanted to give it to her in front of everyone. Sometimes they would do presents before everyone shows up for a nice family get together.

"I'm just so excited. Is everything set up? I saw the chief of the castle making sure everything was okay at the church," said Elena as she remembered that. "And the ballroom looks great."

"It's going perfectly," said Queen Lucia signaling for her daughter to slow down. "You need to stay calm."

She put her hands on her shoulders as Elena took a long breath. Okay, she was right Elena was just anxious for her party. It was just going to be so much fun! First was the ceremony at the church in her red ballgown. Then she was going to come back and change to get ready for the rest of it. A few visiting nobles, her grandparents on her mother's side, and her friends were going to be there.

"I'm calm now," she said as Lucia got close to her. "I swear."

It was quiet as Lucia let go of her. "It's just hard to believe my baby girl will be turning fifteen today. I still remember your first birthday like it was yesterday. I remember your abuela trying to give me tips on how to properly change your diapers."

Elena giggled as she flushed not really wanting to hear that. She sat down at the end of her bed as she fingered the doll she used to love so much. It had dark brown yarn for hair and turquoise and blue dress. Hard to believe that she was giving it up today. Lucia sat down next to her and put a hand on her leg.

"Is something else on your mind?" she asked curious.

"I guess, well," said Elena as she thought about it. "It's different this time then any other birthday. I mean I'm an adult to you now. Yet I don't feel much older and in five years I'll be queen if papi wants to retire. What I'm trying to say is that how different are things going to be?"

Lucia sighed as she had a half smile on her face. She tried to think of the best way to describe this, especially since she wasn't the one who grew up royal. She had heard stories about what Raul was like though. Then considered what Elena was like. In a way she was thankful that Isabel had her birthday already this year and wasn't close to being of age.

"Probably not too different, I think this time you'll actually be invited to those meetings rather than spying," she said as Elena giggled some. Of course, Elena would spy in on her father's meetings and rarely got caught. "And you'll get a couple of more lessons. And some more responsibility on your shoulders."

Elena liked that idea that she would be apart of some decisions and ideas for the kingdom. And sitting in on the meetings would be nice.

Her mother wiped a stray hair from her face as she kissed her forehead. "Elena, things will change when it's the right time. Enjoy being fifteen and make the most of it. You're never going to get it back. Next thing you know you'll be giving your daughters a speech like this."

"If I have daughters," teased Elena. For all she knew, she could have sons that could be like her.

Lucia put her arms around her as they got up. "Oh, you'll have daughters and one exactly like you to know how I feel sometimes."

Both woman laughed as Elena went to change into her ballgown. Her party was going to start soon as she had to do the church part first. Lucia laced up the back of the dress for her as Elena added her sash. She was given her father's scepter to use for the ceremony as she found it on her bedside table. She found her birthday tiara as they walked down to the castle chapel.

"Oh, and Elena please don't get over excited," said Lucia as she went to find her husband. "Good luck baby girl. I love you."

"I love you too mami," she said kissing her cheek. She gripped the scepter as she took a breath looking out into the crowd. She could see her family near the front with her mother just now joining them. Her court was in the next room getting ready as she could hear Patricia talking loudly over some other girl.

"Good luck," said the small voice of her sister. Ten-year-old Isabel smiled up at her as Elena hugged her sister as the music was starting.

Elena thought back to what her mother said as she repeated it in her head. Everything takes time and enjoy it. She turned and opened the doors as she walked down. Today was perfect.


	82. Princess Knight Aftermath

**Story in a Nutshell: Elena and Gabe during the aftermath of the princess knight.** **  
**

 **Authors Note: this was originally on my tumblr before I deleted it. So if it sounds familiar at all this is why. Enjoy!**

"Ow, ow, ow," mumbled Elena as she walked proudly as she could still hear the crowd cheering for her as she walked off. Next to her Gabe had caught up with her and her abuelos behind her chatting about her defeat.

"You want me to carry you?" he asked as Elena looked around to find nobody but her abuelos near her. Perfect, she could complain about her ankle from hurting.

"Please," she said as Gabe chuckled. One of his hands rested on her back and the other underneath her knees as he lifted her. Oh that felt good to get off of her ankle she thought happy to just have it swing there. Her grandparents smiled at her as she waved at them.

"We'll get your ankle looked at closer back at the palace," said Luisa as she saw the carriage that they had taken. Since she had to get here before them and with Gabe, they had a separate carriage to take them back. At least she could stretch her leg out when she could finally sit down.

Thankfully this time nobody seemed to follow her. She smugly remembered the smug look on Lord Elrod's face as they were going to head back to Brazendell this afternoon. Elena was happy that she didn't have to deal with him at this point. Maybe change into her pajamas and be lazy this afternoon basking in her win.

Then promptly dismissed that thought. She had castle homework and at least two other duties as part of being crown princess. She waved as she saw her grandparents get back into their carriage. Next all Gabe had to do was find theirs.

That was when she saw them. Sir Cassius and Lord Elrod talking angrily at each other as they spotted her. Both men stopped talking as they looked like they wanted to talk to her. Sir Cassius looked like he would be polite but Lord Elrod was angry. He had cheated before and thought he was going to get away with it again.

"Gabe pretend we're talking."

"We can just talk," he said with a chuckle.

"Or do something just find the carriage faster. Lord Elrod and Sir Cassius are looking for me," said Elena quickly. "I'd rather not talk to them."

No sooner did she say that did Gabe find the carriage. Yes, she thought, as she raised her eyebrows at them. Then with little to no hesitance did she turn to Gabe and pulled him close to her, her lips meeting his. That seemed to make both Lord Elrod and Sir Cassius step away looking surprised at this.

"That's my way of thanking you for training me," she said sweetly as she pointedly ignored the two men now backtracking.

Gabe looked stunned as he walked over to mount and drive the carriage back. "I think I'll train you more,'' he muttered weakly thinking that she wouldn't hear that. And yet a confident smile on his face made his eyes light up. It wasn't a bad kiss, she thought, putting her hand on her own lips. The father son pair in the back of her mind as they rode off to the castle.

Back at the castle, the doctor got a better idea of what happened to her ankle. A rolled ankle that should be back to normal later tonight or tomorrow. Good, she thought, as she looked over at Isabel who was gawking over the trophy. Then Esteban fuming that she had gotten herself hurt. Too bad Naomi and Mateo weren't here, she would love telling that story again and again. She hoped that her mother was proud of her for defeating Sir Cassius.

"Hey Gabe?" she asked as he was the last to leave the room. "Can you put more ice on my ankle?"

Mutely, he nodded and took more ice from the bucket and gently pressed the ice against the swelling. That felt really nice as she smiled at him warmly. He was probably still thinking about her distraction, she flushed remembering that kiss. It was something that she never planned on and just came to her spontaneously.

"Thanks, and about that kiss. I liked it too."

"Didn't expect that one," he said shifting as he tried hard to hide his smile. He didn't know whether to leave or not. Instead, just still grinning and yet serious at the same time. How'd he learn to do that?

"Do you want me to get anything else for you? Another pillow or a blanket?" he asked hoping to make her smile at him again. She curled her lips and nodded along. He fluffed her pillow behind her as she could feel the warmth of his torso next to her chest. For a second she wondered what kind of muscle he did have under that shirt, then quickly dismissed that thought. Gabe is her guard, granted he was more attractive than any guard Elena had in the past. Then the fact that he so willingly trusted her and helped her out had to be something special.

Then he grabbed another blanket as she studied him a bit more. Oh that was her favorite one that had fallen off the bed.

"I know that one's your favorite," he said before realizing that it might be too weird that he knew that, "from when you told me. Need anything else?"

It was kind of cute, he was trying to keep himself in her room. Well her family was going to have to send lunch up to her. So why not just invite him? Their little secret she thought with a small laugh.

"Since I can't really walk too much. Do you want to, I dunno, get some lunch together?" asked Elena as she raised an eyebrow at him. He froze for a minute as she wondered if she said something wrong. Then he relaxed and smiled at her.

"Sure, I'd be de- happy too," he said as she stifled back a giggle as she realized that delighted was going to come out of his mouth. "I can go get some food, have anything in mind?"

"Tamales," she said as soon as she answered. He laughed before excusing himself to go get food. It was nice to get some tender love and care from her guard. Maybe she should get it more often.


	83. What's In A Name

**Story in a Nutshell: Raul and Lucia pick out their baby name.**

 **Authors Note: I wanted the most religious names from him (without actually suggesting Jesus) and I chose Maria (a variant of Mary) and Gabriel because they are very biblical names and very traditional names that are found in multiple translations. Elena and Sebastian are names that have different meanings then the others.** **Since I wrote this on a whim with little to no internet access The name isn't going to change even though that's technically Gabe's full first name.**

* * *

"Thank you so much for the baby gift. This is a beautiful shade of yellow." Said Lucia as she bowed to the queen of Satu, Kimi. The visiting royals waved as their carriage bound to the harbor. They had a nice visit with them as Lucia finally stopped waving to their retreating carriage. It had been a long day royal visits weren't going to stop no matter what. She was just going to get out of some of it for a maternity leave. Six months which was perfect for her and hopefully Raul would join her at some point to get to know their baby.

"I'm glad its just the two of us now," said Lucia as she kissed her husband. They were officially alone as her parents were on their own date night.

"Well I am ready for a nap. Unless you want to do something else?" he asked as he took her hand as they walked into the castle together. Raul seemed to like his afternoon cat nap. He was a softie as Lucia just bumped shoulders with him.

"With me being so close to my due date a quiet day in would be really nice, nothing special. Maybe we could check on the nursery?"

The two just decided to just that to check in with how much was left to finish. Hopefully there wasn't a lot left to do since their baby was due in another two weeks. Lucia was so excited as she thought about the baby coming. It crossed her mind that they were calling her baby, the baby. They didn't even have a name picked out as Raul wanted to see what they baby looked like first. Which was fine for her at first but since it was getting closer and closer she began to feel a little anxious. At least the idea of some name would be nice.

"Raul are you sure you don't want to talk about a name?" she asked trying again. She might have pushed him a bit too much after the initial talk about the names. He didn't seem to mind too much however.

Raul sighed as he grinned at her as they reached the nursery. He opened the door as he thought about it letting her go in first. "Alright we both pick out a name that we really like, and we use it as a first name. We may want a middle name in mind too but that might be at a different time."

Lucia thought about it as she had at name in mind. And a middle name could be pretty as she thought of a few of those. "Alright if it's a girl I like Elena it means shining light and I've never heard it in my village. And if it's a boy I like Sebastian because I just like it. There's a lot of nicknames that I can think of," she said smiling at the possibilities like Bastian or Sebbie, she could see it. Prince Sebastian Castillo Flores would sound nice together.

He nodded understanding that as he thought about his favorite names. "I like Maria, it's a classic name and beautiful and it's my abuelas name." He paused as Lucia pressed for a boy name from them. "If it's a boy I like Gabriel, it's strong and another classic, it's my bisabuelos name: the only one I've ever met."

Her husband liked the old-fashioned names that she noticed, names of his family members. She herself liked ones that she hadn't heard too much of, it stood out. Lucia smiled as she liked both of those names too. That would hard to pick when the baby comes out. She put her hand on her stomach as the baby kicked as he or she must have liked one of them.

"I think the baby likes the names," she said as they went and sat on the edge of the bed together. She looked around taking in the turquoise theme that they had sponge painted onto the walls and the neutral brown of the furniture. "We'll use whichever he or she looks like when we meet them."

"Does that mean you get to pick the name?" as he teased his wife. She laughed as she leaned forward some. "I'm taking that it's going to be Princess Elena Castillo Flores or Prince Sebastian Castillo Flores."

Lucia found a pillow that was already on the queen size bed for when the baby grew out of the bassinet. They had prepared the room the best that they could. There was already a big bed, a vaniety, and several bookshelves in an alcove. Even a small guitar as Lucia was going to teach the baby herself when it was old enough. She playfully hit her husband on his shoulder as he pretended to look wounded. That only caused her to laugh even harder throwing another pillow at him. Raul shielded his face as he blocked on that she had thrown at him. Playfully he tossed one at her that she easily caught.

"That was a weak throw," said Lucia giggling. "Throw like a man."

"Never."

The two laughed until a maid had found them together with pillows on the ground and a few feathers floating around. Raul had spit one out of his mouth in the direction of his wife. She just looked amused as she playfully tossed him another small pillow in his direction.

"Now that was fun," said Lucia.

"It'll be even better when the baby gets here," said Raul kissing her lightly on the lips. "And this baby will be perfect, just like you."


	84. The Birth of A Princess

**Story in a Nutshell: Lucia and Elena bonding for the first time.**

 **Authors Note: Written for LoveLikeElena who wanted to see a story with Elena's birth.**

* * *

Bed rest was no fun as Queen Lucia was on it for the week leading up to the birth. For an active woman it was hard for her to be patient for the baby and to sit in bed. Next to her sat Raul as he had dinner in bed with her.

"So, we will definitely wait and see what the baby looks like before announcing a name," said Raul as he gently rubbed his wife's shoulders. "You're doing great so far."

"Thanks,' she said flushing as she sighed. "Bed rest sounded like a great idea at first, but I am so eager that I'm willing to do anything to have the baby here."

"Me too," he said before a maid took away their dishes. "Have you been feeling anything since the false labor?"

She shook her head remembering the feeling that she was in labor at first. The best rest was supposedly supposed to help with that just in case. Although her mother in law told her about other ways to get the baby here sooner. Her due date was tomorrow as she can only hope the baby was on time. Raul kissed the top of her head before promising that he would be back later tonight to check on her.

Lucia found herself dozing off after finishing her reading her etiquette book. She could only hope that this baby came out really smart. She couldn't help but wonder who the baby would take after more, her or Raul. She secretly prayed that it was her husband since Lucia herself tended to be a little impulsive about things.

Finally sleep overtook her as she felt a mild pain, it would go away soon enough. Then it started to come a little faster after what felt like a couple of hours' worth of napping. What time was it? Groggily she listened for the chiming of the clock in the hall. After a couple of minutes, she heard it go off five times. It was five in the morning?! How did she sleep that long.

Then she felt it as there was a push on her abdomen. It was different from the first time she thought she was in labor, Lucia could tell. The baby was coming! hat was when she realized that she was in actual labor. She got up and found a guard stationed near her door. Perfect. Lucia took a breath as she put a hand on her tummy as she counted.

It wasn't until several hours later when she was ready. Everyone had been informed about the labor and the baby was coming. The chief of the castle was spreading the news around the kingdom. Raul was pacing outside the door due to the bad luck of a man being in the birthing room. Her sister, Adelina, was keeping him company. Next to her was Queen Gabriella and her mother helping her through each contraction.

Lucia looked over her midwife as she took a deep breath. She had been in labor for about ten hours now and it was just about to all end. The young queen lurched forward as she heard a cry in the room. Then again quick for the after part. The midwife was holding a small baby in her hands as she placed the baby on her chest.

A hand covered her mouth as the baby met her eyes. She didn't hear a word the midwife was saying as Lucia let out a smile. Oh, the baby was precious as everyone around them just seemed to melt away. It was just two eyes looking up at her with a shine to her eyes. Her, no, their baby was just so beautiful as brown eyes looked up at her. Lucia let the baby grip her finger as she moved her small fist up at her. A door opened but she never looked away from the baby before she felt a set of arms around her.

She looked up at her husband with her eyes brimming with happy tears. "This is our baby," she said her eyes glued on the baby. "We made her together."

"You did fantastico," said Raul as he put a hand on the tiny baby's back. "She's so beautiful."

Oh, she didn't realize that she just had a girl. That's what the midwife must have said right away. She was just spending most of her time taking in the infant. They had a daughter and the country had a princess. More importantly she was her daughter, no one was going to love her as much they would.

"Elena," said Lucia after a minute as she took the infant in. She was just so beautiful with creamy unblemished skin, light amber eyes, and hair already coming in. There was so much of Lucia in her but those were Raúl's eyes… "She looks like an Elena."

"Princess Elena Castillo Flores," said Raul as he rubbed her back. "That sounds perfect, I think we can pick a middle name later."

She nodded agreeing with him as they got close together to watch Elena. Oh this was officially one of the best days of her life, right next to her wedding day. Princess Elena, that really had a nice ring to it. The door opened again the face of her mother peeked into the room.

Adelina came in with her father and in laws. They all gasped and cooed over the baby and just how adorable she was. Her parents hugged and kissed her as did Gabriella and Juan Victor. The chief of the castle had went and announced the birth to the city. Pretty soon everyone was going to know that she had the baby.

She looked up at her sister who was holding her son, Esteban in her arms. "I think you know how I feel now sis," said Adelina grinning as Esteban reached out. "I think they're going to be the best of friends, like we are."

"All I know is that I love her, more then anything in the world," she said hugging Elena close.


	85. Creating a Lullaby

**Story in a Nutshell: Francisco and Lucia late at night.**

 **Authors Note: This is Coco inspired! I really like the scene where Hector sings Remember Me to Coco and thought it'd be cute to have a story with Francisco doing the same. I also thought it would see where Lucia learned her song.**

* * *

Francisco Flores yawned as he got up to get himself a glass of water. It had been a long day of just working, who knew his father had such a tiring job? Being a lord was stressful but at least he had a nice dinner and he could be home with his family. He went over to the window sill where a pitcher of water was and took one of the small glasses.

As he got closer he realized that it was empty. Oh great, he thought, before grabbing it and going down to the kitchen. Grabbing his dressing gown Francisco made his way down past his two daughters bedroom. As soon as he found the new pitcher he poured himself a drink before taking it up to his and Luisa's room. After dropping off the water in the room Francisco went to check on his daughters.

He cracked open the door to the first room and peeked into the room.

In the middle of the bed lay his daughter Adelina was fast asleep with her top blanket gathered near the end of her bed. He smiled before tip toeing over to her bed and pulling the blanket up. The young girl smiled as she wiggled a little in her sleep. He kissed her head before shutting the door behind him. At least his eldest daughter was still okay for the night.

Then he found himself heading into his second daughters room. Opening the door, he saw that his youngest, Lucia was not asleep in her bed. Instead she was sitting up and stroking the head of her favorite doll.

"Lucia what are you doing awake?" he asked a bit mystified seeing the five-year-old alert for it being the middle of the night. It was just a little after midnight at least he thought so anyway.

"I had a nightmare," she said in a soft voice some tears on her cheeks, clearly a little scared. He sat down at the edge of her bed. "And I wanted to get you, but the monster under my bed might grab me. And Adelina told me to go back to bed when I yelled."

Francisco only looked sympathetic as he stroked her hair. The little girl hugged him as he put his arm around her in a hug. "Well I'm here now and I swear there is nothing under your bed," he said. "I would have seen it when I came into your room."

She nodded since he could see under her bed a lot easier.

"Here," he said as smiled. He put a finger up as if to say one minute before leaving to grab his guitar. He came back as Lucia looked at it curiously. He usually played for parties or usually during the day. It was never used at night for any reason since it might wake up her family. Lucia looked up at him as Francisco positioned the guitar. "How about a lullaby? I'll make one up just for you."

She nodded curious to know what he might make up.

He had to think of something and started a tune. It was quiet and soft as he sang a line or two "Evening is falling, so rest your weary head/Don't cry little baby, sleep tight in your bed."

Lucia smiled as she liked that so far. "Can you put a jaquin in the song? And flowers? I like flowers"

Francisco smiled as he thought of a couple words he could string together. "Of course, mijta flowers are beautiful. How about a jaquins nest instead?" Lucia nodded as she got excited to hear about a jaquin even if it was just it's nest. The jaquins lived so far, and she'd always be curious to know what they were like. They looked so pretty just flying up up so high.

Looking up at the moon from the window above her bed Francisco thought of including that in the song. Hmm, it was currently spring time as he thought of something good. Okay once he had something Francisco picked his daughter up as he laid her on the bed. She giggled as the suddenness as he pulled the covers up to her chest. Once she was comfortable he cleared his throat. Everyone was asleep, so he kept his voice soft and the guitar strumming lightly.

"Evening is falling, so rest your weary head/Don't cry little baby, sleep tight in your bed/The jaquins are a-nestling, way up in the trees," he said as she grinned hearing the jaquin line. "The scent of springtime flowers floating on the breeze/The full moon is a-shining in the sky above/Hush now little darling, bundled up with love."

"I love it papi. Sing it again?" she said with a look of wonder, happiness, and sleepiness on her face. Her grip still on her precious doll. In all it was a cute expression with her eyes half lidded closed but a smile on her face.

"I'm glad you love it, but now it's time to sleep. Every time you need to go to sleep I will sing it to you though," he said as he kissed her head. She nodded as she leaned back against her pillow. Sure, enough she fell asleep as her head hit the pillow. Francisco put his guitar under his arm before going to the door. "I love you."

The next afternoon Francisco came home for lunch late. Again. That was the third time this week as he was just going to leave next time. The maid that they had smiled as she had a plate made up for him. He wondered where Luisa was before realizing that he was probably putting the girls down for a nap. That was when he heard the voice of his wife yelling for him up from up the steps.

"Francisco what's this song I have to sing to Lucia to get her to sleep?" called Luisa as Francisco just smiled. Looks like he'd just have to teach her as well.


	86. An Alternative Look

**Story in a Nutshell: Sofia and Elena comfort each other.**

 **Authors Note: For theblindwriter95, AU where something happens to Sofia and Elena has twin boys.**

* * *

 _It was quiet in the Avaloran castle as Elena woke up to the sound of a baby crying. She looked over at Gabe who was breathing heavy as she decided to check herself. What if she needed to be fed? The young queen went over to the bassinet near at the end of their bed. Inside the young girl wrapped in purple covers was fussing as she was squirming._

 _"Oh you're too hot aren't you?" she soothed as Elena picked up her baby as she snuggled him close to her, as the small boy was fussy tonight. "Why don't we take a walk?"_

 _She gurgled as Elena went for her door as Elena yawned. Elena found herself just bouncing him around as she walked out of the nursery and down the hall. She did like to be rocked to sleep in rather unconventional ways. The last time Gabe put her down was by shaking her bed lightly. Then a light caught her eye as she saw the drawing room's light on for some reason. Elena, a little suspicious, found herself going down to the room. Who would be up this late in the night?_

 _Then she remembered what happened all of those years ago back when Sofia was there. She was Queen of Enchancia now. She could only remember what happened from so long ago. Back when she was seventeen and the young princess was 11. Elena just had her sons at the time and Sofia had been with them for a couple of years afterward until she was ready._

Knocking, she hesitantly peered into the room. Instead of Esteban, Isabel or her abuelo, Princess Sofia was reading a book. Oh no, she thought, before letting herself in. She hoped that Sofia was okay as she saw the lone light. Sofia didn't look as upset as she thought she would be. Then again Sofia was incredibly mature for her age, almost impossible so.

"Sofia?" said Elena as she sat down next to her.

"Oh, hi Elena," said Sofia after a minute as she looked at her and then at the baby. The young princess looked up her weary as if she didn't get any sleep, her eyes slightly dark. Her face lite up as she saw the infant in her arms. "Which one is this?"

"Ricardo," said Elena after a minute. At least Sofia was talking to her, even if she wasn't going to talk about what happened. "Laurence is still sleeping in his crib. Do you care if I sit down? We could talk and…"

She didn't even have to finish her sentence as Sofia knew what she was asking. Gently she passed the baby over to Sofia who held her close to her own body. Ricardo gurgled as he enjoyed being held by the princess of Enchancia. "He's so cute and small. I remember when Amber accidentally had James turned back into a baby, it was so funny and…"

Her voice broke off as she talked about her family. Elena could only pat her hand on Sofia's lap as a small way to comfort her now. Sofia must have remembered the invasion in full detail. It had been on a Saturday and she was lucky that it wasn't a school day or an activity or else she wouldn't have been able to function. The yell of her late father Roland calling for the guards still haunting her memory but not as bad as witnessing her family dying around her and her attacker feeling her grief and sudden loss as a way to shed her last stand of innocence. Elena, Naomi, Gabe, and Mateo had found her attacker seven months later who was ordered to the dungeons to await his execution back in Enchancia where her Aunt Tilly stood as queen until her twenty-first birthday.

"You miss them don't you?" she asked.

"More then anything," she said holding the baby close to her. "My family is gone and there is nothing that I can really do right now. I really miss my family and the fact that they're missing part of my life. Amber and James, they had so much ahead of them."

Elena could only be sympathetic understand the loss. Shuriki had killed her own parents and that left her shaking for a long time afterward. She had spent years in the amulet figuring out how she felt. She reached out and put a hand on Sofia's shoulder before giving her a side hug. The younger girl was getting teary as Elena realized that this was something that she couldn't fix.

"Hey, hey I'm going to be here and our friends will be here for us," she said. "And Avalor is your home now too until you're ready to go back. And even then we'll always be here you for you."

"I don't know if I can call Avalor home," said Sofia slowly. "But it's becoming a place that I can be safe and happy in since, well, what happened."

"I'm glad you're able to be safe though," said Elena after a minute. Elena took Ricardo from her arms as he was starting to get hungry. "Even if you have trouble calling Avalor home, you'll always be like a sister to me."

"And you'll be an older sister to me too," she said. Elena didn't want to think about Amber but held her tongue. Sofia needed family and right now Elena plus her family and friends were going to be that for her. Sofia nodded as she seemed to understand that as well. She smiled at her softly as if she was saying everything was okay.

Elena looked at the book that Sofia had in front of her. It was a book about different princesses and their legacies. The page was flipped to Princess Ariel in her mermaid form as Elena looked at the young girl. Hmm, she looked at her daughter as she got close to Sofia. Keeping a grip on the baby, Elena got up.

"Here why don't we read this together?" she asked. "We can get comfy in your room for the night."

Sofia looked down at her book as she smiled a bit thoughtful.

"That sounds really nice, of course," said Sofia as the two walked off together to her room. Everything was going to be just fine.


	87. Brotherhood and babies

**Story in a nutshell: Luisa and a young Orlando**

 **Authors Note: I've discovered my love of color and design (in what is still pending) and that kind of inspired this.**

* * *

"Can you please watch Orlando for me?" asked Elena as she found her abuela. Luisa looked over at her nieta before looking at her bisnieto. "Por favor? I have my doctor appointment and Gabe is going with me. Esteban is going to my meeting since Dona wouldn't reschedule."

"Of course, Elena," said Luisa warmly as she looked at Orlando with a smile. Her grandson smiled up at her with a cookie in his hand. "You can come with me to the sewing room for some of the afternoon."

It was starting to get cold and they were preparing for the winter. While the weather only dropped about twenty degrees, shawls needed to be mended and new ones made. New guard uniforms and Luisa got a chance to gossip with the staff. It was her little piece of time she used to get caught up. Orlando made a face before Luisa only shook her head.

"You can jump in the wool pile mijo," said Luisa as he got giddy about the idea. Elena laughed some as she put a hand on her pregnant stomach. That was their last baby and Luisa only hoped that it came out just as healthy as the others.

She picked him up before heading toward the sewing room. Inside the maids were all working and Blanca talking to Lea and Angela. Gabe's mother was just thrilled to move in and she didn't look like she regretted it in the slightest. She set Orlando down as he headed toward the pile of wool that they were going to make for some winter clothes. Mainly for when the family went north, like to Norberg.

Luisa watched as Orlando jumped in the pile looking happy as ever. Being in better shape than most women her age she strolled right up to him and joined in. Around her some of the staff just smiled as Luisa found the boy as he pretended to bury her in it. Fighting back, she pulled some over his head as the four-year-old giggled.

"Alright now I need to get some work done," teased Luisa. "Do you want to help us?"

"I don't know if I like making clothes," said Orlando as he looked over at the cloth strew about. There was every color known to mankind in this room. Kind of like a rainbow threw up on cloth. Then his eyes lit up when he saw Blanca. "Abuela, abuela!"

He jumped out of the soft pile and raced up to her. Blanca pulled him in for a hug as Luisa smiled some. She remembered when Elena, Isabel, and even Esteban would act like that when they saw her. Now Elena had children of her own and so did Isabel.

"Here mijo," said Luisa as she found a chair and pulled it up right next to her. She tickled him some as she picked up some fabric. "We're going to be making clothes for your new baby sister. Do you want to pick the color?"

With this Orlando sat up straight and looked serious. While this really wasn't his thing, this is what she was going to wear a lot as a baby and maybe her whole life. He wanted to make this right as Luisa showed him the fabric that they could make a lot of.

Hmm, Orlando looked over the swatches before immediately dismissing the purple and light bright blue. His older sisters wore that. His mother had this pretty dress that looked like red in some light and purple in another. Lorenzo had red and Hernan wore green. His father wore some darker colors that Esteban called distinguished. He, himself, was in his own sunflower yellow colored tunic at the moment.

Then he was shown a pretty shade of pale pink. It was like the flowers they saw when they visited Satu in the spring. Something blossoms that grew on trees.

"I like that one," he said pointing to it.

Luisa nodded as she got down on her knees. "I think it's a pretty color too. Are you excited to have a baby sister?"

"Yea," he said as he thought about it. "I get to be the older one rather then the baby. I don't like being the youngest sometimes." He looked around the room as he looked at everything. "Is this where all of our clothes are made?"

Luisa laughed as he looked so curious at everything. This was probably his first time in this room and one of the few boys besides Gabe and Esteban.

"It is," said Luisa as Blanca sat him down in one of the big kid chairs. "Now why don't you like being the youngest? It's fun; you get a lot of attention, you don't get in as much trouble when you're older, and you get more cookies." She didn't want to point out to him that he would still be the youngest boy.

"I get more cookies then anybody else?!" he asked surprised and his mouth opened wide. He seemed to be a little giddier now. Ohh, maybe she shouldn't have said that.

"Not always," said Luisa quickly. "You did a good job picking out the colors, do you want to pick out the buttons?" She hoped that was a distraction enough for him as he looked at the ones that were in front of him now.

He looked them over before pointing to the white ones. Phew, that seemed to distract him it seemed. Orlando smiled up at her as the maids took what he picked to another part of the room. His abuela was mending one of his brothers vests that lost a button.

"How about that sibling?" she asked.

"It'll be fun, I don't like being the center attention so at least she'll be getting it all," he said dramatically before throwing himself back in the wool pile. Following suit, Luisa laid back down in the pile going after him. "Am I going to be able to help take care of her?"

"Sure, why not?" said Luisa as she knew one sibling's feelings now. "She's going to love you as an older brother. You're the one she'll get along with the most, I guarantee it."

"I want to," he said happily as he started to play with some of the wool around him. "She'll have a room next to mine. Did mami and papi pick a name yet? I don't want to keep call her she."

"I think they'll have one by the time she's born," said Luisa as she tickled him again. Gabe and Elena did have some names picked out. Gabe for sure wanted to use Beatriz after his own abuela.

"You'll still play with me like this right?" he asked this time as he sat up and looked at her. His lower lip jutted out as Luisa tousled his hair.

"Of course, mijo. Why don't we get something specially made just for you," she said as she helped him out and took out a soft tape measure. He really was going to be a great sibling to the new baby.


	88. Mother's Day Fun

**Story in a nutshell: Elena and Isabel search for the perfect mother's day present for Lucia.**

 **Authors Note: Happy Mother's Day! Written for LoveLikeElena, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was a rainy day for Mother's Day as the two Avaloran princesses sat on the floor of Elena's room. Craft items were strewn about as they were making a card together. Elena was writing a message on her own to start out with. Isabel was going to design it since she enjoyed playing with the paper.

Elena looked over her handmade card before turning to look at Isabel's. She was happy to be helping her make something for mother's da… Before Elena could process her thoughts, she looked at what the four-year-old had done. Instead of a card Isabel had made a big heart with dozens of smaller ones pasted inside it. It looked really cute actually.

"Tada!" said the smaller girl with a giggle. Elena's eyes grew wide as she thought of a brilliant idea.

"We can put my message on the back," said Elena as she got the glue. "And we can give her this together. Now all we need is a present from the both of us though."

"What kind of present?" asked Isabel getting interested. The young girl had her interest piqued as she looked up from her coloring. The family had just come back from a trip on the beach earlier this morning and not much has been done for Mother's Day yet. They were going to have a special dinner tonight in the next couple of hours.

Elena thought as she didn't really know either. They could get anything they wanted with a clap of their hands, depending on what it was. This was going to be hard to give her something that was just that spectacular. Not without having something started months and months ago, at least she thought. Together the two of them could give them something great.

"I think we should make her something," said Elena after a minute. Then an idea sprung into her mind as she thought about something great. Her abuela Luisa had a brother that made wood carvings. "Do you remember how her tio Monte gave her and papi their wedding chest that he made?"

Isabel nodded unsure if they'd be able to give her something great like that.

"Well maybe we could give something simple, like a step stool? We could decorate an old one and every time she uses it, she can think of us. Just like when they look into the wedding chest they remember their wedding and the gift."

"Why would she need a step stool?" asked Isabel trying to think of a good reason why their mother could use that. Hmm, there had to be some use.

"To reach a higher shelf in the library?" guessed Elena.

"True, we could also make paper flowers," said Isabel. "Or decorate a pot or a vase or a candle or a pet rock. I have a pet rock named Daisey."

That last one was cute as Elena could see her mother using the pet rock to at least act as a paper weight. Or maybe something else that she could use with it. Hmm that did give her some idea.

"Why don't we make our favorites then? I can do my stool and you can do anyone of the things you want. Then we wrap them together and give it to mami just before bed. Or maybe even right now before dinner."

Isabel nodded enthusiastically as they heard a chuckle from behind them. Both girls looked from the bed of Elena's room to the door. In the middle of the frame stood their father King Raul as he had something in his hands. Both girls moved over some to let their father join in the bed. The bed dipped some as he sat down at the end of the bed.

Both girls looked curious at the gift in his hand. Elena remembered that box from somewhere…. Next to her Isabel gasped as she knew it from somewhere.

"I think your search has finally came to an end," said Raul as he opened the box.

Elena squealed as Isabel's grin grew wider as it possibly could. The two girls had forgotten that they had requested something from the royal jeweler months ago. Inside was a silver necklace with the words "happiness is when we're together" along the sides. In the very middle had LEI in the middle for each initial. Both hugged their father before rushing to find queen Lucia. They had their present for her.

The two princesses slide down the handrails to the library. Her mother would catch up on some Avaloran laws once a week. It was tiresome, and Elena could imagine hating it when it got to that part of her own lessons. They opened the door as Elena searched the library for their mother. Finally, she spotted her near the back of the library with stack of books next to her. Since they were the only ones there, it was okay to be a little loud.

Isabel raced forward as she had the card in her hand.

"We made this for you," she said as Lucia took the card before putting it down in front of her. She then picked up Isabel setting her on her lap. Finally Elena joined them holding the box as her mother kissed her head.

"Now what could this gift possibly be?" asked Lucia as she flipped the card.

 _Mami, you're the glue that holds us together._

 _You make us happy when we're sad._

 _You're our best friend and we love you a lot._

 _Love Elena and Isabel._

Lucia grinned as she saw the message and squeezed both of her girls tightly. Elena eagerly passed her the present hoping that she really like it. She opened the box to see the engraved words on the heart. She held it up to see the light catch on the silver even with the rain outside.

"Oh girls this is beautiful," she said hugging them both. "I'm lucky to have both of you as daughters. I don't know what I would do without you.


	89. There Might Be a Forever

**Story in a Nutshell: Elena gets a chance for her daughters to meet her mother.**

 **Authors Note:** **I think I've hit that point where ideas from Charmed comes into play lol. I had this written once, deleted it and now I'm writing it again so hopefully this isn't too terrible. I wanted to show that good witches were not just in Enchancia (ala Lucinda) but also in Avalor. There is a difference between a witch and a sorcerer that's explained on Craig's twitter if interested. I'm also not sure if this story was too out there but here goes nothing.**

 **For LoveLikeElena who wanted to see:** My request was maybe on the dia de los muertos after the twins are born, Lucia is able to visit and hold them. And she and Elena talk about things. **It's not the holiday but thought it'd tie into the idea. Enjoy!**

* * *

The gates opened as Elena waited at the steps with Mateo next to her. Both of them were eagerly playing with her identical twin daughters as they were showing them patty cake. Behind them the door opened for Gabe to step over to her.

"The girlfriend not here yet?" he asked, slightly teasing Mateo, as they were just starting to steadily date. Mateo just sighed but smile.

"Not yet, she got stuck monitoring detention for the week," said Mateo as he tried not to look too disappointed. "But I like playing with the girls in the meantime." With that he tickled Iliana's tummy who giggled happily. "I know you probably get sick and tired of hearing this, but they look like you Gabe."

"I enjoy it," said Gabe as he sat down next to him.

"They have the same hair as mami and me though," said Elena. "And we have a lot of it." The picked at the fine wavy hair that flapped gently in the breeze. She was happy to have her duties done today to spend time with them. Just the comment about her mother made Elena wonder what her mother would have thought about the girls. Or just let her hold them even. "Sometimes I wonder what my mami would say about the girls… Get her a chance see where I am now."

"If you want I can show you," said a girl. "I'm sorry to be listening in, I have a message from the university chair, she has to cancel your meeting for tomorrow." Elena looked at her to press on about how she would be able to do that. "My name is Ava and I'm a witch, I've summoned spirits. If you wanted I could…"

Before Mateo or Gabe could stop her and question that, Elena stood up. It was a risk and a blind leap but her head wasn't talking, her heart was. Heart was racing already Elena could see her parents again. Like she did on Dia De Los Muertos and maybe talk to them. She passed on Mira in her lap to Gabe who took her into her arms.

Elena pulled the girl into the castle before she could regret what she was doing. She had seen witches before, at least in Enchancia. She had remembered Sofia befriending Lucinda and what happened with her. At least now she could see it up close and in person and it would work.

The girl was looking around just trying to figure out what had happened. Elena had found the key to Mateo's workshop and opened it up for her. Ava was just looking around trying to figure out what was going on. At least she could prove it and actually summon her mother.

"All I need is some candles," she said as Mateo found those. He had never met a witch before as he tried to remember the difference, between him and a sorcerer. He was curious himself as he wanted to know what she was doing.

The girl had arranged candles around on the floor before pulling out a book from her bag. She flipped though it before finding the correct spell. She easily pictured Elena's mother before chanting. "Hear these words/Hear my cry/Spirit from the other side/Come to me/ I summon thee/Cross now the great divide."

In a swirl of light did two spirits appear. In the middle of the circle was a figure that blinked up and at them. Mateo's jaw dropped and eyes wide as he recognized who the person was and so did Gabe and Elena. The girls just happily clapped their hands together. Iliana blew a bubble as she giggled. Elena didn't have her doubts but seeing them there like this made her double take.

"Mami?" she said going over to them. From the corner of her eye, she saw Sonia come in but that didn't seem to matter.

"Elena?" said the voice of her mother, that she hadn't heard in a while. "How did this happen?" Elena went over to touch her mother's hand as Lucia went to do the same. As soon as Lucia stepped out of the circle of candles did everyone gasp. Instead of a ghost, she had become rather solid.

"A witch," said Elena as she could physically touch her mother now. It had been more then fifty years since she had been able to touch her mother.

It wasn't possible but here she was in front of her. She didn't know how long this was going to last but take advantage of what was going on. Elena threw her arms around her mother as she could feel some tears on her face. They squeezed each other still not believing that this was real in some way.

Then tentatively did the others step forward. She had introduced her royal wizard, husband, and then… Her daughters. The two people that Elena wanted her mother to meet so much. Elena took Iliana from Mateo and passed her to her mother. Elena holding Mirabelle herself. Behind her Mateo, Gabe, and Ava had left the room leaving the two of them to talk to each other. When they were for sure gone did they find a place to sit down.

"I can't believe you're really here. When she told me that she could do that… I don't know… I just took a blind leap of faith."

"I'm glad you did," she said as she looked at Iliana in her arms. She was actually holding her daughter as she looked wistfully at the door. "I have so much to say. You have nice friends is Mateo Alacazar's grandson? He looks like kind of like him."

Elena nodded as she could remember Alacazar so clearly in her mind with the family. Mateo was such a sweet guy and a great friend at that. She bit her bottom lip wondering what she would have to say about Gabe and the girls. And she didn't even get a chance to meet Naomi! Or see Isabel and her abuelos.

"So, Gabriel Nunez huh, that's a nice name; fancy, very regal sounding. I have to admit that he's quite a catch. Is he good in bed?" asked Lucia as Elena turning bright red. She had to admit that seeing her daughter a bit embarrassed was a little cute. "Your children are adorable though."

"Mami!" protested Elena as she didn't know how to take those comments. "I love that you got a chance to meet the girls though. I named one of them after you, Lucia is Mirabelle's middle name."

"Oh Elena that's so sweet," she said as she put a hand on her shoulder. "I like that Iliana's has the same meaning as ours." All three of their names did mean shining light. She looked down at Iliana in her arms. "They look like him, but they have your smile and I can already tell they'll be like you. Your father and I are so proud of you."

Elena felt her heart swell as she heard that one. The one thing that she always aimed for was to make her parents proud of her.

"Your father is going to be concerned where I went," she said as she pushed back some of Elena's hair.

"How is papi? I mean…"

"He's doing great," she said giving her a side hug. "We're together and we see family every day. His parents are driving me a little crazy." Elena giggled as she remembered that abuela Gabriella and her mother got along. Her abuelo tended to be so serious about things. "We miss you, Isabel, and my parents of course."

"We'll miss abuelo and abuela when they're gone, but it'll be nice knowing that they'll be with you. How's everyone else?" she asked remembering that Esteban's parents were with them.

Lucia and Elena just started to talk from there. Elena filled in her on what was happening in the world. What kind of inventions Isabel made and if she had a boyfriend or not. Lucia giving her advice on motherhood and being queen. Playful banter and a diaper change later did Eva come back in. That was their times up.

"Next time, you're going to summon your papa, I know he misses you," said Lucia as Elena nodded knowing that it could happen again. Then she went back to the circle of candles. "Keep us close okay?"

"See you on dia de los Muertos mami," said Elena as her mother disappeared in a swirling light. That smile wasn't going to leave her face for the rest of the day. Next time she was so getting Isabel.


	90. Growing Up is Hard to Do

**Story in a nutshell** : Lucia's quinceanera

 **Authors Note: And I am continuing the quinceanera tradition in this story! If you want to read the others they are: Luisa: chapter 48, Iliana and Mirabelle: chapter 63, Elena: chapter 81 (just the events leading up to it though, not the actual party). Last stop Susana!**

* * *

Lucia Flores-Rodriguez scanned the room as she made sure that everything was in order. Soon the guests were going to be arriving soon from the church. Red streamers and yellow balloons were artfully set up. Her mother and the cooks were bringing the food out together as Luisa was bossing them around. She rolled her eyes before eyeing her father helping set up the musicians. Her sister was putting the final touches on seemingly everything as she flitted around.

"Lucia," said the maid as she turned from the balcony. "It's best time you get dressed."

She nodded as she went and followed her to her room. Luisa had it on at the church but wanted to get freshened up before her party started. So, she slipped back on the gorgeous buttercup yellow gown with its red sash, it's silver translucent loose sleeves hung just below her elbow. The maid twisted it into a bow at the small of her back as she found her tiara. Every girl celebrating their quinceanera had a special tiara and silver scepter. While she wasn't carrying the scepter anymore she did like wearing the tiara. It was like it belonged on her head as silly as that sounded.

The young girl smiled as she saw her friends and neighbors filter into the room. Count Basilio with his wife and sons arrived first. Earl Renaldo and his daughters slowly came in one by one. Lord Ritchie and his son and daughter from the west were gaggled together like geese. Finally, Lord Kelvin and his five children from the east settled in. She found her best friends Isidora Leon-Chavez and Mercy Rangel-Lopez waiting for her at the bottom of the steps.

Lucia had the crowd's attention as she walked down the steps as she met her close friends and familia. Taking a small bow, she smiled at the crowd and announced, "Thank you all for coming, I hope everyone has fun." With that she gently took the hands of her friends as everyone went back to conversing with each other.

"So how does it feel to be fifteen now?" asked Isidora anxiously, as both of her friends were only a couple of months younger than her. Next was Mercy though in a few weeks. "I mean this is a bigger party any of our other birthdays…"

"A quinceanera is supposed to be grander silly," said Mercy as she shook her head. "It can't be that different from fourteen is it?"

"I'll let you know when I feel it," said Lucia as she didn't feel too different yet. Then again all they had was a church ceremony. That was really important, but it didn't make her feel any older. Giving up her dolls seemed to actually hurt a little when she put those on the alter. Soon enough her sister had joined in with them before going over to the food for dinner. They were having a buffet style as everyone took their seats with her family at the top table.

Lucia turned to Adelina as she thought about what she was going to ask. Since her sister was older then her, she might have an answer to that question. She just turned to her and asked the question that Isidora had asked her earlier.

"I don't think I feel any older, age it nothing but a number," said Adelina as she started to eat her food.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves as she watched on, taking it all in. This was all done for her. Next was going to be the dance part as that part excited her. There was a special dance with her dad and then her shoe ceremony. Maybe that was the moment where she would feel like she was fifteen.

After dinner ended did she turn to her father as Francisco smiled at his daughter. This was the first thing that they were going to do. Someone cued the music as they walked to the middle of the mansion's ballroom. Lucia smiled up at her dad she took his hands and he started with the spin. The swell in her chest grew with the music as they just kept turning and getting faster.

"You're going a little too fast papi," said Lucia with a giggle as it started to slow down. The two were slowing down from the dance that they were doing. "I like it though, going fast has always been fun. It's like I'm little again."

Francisco just grinned as it seemed to fade as he looked at his youngest daughter. Fifteen today, it felt like yesterday did he hold her for the first time. When she had her first steps and had her first date seemed to flash in his mind. Avalor was going to see her as a woman now and there was nothing he could do to stop that. "You are not my little girl again," he said as went in for the final steps. He tried not to get too choked up in that step, at least in front of her. Luisa had already laid out her feelings earlier of course, but it was hard to see that.

"Papi I'll always be your little girl," said Lucia as she stepped back and curtsied. Francisco bowed to her as she had the opposite feelings right now. Instead of feeling like she was fifteen she felt like a little girl again. It felt right and simple as she put her head against her dad's shoulder for a hug. Everyone around them started to clap at the public display.

The head of the castle staff stepped forward with a pillow with high heels on them and a chair in another. Lucia sat down as Francisco was grinning at her with pride as Lucia slipped off her flats. Her dad didn't have to say anything as she had her new shoes slipped on her feet.

"Feliz cumpleaños mija, feliz cumpleaños."

She stood up if a bit shakily on the shoes as her sister and mother joined her on the floor. She'd have a moment with each of them today. Although right now, she felt lucky to have this much love.


	91. Friendly Advice

**Story in a nutshell** : Pre-amulet Elena gives dating advice to Esteban.

 **Authors Note: none!**

* * *

Elena found a pretty maroon dress with white flowers on the bodice as she tied her hair into a long braid. Today she was supposed to have a tutoring session with her abuela Gabriella today. The fourteen-year-old was pretty excited as she wanted to impress her. Her abuela had been a great queen and she wanted some of her wisdom to help guide her too one day. She put a white hair tie at the bottom as she heard the knock at her door. She squealed hoping that it was the former queen coming into the room.

Instead, she looked dismayed to see her slightly older cousin standing there. He looked nice dressed up in a yellow jacket and dark blue pants. Hmm, he was supposed to be doing something today but couldn't remember what.

"How do I look?" asked Esteban as she looked blankly at him. "For my date? With Belinda?" Oh, she remembered as she thought of the girl. They had met at her parent's anniversary party that they had a couple of weeks back. Today was their date as Elena tapped her foot. Now she wanted details but her grandmother was coming soon.

"You look amazing Esteban," she gushed after a minute. "Although what are you doing here talking with me? Shouldn't you be going to meet your date?" Elena clapped her hands happy to see that her cousin was going out. Soon she was going to be fifteen and able to date for real, other then chaperoned dates with one of her family and a guard in attendance. The guard would still be there but her family won't be questioning the poor boy in question.

Esteban shifted as he tried to think of what he was going to say. He tugged on his collar as he tried to think of how to phrase what he was going to say.

"Yea, um, I actually wanted your advice," he said after a minute.

"You want my advice?" She may have went on a few chaperoned dates but that was nothing compared to this.

Esteban looked turned a pale shade of red. "It's a little embarrassing to ask abuela and your mom is in a meeting. I mean I know I look okay. But what do I talk about? Is my breath okay? What if she thinks I'm boring?"

Elena sighed as she giggled some as she looked Esteban up and down. "First off, try not to be too prim. Slouch a little," she said as he lowered his shoulders some. "Your breath is fine although don't eat something that smells like garlic. She shouldn't think you're boring, you can be really fun cousin and don't be afraid to highlight that. If in any doubt, tell a story with me, you and Isabel together. As for what to talk about, well ask questions about her and see what she likes to see if you're compatible."

He brightened up a little as Esteban could think of countless stories that he could tell. A few of them ended with Esteban being the one in trouble but it was better then a story he had with Victor. He smiled at the thought of Isabel once ending up wearing his birthday cake and how fun that entire party really was.

"And, so, well, what if I want to kiss her," said Esteban seriously as he tried not to look too embarrassed. Aww, thought Elena. That was sweet and the fact that he was asking her for advice made it sweeter. She never kissed anyone before but that should be easy enough to give. She thought of all everything she ever read in those romance books and what her maternal figures had told her. Abuela Luisa gave her advice on what to do before that was kind of like this.

"Alright, here's what you do," started Elena as she leaned in. "First make sure you are along. This is just going to be a moment for you two and you two alone. Then you're going to make a remark. You look beautiful in that dress or amazing or gorgeous. Don't say that she just looks nice. She'll smile or look flattered, tell her that her smile is fantastic. You're going to have to stay close to her. Give her a shy smile and slip your hand into hers. You're going to be at her door step, meet her eye and squeeze her hand. Remind her of what a great night this was. Then, you're going to ask her, "may I kiss you?" she'll either freeze up or melt a little. If she melts a little, like just smiles and stares are you, lean in and kiss her. If she freezes up, just say that "I didn't want to kiss you without permission." That'll make her smile or look shy and that's the opportunity you lean it and kiss her. Or pretend to drop something and you lean down to get something, and she will too and you bump heads. Then from there look up and smile and then lean it for a kiss."

Elena wasn't sure where she pulled all her advice from, but it sounded right as she mentally shrugged. Hopefully Esteban didn't know that she winged some of those instructions. Esteban looked stunned as his mind was whirling trying to take this all in. She seemed so sure about this as he took a breath. He didn't need, or even want, to know where his cousin got her information from. Then he smiled at her as he seemed have to this memorized.

Elena stared at him as he seemed to have gotten the message. He opened his mouth before Elena put her hands on Esteban's shoulders and faced him to her door. "Go and get your girl Esteban. Don't forget to tell me how it goes."

He straightened up but remained a little loose as he turned back to his cousin. She looked so proud of him as he cleared his throat. "Elena, gracias for the advice," he said genuinely. "I really appreciate it and…" Esteban scratched the back of his head as he tried not to sound too sappy. Otherwise Elena might try to hug and kiss him. He had enough of that from his abuela about a half hour ago. "… and I'll do you proud."

"I'm sure you will Esteban," she said swaying a bit on her feet. "So is this the part where we hug?" Elena grinned as Esteban held his arms out for her. He didn't necessarily want it, but it felt like something he needed. Eagerly she wrapped her arms around him as she squeezed him. They broke away as Esteban waved going for his carriage and guard waiting.

She looked down the hall as an elderly woman made her way over. Elena clapped as greeted her abuela as she had her study materials ready. Today was an exciting day for the both of them.


	92. It's Not An Interrogation

**Story in a nutshell** : Mateo has a double date with Gabe and Elena but before that could happen Elena questions said date.

 **Authors Note:** This story was started a long time ago, so I tried my best in updating it. This is my first use of Sonia in this story and I hope it turned out okay. The ending was more sweeter I believe.

* * *

Elena found a pretty maroon dress with white flowers on the bodice as she tied her hair into a long braid. She knew that Gabe would like it as she grinned at herself in the mirror. It was just friends all going out to dinner, well not really but oh well. Together Elena, Gabe, Mateo, and his date were all getting dinner together. Afterward they were separating and doing their own thing. She thought of the royal sorcerer and his "almost" girlfriend that they were going out with. They were sweet together as she heard a knock at her door. At least she could only hope.

The young queen opened it to find a girl there standing there dressed in a lilac colored gown with white trimming. It kind of reminded her of Princess Sofia's dress, except for the long sleeves. Elena grinned slightly wider as she thought remembering the young girl that had saved her from the amulet. Since Sonia was from Enchancia, maybe she could ask about it. Her dark auburn hair pulled into a tight bun.

"Sorry I don't have any Avaloran style dresses. It's all still rather Enchancian," she said flushing tugging at her elbow length sleeve. "Ready?"

"Ready as ever," she said upbeat, nothing hinting to what she was going to do before leaving for the double date. "If you want I can get you a different dress, it's too warm for sleeves."

"Oh you don't have to," she said as Elena gave her a look of doubt. "I, well, I guess, I mean-"

"Great!" she said enthusiastically as she rifled through her wardrobe. Hopefully she didn't take her enthusiasm as your dress is ugly and I'm going to make you over. Just take it slow and the first thing she was going to do was making Sonia look beautiful. Should she start to question her now or start to question her later?

Hmm, thought Elena looking around her closet for something suitable. She had pale skin and dark auburn hair. Then a white floral dress caught the corner of her eye. Hmm that could work. Elena hasn't worn this dress in years she thought trying to remember a time that she did wear it. Maybe it was best to give Sonia the gown.

"Alright found something, come here and close your eyes," gestured Elena as her friend closed her eyes. Helping her into the dress she buttoned it up in the back after tugged a little. Sonia filled out the top of that dress perfectly, thought Elena a bit sadly, she never could fill out this dress. That was one reason why she never really wore it before.

Then she tugged at her dark hair as Sonia didn't complain about it. Just twisted into a fancy braid as she didn't seem to complain. She was going to look beautiful for this date and for Mateo. He really deserved a pretty girl that he could do magic with and really bond with.

"How about a little make up?" asked Elena as Sonia shook her head.

"I'm not really into that," she said turning and looking at her. Sighing, Elena turned her around to look at her reflection. A beautiful gown and her hair looking fancy as she looked completely different from when she first came to the castle. "Oh my gosh thank you so much Elena!"

With that she hugged her as she spun around and sat the girl down on the extra chair in her room. She looked a bit surprised as Elena made sure that her doors were shut. Nobody could hear them hopefully as she knew what she was doing. It was kind of like what Gabe did to Isabel's dates or her dad with her suitors once upon a time. Making sure that was all done Elena had a stern look on her face. The girl seemed to grow a little paler to match the white gown.

"Okay, now what are your intentions with my friend? Where are you guys going after dinner? You're not going to stay out late, are you? Have you ever thought about your future with him? You do genuinely like Mateo, right?" she asked remembering how "Rita" treated him. It was kind of weird now that she thought of it that Sonia looked kind of like Rita.

The girl shrunk back a little before sitting up straight.

"I really do like him," she said meeting her straight in the eye, "I mean I don't think we'll be getting married, but I really do like him."

Elena nodded as she didn't have some kind of passionate speech, which was a good thing. In fact, if she told her one, Elena would be a bit concerned. She kept her gaze expecting more answers then just the one. The girl flushed as she started in a rapid fire answering the question.

"I just want to spend sometime together with him and we like each other. We're going star gazing and we're not going to stay out late. I never thought about a future like that," she said as tapped her wand against her shoe. Elena didn't notice the shoes and was lucky they matched. The two shared a long look before laughing some.

"Alright I'm going to get my fiancé," she said as she went to find Gabe. "I'll see you at dinner."

Elena opened the door as she saw her husband to be watching her curiously. They stepped aside as Sonia escaped the room. Mateo was probably down next to the carriage. Gabe waited until Sonia was gone as he grinned at Elena. She knew that grin, it was the 'I told you so' grin as Elena sighed. She should have seen this coming.

"And you said I was too hard on Isabel's dates," he said putting his hands on his hips and eyebrows raised. "What was that?"

Before Elena could say anything, Isabel was walking toward them. She was in her special inventing outfit to know what Isa had been doing. "He is hard on my dates," she said curious to the small group. "What is going on anyway?" Elena flushed as she didn't know what to say.

"She interrogated Mateo's date," said Gabe as he and Isabel shared a look.

"It wasn't an interrogation, I'm a concerned friend," she said trying not to get too embarrassed.

"Elena, I love you but you're not going to start doing this with me are you?" asked Isabel. Elena didn't really question her dates before, just some words of advice while abuelo and Esteban did the questions. She wanted to be the good guy in this case.

She put her hand on her sister's shoulder as she turned serious. "That will forever be Gabe's job now," she said before bursting into laughter. Isabel grinned as she laughed some too as Gabe just sighed. "Trust me, it's good practice for him."

The two girls just started to laugh as Isabel looked at her sister. "You're going to do this to Naomi's dates now aren't you?"

Elena shifted as she giggled. "She's going to be the last I swear," she said with a grin. "I'm just looking out for them," she said. "And I'm sure you're going to do the same for your friends."

Isabel flushed as Gabe watched on curious. The two girls were grinning at each other before Isabel hugged Elena in agreement. "I think I would too," she said thinking of Cristina and her other school friends.

Gabe cleared his throat as he put a hand on both girl's shoulders. "How about instead of doubling we let Sonia and Mateo have their date. Then the three of us could go off and do something?" he asked as Elena grinned

"I like that idea," said Isabel. "Just let me get dressed first."

Now that sounded like the best date.


	93. Like Mother Like Daughter

**Story in a nutshell** : **Lucia gives Elena her guitar.**

 **Authors Notes: Inspired by an interview LoveLikeElena did with one of the shows writers. Shout out to her and check out her podcasts Spirit of Avalor on YouTube.**

 **I didn't know where to put this note but I'm thinking of deleting Leap To Adventure so sound off if you'd like me to continue it. I have ideas but it doesn't seem to be attracting viewers.**

 **Also this was supposed to be posted hours ago but I got side tracked. So enjoy!**

* * *

Elena hummed along to the song her abuelo sang to her as they practiced on the piano. He was happily giving her lessons as her eyes strayed over to the other instruments in the room. Eventually Elena would love to be able to play all of them. That would be so cool to go from piano to a zampona in just a snap of her fingers.

"Are you okay Elena?" asked Francisco after a minute. "You seem a little distracted."

"I'm just thinking how I would love to be able to play everything in this room one day," she said grinning. The nine-year-old sighed as she picked up a violin wondering how long it would take to learn how to play it.

Francisco only grinned as he had the desire himself one day as he loved this room in the castle. He wouldn't leave it unless he had to. "Well is there anything in particular that you want to learn next?" he asked as they turned on the piano chair and gazed around the room. It was a beautiful room and all the instruments tuned and ready to use.

Elena bit her bottom lip as she knew she didn't want something like the drums. That sounded way to easy as her eyes landed on the guitar that her abuelo would play. That was his own special one as she wondered how happy he would be to show her. Or even her mother. Queen Lucia loved to play guitar, it was a skill Francisco had passed on to her. Maybe now it would be the time for both to show her.

"The guitar," she said after a minute. "That's what I want to learn how to play."

"Perfect instrument," said Francisco after a minute. "Did you know I taught your mother how to play?"

"Only a million times abuelo," she giggled as that was true. He had turned their entire family into a musical family themselves. Even though her papa didn't play he still had an excellent singing voice. They could form their own musical group when her three-year-old sister was old enough. They could go out caroling on Navidad and everything.

Francisco gingerly picked up his guitar ready to show her a few chords.

It took a few weeks for Elena's dream to crash as she found a new one to replace it. Instead of learning all the instruments in the music room, she wanted to play guitar. She wanted to be a great guitarist and to play along side her mother and abuelo one day. Sure, Elena would continue her piano lessons, but two instruments were fun to play as well. Maybe one day Isabel could learn to play something too.

Queen Lucia found her daughter sitting in her room strumming one of the guitars from the music room. Elena was trying her hardest to learn each note with ease, like she had picked up the piano. Right now the young princess was concentrating on learning all her notes just as easy. She rapped on the door as Elena looked up at her.

"Mama," said Elena looking up at her mother getting a little excited. "Did you hear? Am I doing good?"

Lucia laughed as she sat at the edge of the bed as she gestured for the maid to stay back. Elena thankfully didn't see the maid as she was holding something special. Elena sat up as she made more room for her mother, which honestly wasn't that hard with a king size bed.

Together the two women sat next to each other as Lucia took the old guitar from her hand. Queen Lucia set it aside as Elena adjusted herself to be closer to her mother.

"First off I think you were doing great," she said. "I don't think anyone could have picked it up just as well as you have."

"Gracias mami," she said smiling proudly up at her mother as she saw that Lucia was quiet, too quiet even. Elena frowned a little wondering what that meant. "Mami are you okay? Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh no, it's just that I had something for you," said Lucia as she gestured for the maid to come into the room.

In her hands was a guitar that looks like it was made for it. It was still a little too big but that was so that she could use it in the future. It was tan with a dark color neck, dark gold designs, and red flowers. Lucia had entrusted this guitar with music shop owner where she got her first guitar and so did Francisco.

"Mami this is beautiful," she said as the maid quickly exited but was smiling. "I love it! Is this really mine?" She ran her hands over the smooth wood as she could see her reflection at how clean it was.

"Of course, here try a few chords," she said as Elena tried moving her fingers the way abuelo had taught her. Lucia nodded satisfied that she had tuned it correctly that morning. If they needed to she could have adjusted it more of course. Her daughter sounded perfect as she gave a tiny clap as if she just put on a major performance.

Elena gently put the guitar to the side as she threw her arms around her mother. She did such a great job with the guitar that no words needed to be said. At least Lucia could get that much from her daughter. "I love it," she said fingering the designs. "I love that you decorated it."

Usually the ones that were in the music room were plain in design, so Elena's clearly stood out. They heard the clocks chime outside the door indicating that dinner would be starting here shortly.

"It took some time to get those designs right," she said, "and I'm glad you love the guitar. Maybe we could play something together after dinner?"

Elena, despite still being a beginner, squealed in happiness as she hugged her mother. "That would be fantastico! Let's do it."

Lucia giggled as she squeezed her daughter a bit tighter. "Of course, this will be a lot of fun. You're a great player so far and can only get better. I'm glad that you're playing, and we could all do this together. Maybe this time you can use your guitar to put Isabel to sleep."

Her sister liked to be rocked sleep with some music as Elena giggled. Her mother and her abuelo would do it as well. She could do anything with a lot more practice and time to play for someone. Isabel could be the next person who would be able to hear her play after her mother.

Lucia picked up her guitar as she started to show her the song that they could play. Hopefully they could cover a lot in an hour.


	94. The Last Dance

**Story in a nutshell** : Raul and Lucia's 15th anniversary ball.

 **Authors Notes:** I'm working on my shortest chapters to the longest. First up Back to Back, then Stolen Time, and finally Leap to Adventure (which is on its last chapter). **  
**

A little explanation on the title (the last dance), this is the last party they would have like this before Shuriki attacks.

* * *

Decorations were being put everywhere as Lucia helped light the candles in the main ballroom. She was already dressed in her finest as she helped the rest of the staff get ready. She'd go and check on her daughters but right now the two of them were in Isabel's room giggling and saying that they weren't ready. Something told her that they had a surprise for her and her husband, but she let it slide. What would be the use of peeking if she was going to get it sometime today? She shrugged as she lite the final candle.

"The guests are coming," said the head of the castle as she nodded happily as she could make out the gussied up guests coming to the door.

Queen Lucia went upstairs to get her daughters and her husband as she didn't know what he was doing. Probably getting some final duties done as she shook her head. That man loved his country just as much as he loved his family. He seemed to be working enough hours at least. She rapped on the door of her beloved's office as he opened for her. She saw that he was holding something behind his back as she looked at him with a small smile on her face.

"Is that a present?" she asked as she tried to get a good look at it. "You do realize that you're not going to get mine until later tonight."

"But of course," he said as he pressed the box into her hand. "And I don't mind waiting."

She opened the box as she saw a beautiful set of earrings in the box. It was gold with ruby's in the form of a spiral that dangled a few inches. Not saying anything she closed the box as she leaned in and kissed him deeply as he kissed her back. His hands cupped her face as she found her hands getting lost in his dark hair as their bodies flushed together. They parted slightly as she grinned at him.

"You know we could always open that present now…" she said a bit flirtatiously. Her present was going to be saved for later, but anything to keep this kissing fest in affect. Raul was about to say something before they heard it.

Both turned to see that Isabel and Elena were standing in the door way. Elena had her eyes over her younger sisters at the rather passionate display. Elena took her hands away as Isabel passed them off a gift as they shared a look.

"It's from both of us," said Isabel.

Raul and Lucia shared a look before opening it. Inside was a rather pretty decorative box in shades of red and turquoise that adorned the outside with hints of gold. Raul opened the box as a dancing couple emerged to a very familiar song. As she got a closer look she realized that the dancing couple was them.

"It's your song," said Elena as a wide grin was on her face. "I remembered from our last party."

Without having to say anything both their daughters were peppered with kisses and hugs. That was gorgeous, and she could tell that Isabel had figured out all the technical aspects behind it. Then Elena was the one that had decorated it. That was her craftsman ship as she was rather great with a brush when she put her mind to it.

"Let's go and party now," declared Elena as Lucia put the box on their shared table and headed down to the ballroom.

Everything was set up and in about an hour the party was full swing. Their guests had come from all kinds of parts of the country with a few from overseas. The King of Cordoba was around here somewhere as Lucia only watched. Raul was talking with his mother about something as she watched him. He was always so careful and sweet with her, it wasn't any surprise that they were close. Isabel was talking with some of her friends as she was trying to balance a spoon on her nose. Her parents were around here somewhere but knowing her mother, Luisa was gossiping. Even Esteban was having fun talking with Raul's advisor.

Then she felt an arm around her waist as she found herself watching Elena dance with a boy. The song was moving rather slow and almost romantic. It wasn't her and Raul's song as she saw her husband's hand snake around her waist. He wistfully watched Elena dance across the ballroom with grand sweeping motions.

"My Elenita and a boy…" said Raul as he didn't want to think about his daughter dating or something like that. This was just new territory for him. He watched as the young man asked his daughter to dance as Elena happily accepted not too long ago.

The queen just smiled as she put her arm around his waist. "What are you going to do when she gets married Raul?" pressed Lucia shaking her head. They watched as Elena was watching one of the boys across the room as if in a giant loop. That was the head of the castle's son Galtero. He looked very happy to be dancing with her as Raul only had a small smile on his face.

"I will be there to next to him staring very intently."

"Raul…" said Lucia with a warning tone in her voice. He couldn't control this and he sighed as he knew this already.

"I would give any young man permission, he would just have to have me watching him for the rest of his life married to my daughter." He said this with such a straight face did Lucia just shake her head in amusement. Lucia gently smacked him on the side as he pretended that it hurt. Their Elena was growing up as she took his hands as she stood up.

"Shall we dance?"

"You know I'd love to mi amor," he said graciously if a bit a little sexy as he lifted her up some. He kissed her cheek before she twisted herself into a spin dancing to the middle of the ballroom. Couples were parting for them as it soon just turned into what felt like them there. No thoughts of Isabel, Elena, or Esteban like it was just them lost in each other's eyes.

Lucia spun around as she let out a laugh. "It feels like yesterday we just met," she said. They had a party and everything not too much unlike this. It was kind of ironic in a way because this was how her parents had met as well at a dance. It was a great way to meet people she supposed as she grinned at her husband.

"It was yesterday wasn't it?" he teased. "I mean I'm eighteen again and your sixteen."

The queen just laughed as he liked to use that joke. They spun around again as she started to get flushed from dancing. It wasn't the king and queen dancing, it was Raul and Lucia as if it would be their last dance together.


	95. Part of a New Chapter

**Story in a nutshell: Elena and Naomi have some bonding time after an incident.**

 **Authors Notes: Got a few plans for some other stories coming up too.**

* * *

Elena Castillo Flores sighed as she looked over the paperwork in front of her. Being queen was fun, but she didn't expect so much paperwork out of the deal. Laws needed to be approved of and edited to the countries liking. Details about formal procedures for visiting guests for the staff needed to be signed off and approved of. Life with Dona Paloma was like a game of politics it seemed. Letters to far off kingdoms like Enchancia needed to be mailed. Traditions like the summer ball needed to be thrown and prepared for.

She looked over her next letter as she saw Naomi come into the room.

"Thank goodness you're here!" said Elena as she saw her blond friend. "There is so much paperwork and I miss being outside."

Then she got a good look at her young royal advisor. Naomi didn't look so good as she looked like… Elena just leaned in and hugged her friend as she let Naomi hug her back tightly. Her friend had a swollen cheek that seemed to puff out some more and a bruise forming on her arm. There was a slight wobble to her steps as Elena gasped.

"What happened?" she asked determined to find out what happened to her physical state. This wasn't some accident as she brushed her blond hair away from her face. "Do not tell me this was nothing."

Naomi sighed as she didn't even try to think of a lie. "I was walking here and I got pushed against the wall and fell and my bag was stolen. It's not a big deal," she said trying to brush it off. "Julio wanted to carry me to the castle doctor, but I wouldn't let him."

"Naomi, you should have," said Elena firmly. "This doesn't look good at all. Stuff like this shouldn't happen in Avalor, to you."

At this Naomi looked at her friend a bit incredulously. She flushed as Elena was busy flocking over her vowing to get back at the person who had done this. She liked the attention that her friend was giving her, however... In a way she probably knew but the fact that it could happen to her just seemed shock her. Naomi smiled happy to hear the concern in her friend's voice. They hugged each other tightly as they smiled at each other.

"Let's get you a new dress and maybe I can talk to Gabe about getting you a guard," said Elena. "That would help wouldn't it? To have someone with you on your way here?"

"Elena, I don't know," she said as she looked at her friend. Naomi didn't really like that idea at first as she just sighed. It meant so much to Elena just to see her happy and unharmed. The mugging probably wouldn't stop permanently to other people, but it would to her. "If it means that much to you then sure. Please don't let it be Julio though."

The young queen giggled as she nodded understanding that. The guard had a huge crush on Naomi that would surely get in the way of his guard duties. Then Naomi broke out into a laugh as she hadn't been through worse but let Elena lead her to her room here at the castle. Naomi had changed her dress and dressed her wound before putting a cool cloth on her cheek. Then they found their way down to the guard barracks.

For some reason Esteban was there with the guards as Gabe was listening. Elena waited for him to finish a bit impatient as she gestured for Gabe to come over. He saw Naomi has he got concerned.

"Naomi what happened?" he asked as Naomi looked at Elena with a look that said don't tell him. She nodded as she understood and didn't tell Gabe.

"It's complicated but I think Naomi needs a guard," said Elena as she looked at her own guard. "Do you have a recommendation?"

"I'll do it," said an over eager guard that had heard them. Naomi mentally groaned as she knew that voice was Julio. "I mean, I'm loyal and I'm a great fighter and I'll always be there."

Naomi looked at her friend with a pleading look, she didn't want to hurt his feelings but no. She knew Julio and he was a sweet guy but he had a habit of being distracted and would be following her everywhere. She knew how Diego worked around Luisa and Francisco. And Rico or Manuel would watch after Isabel. It would just go too far with Julio.

"Erm, Julio you would just be too much of a valuable asset," said Gabe. "I'd hate to lose you."

Elena held back a giggle as Naomi covered her smile at the cover up Gabe had made. Julio slumped a little as he sulked back to his position. Naomi looked visibly relieved until he was fully gone.

"Thanks Gabe," he said.

"I think I would chose Miguel Leon or Andreas Sosa," said Gabe. "Honestly, Naomi what happened? If something happened I'd be happy to go and beat someone up for you."

Both girls shared a look as Gabe would truly do that for his friend. Reluctantly Naomi told him what had happened on her way here. It wasn't a big deal as it could have been a lot worse as he listened seriously. She remembered what he looked like, but it wasn't enough for Gabe to go off unfortunately.

"Gabe, we're going to go and get some ice cream, but I think Miguel would work the best," said Elena remembering him from the captain applicants. He nodded before going and finding the guard as that would make him happy.

Elena smiled at her blond friend as she linked their arms and went off toward the kitchen. Elena chatting about it might be weird at first, however, everything would be okay. You'd get used to it. Elena flushed as she knew just how close she and Gabe had really become. Naomi was only amused as she grinned at her friend.

"Elena," said Naomi after a minute. "I..." She tried to think of something to say that would be a little impactful. Elena watched her to make sure that she was okay. "I like that you did this for me Elena. You really didn't have to."

"Naomi, you're my best friend I want to see you safe and happy," said Elena as they reached the kitchen.

She found two bowls and dished out some vanilla as she got out the toppings. Elena with the strawberry sauce and nuts. Then Naomi got the chocolate fudge and a cool whip mixture that Isabel had made once upon a time when she played with food. Then finally found the cherry to put on top. Elena did know her favorite as they shared a grin before digging into the sweets.

"It's helping make my day better," said Naomi as she let the ice cream melt in her mouth. "Ice cream and spending the day with you."

"I love it too," agreed Elena as she grinned. "You could help me get through this paperwork I have…" She was teasing as Naomi threw a towel at her. "I kid, I kid. Seriously we can work on that later and we don't have to talk about happened. In fact I have something very important to show you."

With that the two girls finished their dessert quickly as Naomi was curious to know. Elena led her to the room that they found the passage in. About a couple of years ago did the two girls find a passage that lead from the kitchen to a bedroom. Naomi had used it as her guest bedroom a few times.

They stood in front of the door as Elena gestured for her to open the door as her jaw dropped. Naomi squealed as she saw what they had done. The room had been decorated a sea blue color with white rugs and decor, a few displays of boats with plans, a map of the world, and a small library. What caught her attention was a huge bed that looked like waves on the bed spread.

"This is amazing," she said going in and looking around everywhere. She even had a great view even thought she didn't have a balcony.

"It's your permanent room," said Elena. "If you want it that is. I mean I asked your parents if you ever wanted to stay permanently here and they said it'd be up to you…"

"Oh my gosh yes," she said. "I mean I can talk to my parents about moving in, but this is great. Elena this will be amazing."

"So you love it?"

"Absolutely," she said hugging her as Elena squeezed her back. "I'll have to go and get my stuff."


	96. Beginning of an Era

**Story in a nutshell: Elena and Skylar together, about two weeks after Elena becomes queen with a dash of Francisco and others.**

 **Authors Notes: Got a few plans for some other stories coming up too, mainly for this story though and a few one shots. This will probably read a little too fast and I'm sorry for that. This was sitting on my computer for awhile and just decided to publish as is with its minor quirks and all. I remember reading somewhere that Migs will become chief (there's this adorable clip of Gia Lopez singing something called chief daddy on twitter if you haven't seen it) so I decided to run with it.**

 **Written for Silverwolf who asked for** have a chapter where Skylar's dad comes to Avalor and thinks it's time Skylar comes home to begin training to be the next king of the Jaquins and Skylar, Elena and the others try to convince him that Avalor still needs him. **Obviously this was shortened and not everyone was going to convince them but it's finished!**

* * *

It had been about two months since Elena had become queen of her kingdom. Plenty had happened and right now she was in the throes of being a great leader. She had just come back from sorting out some paperwork with Esteban and Dona Paloma as she finally got some down time. Right now, Elena was with Naomi, Mateo, Isabel, and Gabe about to spend a day on the town. First stop was going to be Gabe's parent's bakery as they would give them free treats.

"Elena," called Skylar as she looked up at the sky on her balcony. "Want a lift?"

Behind him was Luna and Migs flying toward them as well. It had been awhile since they saw Migs since he had become chief of the jaquins a couple of years back. Good to see that it was his day off too.

"Of course," she said as Isabel and Elena got on Skylar.

Gabe and Mateo were on Migs and then Naomi on Luna. This was a great day off from dealing with problems all morning it seemed. Before she could tell Skylar where exactly to go she saw another jaquin flying high and above in the sky. Getting a better look, she noticed that it was King Verago. What was he doing in Avalor? The black and green jaquin made its descent with his wings spread majestically.

"Buenos tardes, King Verago," said Elena as she saw him land near them curtsying. "What brings you to Avalor?"

"Good afternoon to you to Queen Elena," he said as he looked at the three jaquins. Luna, Skylar, and Migs all looked just as mystified before bowing to him as well. "I'm actually here to talk to my son. In private."

"Oh dad, whatever it is you can say in front of my friends," said Skylar as he looked at him upbeat. Today was a great day, nothing he could say could possibly bring them down. Skylar flew up into the air as he did a spin and then gently lowered himself back down next to his father. Everyone was eager to hear what he had to say at least.

The king of the jaquins sighed as he looked at the small group of friends. "Alright, I've been thinking a bit since Elena's coronation. I think it's time for you to assume yours. It's time for you to come back to Vallestrella and begin training to become king."

Well there went their afternoon just spending time together. Elena only looked at King Verago and then at Skylar. Suddenly it felt like she was the reason why Skylar was going to leave. Her jaw dropped a little as she looked at her friends who looked just as concerned at her. Skylar could be leaving for Vallestrella for a while it sounded like.

Skylar looked at his father with wide eyes. Oh wow, she didn't expect this to be coming out of his dad's mouth again.

"I don't know dad," he admitted looking around at all of them before meeting Elena's eye.

"Last time you had a reason, Shuriki was at large as was Victor and Carla. You were able to help and defeat that witch proving to be responsible. With them out of the way, it'd be your chance to learn and become my successor."

Around her everyone began to talk as Luna and Migs started to whisper among themselves. Elena stood as if in a trance as Naomi and Gabe were talking behind her. Mateo and Isabel as well. Skylar could be leaving? Something in her brain couldn't understand that in that moment. Skylar has been proven to be a great friend, a leader, and responsible throughout the years. That was everything that a king should be as she watched King Verago. He was making a bold move here now.

"I'll give you some time to think about this. Each one of you will be able to voice your concerns," said the elder jaquin looking over each of them. "Now I really must speak to Migs about something as it pertains to his duties as chief."

They all nodded slowly as the yellow and orange jaquin padded up to the king. Elena only watched as the two of them spoke of something as she found her feet walking up to Verago, having a few words she wanted to share with him. She waited until Migs and Verago were done talking with each other. Before the king could fly off Elena walked up to him as she thought of something that she would convince him otherwise.

Verago watched her as she approached and did a small curtsy. It wasn't necessary but talking to him might really have worked.

"Queen Elena," said Verago as he saw her. "I can see that you've come to talk about my son with me? I think that we might have been over this before?" Elena could remember her lesson from when she was in Vallestrella. Sometimes other people were right and coming to an agreement was the ideal solution. They had this talk before as Elena felt her stomach flip.

Elena paused as she picked out her words carefully. "I think Skylar would be a great king, but I think you should reconsider. There are so many things that being in Avalor could teach him."

"Alright if you can find a good reason to keep him here I will consider it." With that King Verago flew off into the sky leaving Elena with very mixed feelings. Behind her everyone was thinking of a way to help Skylar stay.

It wasn't until after lunch did Elena finally get a chance to find her voice on this topic. She sat on her balcony trying to think of a way where both people could be happy. Maybe King Verago could let him study and train here. Or he could divide time in both places? There was a lot of possibilities of how this could really go. It kind of excited her as she could picture everything staying (mostly) the same. Behind her Elena heard the door to her balcony open as she saw her grandfather come and sit down next to her.

It was quiet as Francisco smiled at her as he put an arm around her shoulder. Elena had her arms around her knees as she waited for him to say something.

"Isabel told me what happened," said Francisco as he wiped a hair away from her face. "You know, I'm so proud of you becoming queen. I'm sure your parents and friends are as well. You learned so much and thrived just learning what to do from the rest of us."

Elena thought about what she was going to say as she realized that she was being selfish. Skylar didn't want to train because of her did he? What if he didn't want to on his own. She should at least be able to tell Skylar her own thoughts as she smiled. Dinner was going to be a couple of hours and she could still find Skylar and the others. She heard Naomi and Mateo talking earlier about what was going on.

About an hour later, everyone was together as Elena went up to talk to Skylar first as she sighed. He looked nervously around at everyone not sure what to make of this.

"What do you think Skylar?" she asked him after a minute. "Honestly."

"I, well, I guess at first I thought I didn't want to do it. But after watching you train to become queen yourself. Part of me wants to have those adventures again but learning about what I want to do and be like one day. I don't want to be my dad but still be able to help. So, I'm just confused."

Elena felt her mind whirling as she knew what she was going to say. "I think you should go with your dad," she said quietly as Skylar looked at her. After everything that they had done together? Skylar was around when she was a kid. It wouldn't be fair for her to grow up and not him. "And learn how to be a ruler. Skylar I know you want to have fun and stay here with us. I think you'll be great as a king, I know it."

"You really think so Elena?"

"Of course, I believe in you."

Elena put her arms around the jaquin as she hugged him. Skylar looked a little shocked but understood where she was coming from. Being a queen herself Elena knew exactly what she was talking about. He sighed as he looked at his friends.

"Thank you, Elena, for that." Skylar turned to look at his father as he took a deep breath. He shared a glance at Elena who nodded encouragingly, as King Verago eyed them both suspiciously. "I think it's time for me to assume that position. I'm ready to go with you dad."

King Verago just looked delighted as Skylar looked back at all of them with a final look. Behind her Elena could tell the others were upset but could understand where she was coming from. Elena grinned at him happy to see her friend reach his full potential. She felt some tears run as Skylar disappeared into Vallestrella. In her heart she knew that this would not to be the last time that she saw him.

"And I think there's something we need to do too," said Luna as she and Migs shared a look. "We might have to keep an eye on him."

"Make sure he's not in any trouble," agreed Migs although he would be here stationed as chief of the jaquins. "So, I think it's time for us to go with him, at least for now. I'll back since..." Elena knew what he meant being chief of the jaquins.

Elena wanted to protest as Migs was grinning himself. "And I think I know the next perfect group of protectors in Avalor. Ciela, Nico, and Avon please step forward."

The pink, green, and blue jaquins all stepped forward looking slightly concerned at each other as Elena had asked Migs to bring them. Avon and Ciela looked nervous as Nico was just confused. Then they turned to look at Migs and Elena as they stood next to each other.

"We'll be back when we can of course, but I think it's time for you three to become the next protectors in Avalor," said Migs. The three of them looked surprised but nodded excited to have this opportunity. Elena got a little sad but excited to have the three of them there. Maybe one day her daughter and Nico would be the next Elena and Skylar.

"Make us proud," said Luna before flying into the portal to Vallestrella. "We'll be back eventually probably next week."

"We will," called Nico as he raced to watch the portal closely. He looked a little upset at first before turning back to join his friends. This was truly the beginning of an era.

Behind her, Elena and her friends watched until they were finally gone, and the portal shut. Then she felt the strong hands of her guard rest on her shoulders. Part of her was glad that Skylar was doing this. Yet part of her heart broke even though she would see them again. He'd be here tomorrow, she thought, before remembering that nothing was going to change much.


	97. More Advice

**Story in a nutshell: Elena and Naomi together as they talk about their kids.**

 **Authors Notes: None really, just some pointless fluff. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

 _"Why don't you use traditional names from Norberg? It would be great, I mean, I love that we embraced Avaloran culture, but I think we could include some names from where we come from."_

That thought ran through her mind as Naomi found her way to the nursery to find Elena. Currently, Elena was in her last week of her maternity leave with Orlando. This was going to be her last kid for awhile as it was her fifth and hopefully final. Meanwhile, Naomi was wobbling around as she was starting to show herself but not enough to draw attention. She grumbled a little as she found herself growing a little moodier than usual but tried to stay perky.

Isabel smiled as she saw her but continued chatting with her friends from the science academy. Tomiko, Padma, and Karin was avidly chatting about how it was awesome to see their observatory again. Naomi waved as well as she didn't want to interrupt them. She creaked open the door to the nursery as Elena was busy feeding her son.

"Naomi," said Elena brightly as she gestured for her to sit down on the bed nearby. "How have you been feeling? How was visiting your parents?"

"Tired and a little cranky sometimes," she said as Elena looked sympathetic. "My parents are great, they're happy to see me since it's been awhile. My mother's been giving me all kinds of advice for being a first-time mother though." Naomi paused as Elena was being safe about giving her advice, which wasn't often. "Today she's been trying to give me ideas for names. Like 'why don't you give the baby a name from Norberg' that kind of thing."

Elena was quiet as she thought about that, "I love that idea. I mean that's what makes your family unique. Traditional names from Norberg would be great to use. What kind of names did your mom give you?"

Naomi rattled off an assortment of names as she could smile that Elena loved that idea. She was probably interested in this kind of stuff given the fact that she had five kids already. Thinking of them Mirabelle, Iliana, and Lorenzo were all probably in lessons with Esteban right now. That image could only make her giggle. Granted, they were four and five but that just made her stop and get her mind from her own baby.

Instead she only watched as Elena put Orlando in the crib as Mateo's mobile started spin. It would start going around until the baby was completely asleep. It would be stopping here shortly she would imagine.

"What's your craving?" asked Elena. "We can go down to the kitchen."

"Empanadas filled with chocolate and chili," she said after a minute as Elena kissed Orlando's head before filing out of the room. The two were quiet not to wake him back up as a nursemaid was coming in to take her place. Elena only sighed as she didn't like that all too much. "Anyway, I guess we can talk about those names."

"Great! I'd love to talk about the ones that you were saying," said Elena as she perked up. "What was the first name you really liked? Oh, before I forget, where is Jorge? I thought you'd be talking about this with him."

"Dad's helping him with the lighthouse but we have talked about the names before. Anyway, for a girl I liked Rebecca," said Naomi after a minute. "Clare and Jennifer. For boys we liked Christian, Aaron, and Luke."

"I have to admit I like Clare and Christian," said Elena as she thought about it before adding, "maybe you'll be having twins too."

"Oh gosh no," said Naomi as both girls' bursts into giggles, the twins were a handful enough. They knew that much as that she wasn't having twins. If anything, she was hoping for a girl. Maybe a boy though… She wasn't sure what she wanted and was glad she didn't ask Mateo to tell her. He had a spell to be able to determine this kind of thing, but like Elena on her first time, Naomi wanted to be surprised.

They finally reached the kitchen as they found the sweets together. After raiding the kitchen, they were sitting there and eating what they could find that was both spicy and sweet. Naomi even found her chocolate and chili empanadas as they were just absentmindedly talking about random going ons in the castle. Isabel was bringing her friends over. Luisa was just a gossip hound it seemed and Francisco was practicing his music. Until finally they were talking about Gabe and the girls. Great, they were on the topic she wanted now.

"So, I could use some advice," started Naomi but before she could finish Elena was already excited she nearly hopped out of her seat.

"Finally!" said Elena as she cleared her throat. "Sorry, I've been wanting to give you advice, but I wanted you to ask so it didn't sound like I was intruding."

"Never," said Naomi with a small smile as Elena grinned wider. "It's just what now I'm four months in and I don't know anything. All this is really new and really different."

Elena launched into her advice as the blond took as many notes in her mind that she could. Most of it came from Luisa, Blanca, and Rafa. Amazingly enough there was some advice from Lucia from her journals that Elena had found and read. Naomi wished that she had a piece of paper or something.

"I can lend you anything you need written down or otherwise," she said. "Best part is that after you start showing, no corset."

Naomi laughed as they continued to snack on their sweets. "This is awesome though. I love all this advice; my mom is giving me a lot but…"

"It's overwhelming, I get that," said Elena. "And now I'm giving you advice that's essentially from everyone else."

"Which is exactly that I want," she said. "Thank you so much for this. It's going to fun that we're going to have kids grow up together. Maybe they might marry each other."

Elena laughed followed by Naomi wondering what the odds of that would be. It didn't seem like it as they just continued to chat. Naomi picked up an empanada as she put a hand on her stomach. This baby will be here sooner or later as she smiled. At least she had Elena to help her through everything along with everyone else in her family and friend group.


	98. Mateo in Book Club

**Story in a nutshell: Mateo and Luisa bonding during book club.**

 **Authors Notes: There are a ton of Jane the Virgin references, so spoilers for that series. Now I'm getting into different pairs and testing the waters with this. Maybe I'll do a Naomi and Francisco bonding story next *she says mysteriously.* Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Mateo De Alva was walking down to the kitchen as he was whistling. Some empanadas sounded good as he turned and went looking for the sweets. From where he stood, he could just smell the dark liquid bubbling as he saw Luisa.

"Hola Senora Luisa," he said as he saw her. "Any chance those will be done soon?"

"Hola to you Mateo," said Luisa as she grinned at him pushing some already done close to him.

Eager, he took one and dug in. That was heavenly, he thought, before finishing one off and reaching for another. It had been a long day as he just got out of school about a half hour ago. This really helped as he finished his second. It was quiet between the two as Luisa was watching the stove keeping the chocolate from burning as he watched her. It wasn't empanada's but whatever it was looked great so far.

"What are you making?" asked Mateo trying to get a good look.

"Chocolate covered strawberries," she said. "They're all going to my friends later this afternoon. We're getting together at our book club. If you want you can help, they're all going on that tray."

She nodded to a stack of trays to her left as Mateo got up. At least she didn't ask him to bake as he remembered the last time. He thought about where his friends were for the day. Elena was still in lessons with Esteban for a while still yet, like she usually did on Fridays not to do work on the weekend. Naomi was spending time with her parents and Gabe was off doing captain duties.

"I can even help set up," he said.

She nodded as she patted his cheek before reminding him to wash his hands. Both worked quickly as the chocolate hardened, then put on the tray. "I'm sure your mama will be happy to hear that you helped at the meeting. We're discussing _The Passion of Juana_."

"My mama goes to your book club?" asked Mateo now a bit surprised. He knew his mother went to book club but didn't know it was with Luisa.

"Yes, along with Gabe's mother, Blanca. Countess Delores and Lady Yolanda sometimes with Dona Paloma. Then a few of my friends' children that are now suddenly my age," she said as Mateo was struck dumb. His mother and Gabe's mother have been going to book club with Luisa? It was strange that he and Gabe could be bonding over that little fact.

Then he watched her curiously as she brought up other friends' children. Sometimes he'd forget that Elena and her family were much younger than they should be, despite being there when they returned. Luisa looked wistfully into the chocolate as they were finishing up. Something in her eyes flashed as she mentioned those friends that looked like sadness. He looked down at the strawberries as he wasn't sure if she wanted to talk about it or not.

He finished putting the strawberries on the tray as he had it arranged all nice. Luisa nodded as she put the pot in the kitchen sink and passed Mateo two of them for him to have himself. She looked perky again as she loaded up another tray with the empanadas.

"Sooo, book club," he said after a minute.

"You can come me," she said. "It's a great read. We're only like the second book in the series but we can get you caught up to speed. We can sit next to each other and make jokes."

"Um, sure," said Mateo as he shrugged, he didn't have anywhere else to be. He took the tray of the chocolate covered strawberries and they were off.

It was quiet as they made their way down to the drawing room. Honestly, he didn't know why it was called the drawing room but shrugged as they had most of everything set up. A few of the chef's assistants were bringing down some hot snacks. He looked at her as he tried to think about something that they could talk about.

Luisa found the copy of her book as he noticed the cover had a boy and girl in a passionate embrace on it. What did he agree to do you? "So, what are your friends like? Benita and Carmen, I mean," asked Mateo as he smiled at her avoiding looking at the cover. "I don't think I've ever heard you say much about them." He winced as that was rather outright as he scolded himself.

Luisa just smiled as she got a dreamlike look on her face. "I had a couple of friends growing up. Carmen and Benita were my best friends. I remember them trying so hard to surprise me, but it never worked. They married and kids of their own that I've gotten to know. They weren't as outgoing as me, but we had lots of fun. Carmen was the best seamstress and made our wedding dresses. Benita was so funny, she lived on a Rancho, and she knew horses like the back of her hand."

Luisa seemed to be happy to be talking about her friends. Carmen and Benita, hmm, he thought wondering what happened to them but thought it rude to ask. It was weird to know that they were dead, but she was still alive. It was really kind of tragic he thought before shaking that thought. Someday he'd have to ask Elena how she felt about Avalor now or even Francisco. They must have seen a lot growing up.

"Luisa!" called Countess Delores as she went over and hugged her. She hugged back but made a face that made Mateo giggle some.

"We have ourselves a new member," she said as Luisa introduced him. Then the rest of the ladies started to file in. First was Dona Paloma that showed up. Then followed by two women he didn't know talking with Blanca. Then finally his mother strolled in through the door. All of them had books with the same people in the passionate embrace as he flushed seeing his mother with this book. Why hadn't he seen this book in his house somewhere?

Luisa went around and introduced him to the two women. Florita was the daughter of Carmen and worked as a shoemaker. Soledad was the daughter of Benita and worked as a florist. They seemed nice as his mother reached over to him.

"If anything feels uncomfortable you know you can…" started Rafa as Luisa stepped over to them as everyone started to get situated in a circle.

"Rafa, let him enjoy himself," said Luisa. "You can sit near both of us."

Mateo found himself between his mother and Luisa as Florita passed a spare book to him. Avoiding the cover, he opened the first page as he started to read before listening. The women around him started to catch him up as he listened intently. The main plot interest him vaguely but it was the subplot that was awesome. Someone had was already killed as he got into this conversation going on around him.

"Juana should have known what she was getting into with her relationship with Martin," said Blanca. "That doesn't excuse Rodrigo's past though."

"But Rodrigo changed when he was sick," said Countess Delores. "That's what makes him more ideal."

"Can we just talk about Renaldo's murder though? He was impaled by an ice sculpture," said Luisa as Mateo's jaw dropped. "That's pretty gritty and we still don't know who did it. I have a feeling that Paulina had something to do with it."

"But she was cheating on Rodrigo with him," protested Dona Paloma. "Paulina loved both of them. I like how manipulative she was though…"

Quickly Mateo found himself speed reading and he didn't even know that he could do that. This was getting interesting as he found himself getting interested in the story. He was getting spoilers for the first two books around him as he read the pages while enjoying the different twists. Even Juana's pregnancy plot line piqued his interest as it tied to Martin's story.

"What's this about Juana's dad?" asked Mateo now as he got to that part. "So, he's just now coming back into her life. What happened before?"

"Now that is a whole other can of worms," said Florita with a dramatic wave of her hand. "There are so many plot lines that need to be told. Zandra never told him, but something was off when he met her again when Juana was growing up. I don't know how these are going to get solved in only ten books."

Ten books? Mateo felt his heart soar, so he could know what happened to all these characters and this story in the future. Luisa was looking over his shoulder as she nudged him to take note of a certain part. He laughed at a line the grandmother character said as he made his own notes in his head. He had to read the second book to get caught up. The time seemed to fly by as he could see the food go quickly.

"Alright ladies that's it," said Luisa as they all closed their books as Mateo frowned some. This was fun as he was able to spend time with both Luisa and his mother. Luisa even showed him how to sneak extra snacks from the table. "Next weeks meeting is at Rafa's house. This meeting is dismissed."

Around him the maids started to clean up and Luisa was right next to him with Soledad on the other side of her. "Soooo, Mateo," started Soledad. "Do you want to come to next months meeting?"

He looked at his mother as she was talking with Blanca, then to Luisa as she was grinning. There was no way he could say no now, he had to know why Renaldo was killed and talk about that. Grinning Mateo only nodded. "Of course."

She nodded happily as Luisa turned to him.

"We are going to have so much fun together," said Luisa with a wink.


	99. Musical Encounters

**Story in a nutshell: Gabe and Francisco bond over music.**

 **Authors Notes: There is a reference to chapter 83 in this one. Maybe you can catch which one it is. Gabe knowing some of Francisco's backstory went back to a few other stories as well.  
**

 **Spanish notes: bisabuelo, great grandfather. Some instruments listed are traditional to the area and some are not.**

* * *

Francisco sighed as he watched it rain as he sat in the music room. Gently he put his hand to the window pane as he sadly looked at the guitar in his hands. It was an old guitar, he thought, as it had nearly been a hundred years since he got it for the first time. He looked out at the rain storm as he was supposed to visit the cemetery today. Well at least he could get some practice and maybe a nap in today.

Before he could get to his guitar or close his eyes; someone knocked at the door as he glanced over and saw the young captain standing in the door. Gabriel Nunez wasn't even on duty as he could see him dressed down in nothing but dark pants and a simple shirt. In his hands was his uniform jacket to put on over the top.

"I see you are off duty for the day," said Francisco as he nodded at him.

"Yes, actually about that," said Gabe as he nodded at the window. "Since it's raining, I thought to ask if I could put in some extra hours? The weather is going to make traveling a bit harder than usual."

Francisco looked over the young man as he thought about that. He worked hard for his job as there wasn't a time he didn't seem him not working. Well, except for that one time him and his friends were found playing olaball in the castle. If there was one thing he learned from Elena, however, was to not be so serious all the time. Plus, he knew that the young man deserved a break even though he couldn't make it home.

With that thought in his mind Francisco shook his head. "No, you may not, but if you like you can sit with me. I think you still deserve your day off."

Gabe looked a bit taken a back a bit unsure before stepping into the room. The music room at the castle had many different instruments as he looked at the piano as he ran his hand along it. Then put his jacket on a nearby chair.

"Do you play?" asked Francisco as he watched Gabe carefully wondering. That would be great if he could as he would have someone to play with sometimes. Elena would play but Luisa baked on her off time and Isabel would more often than not be inventing something. Esteban always seemed to be up something as well.

"Not really," he admitted. "I asked my mom for sword lessons growing up. My cousin Veronica can play the violin though. Then my cousin Josefina loves the harp."

He nodded getting that as the young man was great at it. Francisco even watched him win the matches against the other guards. He was a very skilled fencer that would be a good match against his Lucia if she was still alive today. That made him look out the window at the rain since that is where he would be today. It was quiet between them as Gabe sat next to the harp across from him.

"So Gabriel," he said as Gabe sat up a bit straighter. A bit amused Francisco found his next question a little easier to ask, if that made sense. "Do you care if I call you that?"

"No, my parents do and my tios and tias."

"It's a nice name," said Francisco as he chuckled some. "Raul wanted to name Elena that if she was boy." Gabe grinned a little as he heard that as he could just see him picturing Elena as a boy. "His bisabuelo on his mother's side had that name." The elder man cleared his throat as his eyes swept the room. "Would you like how to learn how to play?"

Gabe just seemed to relax some as he adjusted to look at the instruments. "Why not?"

Francisco found the easiest that he could teach him as he picked up two sets of maracas. He shook them in a rhythm as Gabe sloppily tried to repeat what he did. He shook them again as Gabe wasn't exactly keeping a great pace on that. Oh dear, he thought, wondering how the rest of the instruments could go. Gabe tried again as he sounded good if I bit off beat.

"Maybe the drums?" asked Francisco as he pulled those out and putting the others away. Gabe's ears burned a little red. There was something in this room that he could learn how to play.

With the drums between them Francisco did another pattern as Gabe followed suit. It was better but not quite it. Before Gabe could try again Francisco found another instrument to try. This time he turned to the piano. They were going to avoid the harp and the violin since his cousins played that.

Gabe got up as the two were sitting next to each other and started playing.

"I'm thinking I should just pick one and learn how to play," said Gabe slowly as he looked around the room for something to catch his eye. "Do you know how to play all of these?" He had a surprised look on his face as his eyebrows shot up.

"I do," said Francisco proudly. It was one of his hobbies that he had picked up when he and his wife moved into the castle with Lucia. The only thing he knew he could play before was the guitar.

"That's amazing,' said Gabe in awe as he looked over the instruments on the wall trying to decide which one would be fun. "Are you from a musical family?"

The elder man bit his bottom lip as he thought about his family. It had been a long time since he had talked about them to someone that wasn't in his immediate family. Gabe turned to see him before clearing his own throat.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to ask. I, I mean if it's a sor…"

"Not at all," said Francisco as he smiled thinking about them. "My brother playing the violin, but my sister used her voice as an instrument. My father wasn't musical, but my mother was a guitar player. She taught me everything I know. Then I taught Lucia and then Lucia taught Elena. Maybe Elena will teach her own children one day."

In fact, Francisco could even picture that with a little girl or boy next to Elena eager to learn themselves. He wouldn't mind getting them an instrument at the very first opportunity he could.

Gabe just smiled as Francisco put his hands on the violin as if he still could Alvaro play. He kind of wished that his brother had living descendants, just to see him once more. "I'm sorry about your loss," said Gabe quietly. "Elena told me about what happened to them. I'm sorry if I'm prying or that I know at all..."

He was starting to babble as Francisco just put a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright," said Francisco warmly. "I really don't mind talking about it. In fact, it's really nice to have someone to talk to about them. Today I was going to visit them at the graveyard, it's nice to know that I can have someone that can come with me."

Gabe smiled as he picked the maracas back up glad to be of help as he felt confident. "I don't know why but I liked the sound of these," he said after a minute. "Although the cello couldn't be too terrible would it?"

"I think the cello could work," said Francisco after a minute. "I don't think you're the tuba or trumpet type."

With that Gabe laughed some as he shook his head. Just the thought of blowing into a horn amused both the men as they had to sit down. Gabe had the maracas next to him as Francisco went to get the cello.

"I don't know if it matters but I think I'm a decent singer," said Gabe as Francisco went and gestured for him to do a note or two. Do re mi fa so la ti do, he sang as Francisco could tell he would be a good singer.

"I think we can make a musician of you yet," said Francisco as they practiced until the rain stopped.


	100. Three AM

**Story in a nutshell: Gabe and Elena early morning birthday bonding.**

 **Authors Notes: Fluff Gabelena! As a request and in honor of my 100th chapter.**

 **I'm also letting you know that I'm working on a rewrite of I'll Always Need You from Gabe and Elena's point of view (and everyone else's) with lots of fluff (family and romantic) there too. There will be updates and everything that has happened in my timeline and the show since then. I'll be writing it first and then publishing chapter by chapter since school just started up again.**

* * *

Gabe rolled over as he heard as saw the clock before grinning. Today was his birthday, he thought, wondering what would be going on. He sat up when he realized that Elena was pushing into the bed. What the? He looked over and saw her lying down and sleeping. Was his mind playing tricks on him or was Elena awake? He got a good look at her as he realized that she was awake judging from her breathing. He shook his head, they were finally getting enough sleep, but the girls probably woke her up. She had been in high alert of them since their birth.

He debated on what to do until finally he had a plan in mind.

"Elena," he said in a soft sing song voice, "wake up." She didn't budge as she made it seem like she was still sleeping as her breathing steadied. "I know you're awake."

"I'm not awake, I'm sleep talking." She opened her eyes as she grinned up at him as he cupped her cheek, as he pressed his lips against hers. She pressed back and held it before they had to stop kissing. "Feliz cumpleaños," she said kissing his cheek before rolling to get out of bed. It was going to be great day since it was Gabe's first birthday as a married couple. It was exciting for her since she had a whole day planned.

"Gracias," he said happy to hear those words. "Did the girls wake you up?"

"Yea," she said sitting up now, "I've been checking up on them a lot since they've started teething." He nodded understanding that much as he would be awake as well. "Let's not talk about that though. It's your birthday, we should be able to talk about whatever you want."

He laughed, "sounds appropriate but we can talk about whatever we want." He thought about doing something as he shrugged. "I know it's three a.m. but we can do something right now since we're both awake."

Elena thought about that. They haven't been able to spend time as just them for a while now. Even if they did have there once a week escape from real life. "We can spend the day doing whatever you want. Even if you want to start right now."

"Even if it meant staying in bed all day?" he asked as they fell back onto the bed.

"Probably not," she said as she snuggled up close to him. "But we can do whatever you want otherwise. We can go sailing, horseback riding, go on a jaquin ride..."

"Sounds like you want to keep me out of the castle for a party," said Gabe after a minute with a teasing tone. Until he saw Elena's face change a little, she blinked once and then twice before a warm smile was on her face. Then slowly did it click. "There's a surprise party isn't there…"

Elena pretended to lock her mouth closed and threw away the key.

"Alright, alright I won't push," he said with a laugh eager though for that, he could make a good surprised face. "I guess that means it's just us without the girls? I'd suggest the jaquin rides and getting ice cream. Or we can do something that we haven't done before."

"Like what?" asked Elena jumping at the idea. "Maybe we could go and explore the three mysteries islands. Or we can…"

"How about breakfast and then explore one of those islands?" he asked now as Elena was excited as she was about to get out of the bed. Gabe put a hand on her wrist as he leaned in and kissed her cheek as Elena grinned before kissing him back, deeper as her hands went around his shoulders and up in his hair. Gabe just took in everything about her as he wrapped his own hands around her waist. They broke apart as they were panting a little.

There was a slight movement in a cradle as they watched before nothing. No crying or anything, just one of them kicking off their blankets as Elena adjusted it. He looked down at the sleeping baby as Elena kissed the infant. "You know," he started to say. "Maybe we can sneak down to the kitchen and get some of those cookies that my mom was making."

"Right now?"

"Right now."

"Deal."

Making sure that the girls were asleep both went down to the kitchen to help themselves. It was quiet around the castle as it was about three a.m. A few guards were on rotation but none of them said anything about the Queen and King running around the castle at three am. In fact, Damien even waved to them as they saw them disappearing into the kitchen.

He found the cookies as Elena got the milk out of the cool room. His mother had made cinnamon and ginger cookies for Gabe's birthday lunch. They would be sneaking a couple but enough for everyone else later that day. Together the two of them sat back and started to munch happily on their snack.

"Happy birthday," said Elena after a minute. "Feel any older?"

"You know after eighteen it is not really fun anymore," he said with a small shrug as he took another cookie. "I feel like I was completely grown, at least physically by twenty-two." Elena could not deny that she had noticed those physical changes. He was roughly about six feet, he was a little less baby faced, enough muscle but not too over done… Yea she had noticed alright how attractive her guard was even more by then. "You can try asking me in a couple of more hours. You know, when we're more fully awake."

"I can test to that," said Elena as they clinked their milk glasses together. "We're probably not going to remember being up this early."

"Perfect alibi when my mother asks where all the cookies went," he noted. "We were asleep that's all we know." Elena just giggled as she ate another cinnamon cookie. "Today is going to be a great birthday. I can feel it," said Gabe as they sat closer together. Despite it being three a.m., he thought, it was already a fantastic start.


	101. Pets Galore

**Story in a nutshell: Elena and Gabe get a surprise from their children.**

 **Authors Notes: You know I've had this idea for a year, or at least this concept, and I'm just now writing it. So, better late than, never right? I don't know if Elena has any allergies herself, but I did come up with her dad's not too long ago and went off from that. Also it you've read my story** Naomi and Mateo's Egg-cellent Project **, you'll recognize something familiar about that egg.**

* * *

Elena started to feel her nose twitch as she headed toward her son's bedroom, with his back pack in her hand to drop off. She had just checked on the others making sure that they were washing up before dinner. She let out a sneeze as she wiped her nose as that felt better. She dropped the bag off right next to the door before heading down to dinner herself.

"Hi," said Gabe as he saw her in the hall as she linked her arm with his. "Before eating the kids said they had a surprise."

"Ohh, maybe they have something like an art project. Or they secretly finished potty training Orlando for us," said Elena. With that Gabe started to laugh as Elena did too. That would have been nice for them of course, but it seemed unlikely. Elena was really going to enjoy changing her diapers as long as she could anyway, as she shifted. It was going to be awhile before they had kids again.

Together the two of them went to the sitting room as they waited for all the kids to show up. Mirabelle was already there as was her younger brother, Lorenzo. They had to wait for the boys as one of their heads peeked into the room.

"Close your eyes," said Iliana as Elena and Gabe shared a look. Hopefully it was just a couple of art projects as they closed their eyes. She heard the door open and a few scraps on the floor. Then she could smell something a little dirty as she felt that sneeze come on again as she itched her eyes.

The kids were doing something as Elena was tempted to peek.

"Okay," she heard Orlando say as Mirabelle was saying hush to someone.

"Alright now open your eyes," said Iliana.

Elena adjusted before she opened her eyes as she looked at them. It seemed as if none of them had anything to show them. Until she noticed that Iliana's skirt seemed to be moving by itself. They all nodded to Lorenzo to start off. Apparently, whatever it was seemed to be his idea.

With that decision made Lorenzo stepped forward as he held something in his arms. She and Gabe shared a look before leaning in to see a bunny rabbit in his arms. "We have pets," he said proudly as he wiped his nose. "This is Jengibre."

Oh, she thought, this was different as she wasn't sure what to think of this. They never really discussed having pets before since neither of them had any growing up themselves.

"Aww, he's adorable," said Elena as she wasn't sure if it was girl or not. Part of her didn't really want to check as she looked at the others as she felt her nose twitch again.

"Yea," said Gabe, "He's very sweet. What were the other pets you brought home?" With that everyone started toward them as Gabe held his hand up to stop them from coming all at once. "One at a time please. We will let you know what we think when we see all the animals."

Before anyone could argue of who could go next Orlando had already rushed forward holding something out in his hands. It was white and slightly speckled as Elena realized that it looked like a plain rock. At least to a certain degree, it looked familiar somehow but she wasn't sure why. With that Elena sighed with relief that her almost three-year-old did not have a strange animal that strayed near the castle. Gabe saw this too as he just nodded agreeing with this pet already.

"This is my egg, huevo," he said with a wide smile on his face as Elena could only giggle. That was adorable, she thought as Elena picked up her youngest as she put him in her lap.

"Who's next?" she asked brightly.

With that Iliana came forward with something in her arms too as Elena awed at the sight. Gabe smiled and awed at the same time. The twin had brought home an all gray kitten with green eyes looking up at them. "I named her Tierra."

As soon as she said the name Hernan seemed to get really excited. "Look what I got," he said as he pulled something out from behind the couch. A small dog about yipped at them as Elena could see that he was chewing on a couch cushion to be kept quiet. "His name is Viento since he's fast like the wind. Calida's family can't keep him, so I said that I would take him."

The dog seemed to zero in on Elena's skirt as the dog, er, Viento pawed at her as only blinked in surprise. A dog? Now she wasn't sure entirely on that one as she patted the dogs head as he licked her hand.

"Look at mine!" said Mirabelle coming in closer now as she opened her palm. She rubbed her nose a little as she sneezed. In the middle of it was a small gecko about five inches long. Oh no, that only meant…

Gabe shot up as he got out of his seat with a small yelp. "No, no, you are not keeping that thing," said Gabe as he jumped back his hands behind him to catch his back against the wall.

A couple of the guards that were stationed near the door started to snigger some. She and Gabe could clearly hear one of them say something about 'doing something with that information a while ago' if he knew. Gabe shot him a dark look that clearly shut the guard up as Mirabelle only looked confused at her gecko friend wondering what that meant.

"Mijta, you're dad doesn't like gecko's so I'd release him if I were you," said Elena as gently as she could as she tried to hold back a laugh.

Instead, she just sneezed. That seemed to cause Lorenzo and Mira to sneeze as well in a rapid succession. Mira put the gecko outside the window with Gabe at a safe distance behind her. He watched her as Mira gently put it on the ledge as Gabe let out a sigh. "Alright now, let's step away from the window," said Gabe cautiously as Elena only shook her head amused.

Once they were at a safe distance, they heard a yelp from outside. "Where did the gecko come from?" yelled Esteban from below.

The made the entire family just smile as they cracked a laugh. Then as the three in the small group sneezed again and again. "Mami my eyes itch," said Mira after a minute.

Gabe came back from the wall as Viento was starting to chew on Elena's skirt.

"I think that it's the dog," said Gabe after a minute, "it's making your eyes itch and your noses runny. I remember your abuelo mention that you guys weren't allowed to have a dog since your dad was allergic. I think you, Mira, and Lorenzo all have the same thing."

"But I wanna keep him," said Hernan as he put his arm around the dog.

"Mijo, I think we need to take the dog down to the shelter," said Gabe. "Veinto makes your mama and brother and sister sick. Do you want them to be sick all the time?"

"No," he said after a minute. With that the guard holding the dog left the room. Calida's family had to be informed about the dog either had to be returned to them or go to the shelter or somewhere that wasn't really here. They had to air out the room as Elena could finally feel her eyes turn back to normal and the itchy sensation subside.

She turned to the kids as Hernan was struggling not to cry since he didn't get a pet. Mira was still pouting too as she looked at the bunny Lorenzo brought home and the kitten Iliana was holding. She sighed as this was going to be hard to say.

"Alright Orlando can keep his pet, since it's a egg after all," said Elena as one of the guards took the dog away.

"Yay!" said Orlando as he held his rock in his hand.

"Instead of the shelter can we give Viento to Armando?" asked Lorenzo. "We can visit them on his family's farm."

"Now that is a smart idea," said Gabe. "And I think you can keep the other pets but you're going to have to share them with each other okay?"

They nodded as Mirabelle started to pet the bunny in her brothers arm. It was a pretty white and brown as she smiled it as they seemed to be agree on sharing that animal. Iliana and Hernan were busy playing with the cat as Elena went on over to look at the rabbit as Gabe paid close attention to the kitten in his daughter's arms. They had three new pets to add to the familia. With those their lives would be even more interesting. She watched as Orlando put his egg on top of a blue pillow as it clicked in her mind where she saw it before. Oh, this'll be interesting she thought with a small smile as she wondered when it would hatch...


	102. First Invention

**Story in a nutshell: Raul, Isabel, and the first invention.**

 **Authors Notes: This might get touched on in the show but who cares, this was cute just writing it. Her invention is supposed to be a prototype Popsicle but with some differences in ingredients.**

* * *

Raul sighed as he was finally done meeting with the new magister of the trading guild. He really did not like that Amada could just talk about nothing for an hour. He knew that he could talk but he didn't think that he could go on last long as she can. He shook his head as peeked into his daughter's room making sure that she was still studying. Sometimes Elena would take breaks during her lessons or Isabel would be reading a new book.

"Papi!" said Isabel from her door as she grinned up at him. The maid bowed to him as Raul just dismissed her. If the maid was here that meant that Luisa, Francisco, and Lucia were down at the graveyard. They would all be visiting Adelina and Santiago. Esteban and Elena were likely in their lessons for the day.

"Isa!" he said as he picked her up and twirled her around. "What are you reading today?"

"A fairy tale," said the four-year-old with a wide smile on her face. "Can you come and play with me?"

"Of course," he said as he put her up on his shoulders, so she sat up high. "Why don't we get a snack from the kitchen first. I heard your abuela made empanadas."

Isabel nodded enthusiastically as she gently put her hands on his head. He only laughed as they made their way down to the kitchen. Nobody was around as Raul sat his daughter on the table. At least Luisa wasn't here to tell him not to do that. He found them as he sat them on a plate next to her as Raul went to get the milk.

As soon as he got back, he could clearly see that one was missing. Hmm, he thought as he tickled her stomach. "You ate one, already didn't you?" he questioned as Isabel just shrieked with laughter nodding her head.

"I ate already," she said as Raul took one off the tray and bit into it.

Oh, that was so great, he thought as Isabel took another one. Together the two had alternated between eating empanadas and gulping down their milk. The conversation between them about Isabel's favorite fairy tale right now. Raul was only pleased about how much she was able to read and understand. She reminded him of himself at that age. His mother always said that he was so smart growing up. That was until the two had realized that there was just one empanada left on he tray. Great, those were supposed to be desserts for the entire day between everyone in the family.

"We have to save something for your mama and the others," said Raul as he looked at the tray and the lone empanada in the middle.

"But it's just one," said Isabel as she looked at it. "We split it and make another empan-empanda?" He just smiled at the fumbled word as she was very close.

"Empanada mija," he said correcting her. "I don't think we can do any justice to the ones that you abuela makes." Oh boy, he was going to get an earful from Luisa when she came back. Hopefully she wouldn't berate him in front of the children. He knew that they needed to come clean but what to make in its place? He was no baker and had no real desire to learn the craft himself.

Isabel watched the plate as she turned her head as she watched the angle of the empanada as if it sparked anything. She pursed her lips as she found herself in thought about what to do. They'd have no dessert tonight because they ate so much.

"We make own dessert," said Isabel after a minute. "From scratch."

"You want to make our dessert from scratch?" asked Raul after a minute.

Isabel nodded as she looked around the kitchen for something simple that they could make quickly. After all, she still wanted to play with her dolls with her father. She looked at the milk and then at the fruit on the table. Her mind wandered to the cool room that they had just adjusted to fit more underneath the kitchen. Hmm. Then it clicked in her mind, just like that.

"Papi, the strawberries," she said pointing to them. "We can crush them up and mix it with some water and sugar. Then we can freeze it in the cool room." She found the tiny spoons that they used for ice cream as she thought to put them in the mixture, so everyone had their own. They had small bowls that they used for ice cream as they could just put them in there.

Raul was thinking about that, crushed strawberries mixed with sugar and water frozen. It sounded like ice cream except it wouldn't be as soft. It would be something that they would have to lick or just melt in your mouth. Hmm that didn't seem like a bad idea though, it could last awhile in your mouth.

"You know what Isa? Let's try it."

Together the two started her recipe. Raul cut the tops of the strawberries off as he found something to crush them with in a bowl. Meanwhile in another bowl, Isabel dumped a lot of sugar into it and mixed it with the water. Finally, the two were mixing it together and dividing it into seven small bowels as Isabel put one spoon in each as he brought it down to the cool room. Hopefully, just maybe, this would work.

They put the bowels into the sink as they went to play with her dolls. It wasn't until after dinner did they present what they made. Raul nodded at Isabel as he went to get the dessert from the cool room. He was thankful that none of the kitchen staff seemed to have touched it.

"I'll go and get the empandas," said Luisa as soon as she put her fork down when her plate was empty.

"Papi and I ate your empanadas," said Isabel as everyone looked at her as Luisa stopped just at the door. "We made something too."

With that Raul breezed past Luisa as he gave her a nervous grin and passing around the frozen bowels. I'm sorry, he mouthed to her, as Luisa only looked at the new dessert suspicious. He was going to have to explain himself later just out of ear shot. Raul and Isabel just watched everyone try it for the first time.

Francisco leaned in and smelled it enjoying the strawberry scent. Lucia scratched the top of it as Luisa picked it up by the spoon as the bowl came with it. Esteban and Elena shared a look before leaning in and licking the top of it.

"Hey this tastes good if you lick it," said Esteban as he had a cold spot on his nose.

"It tastes a little like ice cream except it takes a while to melt in your mouth. It's kind of crunchy too," said Elena as hers melted some. "I'm glad you and papi made it together though."

"We really are sorry for eating the empanada's," said Raul as Luisa just shook her head.

"In case we need it I have some pan dulce too," she said as she grinned at them. The new dessert was a little off, maybe because they used milk, but with time it could be great. She went off to get them some of the other dessert while she let hers melt a bit to try it herself. Maybe they could even mix it all together some how.

"What can I say?" said Raul. "Isabel thought of it, she's our little inventor." Isabel sat up straighter as she could see it now. Maybe her next invention wouldn't be food and something a little bigger. It was almost like she had a candle spark to life over her head.


	103. Fantastic Fifteen

**Story in a nutshell: Elena and her youngest daughter on her birthday**

 **Authors Notes: Well without going into even more majorly OC territory (at least more so then usual lol) I'm on my last quinceañera story with Susana. This is probably the oldest I'll make any of the kids with Susana at 15, Orlando at 19, Hernan at 21, Lorenzo at 23, and the twins at 24.**

 **Other quince stories: Luisa: chapter 48, Iliana and Mirabelle: chapter 63, Elena: chapter 81 (just the events leading up to it though, not the actual party), Isabel chapter 32 (events surrounding the birthday, not the party).**

* * *

Elena just grinned as she put down Sebastian, her eldest grandchild, for his nap and let the maid in to watch him. For the life of her, Elena could not imagine being a grandparent before fifty. Especially since she had six children. She set those thoughts aside as she went to go and celebrate her youngest daughters fifteenth birthday.

"Elena, come in here," said Naomi as she pulled her inside her youngest bedroom. Susana was sitting at the vanity as Iliana was twisting her hair up.

"What's wrong?" asked Elena as she saw everything was going fine from what she could see. She had on a simple necklace and her hair in a braided up do. "Oh wow, you look great."

"Mama, I'm not even dressed yet," said Susana as she giggled before Elena found the gown. She had a beautiful blush pink gown made of satin and lace as Elena opened it for her to slip on. A scepter, her first doll, and a pair of heels were sitting at the end of her bed. Elena smiled as she felt something in her flutter.

"Is Sebastian sleeping?" asked Mirabelle after a minute. Elena nodded as she went to fix up her own hair. Out of all her kids she didn't expect Mirabelle to be married first. "I'm going to make sure that everything is okay downstairs and not distracted. Like papa trying to sneak cake or Amalia and Lorenzo making out. Get ready to make your big debut little sis."

Susana stuck her tongue out at her sister as Elena only shook her head with a smile on her face. Those two were closer than ever, even with Mirabelle living one kingdom over. Her eldest left the room as Naomi went with her. Elena nodded at Iliana to leave as she shrugged to find her own boyfriend who was around here somewhere. Before Elena could get a minute with her daughter, did Gabe come in holding a box in his hands.

The young girl got excited as she saw them together. "Present time?" she asked as Susana got excited. Elena sighed as she shared a look with Gabe as he handed it to her.

"Before you open it," started Elena as she stopped herself from ripping the paper off. "We're giving you the same privileges that your sisters got when they turned fifteen. So, you're allowed…" Elena couldn't even finish her sentence.

"To wear makeup," said Gabe finishing it for her. "A later curfew, which was a given anyway, which by the way it's eleven." She looked at him a bit expectantly as she knew that was coming and didn't really care. Susana liked pink, but she wasn't a complete girly girl. "Now you may open your present."

Happily, she ripped off the wrapping paper and pulled out a golden compass with her initials carved into it and on a chain long enough to wear around her neck. Then a brand-new adventure outfit complete with boots of her own.

"I love it!" she said throwing her arms around them. "Gracias mama, papa."

"Listen," said Elena after a minute as she stepped back and sat down on her bed. She and Gabe shared a look with each other that they were getting their alone time. "I know I can a little over protective sometimes. Or all the time, I want you to stay my little girl for a little while longer. I remember you doing those flips and tricks as a kid and I love how adventurous you are now. I know I can't stop the passage of time and your grown up enough."

"Just take your time," said Gabe. "You're fifteen now and you have a lot to offer the world."

Susana only giggled as she stood up and put her arms around them. "Mama, papa, I'm never going to stop being your little girl. I know I'm fifteen now and technically a 'woman' now, which I don't feel might I add. However, you know I'm always going to need you right?" Together the three of them just hugged as nothing much else needed to be said. Elena sighed as she was happy she didn't give her big long emotional speech just yet. She heard exactly what she wanted to hear.

"Susana it's time to announce you," said one of her friends from outside the door. She looked at her parents wondering if they'll walk down with her as she looked at them curious.

"Go, we'll be right behind you," said Elena comfortingly as she squealed before racing down the steps.

Elena got up and gently put the old doll in a box to put up. She wouldn't be looking for that tonight or ever really. Her hand hovered over the box as she didn't really know how to react. Part of her was not computing the fact that her youngest daughter was fifteen today. She got over the hurdle that her eldest was married but this?

She took a sigh as she felt Gabe's arms wrap around her from behind. Her youngest was fifteen and… Oh boy, she was glad that Gabe was holding her as she felt a little faint. This wasn't normal for her as she just remembered how protective she was of her children.

"Elena it's not like she's getting married."

"Married? We should have had more kids Gabe."

"Elena!"

"I just don't want to see her get this old," said Elena with a sigh as she touched her necklace. "How are you not freaking out?"

"I made my peace with this awhile," he admitted. "It's hard though."

Together the two rounded the corner as they watched her get introduced along side her court of five girls and five boys from the balcony. Everyone around them clapped as the party was moving onto dinner and eventually the first dance and shoe ceremony. She was lucky that the church part was over of course and had a chance to get ready for the next part. Elena only sighed as she rested her head against Gabe's shoulder as she found her siblings in the mess and headed over toward the head table. The two shared a look and headed down as well to find their seats. Things were sure going to be different in some ways.


	104. Tea Party Inspiration

**Story in a nutshell: Isabel and Lucia**

 **Authors Notes: So far, I've been defining Isabel by her invention skills and her relationship with her sister and one story with her father. Now I'm moving onto her mother and finding something else that she might enjoy and dive into that.**

* * *

Isabel sighed as she threw her plans into the garbage. That invention would have not been useful, she thought, as she found herself staring up at the ceiling. She needed an idea and a good one to get her creative juices flowing. What to make, what to make… The young princess just stood up as she went outside for some fresh air. That might help as she grabbed some scrap paper to write ideas on.

She watched the servants around her as they were getting ready for a royal visitor. Who, she wasn't certain of, since she didn't meet many foreign dignitaries herself. Normally they were just to visit her parents anyway. Isabel quietly opened the door to the throne room as she poked her head in. Her father was talking to someone that she didn't really know. She squinted a toward the curtain as it fluttered. Her gaze went to the floor to see her sister's shoes. Elena was spying on his meetings again. Isabel shook her head as she shut the door behind her.

That was when she saw her mother heading down the hall. Queen Lucia saw her standing there as she raised her eyebrow. "And here I thought it was just Esteban and Elena that spied on those meetings," she said a bit amused.

"Oh I'm not spying," said Isabel feeling a little foolish standing outside the door of the throne room. It sure looked like she was. "I just wanted to see what was going on. I'm kind of having an inventors block and was walking around to refresh my mind."

"Good idea," said Lucia. "Have any new ideas?"

Isabel shook her head as Lucia hmmed under her breath. This would be a good time to get Isabel more involved with her being a princess life. Plus, it might be fun with her.

"Well, I'm going to meet your abuela for a tea party for some visiting nobility. Would you be interested in going? It might even give you some inspiration. A new experience could lead to new ideas right?"

"A tea party?" asked Isabel a bit surprised. "I, uh, sure? Are Socorro and Bianca going to be there?" Since she and Elena were castle schooled, her only friends were local nobles that worked under her father. Both girls were nice, but spent far too much time with their dolls, but they would talk of course.

Lucia raised her eyebrows and just grinned. "Of course! This is perfect, we'll get your sister too. It's ten of us together."

"You know how much I like even numbers," said Isabel with a smile as she added a slight skip to her step. It might not be invention ideas, but it was something different at least. She went to get her best pink and yellow gown before heading down to the dining room where they were sure to have the tea party.

Nobody was in there as she heard laughing from the terrace as she saw Bianca and Socorro skipping rope a little off to the side. She didn't see Elena anywhere though as finally saw her mother. Nobody else here did she really know besides the three of them as she found her seat. All the chairs had a label on them on who was who and sitting where.

Her mother waved her over to talk to introduce her to someone.

"Countess Oriana, I believe you remember my daughter Isabel," said Lucia as she put her arms around her. Isabel smiled politely before shaking her hand. The woman smiled back before talking to another woman that had come up to her. Lucia had kissed her daughters head before twirling her around.

"I know this is your first time, so I think I'm going to make this fun and get some mother daughter bonding in. Does that sound like fun?" she asked.

"Yes," said Isabel as she had never done it before. She waved to Socorro and Bianca before following her mother.

"First thing you need is a fan," said Lucia, "what you don't know is that you can send messages with these."

"You can?" said Isabel a bit surprised as her mother showed her what to do. Running her fingers through the fan's ribs meant: I want to talk to you. Resting the closed fan on the right cheek meant yes and the on the left meant no. Then drawing the fan across her cheek meant I love you. Apparently, there were a bit more, but Lucia said she would teach her those when she was older. "So, what can you show me next?"

"Hmm, well maybe you I can tell you about some of the people here, how does that sound?" asked Lucia as Isabel put the fan on her right cheek. Lucia giggled as her eyes scanned the garden area, hmm, there had to be someone that she could point out. "Oh there's Baroness Ginessa, you'll hear her before you see her. She likes to wear these shoes that make noise whenever she walks on cement floor."

Lucia stomped her shoes against the ground with a smile on her face. Isabel giggled as she looked around the room for someone else. Then she gestured to a woman with a large lavender hat and flowers sitting on the brim. She looked very prim and proper.

"That's Marchioness Pepita," she said. "She has birds that can talk back to you."

The seven-year-old's eyes grew wide unable to believe that. Isabel had never heard of such a thing as she gestured to another lady that was just behind them. Her dress brightly colored and she even had a poodle that was resting at her feet.

"Countess Seina," said Lucia as she waved her fan over her face. "Be careful, she might drop a snack or two to feed her dog. She never leaves the house without it sometimes."

The young princess giggled as Isabel's eyes scanned the room for another person she could ask about. Then she gestured against to a woman next to the fountain, she carried a parasol decorated with frills and lace, her skirt a big bigger than the rest of the woman at the party.

"Lady Ricarda," said Lucia in a whisper. "She has the biggest parasol collection."

Isabel stopped as she had heard that name before. Elena always complained about she was so prim and proper. She always had something to say about how Elena was acting at parties even when she was on her best behavior. According to Elena, Lady Ricarda even had things to say about their mother. She seemed to like Esteban and her father very much though.

She looked at her mother to see Lucia making a face as she moved her hand up and down as Isabel laughed at what her mother was doing. It was like she was doing an impression of Lady Ricarda.

"This is fun," said Isabel after a minute as she could ask about all these ladies. She knew not to repeat what she heard to their faces but the way her mother would talk about them was kind of funny. Especially the way that she mimicked Lady Ricarda. "When do we eat?"

"In about twenty minutes," said Lucia. "We'll have muffins, fruit, empanadas, and of course the tea."

Isabel nodded as she liked all that stuff.

"And you'll sit right next to me and your sister when she gets here." She led her over to the table to show that Lucia was right in between the two of them.

"Is Princess Elena not here yet?" asked a woman coming toward them, Lady Ricarda, as Isabel's eyes grew wide. "Tut, tut, a princess should never be late to a party. What have you been teaching that girl Lucia?"

Her mother suppressed her urge to roll her eyes as she took Isabel's hand.

"I've been teaching her plenty Ricarda," said Lucia before gesturing to Isabel. "I don't believe you've met my youngest yet, Princess Isabel. Isabel this is Lady Ricarda."

"I'm charmed to be meeting you," said Ricarda as Isabel shook her gloved hand. "You have a very nice handshake, a nice firm grip. However, I'd straighten your back and wear some gloves you don't know where people's hands have been. I hear you're quite the inventor."

"Yes senora," said Isabel politely.

"And she's polite," said Ricarda. "Just don't use that intelligence too much you might intimated someone. A fair few might like that intelligence, don't be too smart sweetie that might scare a few off."

With that she was off as Isabel shared a look with her mother.

"What does that mean?" asked Isabel after a minute listening to her words.

Lucia looked around the party before taking her off to the side nearest to the pond. Nobody seemed to see them sneak off much less follow them. Together the two of them found a place to sit nearest to the bank of the pond.

"She said that your intelligence might scare off people. Listen, I don't want you to take her words to heart okay?" she asked. "I don't want you to worry about that. Just continue being you and keep making your inventions. I love all your inventions and whatever you plan in the future."

Isabel nodded as she understood that. She smiled as boys didn't even cross her mind or why that was even important but whatever. She shrugged before hugging her mother. She just hoped that she could get an idea from this tea party that could be useful. Together the two went back to the party as everyone took their seats. Elena had snuck in as she had cleaned herself up and chatting with Patricia and Valeria who were there.

Lucia sat down next to her and Isabel on the other side of her as plates of food were being delivered to the table. Way too many plates, she thought, as she could think of something to help with that. Hmm, maybe there was a way that the number of plates could be reduced. There was something small on tiny plates being passed around. That could make more space on the table for something. For some reason a crank comes to mind. Oh this invention will be fun, she thought, her mind far from the party going on around her.


	105. New Beginnings

**Story in a nutshell: Elena and Skylar bonding sometime after Shuriki's final defeat.**

 **Authors Notes: I was going to post something else but I think some bonding would be nice to see.** **Hopefully by now everyone has seen Song of the Sirenas. A one line sentence about The Tides of Change.**

 **Also I'm really toying the idea with writing a story about Elena's father's side of the family since we got more info from Song of the Sirenas. Since there's not a lot of canon info on them a lot I'd be making a lot up, what do you think?**

* * *

Elena found herself standing there again. Nobody was really able through to her when she stood there. Only Isabel was able to say something to make her smile. Maybe occasionally Gabe late at night during their chats. It was where the Fiero statue once stood in the garden. Right now, his final resting place was in Nueva Vista and who knows where by now.

She stared at the spot unsure what to even say or do. Sometimes she and Gabe would fence around the statue sometimes using it as a safe space. She'd help Isabel with an invention in that garden near where it stood. She and Mateo would use scepter training there. Naomi and Elena once built a model boat there. It would be where her father would read to her.

Now, now those memories were a little tainted. What once was a sign of victory and Mateo's own growth, became a place where everything seemed to fall apart. Well not exactly but it was metaphorical in a way. It was the place where Elena stood when she remembered that she killed Shuriki back in Nueva Vista.

Elena sighed as she watched the sun hit the rose bushes as it was low in the sky. Her thoughts scrambled as she saw a jaquin flying at her. Motionless she saw the outline form Skylar.

"Elena what are you doing out here still?" asked the winged creature as he landed gracefully at her feet as it was starting to get dark out.

"Just thinking," she said after a minute. They had gotten home from Nueva Vista about a week ago and she was still stuck in her funk. She sighed as she looked at Skylar before dissolving into tears. Elena never cried much so this was different for him. A bit surprised Skylar pushed himself up against her as she put her arms around his neck. Elena cried a few minutes before straightening herself out.

"Want to talk about it?" asked Skylar, his eyes big and mouth open a little as if he was about to ask something else, but second guessed himself.

"I did it," she said after a minute. "I killed Shuriki and she's gone. I should be happy and celebrating. Why do I feel like...? I don't even know. I avenged my parent's death but it's not like they would come back. Are they proud of me? What would they think of me killing someone?"

She buried her face in his fur as she sucked in a breath. The thought of her parents possibly meeting Shuriki in some kind of afterlife scared her a little too. She could only hope that Shuriki could stay far away from them. Before Skylar could say anything, Elena thought of something. "I let Cruz get away and he had the orb part of the scepter of night. What if Shuriki was pulled in and Victor and Carla try to free her? I don't even know what I want to with Cristobel."

"Elena there's nothing," said Skylar softly. "It's over and that's just that."

"But my test," she started to say as she remembered what Quita Moz had told her. This didn't really feel like her test, more like an omen of some kind if she could call it that.

"Elena," said Skylar softly. "Everything happens for a reason. Or at least that's what Migs and my father tell me sometimes. You don't have to look back anymore wondering where Shuriki is or what she's doing. I'm sure your parents would be really proud of you. It might not feel like a lot, but you did a great thing for Avalor. I only wish that I could be a hero like that."

"Oh Skylar," said Elena as she smiled. "You're a hero to me." She said as she rubbed her hands along his head. This felt right she thought as she just let the late afternoon sun soak up around them as the stars were coming out above the castle. "I just wish I knew what this test was and how I could know. But I guess I shouldn't really worry about it."

"Exactly," he said as he snuggled up against her. "I think you're doing a great job so far. You really shouldn't have anything to worry about. You can always talk to me though."

Elena did feel proud that she was able to remain calm when everything went down after the initial defeat. Then the dolphin mafia type thing and the peace treaty. She glanced as Skylar's face as she shook her head. He was about to fall asleep on her lap as Elena perked up some. "How about we take the long way up to my room?" she asked with a puppy dog face.

"Climb on," he said before they were off and flying high in the sky to her bedroom in the tower. She was thankful that she left her doors unlocked so she could easily get in. Once she was off and Elena dusted her dress clean she smiled at him. "So, what's next?"

"I guess be a crown princess," she said with a smile. "I'll have to get the guards to start hunting for Carla and Victor though. Something tells me that they might be a problem but I'm not going to worry about that tonight."

"That's tomorrows problem," said Skylar with a smile as he nodded his head. Elena only giggled as that problem should be handled tomorrow at the first grand council meeting. He looked concerned for a minute as Elena should have someone to talk to. She wouldn't worry her familia about her as she wanted to stay strong in front of them. Naomi and Mateo were with their families and to spread the news about Shuriki being gone for real. Hopefully she would have someone with her just in case. "I can stay with you for tonight."

"I think I'll be okay," said Elena. "But after tomorrow's meeting I think we should be able to fly off and explore some. It's been awhile since Charoca and Charica had any visitors and we'll get some coconuts together."

"You have a deal," he said cheerfully.

Skylar watched her get into her room safely after a tight hug. Something seemed to tell them that life could only get more interesting.


	106. New Changes

**Story in a nutshell: Elena and Marisa bonding.**

 **Authors Notes: Future setting! I really wanted to do another story before this one with Marisa and Marzel in it but this one was closer to being done.  
**

* * *

The royal boat was just about at the Nueva Vista harbor as everyone was starting to head to bed. Elena busy getting getting her son to sleep as she knew exactly what would do that.

"This his first trip," said Elena as she adjusted her the extra blanket over her son. "I want him to be warm."

"Elena that's seven layers," said Luisa in a bit of a deadpanned way. A bit reluctantly Elena peeled back the top four leaving the other three on. Luisa sent her another look before taking off the third. She wasn't going to take off the last two. When he was warm and fed, Lorenzo would sleep for a long time. Probably all the way to Nueva Vista.

Luisa just shook her head as she headed out the door to her room to get ready for bed.

"Everything okay?" asked Gabe as he came in and saw her and looked at the clothes confused. "Did I miss something?"

"No," she said. "We can't be there yet, I mean I know Marisa wanted to meet us there right away. Something important. Although nothing can be as important as meeting you." She looked down at her son as she put her nose up to his face and rubbed her nose against his. Lorenzo smiled lazily as his brown eyes closed as he dozed off a little drunk on milk. She couldn't help but smile content with him sleeping in her arms.

Gabe only smiled as he put his arms around the two of them before smiling down at Lorenzo as Elena put him in his crib. "He looks more like you," said Gabe after a minute as the magical mobile started to spin before stopping. It was only supposed to spin until the baby is sleeping which seemed useless now.

Gabe tucked the blanket in underneath him before kissing his head.

"I don't want to stop watching him sleep," said Elena after a minute as Gabe wrapped his arms around her waist as she smiled.

"We'll have to get some sleep," said Gabe reminding her. We'll be in Nueva Vista early tomorrow morning."

"Yea, I can't wait to show her the kids," said Elena. "And tell her that I married you. It's kind of hard to write to someone that lives in the ocean." Not to mention it was hard to travel pregnant especially since she went from one pregnancy to the next.

Gently Gabe leaned in and captured her lips softly as they grinned at each other before going it again. And again, and again, as they found themselves at the edge of the bed before heading to sleep. They had checked on the twins once already and Lorenzo was already asleep as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

There was knocking on the door as Elena found herself waking up. Next to her was the indentation of Gabe as she noticed that the kids were already up. Oh, she must have slept later then she thought. She gasped, they must be in Nueva Vista! She got up and found a seafoam green gown and tied her hair up in a braid.

Everyone was sitting around the table eating breakfast as she kissed her sister first, Gabe, her abuelos, Esteban, Naomi, and finally she wrapped herself up next to Isabel and Gabe with Lorenzo being handed to her.

"So, when is Marisa supposed to meet you?" asked Isabel. "I wanted to ask her about how the city has been since we were here last."

"Queen Elena!" called a voice from outside as both sisters shared a look and grinned at each other excited. Outside both girls headed toward the side of the ship as they saw the royal family of the Sirenas starting to surface.

Everyone waved as they finally made it into port. Elena watched as they swam up to them as they all stood to face them. Marisa and Marzel were in the front of the group watching as all of them got off one by one. Their smile on their face wide as they waved eager to see them.

All of them stood together King Pescoro waved to them as Marisa came over.

"It's great to see you!" said Elena as she hugged her and squeezed her tight as Isabel came over and hugged her next.

Elena moved on to hug Marzel as he squeezed her back happy to see her as well. Everyone was going through the line and saying hello. Before Elena could get a chance to talk to Marisa, she went and got Gabe and Isabel to hold the kids. They still had to meet them as Elena was excited for this moment.

She was passed Lorenzo then Gabe and Isabel held the twins.

Marisa looked over at the small bundle in her arms a bit confused about what was going on as she got a good look at it. That was a human baby, she thought, as she looked at Elena. Wait? No! Wow, she thought, surprised that this human was Elena's.

"King Pescoro, Queen Camila, Prince Marzel, and Princess Marisa meet my children," she said proudly. "Princesses Mirabelle and Iliana and Prince Lorenzo."

Camila, came over and started to gush over the girls and Lorenzo as did another sirena Elena didn't know. Luisa was next to her as Marzel got out of the water to get on their level and talked with them. Around them everyone else was talking and getting into their own conversations. Camila, Isabel, and Luisa with Gabe and Marzel with the girls. Francisco and Esteban with Pescoro.

"Wow," said Marisa a bit dumbfounded and squealed at the tiny body wrapped in her arms, this was something that she wanted to talk to Elena about now.

"Is something wrong?" asked Elena as she saw Marisa's face. They were pretty much alone now as Marisa gestured for her to get closer as they were a little off to the side. Together the two girls were sitting at the short end of the dock their feet dangling and toes skimming across the water. Marisa looked a little defeated as she didn't really know what to say as she rested a hand on Marisa's right shoulder.

"Here," said Elena as gestured to Lorenzo sleeping in her other arm. "Do you want to hold him?"

That seemed to brighten Marisa's face as Elena showed her how to hold him properly. Aww, thought Elena, she needed a way to capture this moment. Marisa held him close as she made faces and stroked his cheek.

"Things are better with a baby isn't it?" asked Elena as she watched Marisa coo at him. "So, what's wrong? You looked like you really needed to vent."

"Welll," said Marisa after a minute drawing out her l. "It's about Marzel... Father wants him to start courting and eventually mate. He found a girl and and and I don't know." She looked a little defeated as Elena could clearly tell what was wrong.

"And you're worried about not having enough time to spend with him?" asked Elena as that was something Isabel was still getting used to.

Marisa only smiled as she nodded, "exactly," she said. "I'm worried about how our relationship or something is going to change. I mean we're not exactly going to be able to swim off like we usually do. It's going to be weird to have some random sirena with us that I don't really know," she said as they two went off to the side some as Elena let her feet drift around the water.

Elena glanced over at their families intermingling as she spotted a new face. The sirena in question had dark hair, deep blue eyes, and a light caramel skin tone. Her tail a pale dusty pink with some darker pink embellishments and a gold top.

"That's Ondina," said Marisa clearly unhappy about the new sirena to join their family. "She's been with us for a while, but we don't have much to talk about. Honestly, if I had to give anyone permission to marry my brother, well, it would be you."

Elena felt her face freeze in a small smile as she let out a small giggle. Okay, that was different, as she glanced at Gabe wondering what he would think. In a way they were a little alike as Marzel was prompting Mirabelle to start walking along with him as did Gabe who had Iliana. She only smiled at Marisa who was still smiling at Lorenzo very attentive to him.

"Well I'm flattered, but I don't think Gabe would be too happy. But I know exactly how you feel and even Isabel does," said Elena as that seemed to capture her attention.

"How?" Marisa asked confused before her eyes strayed to the others. Then finally back to Elena as she just smiled at her.

"I have a sibling too. When Isa first started going out on dates, I was terrified. It was a new experience for me. I didn't want her to get hurt. She had already suffered enough over the years and I didn't want some boy to hurt her. I have faith in her, our parents raised us right. I found that as long as I loved her unconditionally no matter what, things would be okay. I'm sure Isa felt the same when Gabe and I started dating and when I had my kids. Isa's going to find someone who loves her for who she is. Marzel found someone too. You need to have faith in him. He knows what he's doing."

Marisa sighed. "That's just it. He's already found someone. I just wish he would find someone else."

Elena only giggled some as she heard that as she put an arm around her friend's shoulders. "I know that you said that you don't have anything in common with her. I'd try something that Ondina likes and she can try something you like. That way you have a better understanding of each other."

"I guess can try that," she said as she smiled and gently bumped up against her. "I guess motherhood made you this wise?" Marisa was teasing as Elena just laughed.

"Didn't you know I was always this wise?" said Elena as the two girls laughed some more. "We should probably see what they're doing over there before Marzel suggests a baby race." Marisa only laughed as he would suggest that.

"I wish you could be here more," said Marisa as she stood up and reluctantly passed Lorenzo to Elena.

"You can hold him," said Elena. "I think I might have a way that you and Marzel could be here more if you like. I'd have to talk to Gabe first, but I think he might agree."

Marisa only gave her a skeptical look but watched as Elena went over to talk to Gabe about something. He just nodded along as they were saying something. She watched as the two of them talked briefly to Mateo, Naomi, Isabel, and Esteban. They all seemed to come to an agreement as Elena came back over to her.

"I think we have something sorted out, but would you like to be Lorenzo's godmother? It's like an advisor, someone that can help guide him. Marzel could be his godfather and you two could always get some quality time in when you come to visit us, assuming you want to that is," said Elena as she smiled at the sirena.

Marisa only smiled, she squealed getting close to Elena as they hugged. Elena could see Marzel smiling at them as Gabe must have told him. Elena could only hope that she'd be seeing her friend soon.


	107. Framing a Portrait

**Story in a nutshell: Elena and her father's side of the family.**

 **Authors Notes: There is a portrait in the song Familia is Forever in the Song of the Sirena's special, this is just my take on how that portrait was set up and how it could have gone.**

* * *

"Mami I see it!" said Elena as she pointed off the point. Nueva Vista, she thought dreamily, as she could see her aunt, uncle, and cousin waiting at the docks already. It was one of her favorite places to be for a vacation spot since she loved riding through the city on boats. Right now, with her was her parents and her grandparents, King Juan and Queen Gabriella. "I hope Cristobel and I can make floats again like we did last time."

"I think you'll have plenty of time Elenita," said Lucia as she rubbed her head gently as she put her hand on her pregnant stomach. Elena only smiled as she hugged her mother as if she could hear the baby in her despite not being that far along yet.

"Yea we'll explore the city and have lots of fun," said her abuelo, King Juan, as he stood next to her. "And plenty of time to relax right Gabi?" He turned to his wife Queen Gabriella as did everyone else. Behind them, Gabriella was already snoozing away on her lounge chair as her hat was covering her face.

"I think abuela's already relaxed," said Elena as she giggled some knowing that she'd be up later.

She put her binoculars to her eyes as she scanned the rest of the area wondering who else would be there. Something splashed at the side of the boat as she got excited thinking it was a dolphin or a marposa. The young princess rushed to the side of the boat as she saw something in the water. She focused on the thing in the water as she saw a flash of dark blue in the water, before she missed it. Darn, she thought. Maybe that was a sirena she thought with a shiver of excitement before going back to pay attention to the dock. She had never seen one of those before.

As they glided into the harbor the ladder was let down for them to make an entrance. Elena glanced around wondering if she'd see the tale again as she glanced at the water. She shrugged as her abuelo guided her away from the dock.

"Elena!" said Cristobel as he ran toward her. Eagerly she threw her arms around her cousin and hugged him as they squeezed each other. "We're going to make floats together, Papa said that he would help." Tio Tomas smiled at them as he was finished hugging her parents. Tio Tomas was her father's brother and they didn't see each other as much as Tomas hugged her next. He smelled like the sea and fresh parchment.

"Why don't we all make one together?" asked abuela as Elena nodded as she looked at her cousin for his response. It made her wish that her abuelos on the other side of the family was with her along with tia Adelina and tio Santiago. Oh and Esteban, she liked to spend time with Esteban back at home. Alas someone had to watch the castle that they had left behind.

"Of course, abuela," he said before adding earnestly as he was kind of hyper today. "You should see the swing I just got. We can do the floats after lunch. You guys must be starving though. I know I'm really hungry."

Around them everyone just laughed as Elena went to hug her tio and tia happy to see them. They only visited Nueva Vista during the summer when her dad didn't have as many king duties. Tia Arianna kissed her head as she swung her into a hug. They were now congratulating her mother on her pregnancy. Elena was happy that she was able to help name the baby herself as she turned to Cristobel.

"Maybe we can have a picnic and I can try your swing," said Elena brightly as he nodded in agreement. Together the royal family made their way into the Nueva Vista castle. It was a beautiful home that tio Tomas took great pride in. Especially since it was right on the water and Tomas loved to sail.

"That sounds perfect," he said before yelling a name down the hall as a young woman appeared. "I need a picnic made and brought out to the gardens at once." Elena only looked a bit surprised to see how demanding he was since the last time they had seen each other. And shouldn't it have been her uncle to request such a thing?

That didn't seem to matter to the adults though. "What a lovely idea mijo," said Gabriella as she squeezed his cheeks.

"Well actually it was my idea to have the picnic," said Elena proudly glad to have thought of it. Her abuela squeezed her cheeks next as she kissed both of their heads. Cristobel just smiled at her before leading the way outside of the castle and to the area.

Elena followed Cristobel as her braid flew in the wind behind her as her ribbon flapped. Her mother had pulled out her parasol going on a leisurely pace with her abuelo using his cane. They had another person coming with a box as Elena squealed knowing that it was a painter's box.

"A royal portrait," said Cristobel excited. "Oh boy, I'm glad that we're doing it out here."

Elena nodded as it was much better than just sitting around doing a quiet activity. She could be as loud as she wanted. Maybe they could get one of her on the swing as the artist was

"There's the swing," said her abuelo as he put his cane against the tree. "Now why don't you two try pushing me to see if this thing works?"

Elena and Cristobel giggled as they got behind him as he sat down. Together the two cousins pushed the former king with all their might. He lurched forward until he was swinging just above their kid's heads. The two cousins shared a grin as their turn was next.

"Alright," said Juan as he stopped. "Your turn Elena." He rejoined abuela and the rest of the family as they were spreading a cloth on the ground so that they could eat.

"I'll push," said Cristobel as tea was being delivered outside as the adults took a drink. The young princess got excited as they would soon be making floats now too. This was a start of a really great vacation.


	108. The Baby Blues

**Story in a nutshell: Orlando is not happy with the new baby.**

 **Authors Notes: I really don't think that any really asked for another birth story but here it goes lol. Also this is in honor of my cousin having a baby! I'm also using the boys more so this is story one of two. Enjoy the chapter! Remember I always take suggestions if you have an idea!**

* * *

Orlando Nunez Castillo only kicked the olaball to his grandfather less enthused then his older siblings. Iliana had caught the ball with her head as she bounded it in place.

"Atta girl," said their abuelo as his sister beamed in his praise as he looked toward the castle. Something felt off today for some reason as he couldn't help but shake that feeling. That didn't seem to matter though as his family continued their olaball game. The four-year-old went over to sit next to his father who was busy wiping his face with a towel as his mother leaned against him.

Next to them sat Mira drawing in her journal as she tried to sit in a good position. He peered over her shoulder to see she was drawing one of the jaquins.

"Come on," said Roberto from the middle of the field. "Now you're doing it."

He turned to watch his brother make a goal as everyone on the bench area groaned. "Mama, can we go back to the castle?" asked Mira as she looked up from the pages as she turned it to a fresh page.

"Let's see them make one more goal," said Elena as she put a hand on her pregnant stomach. While she couldn't play, she loved to watch and learn all kinds of moves that the kids thought of. She smiled at Orlando as he made his way over to her. "Come here mijo."

"Besides we can go to the bakery and gets some snacks," said Gabe as she got excited. It was dessert before dinner as Orlando loved what his abuelos made for customers.

With that Orlando climbed in between his parents as his father kissed his head. They watched as abuelo made a goal and then Iliana, then Lorenzo, Hernan made the goal. That seemed to be enough for them as Elena stood up to start heading toward the carriage as Lorenzo held the ball as everyone followed her. Orlando rather liked that everyone followed her lead. The balmy weather was getting warmer as they were going to be at the castle just before dinner.

"That was a great game," drawled abuelo as Orlando held his parent's hands as they swung him forward. He wished that he could keep up with them sometimes but he liked being able to sit in the stands and watched them play. He watched as his mother put her other hand on her stomach and looked at his dad. Something was up, he thought, as they had stopped swinging him.

"Alright, we're going to have to change our plans," said Elena as she smiled at Gabe. Around them everyone pouted as Roberto only looked between his son and daughter in law. He caught on as he just smiled as he nodded at her. Elena was not going to give birth in the middle of town or the bakery because she was side tracked. "On the bright side, you'll have a new sibling very soon."

"But I wanted dessert before dinner," said Orlando as he looked at Elena's stomach. He pouted as they got into the carriage one by one.

"How about your abuela and I show you how to make tres leche cake?" said Roberto as Mira, Lorenzo, Hernan, and Iliana all agreed.

The youngest didn't say anything as he latched onto Elena's arm as she softly rubbed his head. He listened as his father was insisting on using Beatriz as the first name after his abuela. Elena was still insisting on using Ines somewhere in there. His siblings were eagerly discussing other desserts that they should learn how to make.

"I think you should name the baby Nina, because she's just a baby girl," said Orlando as his mother looked at him a bit surprised. Elena only shared a look with Gabe to talk with him once they weren't in a moving carriage.

They were let out as Gabe picked up the boy as he still didn't look very happy as everyone piled inside. Together the three of them found a place just inside the foyer of the palace as they found a place to sit comfortably. Together she and Gabe shared a look before turning to him.

"Mijo, I thought you liked the idea of no longer being the youngest," said Elena gently as she rubbed his back.

"Well I changed my mind can't I do that?" he asked not happy with the baby coming today. Gabe only held back a giggle as Elena's jaw dropped some. "I like it when we do stuff together. Mama you're not going to be able to do as much with a baby. Papi you'll be helping her doing more meetings than usual. I already hate this baby."

Elena put her arms around him as she squeezed his shoulders. "We'll always have time for you. I mean, you can always help me."

"NO!" he cried as he buried his face in Gabe's lap. "That means I have to spend time with a stinky baby. I don't want it; can't we give it to aunt Naomi?"

Elena bit her bottom lip as she didn't know how to handle it. There was not a big age gap between the girls and Lorenzo to have problems between them. And they were pretty excited to hear about Hernan and Orlando.

"Mijo, I can't exactly give your sister away," said Elena as she put a hand on her stomach as she felt a contraction.

"Yea and who knows maybe you'll really love the baby," said Gabe as he rubbed his sons back. "We'll still have time together to do stuff. Just the three of us sometimes." It wasn't a guarantee that they could always have time, but they could usually make it.

"We'll play with blocks or go horseback riding," said Elena. "Your father can teach you how to fence and I'll teach you some olaball moves."

He cried but didn't budge as Elena had to heard to the birthing room very soon. Gabe moved him a little to see that he was had cried himself to sleep. "I think that worked," said Gabe as Elena just shook her head. Maybe, she thought, as she headed toward the birthing room and Gabe took Orlando to his bed. Maybe he'll wake up assured and happy about the baby.

The young prince woke up in his room wondering how he had gotten here. Probably his dad, he thought sadly, as that might be the last time he would do that. Orlando had gotten up and headed toward the door in search of someone to talk to. That wasn't his brothers or sisters. So he found himself going down to the kitchen. Maybe gran abuela or abuelo was there cleaning up from making dessert.

"There you are," said a voice from behind him as Esteban glared down at the boy. "Elena wanted me to check on you."

"Why?" he asked curious as he looked up at him.

"She told me that you were upset about the baby and thought I could help," he said as they sat down on a set of steps. "I never had a sibling growing up. I had your mom and tia Isabel around, but they were my cousins. You know sometimes I wish I had my own brother or sister. I think you're very lucky to have five."

"Really?" he asked curious. Orlando never wondered what it would be like to be an only child. It could have been nice, wouldn't it? It might have been very lonely though. "I thought I'd like having a younger sibling, but not anymore. I just want mama and papa to spend some time with me."

"And they'll have times to do that I'm sure," he said.

"Are you sure?' he asked as he just smiled at the young boy.

"I'm sure. Now why don't we find your mama and papa? I'm sure they have someone that you'd like to meet."

With that they were off as Esteban carried him to the birthing room. About three hours later during his nap did Elena welcome a sixth and final child into the family. It was a girl to balance out three boys and three girls. Everyone in their family gathered around the room wanting to hold the baby. She was already decked out in pink that Orlando remembered picking out before.

Esteban knocked as the two entered the room softly. Gabe was holding the baby as Orlando climbed on the bed to get a good look at her.

"What do you think?" asked Elena to the four-year-old as she shrugged.

"She's kind of ugly," said Orlando as she had lots of hair and kind of wrinkly as Elena just giggled softly.

"Hey, you looked like that once too," said Mira as he shook his head as a sign of agreeing with her. All of his siblings were here, he noticed, as it was nice to be surrounded by people. Esteban was right that it was nice not to be alone.

"She looks like a Susana," he said after a minute. He didn't know where he had picked that name, but it sounded nice. Elena put her arms out and hugged him.

"Susana it is," she said as she kissed his head.


	109. Dia de Los Muertos 2

**Story in a nutshell: A small family reunion or rather Isabel talks to her parents at the graveyard.**

 **Authors Notes: Happy Dia de los Muertos! I believe I'm posting this on the second day of the celebration. There's a call out to chapter 89 in this story, so feel free to check that out. Oh and Isabel is a duchess in this story because Elena's daughter would have the title princess now.**

* * *

Elena sighed as she found the small Dia De Los Muertos costumes she had made for her daughters. Her parents would be able to see the twins as she picked up the small white, red, and black dresses. This would be the first time her dad would be able to meet them.

"Elena are you coming?" said Isabel from behind the door. She checked herself in the mirror one more time before grabbing the dresses and heading out. She would have to change them in the carriage since it was starting to get later and later. It was going to be dark very soon as she added a hop to her step.

"Here's the dresses," said Elena as they had changed the girls as quickly as possible. Elena had Iliana and Isabel had Mirabelle as everyone was likely in the carriage. Her abuela and Blanca had the dessert as there was enough room in the carriage for them to do any extra changing. She was lucky the boys had left a little ahead of time to help prepare things.

The carriage ride was smooth sailing as Isabel looked a little nervous about something. When Blanca was dropped off at her father's gravestone and Luisa was with her abuelo, did Isabel turn to her. "Do you think you'll see mami and papi?" asked Isabel as she adjusted her dress. "I really wish I was there when you and mami were able to talk."

"I think so," said Elena as she looked down at Iliana in her arms. "I wish I had gotten you the first time that happened. If I ever see that witch again, I know I'll get you for sure. Do you want me to have a conversation between you and one of them?"

Isabel nodded happily as she put her arm around her sister. The sky grew darker as together the sisters were gathered in front of their parent's grave. Elena pulled a shawl over the twin in her arms as it grew a little cold. Elena looked around as she was a little excited. "Hey, would you mind letting me talk to them first before you come over?" asked Elena to her sister as Isabel nodded.

"Are they here yet?" asked Isabel as she looked around at the other ghosts coming. She saw Dona Angelica down the road as she waved.

Finally, Elena turned as she saw her parents watching them. Elena broke out into a grin as she saw her mother wave to them. "Si Isa."

With that Elena made Iliana's hand wave in their direction. In her arms Iliana was pulling at her dress hungry as Isabel just smiled at her sister and niece. Maybe one day she might have that.

"I'm going to go and nurse really quick," said Elena after a minute as the girls were getting fussy. Or at least Iliana was as Elena went and kept herself close by to the grave stone, but far enough away where they couldn't hear her. She winked at Isa as she grinned as she was getting ready. That was when she whispered loudly to her parents to come and visit her so that she could talk to them. At least one of them could probably make it away as Raul was the one to come and visit her.

"Papi," said Elena as she saw him. The last time she was randomly able to see her mother, at least right now she could see her father. Even if it was in ghost form.

"Elenita," said Raul as he was pleased to see her and able to interact with them. "I'm a little disappointed that I didn't get to see you last time. Your mama couldn't stop smiling though and telling me about everything she learned. She even laughed at one of my mama's jokes."

Elena could only shake her head, Lucia and abuela Gabriella didn't really have the same kind of humor. Raul got a good look at the infant on Elena's chest as now she could show her children off some. Her father just smiled as he sat down next to her. He couldn't feel the baby, however, it seemed like he already knew.

"Oh," started Raul as got closer to her. "She's adorable, it's Iliana in the purple right?" Elena nodded as her mother must have told him everything. "So, where's the father? Gabriel, right? Is he too scared to come here knowing that I can see him?"

"Papi," started Elena as Raul laughed good naturedly as he was only joking. "He's visiting his own abuelo right now."

"Hmm, can I get a name of the abuelo for me to go and look for him?" Elena's jaw dropped as she let out a small laugh. "I kid, _maybe_. From what you told your mama, I think I'd like Gabriel. He seems like that son I never got." Elena relaxed a little but was really curious to know what her mother had told him to say such a thing.

"Never mind that," said Elena as she gestured for Isa to come close as Raul looked over. "Isa wanted to talk to you and mami this year again. Isa, papi's here right now."

The young duchess now stepped forward as she looked at the air where Raul stood. Behind them Lucia flew over to them as Elena grinned perfect. She gestured for Isabel to start talking as she took a breath.

"Hi mami, hi papi, I really miss you," started Isabel as she felt a rush of emotions wash over her. She sucked in a breath trying not to cry. Her parents could see her as her thoughts were nothing but a giant jumble. Isabel turned to her sister as felt something get stuck in her throat. "I don't know what to say."

Elena took her hand as she squeezed it, "Say something from your heart. They can hear everything you say."

She nodded as she took in her breath until she thought of something that was sure to make her papi smile. "You should see the inventions I keep making papi. I know you would love them since you'd help me. I think you'd really love the lighthouse I helped Naomi fix up, I even made up a code to talk to people at sea with her. And mami," she said as she paused her eyes light up. "I think you'll really like how I was able to help organize the library and everything."

She pulled out her book of inventions as Elena guided her parents down to look at what she was working on. Elena even looked over at her shoulder very impressed.

"They're really impressed, papi's even gushing over the one your showing him now," said Elena as she nudged her sisters shoulder as she kept turning pages. Raul was enthralled by some of the machines that they were able to make since he was gone. Lucia took interest in a couple of different ideas as she was grinning. Isabel was always so smart.

Isabel got excited as she switched the topic. She wanted to talk them like they were physically here and so she thought of something else. "I'm sorry," she said after a minute. "After Elena told us about how she could see you on Dia de Los Muertos... I thought I would be excited but then for the last couple of years I never said anything. It was hard to think of the right words without getting emotional."

She swallowed her words as Elena rubbed her back comfortingly. Isabel's felt her eyes prick with tears as she felt a slight breeze on her back as if her mother was rubbing her too. She smiled as she looked down at her book and then in the direction that Elena had gestured.

Lucia whispered something to Elena as she turned to Isabel.

"Mami just said that she understood, she felt the same way about visiting her grandmother. She's happy that you're talking to them though."

"I'm glad," said Isabel as she looked up where her parents were ghost were hovering around her. "Mami, papi, I'm really really you're here and that Elena can talk between us. I just wish that we could do this all the time."

"I know," said Elena, "And I'm speaking for all three of us." Raul nodded at Elena as she grinned at Isabel now. "And they love us and think about us everyday."

Isabel grinned up her eyes glassy a little from tearing up. "I love you and I do too." With that Isabel continued to show them her book until it was time for them to go.


	110. Sister Time Fixes Things

**Story in a nutshell: Adelina finds the future queen Lucia in a state of distress just before her bridal luncheon.**

 **Authors Notes: I thought it'd be fun to write more stories about Esteban and Elena's mothers. Some of my Lucia stories have been getting views and thought to write another. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucia found herself pacing as she smoothed her under dress as the door opened behind her. She smiled as she saw her sister as she fanned herself. Then threw herself in her arms for a hug, well hug her as best as she could.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Adelina as she squeezed her sister tight.

Lucia just smiled a bit nervously as she scratched the back of her neck. "Adelina, I don't know what I'm going to do," said Lucia as she rubbed her hands together now clearly nervous. "I have to get along with Queen Gabriella and she hasn't really talked to me much since I took over the wedding planning. She's going to be my mother in law and I really want her to like me. My dress is ruined and I'm already late to my own luncheon. This was in honor of me and my engagement and I'm not there. The wedding details are falling apart in places. We have no flower girl and…."

She started panting some as she wondered how she let it get to this. She had been stressing out all week over wedding details. Her mother in law was in Nueva Vista handling some details regarding a shipwreck with Raul. They recently came back yesterday, and she and Gabriella haven't spoken about the luncheon yet either. She hoped everything was okay.

"Luc," said Adelina with a sigh as she found the dress and starting to stitch up the rip. Lucia too shaky to do it herself. "Why did you say that you could do all the wedding planning yourself?"

The future queen stopped as she sighed brushing hair away from her face. "I thought I could do it all. Gabriella has become over bearing and your seven months pregnant, I couldn't stress you out. Mama means well but she wants to take care of both of us. I didn't want her to be distracted from you."

Adelina patted a seat next to her as she sat down next to her. "I wanted to prove to everyone that I could be a great queen by doing this myself."

Lucia buried her face in her sister's shoulder as Adelina rubbed her head with her cheek, her practiced fingers still fixing up the torn dress.

"That's the thing Luc, you can't do everything yourself. We all want to help you in any way we can, even if I'm seven months pregnant I can still fix a dress. I can still help with fittings and mama could handle the food. I don't know what Gabriella said or did." With that she paused and held up her hand when Lucia was about to say something. "Gabriella really likes you so don't worry about that. I don't need to know but we're not expecting you to be perfect. There is no perfect queen."

Lucia sighed as she looked down at the dress that Adelina slide into her arms. She smiled as she saw that the dress looked as if it had never been ripped at all. "I just wanted to prove that I was the right person that Raul was putting on the throne, like there could be someone better." Her voice dropped but she wasn't upset with herself, it was disappointment.

Adelina lifted her baby sisters chin up to meet her eye. "Lucia, there is no one that is better then you. I think you're going to be a great queen whether or not you can host a party by yourself. There is nothing that no one could NOT like about you. You're pretty, you're smart, and you make the best pan dulce ever. Plus, you're going to make the future king happy, you are going to marry him. What more could a kingdom ask for?"

"Someone who knows diplomacy, economics, and law," stuttered Lucia as she caught what her sister meant.

Adelina sent her sister a hard look. "Which is something you're still learning. It can't happen overnight and I'm proud of you, you've came so far. Now I simply must find Santiago and go to my midwife appointment, I really wish it wasn't on the day of your party. Just know that you got this."

Lucia just smiled as she gave her sister a side hug as she laughed.

"Gracias, I really needed that. You are going to be a fantastic mother and I'll save you a piece of cake," she said before taking a breath. "Alright, lace up my stays please. I have a room full of people to impress with my wit and charm." Adelina smiled as she shook her head and laced up her clothes in the back. Now that was her baby sister.

With that Lucia walked right into the room where the tea party was going to be set up. Determined she didn't even try to blend in with the room as if she was always there. She saw her future mother in law standing right there talking to a very pregnant Carolina Perez. Lucia just had to wait her turn to talk to Queen Gabriella. Once they were done she went up and greeted the queen with a smile.

"Gabriella," said Lucia as she saw her mother in law and smiled.

"Lucia," she said as she pulled her in for a hug before whispering in her ear, "You're late. I don't think anyone noticed though." With that she pulled away and winked at her. Was that a good thing? She honestly couldn't tell. "You'll sit next to me, right? Especially as our newest member and my future daughter in law."

"Of course," she said grinning as she saw a few girls laugh in her direction. Lucia turned her head as she spotted her friend Mercy across the room. "So is Raul going to be here too?"

"Just us girls," she said as she patted her cheek. "I look forward to you impressing our guests tonight."

This was going to be a long luncheon as she saw her mother grin at her from the table with Mercy next to her. At least she was to have some friendly faces here as she thought of her sister, happy to have her, as she wished that she was there.


	111. Beyond that Marigold Bridge

**Story in a nutshell: Orlando and Hernan find themselves in a bind when they find themselves in another world.**

 **Authors Notes: I know it's a dia de los muertos story and it's just about Thanksgiving, but this has been sitting on my computer for nearly a year already. I figured do it now before Thanksgiving and December gets here (with finals in tow). Enjoy!**

* * *

It was quiet as Hernan Nunez-Castillo crept into the hallway as he looked around. Since it was still very late at night no one would be around. He did a small victory dance since he could go and sneak some of those treats that bisabuela made. Making sure he was still very much alone he went and knocked twice on his brother's door. He held his breath to make sure that nobody heard that.

Then the door opened as he saw Orlando in his white and gray striped pajamas.

"Ready?" he said as his brother nodded before they made their way down to the kitchen.

Being stealth the two of them tip toed down past various bedrooms. Finally, finally did they reach and get what they wanted. They had found the step stool that they used to help bisabuela and abuela to reach the jar before deciding to take only a few. Hernan had to guess that there had to about fifty in the jar, so they could probably get away with about fifteen for the night.

"Why fifteen?" asked Orlando who just wanted all of them.

"That way if we get caught we won't be in trouble for eating them all," said Hernan shaking his head. He took a pitcher of freshwater just in case someone found them wandering the halls. "And we must be careful of crumbs, so we don't get bugs in our bed."

"Okay," he said before they found a clean dish towel to wrap up their pan dulce in. The elder of the two put the jar exactly where it was before, so no one could tell.

Together the two of them had their pan dulce counted and heading back to their rooms. They kept watch in case someone was looking for them. The two nodded before veering off to their own rooms. That was as easy as cake.

That is until they reached the hall to their rooms. Standing just in front of Hernan's door stood two people that didn't look all too happy with them. First in her white nightgown stood his second eldest sister, Iliana. Next to her stood Lorenzo, their eldest brother.

"Pan dulce," said Lorenzo shortly as he shared a look with his sister.

"We were told not to take those they're for the ofrenda tomorrow, er, later today," said Iliana as she sighed. "You know the abuela and bisabuela couldn't spend all day tomorrow cooking, not with so many family members to visit."

Before either of them could defend themselves, the grandfather clock chimed. It was one a.m. which meant that they didn't exactly take the offering just yet.

"I'm going to get mama and papa if you really do end up eating all of those," warned Lorenzo as the two younger boys shared a look. Unceremoniously they let their stash drop to the floor. Neither wanted to be in trouble with their parents. "Now por favor go to bed?"

"Fine," said Hernan as he took his younger brothers hand and started off. Their room was on the other side of mami and papi's. From the corner of his Iliana and Lorenzo were picking up the pan dulce from the ground.

The closer they got away from their siblings, the closer they heard the crying. Or at least what sounded like crying. Hernan clutched his water bottle as he didn't know why someone would be crying.

That was weird, he thought, as he wondered where it was coming from. Usually any of his brothers and sisters would go straight to his parents. He looked down the hall as his eyes grew wide. That wasn't any of his siblings crying, that was his mother Queen Elena. Hernan stopped himself from going down the steps and silently creeped over to the door. He could hear his father's voice comforting her.

"Elena, you're safe now," said the voice of his father. "You're safe."

Orlando leaned against their door as he tried to hear what they were talking about. He had never seen his parents cry, much less his mother. The two of them could only wonder why Elena had to be crying.

"I shouldn't be crying on dia de los Muertos," said Elena through the door. "It's my favorite holiday… Mami and papi would have loved to meet the kids… It just feels so claustrophobic... the amulet. It's been months since this nightmare."

Their words weren't going through the door very clearly. It sounded like mama had a nightmare about being in the amulet. Then something about her parents that the boys never met. Both looked guiltily at each other about taking some pan dulce to put on the ofrenda. It was really for them as they could only hope that they could make it up to them.

"I have an idea," said Orlando as the eight-year-old only stepped away from the door. "Why don't we ask tio Mateo if we could summon a chanuel to send a message to abuelo and abuela? Like just tell them that mami misses them…"

"I think they know that, but we could see if Mateo could summon one of them. You know just to visit us one day like Zuzo does with mami sometimes. I bet that would make her really happy," said Hernan unaware that Mateo didn't really have those abilities. "All we need is a tamborita and we could do it ourselves without him even."

The two of them started to get very excited about this idea before making a beeline for the steps. Iliana and Lorenzo were back in bed as they were quiet sliding down the railing steps. They could just take one out of his shop, it wouldn't hurt anything would it? Part of him thought that is was wrong as they their way to the library. It was kind of dark and spooky heading down to the library this late at night.

Hernan opened the library doors before looking for the spare key that Mateo hid. It had to be around here somewhere. Before either boy could get that far they paused before hearing the click from the painting itself. They shared an uneasy look as they didn't know what to make of that sound. Mateo was here and just heard them walking around right? Or…

"I think I changed my mind doing this," said Orlando.

"Me too," said Hernan as they went over and touched the door to make sure it was shut. As soon as flesh touched the painting, there was a flash. Both boys were gone from the physical world.

A few minutes later Hernan Nunez-Castillo weakly sat up as he saw the books in front of him. He felt a little woozy as touched his hand to his face. Although that didn't seem to really work as he saw his hand. He had his flesh, sure, but everything else looked very transparent.

"Orlando?" he said as he shakily nudged his brother. Both were still in their pajamas as his younger brother started to wake up. That was when he noticed the thin gold lining on their small frames.

The younger boy just whimpered as he didn't want to get up. "Everything looks like ghosts," he wailed before hugging Hernan. "I don't want to be a ghost I want mama and papa!" He hugged his brother close as they heard voices and footsteps out in the hall, thinking that it was their voices. "Mami! Papi! We're in here!"

Orlando rushed to the door as he threw it open, hoping to see the faces of his parents there to greet him. Instead, there were guards that they faced. They weren't the ones that were in blue and red that his father once wore. Instead they were in brown and green uniforms as they looked at them confused, those were the really old uniforms that this tatara abuelo use to wear.

"Uh, we'll just be going," said Hernan as the guard leading the other two made a motion. Then did the other guards pick them up. "Hey let us down."

"Yes, outside of the castle," said the guard as they were being lead down the hall and out the front gates. It didn't seem to faze them that they were real kids in this ghost looking world, wait weren't they transparent?

Both boys stopped fighting as they were left confused as they watched people pass by them. Most were staff didn't look familiar at all. None of them even seemed to give them a second glance as they were walked down the long hallway. The castle even looked different from what they were used to. Someone had to help them somehow. A few faces he knew from paintings down the hall of portraits of former rulers.

They were just about to reach the doors when a familiar face stopped them. He cocked his head as he saw them. They were a young couple as he knew them, Queen Lucia and King Raul, his maternal abuelos. The ones that he never had a chance to meet. Orlando nudged him as he nodded back at them unable to form a coherent sentence. They were ghosts and staring right at their abuelos with a look of shock on their faces. This was kind of fascinating really.

They were whispering as Raul firmly looked at the guards as the boys were set back down. A chill ran down their spines as neither boy knew what to do or say. Hernan knew that this was his plan for them to see Mama, but not for him or his brother to see them. Now it was just strange to be seeing them like this.

"Abuela?" said Orlando as he looked up at her before reaching out for her. He could touch her as the two looked just as shocked.

Lucia just smiled as she saw them as she looked happier knowing that that they could. It was different, and she would probably have to scold them later, but right now she was going to take it.

"They're adorable Raul. She got on her knees as she carefully looked at both boys studying them as she took them in. "Hernan looks like Elena and I see Gabe in Orlando more. You look so grown up though! I know Orlando you have a birthday coming up, don't you?"

"November eighteenth," said the younger boy happily as he watched her as just as closely. "Mama looks like you." She just beamed in pride.

More spirits were passing by as he didn't know any of them, but the people coming seemed to know exactly who they were.

Lucia only smiled as she pulled another spirit nearby next to them. "Adelina look, you got here just in time, these are two of my grandchildren. Hernan, Orlando, this is my sister."

The woman, Adelina, who looked to be younger then Lucia as she got a good look at them as well. "Ohh, Elena's children. I really wish Esteban had a child. She grinned at them as she patted Orlando on the head and Hernan on the cheek.

"Oh Gabriella," said Lucia again as she pulled another person close to her. This time it was an elderly woman who saw them with wide eyes. "These are your great grandchildren." With that Gabriella, who Hernan remembered as King Raul's mother, came close to them and pinched their cheeks.

"If I had it I would give you candy," said Gabriella. "I never thought I'd be able to meet them. It's been years since I've crossed over with Juan."

The boys only shared a look as Elena's grandparents apparently haven't crossed for a while to know them. Hernan only wondered when he could bring up how they came here and why they were here. Frankly he didn't know the answer. Orlando was busy trying to remember names and faces of each family member. Apparently the oldest here was Queen Ignacia and her two husbands and they were his own mother's great grandparents.

"What about our great-great-great grandparents?" asked Hernan after a minute. "I mean are they here too?"

"Oh no, you seen once nobody in the living world remembers you, you move on from this world. In other words, they move on to the spirit tree. There's branches for different spirts like spirit guides. When people from our world go there they go to the ancestor branch. People as far back as the maruvians live there too. Yea gran abuela is partying it up with the spirit guides. I think Zuzo is teaching her how to start a conga line and everything."

Wow, that was far thought the two boys as they looked at so many family around them. All of these people were related to them by blood in some way.

"So now it comes down to asking, why are you here?" asked Adelina as everyone's' eyes were on them.

The two boys shared a look before Hernan pursed his lips and looked directly at her. It was now or never and see what happened. "We got up in the middle of the night to sneak some pan dulce. After we were caught by my sister, we heard mami crying as we were heading back to bad. We decided to find tio Mateo to see if he could get Mami to see abuela."

"Aww," chorused Lucia, Adelina, Gabriella, and Ignacia as she was nearby.

"Of course, I'd go see her," said Lucia after a minute as she wiped her eyes. "We'd be coming anyway, just see everyone. Especially Elena and Isabel, I think about them every day."

They nodded happily along, but then shared a long unsure how they would get back to being with them. It had to happen right?

"Oh boys, we'll find Alacazar," said Adelina as she rubbed their heads. "We'll have to get you back to Avalor safely and solid in no time. He's around here somewhere if he's not trying to help someone with something already. That man works too much."

With that Orlando and Hernan had stood close to Lucia ready to spend some time with her. It'd be like spending time with their other abuela right? Just that this one wasn't exactly alive. Together they went to get some space from the rest of the crowd. The boys just looked around spellbound by what this other world looked like. Everyone around them began to disperse as they stood with King Raul and Queen Lucia next to them. Raul had done a trick with him pulling out a coin from behind their ears.

"You'll be home soon," said Raul as he rubbed their sons. "I wish I had gotten to know you in the physical world. Why don't you tell us more about yourselves?"

Hernan brightened up as he told them about everything. "I love sailboats, olaball, and adventures. Well I like reading the Adventures of Peaches and Paco." He had launched into the story of the time he lost the class pets in the castle. Raul laughed as he told him a story about losing his brother's horse.

Orlando and Lucia smiled at each other before going into their own stories. "I like baking with abuela, music, and swimming." Lucia smiled as she could only tell the story of learning how to bake with her mother. She only wished that she could teach her grandchildren how to bake as well.

They talked for at least an hour as they exchanged more information about their family too.

"Mira doesn't like going by her full name with friends. Iliana sneak's extra books into her reading list. Lorenzo is hiding a cat in his room," said Hernan ready to out his siblings as Raul and Lucia only laughed. Lucia couldn't help but tell things about her own sister in the meantime.

"I think it's time to go now," said Adelina as she had Alacazar behind her. The four had made themselves comfortable in the parlor as the boys got up to follow after him. They had turned to hug their grandparents and without saying anything they could feel the sadness hanging in the room. Alacazar smiled at them as they looked back at them as Lucia hugged Raul watching them leave.

They had positioned themselves back near where they had come as Alacazar winked at them before saying a spell. Together Hernan and Orlando sighed as they closed their eyes as there was a flash behind their eyes.

After five minutes did they open their eyes to see everything back the way it was. The way that they knew the castle as it was as they let out a sigh of relief. They shared a look before rushing off quietly up to their parent's room. They didn't knock as they opened the door to find their parents sleeping. Together the two had climbed in with them, thankful that it was a big bed.

"What are you two doing up?" asked Elena as she rubbed her eyes.

"We wanted to sleep with you," said Orlando sweetly as she pulled him close. Behind them Gabe pulled Hernan close as they smiled at each other. Tonight was an adventure but it was nice to be with their parents.


	112. That Sinking Feeling

**Story in a nutshell: Esteban watches his parents leave as**

 **Authors Notes: Inspired from the newest episode Snow Place Like Home. I had to make up a place on where they were voyaging to though since tehy never mention it. Enjoy! And please drop reviews!**

 **Spanish translation: te amo-I Love you**

* * *

Esteban sat the window as he sighed hoping that the weather would turn dark and start pouring down raining. That a great thunderclap with lightening would light up the sky. Then maybe his parents wouldn't be packing up their stuff right now, so they could leave him. Instead the weather seemed to perfect with clear skies and a slight breeze. He got up and went to his door as he spied his mother's floral skirt swish across the hall as she was talking with tia Lucia.

"I hope everything is okay with Santiago's parents and I hope you have a safe voyage," said Lucia as she squeezed her sister as he thought of his grandparents on his father's side. They lived in Galdiz, it was across a great ocean and farther north than Avalor. All he really knew was that they were sick.

"Just remember to keep an eye on Esteban. He tends to sneak off sometimes," said Adelina as she adjusted her bag. "He's going to miss us so much. This is the first time we're going to be gone for so long without him."

"Adelina Esteban will be fine," said Lucia with an assuring voice. "He should be here and focusing on his studies and be with his friends. I know Elena would really miss him. If something is wrong, we'll come with him to be there with you."

They hugged again as Esteban burst forward to hug his mother's legs. "Don't leave, something is going to go wrong I swear," he said as she buried his face in his mother's skirts. "You can't go."

Adelina sunk to her knees as she put her arms around him. "Mijo, you know we have to be with your abuelos. We won't be gone for long okay? It's only two months that we'll be gone, three at max."

Esteban pouted as the idea of talking to his father creeped into his mind. Maybe he could convince him not to go. He reluctantly pulled away from his mother's grip as she brushed some hair out of his face and kissed his head. He nodded as he ran in the opposite direction. Maybe his dad could convince her otherwise. The carriages were already outside the front of the castle as he saw his father direct a guard.

"Papa!" he called as he ran into his father's arms. Santiago smiled as he picked up the eight-year-old as a smile stretched across his face and kissed his forehead. "You're not really going to leave, are you? I mean I have this really bad feeling that something will happen."

"Really? I mean I have a good feeling that everything will be okay. Are you worried about your abuelos?" he asked as he thought about his own parents and hoped that they were okay. The doctor had written saying that it was yellow fever. He could only pray that everything would be okay.

"Something bad is going to happen," said Esteban firmly. He wasn't sure what, but something was going to happen, and it was going to be bad. He really couldn't place why he had these feelings, but it was clear he was nervous. Why couldn't they see that something bad would happen? "Couldn't you stay here?"

"We can't do that mijo," said Santiago as the doors opened. Behind them stood his mother, tios Raul and Lucia, and his primas Isabel and Elena. Then his abuelos on his mother's side as they waited. They were watching them and ready to give their love and safe wishes for travel. Even though Isabel probably wouldn't remember since she was only two but still it was a nice gesture.

"Please don't leave," screeched Esteban as he put his arms around his father not wanting them to go. Behind them Elena giggled some as Santiago was dragging Esteban across the concrete back to them. Adelina shared a look with her sister as she went to get Esteban off him. Together the small family gathered near the horses, so they could have a private moment. Adelina and Santiago shared a look as they sighed.

"Esteban, I know you're really worried about us, but we are worried about you too," said Adelina slowly as she put her arm around him. "And we're really going to miss you, but we have to go. Everything will be just fine."

"We'll write as soon as we get there, and we'll bring you back an extra special gift," said Santiago as he nuzzled his face in his neck for the hug as Esteban giggled at the prickly hairs of his father's beard. "There's that smile."

With that Esteban sobered up as he let his lower lip jut out and his eyes grew big and watery. It was the famous puppy dog face that Elena used to get her way. Maybe it could work on one of them. That was when he saw his parents give him that Look. The look that said it wasn't going to work.

"You'll come back right?" he asked as the tears started to threaten to come down his cheeks.

"Of course, mijo," said Adelina gently as she took his hands. "And we'll go on our own special voyage ourselves just the three of us. Te amo."

"Te amo," he said in a small voice as his father kissed his head again.

He reluctantly stepped back as the rest of the family said their goodbyes. As his parents got into the carriage Esteban waved until their carriage was out of site. Then he let out a chocked sob as he felt the hands of his aunt hug him from around the back and his two cousins hold his hand. Everyone else gathered around him as he could only wish that his gut feeling was wrong.


	113. News

**Story in a nutshell: Esteban and his aunt after the inevitable news about a beloved sister and mother.**

 **Authors Notes: Wow I'm in the mood for some sad stuff for some reason. Get those tissues ready as I have another sad Esteban fic with a positive ending though! To the anon that requested a fic, I'm a big fan of Esteban being bi so he may or may not have a boyfriend. Just a heads up since it sounds like an interesting idea.  
**

 **Also next time I update will be finals week (hopefully forever!) and I'll probably just be reposting one of my older Elena fics with little reviews on it. This is because I likely won't be writing much and the story might get more views. Happy December and enjoy this fic.**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day in Avalor as both Lucia and Esteban were watching the mail for news from Galdiz. The only question on their mind was did Adelina and Santiago get there okay? Hence why everyone was still playing inside when they could have easily been outside. A month had passed and so far, they had heard nothing. The voyage was going to be a long one, but this was just frustrating to the queen and her young nephew.

"And king me," said Elena as Lucia was watching Esteban and Elena play checkers. Begrudgingly yet distant Esteban stacked one piece on top of it. On the floor Isabel was playing with her blocks building a tower around her on all four sides. It was times like this did she miss having Adelina around as they would sit and talk.

That didn't seem to bother Esteban like it normally would as he hated losing. Instead he was looking out the window as was she.

"Don't worry Esteban we'll hear back from tía y tío soon," said Elena as she patted his shoulder. "If you want we can play another round."

"Ah okay Elena," he said as they started over on the board.

Lucia only sighed as she watched them start and Isabel continue to build. Then eyes lingering on the line where the sky met the water, hoping to see the boat with the mail on it soon. The door opened as she looked over to see a guard standing there. The kids looked up but she gestured for them to stay put.

Outside in the hall she faced the guard as he looked apologetic and sad all at the same time. "I'm sorry your highness but we found sister's ship and it had went under during what we think was a blizzard. There were no survivors, I'm sorry," said the guard in his best neutral voice.

Lucia gasped as she pressed a hand to her chest as she looked into the playroom to see the kids. Her eyes lingered on Esteban as she began to feel dizzy. Adelina? Her sister and brother in law were dead. She could feel the blood in her ears pounding as she swallowed back a sob. Then she faintly muttered a simple, "Gracias Ernesto."

A few tears escaped her eyes as she abruptly stood up and rushed out of the room as she leaned against the wall. How was she going to tell her parents that their daughter was…? How was she going to tell Esteban? Lucia put a hand on her forehead as she last remembered telling her older sister that she loved her. That Esteban was going to be safe with them.

She sighed as she could only remember the time her father taught them how to play guitar together. Or when Adelina helped her get ready for her first date. Being there for each other when their children were born. Lucia curled her lip as her vision was blurred. She couldn't cry in front of the kids.

"Tía Lucia?" said a small voice next to her as she looked up at her nephew. "Did you hear anything?"

Her throat hitched as she took his hands and pulled him down to rest his head on her lap. "Esteban," she said in a small voice. "I did hear something. Um, your parents. There was a storm and the boat sank. The guards found the remains and they're not coming back."

She covered her mouth with her hand as the tears were flowing freely now. In her lap Esteban froze as he was shaking as she held him close not daring to let go.

"Mama and papa," said Esteban as he clutched her skirt before throwing himself onto her. "I told them not to go and they're gone now." His parents were gone as he cried out loudly as Lucia did nothing to stop him as she just held him tight.

Later that night when the rest of the family was told. As expected Luisa and Francisco were pretty much devastated as Francisco was holding his wife as his own tears were falling. Raul was holding Elena and Isabel. Esteban and Lucia holding each other tightly. Funeral arrangements were made for them and for the sailors that were on the ship.

Tears were dried as the memory of the day just made everything end on a bitter note. Lucia heading down to her nephew's room as she wanted to check on him. Perhaps she could stay with him tonight if he was still very upset. Softly, she knocked on the door as it opened to see his face peeking up at her.

"Tía Lucia," he said as she saw Esteban holding his stuffed bunny and a blanket. His eyes were wet from crying and pajamas crumpled around his small frame. "I had a nightmare."

She sighed as she got down on her knees and took his hands. Abandoning his room she lead him to her own room as Raul shifted in their bed. That was perfect, she thought, it was big enough for the three of them as they got closer to the bed.

"Oh carino," said Lucia as she got down in front of him and sat him at the edge of her bed. Esteban was crying over something that truly just seemed to scare him. It was probably his parents, she thought, as she attempted to smile at him. "Why don't you sleep with me and your uncle tonight okay?"

He nodded as she crawled over to the middle spot between them. Raul was resting just fine as Lucia smiled softly at them.

"Auntie," said Esteban in a quiet voice. "Can you sing to me?"

"Of course, mijo," she said before singing her father's song that he made up just for her. She sang it to Elena and now she would gladly sing it to her nephew. It was moments like that made Lucia's heart swell with pride in herself as an aunt. She liked seeing that her own children were protected and well taken care of and now Esteban would be too. Like the son she never had, she thought with a smile.

Next to her Esteban was already asleep as she leaned in and kissed the small boy's cheek fondly. Then she kissed Raul's just because she felt like it. This was going to be a tough couple of months. However, things were going to be okay. One day they would see each other again as she drifted off to sleep. She kept that thought in her mind as hope Adelina and Santiago were in a better place now.


	114. As One Chapter Ends

**Story in a nutshell: Elena and her abuelo talk about school and growing up.**

 **Authors Notes: Alright I actually have time to write something new (well semi, this has been sitting for a bit). This is part one of two, if lucky I'll be updating part two on the day after my own graduation. Kind of perfectly timed that there :)  
**

* * *

Elena sighed as she happily looked at the canopy above her bed. It had been a week since her coronation and everything was perfect. Her test and Shuriki were officially finished. Her eyes lingered to the scepter wondering if she'll ever need to use it again. A small smile graced her face as she got up out of the bed and found her queen gown as she put her hair up. It felt weird not to have some adventure to go on right away. That didn't seem to matter anyway since her sister was graduating today! Well they were holding a ceremony for the middle school students jumping into high school and Elena found herself beyond excited.

The threw open her door to hear Gabe and Mateo sharing some story as she tried to listen in. "No Senora Vergara said that I was her best student and she loved me for some reason. She had to retire the year after a left. I'm sorry you had to endure her for one year," said Gabe.

"I wish there was a magic school I could have studied at, rather than the city school. Elena was lucky to be tutored in the castle," said Mateo.

"Talking about school?" guessed Elena as she saw them. "Somehow I can imagine you being a teacher's pet Gabe. Did you win her over with a smile and a bag of cookies?" She gently swatted his arm as he just grinned back at her.

"Very funny," he said as they turned a corner and down to the breakfast table.

"We were just talking about school since Isabel's ceremony is today and going to be in high school," said Mateo. "Gabe was telling me about this teacher he had for all five years, this writing instructor. I only had her once and I'm glad I wasn't him."

Gabe started a story where he was forced into giving a speech about how the bakery worked. Elena could only laugh when he said he used to get up at four am thinking that it was a joke. Then straightened up when she realized that he wasn't kidding. They rounded the hall to the kitchen as Elena hugged her sister from behind and smothered her with kisses.

"Are you sure that you don't want a squadron of guards going with you to the school?" asked Elena as Isabel hugged her sister. "I mean it's the last day and the ceremony is going to be packed. I want to make sure you're okay. Oh, Gabe I think we need four guards to follow her."

"Elena, it's the last day," said Isabel as she raised her eyebrow. "See you all later at the ceremony okay?"

Elena pulled her sister into a hug before heading out the door to the carriage Rico had pulled out front. Her abuelos had already flocked to her congratulating and promising that they'll be at the ceremony. She sighed as she felt her abuela pull her in close for another hug. First Elena became a queen and then Isabel starting high school in the fall. Everything was moving so fast, but not fast for her to wish to be back in the amulet. Elena turned to her abuelos and Esteban still sitting at the breakfast table.

"Sorry I'm late," said Naomi after a minute as she tugged at her new dress. "Not much today is there?"

"Plenty actually," said Esteban, "We're hosting the after party for Isabel's school ceremony. The bridging ceremony is today."

Naomi's eyes sparkled as she heard that before pulling Elena over to talk about what they had to do. Apparently, Naomi had her own memories of the bridging ceremony that she wanted to get involved. The day just seemed to drag on and on as Elena began to feel nervous as it got closer to letting out time. Isabel was going to be starting high school here soon as she bit her bottom lip. When was her baby sister finally old enough to be at this point? She could still remember the day that they were hiding cookies from Esteban together.

Elena had found herself sitting on the steps close to the front door as she found herself just reminiscing about what they did together younger.

"Are you okay mija?" asked Francisco as he saw her staring longingly at the door.

"Hmm?" she said looking up at him as she blinked and yawned. "Um, yea, just thinking about Isabel. Why do they have to do this bridging ceremony? I mean high school is high school isn't it? There's nothing that special about it."

"Not entirely, some students might not go to high school and have to help on their parent's farms. At least when I was a child that's why not everyone went. Did I ever tell you that my class was the first to do the bridging ceremony?" asked Francisco as he could feel what Elena was going through. He remembered his daughters doing the same thing when they were that age.

She felt a smile curve on her lips as she could picture her abuelo, very young starting school for the first time. Then she glanced forlornly at the door knowing that they would have to leave sooner or later. Next year Isabel was going to have her quinceanera and…

"No," said Elena as Francisco wiped a piece of hair from her face. "I didn't know that. I'm really proud of Isabel but I feel like time is going too fast."

"I know mija," said Francisco as he put his arm around her. "Just think that this is a new adventure for her. Just like you're on your adventure as you rule."

"Thanks, abuelo, I wish I thought of it that way at first rather than be a little sad." That part of her that was sad seemed to wash right off her with a new perspective.

"It's okay to be a little sad," said Francisco. "But right now, I think it's time for a ceremony. You better go change, I heard you had something special made for Isabel too."

He watched as Elena got excited as she practically flew up the steps to her room as Francisco watched. His granddaughters seemed to grow up in front of him as he just smiled softly. This was one chapter of their lives beginning and ending for sure.


	115. Another Chapter Begins

**Story in a nutshell: Isabel and her friends at the leaving ceremony in school.**

 **Authors Notes: Picked up from the last chapter! I'm not following a normal education system for this and thought to do something different then what's expected. High school for them picks up in eighth grade and elementary school ends with seventh. Then different options for high school. Let me know if it's good or not. Enjoy!**

* * *

Isabel was nervous as she paced behind the curtain biting her bottom lip. She was giving a speech to her class for the leaving ceremony as she nervous. Going from one school to another was going to be a shift in her life. It was going to be for everyone. Public speaking was never really her thing even if she could do it. She sighed as she saw Cristina wheel over to her looking concerned.

"Are you okay Isabel?" asked Cristina as she watched the young princess swirl around as she toyed with her sash. It was one of their souvenirs for the students leaving at the end of the day. Isabel couldn't keep anything from her friend as she told her.

"Yea, just a little nervous," she said. "Can you believe it Cristina? We're going to be in high school next year. It seems like it's too good to be true. I mean we're leaving elementary school behind like it's nothing. And… and…" She started to feel a little clammy the more and more she thought of it. She was in a college class. It wasn't like she didn't know any of this stuff.

Cristina paused as she looked at her friend. "And?" she asked as she bit her bottom lip. "Isabel if you're nervous you can tell me."

"Maybe I am a little," she said finding a place to sit down. "I mean I know it's not that big of a deal, but it is kind of a big deal. I've only ever been castle schooled my entire life. And high school is filled with more kids or some might never move on with us. Then classes are going to be different."

She looked over at Cristina wondering if she was worrying about nothing. It was silly, she thought, as Cristina reached over and took her hands. "Isa, everything is going to be scary. I mean, I admit that I'm freaking out a little too. We spent thirteen years of our lives in this school. We should be proud to be moving on though."

"I am proud of that," said Isabel as she was giving her own speech at the school. She would have never volunteered to do it if she wasn't. "It's just more different then I originally thought. College is one experience that I'm glad I was able to go through since it might help me. Even though it's going to be vastly different from eighth grade."

"Better than me I never did that," said Cristina with a giggle as she saw Quique and Amara join them in the back. She waved over to them as she hugged them as soon as met in the middle of the backstage together.

Both of her friends looked well as Isabel's smile dropped some. This was the last she was going to see of Amara since she had told them that she was dropping out. She was going to a trade school and being tutored from home by her elder brother. Quique she was going to see at the high school though even though it wouldn't be as often.

"You guys ready?" asked Amara with a large smile on her face as she saw Isabel's frown.

"I'm going to miss you Amara," said Isabel as she hugged her again. It was going to be different as she thought about when they would see each other next.

"It's not like I can't come and visit," said Amara as she hugged Cristina when she saw her. "It's not like we're never going to see each other again after we walk out."

Isabel just squeezed her friend once more before there was a call for the students to line up in seats. She waved to her abuelo as they filed in and took up the first two rows in front of the stage. Isabel at the end of the row so she could go up to the podium quicker. Senorita Belinda, who was her teacher in the past, gave her speech about the ceremony and her luck to the students. Then the principal had a few words until they started to call out names. Of course, her speech had to be the last thing that they heard.

Applause filled the room as each name was called out as she paid special attention to her friends. _Cristina Rodríguez, Amara Ramos, Quique Sanchez._ With each name she clapped harder until her hands hurt. Until finally she heard her own name from Senorita Belinda called her name.

"Isabel Castillo Flores," she said as Isabel was on the stage shaking her hand and accepting the certificate as she was told to wait next to Senorita Belinda to give the closing speech.

From her spot, she could see her family and her friends as she cleared her throat. She could make out Elena in the audience as she smiled at her. Then her abuelos as they were pleased as her eyes settled on Esteban. He looked immensely proud of her as she felt her heart swell.

Her thoughts went to her speech as she had to make it brief and only two minutes long. They were calling names for their certificates. Her mind swirling as she didn't look down at the card she had written her speech on. In fact, Isabel forgot that she had it in her pocket.

"Fellow classmates, congratulations on making it through. We've been here for thirteen years and it's hard to tell that we've grown so much it seems. Each one of us offers something unique that we're going to carry in our schooling with us. It's going to get tougher but we're all going to make it through because we have each other. Thank you to all our teachers, you guided us, and we couldn't be more grateful. To my class, we did it."

With that everyone in the school auditorium burst into applause as Isabel just watched her friends. Next year was going to be so different but, the more she thought of it, she wouldn't change it. They were still going to have each other. They were going to meet even more new people. It was scary, and it was challenging but she thought that made her smile. She always did like a challenge.


	116. Baby Bonding and Fatherhood

**Story in a nutshell: Mateo, Gabe, and Elena attempt to feed the baby late one night.**

 **Authors Note: Happy late Christmas! No Christmas themed story this year since I've been busy. But will probably do a new years themed one with Lucia and Raul though. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mateo de Alva got up as he found himself heading toward the kitchens as he noticed that it was very late. After about halfway down the hall was when he heard something that sounded like screams. Alarmed and ready to fight he found something that he could use. He wished his brought his tamborita, but it was too late to go back now. As he drew closer he could tell it was coming from the kitchen.

"He yah!" he said before kicking the door open to find Gabe there with Lorenzo sitting on the counter being supported. The young infant let out a massive scream that he was sure couldn't come out of a small human. "Has he always been a screamer? I don' remember him crying like that before."

"He's sick," said Gabe after a minute as he had some medicine on the counter next to him. "I didn't want him near everyone else and risk waking everyone up, so I took him down here. Nobody's been able to hold him for very long before he's screaming for Elena."

"So why not get Elena?" asked Mateo after a minute as he tried hard not to cover his own ears. This kid was louder than loud. And it was not helping his ear drums. He wanted to help him but unsure how as he just watched him scream.

"Because she needs to sleep," snapped Gabe as he sat Lorenzo down on the table. "I don't need to sleep so long as Elena has enough."

"You make me glad that I'm not married or have kids yet. You haven't slept at all have you?" asked Mateo. "Any way I'm going to help you make sure he gets his medicine. What do I need to do? What kind of medicine is it anyway?"

"Thank you, thank you so much, you are right I need sleep. He has a diaper rash so we just have to rub some cream on it and put on a dry diaper. And a cough and I have a syrup for that. Do you want to hold him or rub something on his bum?" For some reason Gabe sounded enthusiastic as he said that, he was probably ready for this night to be over.

Neither sounded very appealing but determined to help as Mateo took his robe off and rolled up the sleeves on his pajamas before reaching out for the infant. A towel was laid out on the table to lay him face down he assumed.

Awkwardly that part was soon enough over as Lorenzo started to scream for a different reason. This time he was getting sick because of some cough that he had. This part seemed easy enough as maybe that the 'in comes the jaquin' method would work. He remembered watching Elena do that with Esteban on the island of youth.

"Alright here comes the jaquin going to his nest," said Gabe softly and gently as Lorenzo pushed the spoon away. The spoon flying back and the medicine landing on his cheek and nose as Mateo burst into a laugh.

Then that was followed by someone from behind them as they whirled around. From the door stood Elena in her dressing gown as she nearly doubled over in laughter. Gabe wiped his face as he held the infant close to him.

"Elena you need to sleep," said Gabe as he held up Lorenzo who had spit in her direction. "See even he wants you to go away."

Elena just giggled again as she came over and sat next to them. "I think I have my own method," she said as she filled the spoon up with medicine. She whirled around the spoon in the air as Lorenzo stopped wailing to see where it would go. Elena wasn't going to land it in his mouth but…

The spoon went directly into Mateo's mouth as Elena nodded at him. "The baby is watching Mateo," she said. "We have to show him it's okay so swallow."

Mateo gulped back the medicine as he smiled at Lorenzo. "See I'm fine," he said. "And I think you will be too."

Gabe turned and did the jaquin twirl above his head before going into his mouth. Everyone watched anxious as this time he seemed to swallow it.

"Now that was entertaining," said Elena after a minute. "First the diaper rash change and then the medicine." She paused and then teased as she gently pushed him, "Maybe you should be the new nanny Mateo." Ahh that's right they were in the process of hiring a new one. The last didn't exactly go so well.

"No," said Mateo not even thinking about it. He liked being the wizard and Elena's best friend, he didn't want to add nanny to that list. He watched as Elena went to take Lorenzo from Gabe who was seemingly falling asleep on his feet. He watched Lorenzo and Elena as the infant bubbly pulled her hair. "It's kind of funny though. The girls look so much like Gabe, but he looks a lot like you."

"I don't mind," said Elena as she put a hand on Gabe's shoulder as he woke up as he wearily blinked around the room. "You're going to be a good dad though. You handle that almost like a pro."

"Almost?" asked Mateo teasing her as she rolled her eyes.

"For a guy who doesn't normally handle sick babies," she said knowing that he and Isabel usually did pass off the kids back to her when they were especially cranky. "Now all you need is a girl."

"Maybe not right now," said Mateo. "I need all the practice I can get with them."

"Then you'll be golden, seriously Mateo I think you'll do great," said Elena as they started to make their way to their rooms. "You'd make a great dad and one day I think you'll see that. Maybe I need to set you up with Naomi."

"I guess now's not the time to admit that I used to have a crush on her," said Mateo as Elena's giggled some. She could see it happening but she had to admit that kind of caught her off guard. Maybe they could do a little meddling one day, she thought with a sigh.

"Thanks Elena," said Mateo as he was dropped off first as he watched Gabe and Elena head to Lorenzo's room. Maybe one day he would have that, but for now, he liked where he was.


	117. Pre-Wedding Flirting

**Story in a nutshell: Elena and Gabe bonding before their wedding.**

 **Authors Note: Kind of pointless but cute I hope.**

 **So this year I made a resolution to write and finish some of the other stories I have in different categories I have saved on my computer (I have a folder full!). Because of this resolution I will not be writing as much Elena stories and this collection will be winding down in regular updates. I will be writing stories still but it's when I have ideas will I be posting. So I hope people still enjoy the stories I have posted here and will continue to read others that spark your fancy.**

 **Happy New Year!**

* * *

Elena found herself snuggling up against Gabe's chest to kiss him awake as she relished the warmth between them. Soon they were going to wake up every day like this. It was just another week until their wedding, she thought, as she squealed.

"We have to get up," said Gabe as he stirred against her. "Aren't we supposed to design our new bedroom as a married couple?" Actually, they were supposed to do any last-minute wedding planning including the room they were going to stay in and more. Elena didn't say anything as she wanted to stay in bed if she could.

That didn't seem to work as Gabe decided to wake her up the old-fashioned way. He grabbed his pillow and just decided to hit her with it.

"Hey," she said waking up as she blinked at him. "A pillow fights this early?"

"I had to get you up somehow," he teased as they had kissed deeply as her mind wandered into the more territory. They had done it once before as she remembered that night as her cheeks flushed. They separated before going to change for the day. She glimpsed at his bare chest as she wistfully looked down at her own body as she found her shift and stays.

Together the two got up as they started to head down to breakfast. Mateo and Naomi joined them during their walk to the dining room.

"So, are you two ready to tie the knot?" asked Mateo. "I have the best gift for you two."

"No, I clearly do," said Naomi as she and Mateo shared a long look.

"She probably does," said Mateo as Naomi just giggled.

"I'm teasing," she said as they found seats in the dining room. "I'm pretty sure you do."

Then everyone went around to see what was going on for everyone as per usual. Elena had her queen duties and then training with Mateo. Gabe had lessons with Esteban and then his own last-minute duties as captain. Isabel with her friends all day and her grandparents doing things together. First was the last-minute bedroom design with Luisa and Blanca for extra input.

With that and a room change Gabe and Elena sat next to each other, playing footsie, as they were looking at swatches of fabric left and right.

"Alright so what color did you narrow it down to," asked Elena as he looked at the samples again herself as she was sure of the color that she picked out. Gabe nodded at her to say her color first as she just shook her head. "I'd say teal, but instead of the same shade in my room we make it a bit darker with more hints of blue. But I like the purple."

"That means I'm picking the bright red but I like the turquoise to go with it," said Gabe as her foot brushed up against his ankle. "That still means we need a neutral color."

Luisa clapped her hands together as she smiled at the couple. "Isn't this fun picking out what your room will be like as a married couple? No more going up and down those steps in the towers and you'll be a little closer to the kitchen."

With that she and Gabe shared a grin at each other unable to disagree with that. Even if they all couldn't agree on colors schemes for the room. That didn't seem to matter as much as Elena put her arm around Gabe's as she kissed his cheek.

"What about tan?" asked Esteban. "It'll be beautiful when the sun sets. Plus, we can call this, uh, debate done and I can start Gabriel's lesson. Send the workers to start so you have a bedroom to go to on your wedding night."

Elena glanced at her cousin as Gabe just looked down on the paper. They made a silent agreement not to let Esteban get involved in stuff like this again. Their decision and their ideas, however, his tan gave Elena and idea as she mouthed something to Gabe next to her.

"Gold," said Gabe. "Now we can call this done. We're going to have gold on the walls and a red bedspread…"

"And teal curtains and rug. All three colors can mix and match to make pillows. Be ready to move our stuff in right after it's painted." They grinned at each other before her hand slide up to his thigh as Gabe tried to hold in his growing cheeks.

"This is so exciting!" said Blanca. "My son is getting married and they're getting their own room together. The room will be beautiful, I bet won't even miss your old one after a while. Those colors look great and I'm just rambling. I can't wait to be here with you mijo."

Elena just smiled at her soon to be mother in law as she felt something in her drop as she realized that Isa had a room near hers. The entire layout of this hall was going to change very soon. The staff was freshening up and fixing her abuelo King Juan Victor's room, for her and Gabe. She was going to be moving out of her tower bedroom, some of which she was thankful for as she got older. That also meant that Isabel's room was going to be farther away. Her abuelos and Esteban slept in this hall along with her parents when they were alive. That didn't seem to matter because she knew that nothing was going to keep them apart.

"Next we're supposed to decide if my dad or Carmen and Julio are baking. It's not going to be my dad I don't think," said Gabe as they left Blanca and Luisa behind to fret over anything that they wanted made for themselves.

"Hmm, I'm not thinking that right now," said Elena as she pulled Gabe in for a kiss. "I think we should go and have our own fun." Their lips touched as Gabe grinned into the kiss.

"Let's go," he said as they found a nearby room.


	118. Serious Conversations

**Story in a nutshell:** **Lucia has something important she wants to talk to her fiancé about but keeps getting distracted until she finally tells him.**

 **Authors Note: This is a hard** T **rating for talks of sex.** **Another kind of pointless story but I think it's cute.** **Still writing those other stories but I found this saved on my computer and had to post, its too cute. So I edited and added it to the collection. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Raul sighed as he watched her sleep before getting up out of the bed and looked for his clothes. Despite being engaged, he still had not moved in with her. Their new room would be made finished just in time for after the wedding.

"Raul," she moaned as she lazily looked up at him. The indention of his frame still fresh on her bed. "Come back to bed," she protested as she reached out for him.

"I can't," he said. "I have to debrief… he started to say as Lucia was pulling him back into her bed. He just smiled as he let her pull him back in almost a suggestive way. He kissed her as it was deep before Lucia was on top of him. "When did you decide to do this early?"

"Felt like it," she said as he grinned and kissed her back. Before they could continue there was a knock on the door. They sighed before they quickly got dressed as Raul found his clothes. They were getting married in two months as Lucia sighed happily. She thought back to her dress as she imagined more than just Raul being in a tight white pajama top. "I guess off to breakfast we go?"

"Of course," he said as they went to the door. Behind it stood Adelina as she saw them. "Hi Addi."

"Hi Raul, Lucia," she said as she saw them. "How's the wedding plans?"

"None existent," said Lucia a bit grateful. They had done everything they could so now all they had to do was wait for June to actually get there. Instead, the only thing Lucia was worried about was the honeymoon. The only thing making her slightly less excited was what happened. Mainly the sex part as she wasn't entirely used to the idea. Oh, she thought, that sounded like something that she should talk to Raul about before the wedding.

Next to her Raul and Adelina were in a conversation about an experiment she was trying concerning the food. It sounded like a good one as they rounded into the dining room. Her abuelos, padrinos, and even little Esteban were already there as they were just waiting for them.

Together they all took a seat as the food was taken out and placed in front of them.

"I think I got my food as a guard," joked Raul as Francisco laughed as they were deep in conversation about something already but she didn't really follow the story.

"It reminds me of my time in the army," said Francisco as she heard bits and pieces of their conversation.

Lucia sighed, she wanted to talk to him about this whole honeymoon night with him later. That meant waiting until after her first meeting was done. Breakfast came and went as she found herself standing in her room trying to think of how she was going to bring this subject up with him. Or how she was going to say it.

She had a meeting with Teresa, one of their suppliers, in an hour and Lucia had to clear her mind before seeing her. This was something she couldn't help but think about.

"Raul, I want to talk to you about," she started to say into her mirror. "That's not it. Um, Raul I think that we should let our relationship evolve before the wedding. No that's not it either. See the thing is I want… No that is waaay to forward. Oh geez how do I say this?"

Then the knock on the door made her whirl around as she put smoothed out her hair. Perfect. She opened the door to find her fiancé standing there with a smile on his face. Lucia hugged him as she saw him as he hugged her back kissing her cheek.

"Ready for your meeting?" asked Raul as his hand laced with hers.

"Of course," she said happily as she thought about what she was going to say. "Um, Raul. Is there any chance I can talk to you about something," she started to say before Bembe had jumped in between them.

"Lady Lucia, your abuela needs you for sizing again."

"Sure," she said before turning back to Raul intending to finish what they had started. "Just a minute."

"She means right now," said Bembe urgently as Raul just kissed her as Bembe averted his eyes.

Lucia shook her head as she looked at Raul. Sighing Lucia followed her Bembe to the dressing room. Hopefully this was going to be fast, she thought, as she saw Gloria and Silvia also measuring Adelina, Isidora, and Mercy.

Once that was done Lucia intended on finding Raul again to ask him that question that was on her mind. "Lady Lucia," said he said flushing as he got close to her. Finally, she could talk to Raul before she could leave. Perfect, they were even alone and could not be easily over heard.

"Lucia is something wrong?" he asked as she shook her head. "Are you okay? Is Adelina?" Aww that was sweet that he asked about Addi, before she shook her head. Lucia Castillo Flores could do this.

Alright well the thing I wanted to talk to you about was, our relationship," she said as Raul grew quiet. This was too good to be true, he thought, as Lucia probably wanted to move on from him. Lucia caught the look on his face as she tried to fix her tone of that sentence. "I mean, Raul, I want to have sex."

His eyes grew wide and jaw dropped a little as he had to think about that one. It was breaking up, that was definitely getting closer then close.

"Like before the wedding?" he asked surprised. They'd share a room together occasionally but there was nothing permanent. Her kisses were getting really suggestive lately…

"Yea, you see I'm a little nervous about that whole wedding night thing. Especially since I have to worry about making an heir. So, I was wondering if we could try it once without the added pressure. We could take our time and get to know each other."

As she said that Lucia ran her hand across this arm as he flushed at the contact.

"Lucia I'd never pressure you," he said softly wiping hair from her face. "Is this something you really want to try? Do you feel that nervous about it?"

"I do, I want to want to make both of us happy," she said before adding, "I love you and I care about you where I want to show you this affection before it's required of me. I mean do it before babies come right away. Does that make sense?"

"I suppose," he said as he bit his lip. "I'm glad you talked about it with me though. I've been a little nervous about it too."

"Well I'm glad that I put both of our minds at ease," said Lucia as she playfully pushed his arm. "Maybe tonight or sometime later this week?"

It was quiet between them as they gently kissed once more. She ran her hands down his chest as his hands sat very low on her hips. Lucia pulled away as he could see that fire in her eyes. She had a meeting to go to, somehow Raul had an idea of what she'd be thinking of. His thoughts might have gone in the same direction. He took her arm before heading toward the kitchen to meet the supplier.


	119. Memories in Stone

**Story in a nutshell: Francisco and Esteban bonding.**

 **Authors Note: Hopefully a mixture of like sadness but hopeful all at the same time. I had this written for awhile and decided to just connect the parts I had done. Enjoy!**

* * *

The day had started out slow as Francisco couldn't wait anymore. He gathered his bag with his guitar before heading toward the door. On his way there he found one person that would be able to help him at least. He just needed a ride to where he was going.

"Captain Nunez," said Francisco as he saw Gabe and smiled. "A word please?"

With that he straightened up and walked right toward the elderly man. Francisco loved it as he saw the young captain toward him. It was like watching himself in a mirror when he was that age, he was in the royal guard himself and it brought back nothing but good memories. Gabriel stood tall and proud in attention for him.

"Since Elena is sick and Luisa is with Diego now, I'd like you to accompany me on my duties today" said Francisco as it made sense, he was at least a lot of meetings to have some idea of what was going on. Even though that wasn't exactly what he was going to be doing. Gabe nodded as he followed Francisco out and to the carriage.

From behind them just a little out of ear shot Esteban heard the two talking about something. His abuelo was sneaking out as Esteban watched him leave with a guard on a carriage. Hmm, that was a little suspicious. Curious to know where they were going, Esteban found Higgins quickly as they followed them. Something was today but he couldn't quite place what. Gabriel wouldn't really have noticed that another cart was following them, would he?

That didn't seem to matter as Esteban followed them without him being too suspicious. His heart sank as he saw the two of them heading toward the graveyard. It wasn't unusual for his abuelo to go and visit sometimes but the fact that he was visiting today. He wondered why his abuelo didn't ask him to go. Something was going on as he watched Gabe stop the carriage as Francisco got out in front of a small plot.

"Esteban what are you doing here?" asked Francisco as he saw his grandson trailing behind them.

"I was a bit concerned about you abuelo and thought to follow," said Esteban not wanting to lie.

"It's alright Esteban, nothing is wrong," he said as they walked up a small path to a certain spot. "It's just a day that I remember in my past." Behind them Gabe and Higgins followed at a safe distance. This was private for them they didn't owe them a conversation.

The two men stopped in front of a stone now.

Then Francisco sighed as he sat down on the green patch as he got close to the grave before gently touching it a finger tracing over his parents' names. The weathered rock still looked new and yet worn at the same time. Etched into the stone were the names Lindin and Gregioro Flores along with their birthdates and death dates. The death date marked today for his mother. A gentle breeze hit his face as he didn't know what to do next.

Francisco only sighed as Esteban stood next to him and put his hand on his shoulder. Esteban looked down at the marker in front of him as the elder man was shaking a little. In front of him was his parents as he didn't know what to say to the stone. It wasn't like they were there.

"Sometimes I wish I was with you," said Francisco to the stone as Esteban looked a little stricken. He only smiled softly to himself. "But I'm glad I'm here. You'd be thrilled to meet your great grandchildren mama. Papa you'd be so surprised to hear what happened in Avalor. A lot can happen in forty-one years while I was gone."

Esteban only chuckled as he could easily vouch for that, he could see how the country changed from the castle windows.

"Elena is so beautiful, she became queen of Avalor when she turned twenty. Esteban is a brave young man who has accomplished at lot in his life. Isabel, papa, I think you would really like her she has many inventions that you would love. Luisa is great, I'll still look at her the same way I did when I met her. I hope Lucia, Raul, Adelina, and Santiago are keeping you company."

He chuckled as he remembered his father marveling over any innovation that happened in the city. Francisco remembered being there when the fountain in the Villa Mercado was built for the first time with him.

"I really miss you mama, papa," said Francisco as his fingers lingered on his mother's death date. "It's been fifty years. You're always with me and I think of you. I know one day that I'll join you and everyone we love."

"You'd be very proud of him," said Esteban as he and Francisco grinned at one another.

"I still remember the day you taught me how to play the guitar mama," said Francisco as he pulled out his guitar. He strummed a soft tune that he first learned how to play the chords coming naturally as he took the moment for himself. The world seemed to fade around him as the melody picked up.

It may have been fifty years since his mothers death, but she was still with him. His father too as Francisco could not come here and say something. He could feel it as a gentle breeze washed over him as a lone tree seemed to sing next to him.

Francisco only smiled as he knew he had his family still with him.


	120. Long Night with Friends

**Story in a nutshell: Elena and Mateo bond during the early morning hours with some sweet Gabelena goodness at the end.**

 **Authors Note: Squeezing in my Mateo and Elena friendship as best as I possibly can. There's mentions of an OC but it's not as important as the friendship moments.**

* * *

Elena patted Mateo's shoulder as he sat outside the hospital wing doors. He gripped his hand on the side of the bench as his knuckles were slowly turning white. She was trying to get him to breathe through his stress. It was nearly four am and the queen and wizard never slept for the last six hours.

Mateo's wife had gone into labor around ten the night before. Everyone in the castle knew and the midwife called first thing. Naomi stayed with them for the first couple of hours before needing sleep. Gabe was watching the twins with Isabel through the night if they needed it.

"Everything's going to be fine," said Elena as he let out a breath. "Do you want to talk about it? I mean I saw you and Gabe talking but if you wanted…"

"Please," he said as he took a breath. "I don't know what to do, I should be in there but I'm not."

"It's okay that you're not," said Elena rubbing his shoulder. "If it helps my papi wasn't with mami when she was in labor, he was too nervous. She will be fine, she knows what she's doing. How are you feeling though? I mean the first time is always the most stressful and rewarding and I can vouch for that."

That seemed to relieve some of the tension in Mateo's body. He let out a laugh as Elena snorted herself as she shook her head. She truly did know.

"I think it will be," said Mateo as he took another breath. "Thanks for being here with me though. I know it's probably not easy for you with your own kids and all."

"Hey, I need to be here for my best friend," she said bumping up against him. He needed a distraction as she tried to think of a way to take his mind off of what was going on behind closed doors. "What are you excited about the most? Or we could talk about something else. I mean can you believe that it's been about ten years since we first met."

It was silent as Elena let that sink in herself.

"Has it really?" asked Mateo as he cracked a smile. "I didn't even realize that."

"I didn't either," she said laughing herself. "It's strange to think about. I mean we're both married and have kids and I'm a queen and you're the royal wizard. It's different and yet…"

"Kind of the same," finished Mateo as he shook his own head.

There was a grunt from the other side of the door as Mateo flinched as Elena took his hand. She squeezed it as he gave her a nervous smile. It was silent as Mateo grinned at Elena as he thought of something to say.

"So, I'm your best friend?" he asked teasingly.

"Well my best male friend and Naomi is my best female friend. Gabe is my husband he doesn't count," she said as Mateo smiled. "But yes I think we are very close. I still remember helping you defeat Fiero like it was yesterday. You know we still have the statue in Nueva Vista."

Mateo flushed as he rather liked to hear that story and think about how far he had come. "I can think over a dozen of different stories where we helped each other. You were really there for me and I'm glad you're with me now."

"I couldn't think of a better place I'd be," she said softly before teasing. "Besides in my bed of course."

"Very funny," he said dryly before glancing at the door. "Now as for your question, I can't wait to watch my baby grow up. I'm not sure what kind of parent I'd be but I'd hope that I would be able to teach her or him well. Magic and like how to make great friends."

"Like me," said Elena as she teased him again. "I'm sorry I'm just in good mood you're going to be a dad Mateo and I'm super proud of you. We all are. Mateo you don't have anything to worry about it you're going to be great, that's a promise. Sure, you'll make mistakes but we're only human."

Mateo bumped up against her as there was another grunt from the other side of the door. It was torture to listen to Elena and Naomi give birth. He didn't think it would be ten times worse listening to his own child be born. Even worse is that she's already been at this for six hours.

"Hey do you remember the time I made you Iliana and Mirabelle's godfather?" asked Elena as he nodded. She had recounted the story of Isabel scared of holding the babies at first and he was the one to help her. "It shows just how great you will be, I know it."

"You're inspiring me," said Mateo as the door opened behind them. Elena gently pushed Mateo inside as they stepped into the birthing room. She smiled at Gabe's aunt Maya who was the midwife.

Mateo had gone straight to his wife kissing her softly. Then the baby was passed into his arms eager to meet his child. She watched him as the look on his face brightened up. His eyes shone brightly as he counted toes and fingers as he held the infant to his chest. He was going to be a great father as he was already showering the child with love.

Behind her Elena felt strong arms wrap around her waist as she leaned against him. Gabe kissed her cheek as the two of them watched the small family. It was quiet as the midwife cleaned up her equipment leaving them to it. Maya grinned at them as she whispered softly the gender to the loving couple. Daughter.

"Do you remember holding the girls like that?" asked Elena as she grinned up at Gabe.

"Every night," he said as he kissed her cheek. "Maybe we'll make another daughter soon."

"Is that a challenge?" asked Elena surprised as she shook her head. "Lets leave them be."

He nodded as they headed off toward their room for the night. Elena glanced once more behind her as she watched Mateo coo over the infant. He should really enjoy this time with his daughter at this age. It was going to go by too fast. She laced her arm through Gabe's before heading to bed.


	121. To Be Remembered

**Story in a nutshell: Luisa and Naomi share a day together.**

 **Authors Note: I love writing different characters interacting!**

* * *

Luisa sighed as she browsed the shelves for a new book. The Passion of Juana Series was her favorite, but she needed something to occupy her mind until the next book came out. She scanned the spines for something of interest. Her eyes eventually settled on a book she hadn't seen for a long time as she reached for it. How long had this book been here for?

"Luisa?" said a voice behind her as she turned to see Naomi standing there. She was probably looking for something herself. "Do you need help getting that?"

She shook her head as she took the book off the shelf and gasped upon seeing it. Curious Naomi walked up to her and looked at it confused. Across the front of the cover it said _The Fantastical Rodriguez Chocolate Cookbook_ in bold letters. Gently Luisa ran her fingers across the cover as she seemed to be in deep thought.

Next to her Naomi just watched her a bit concerned as she didn't want to ruin the moment. She just looked at the books behind her a bit amused at some of the titles. She never looked at this side of the library before, but then again, she wasn't that big of a reader.

She peered at Luisa and this time put her hand on her shoulder trying hard not to scare her. "Are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay," said Luisa as she paused staring at the book. Naomi stood still wondering what she should do to help. Before she could even open her mouth, a splitting grin crossed Luisa's face. "I'm fantastic. I thought this book had been lost for a long long time."

"Oh, that's great you found it then," said Naomi as she paused glancing at the cover once again. "Why were you looking for a cook book though? Your food is great without needing a book to tell you what to do."

Luisa only shook her head as she laughed some. "Oh Naomi, this is my this is my bisabuelo's book of chocolate recipes. My father gave me this when I married Francisco to make whenever I needed something sweet." She gasped putting a hand to her chest. "We have to make something together!"

"Wait now…?"

Before the young blond could finish her sentence, Luisa had tucked the book underneath her arm and yanked Naomi to follow her to the kitchen. Together the two women made their way into what Naomi secretly called Luisa's sacred area, as they made room for themselves. The cooks already starting prep work for dinner tonight.

Luisa opened the pages to a well-worn favorite. She hadn't memorized the book in its entirety and now would be the great time to make something at least semi familiar to her. There were so many great recipes in this book that she lost count how many times she made them before. She took in the smell of the old book and started her work. This one included grinding their own coca beans.

They worked in silence for a minute as Luisa smiled, she had her groove back. It was like she was back at the shop once more. She could easily picture it as the castle kitchen seemed to just melt away.

"You know I remember making these with my brothers when I was really young. I had three an older brother and twin younger brothers. We were so close, you'd think I was one of the boys," said Luisa as she mixed together sugar and butter.

Naomi only smiled as she could easily picture that. "I can see it." It was silent again as Luisa was humming to herself. She wanted to ask something about her family but wasn't sure how to even bring it up without thinking Luisa would take it the wrong way.

"My mama," said Luisa as she was rummaging around a shelf for something. "We sure taught her patience. My parents owned a chocolate shop and we'd run around like we were the owners." She pointed to herself as she said we.

"Sounds like you were a little hyper," commented Naomi a bit dryly still crushing the coca beans.

"Oh we were," said Luisa as her eyes seemed to light up, "but we learned as we grew up. My brother Tito was the first to learn that the hard way. That's a story for another time though. I remember one year I had some old chocolate that we had to get rid of and I just told my mama that me and my friends would finish it. She told us not to, but we ate it anyway. We were sick for a week lessoned learned though."

Luisa laughed as Naomi joined in as they continued to bake together.

"I wish I had siblings," said Naomi as she finished grinding up the beans. "It sounds like you all had great fun with your friends and siblings. I'm curious to know what were your friends like? Sorry if that brings up too many…"

The older woman took in a deep breath of the food as she just grinned. "IN a way I feel sad about losing them. At the same time, I'm happy to talk about them, it keeps their memory alive and I'm happy when I think about them. I've made peace with what happened when the time was right. So yes, it's sad to talk about but at the same time I'm happy to share my memories with people."

Naomi nodded as she liked the way Luisa had framed that. It made sense, one day she would do that with her own family. She'll share stories about her grandmother with her grandchildren. In Avalor death wasn't a horrible tragic thing, at least depending on what happened, she thought. It was a chance to pass on your story and how people remembered you is what mattered.

"Luisa, thanks for telling me this. If you ever want to tell me more, I'm willing to listen."

"Well I'm glad," she said as she patted Naomi's hand as she turned back to the cook book. "Let's finish this."

She nodded as they swapped stories and baked until dinner.


	122. Talking with a Sirena

**Story in a nutshell: Elena ponders her cousin Cristobel and Isabel makes a new friend.**

 **Authors Note: I love writing different characters interacting and this is no exception. Written for LoveLikeElena's birthday! It was a few weeks ago but I finally had something to start with.**

* * *

Elena took in the sight of all the sirenas and her family along the shoreline. Everything seemed to go over really well in the end. Although she had to sigh at the thought of what to do about Cristobel. She couldn't just kill him, but he did an unspeakable thing. Torn on what to do Elena focused on something else.

"Elena," said Marisa as she caught up to her. "What are you thinking?"

"What to do about Cristobel," she said sighing again, this time a bit more dramatically. "He can rot in his own tower but what about who is going to run Nueva Vista? I'm a little concerned honestly."

"About what?" she asked blinking her wide eyes up at her.

"Nueva Vista, it's prosperous and one of our wealthiest cities. I don't understand how it stayed this way underneath Shuriki's rule. Or why," started Elena as she silently seethed to herself. "You know it never occurred to me why the city didn't try to rebel against Shuriki and put Cristobal on the throne earlier. He was next in line after Isabel."

Thinking about this was just making her head hurt. Cristobàl mentioned that Shuriki used to bribe him with large amounts of gold, that was probably why. How could she be so stupid not to think of stuff like this before hand?

"Well from what I've seen the city was already pretty to look at, especially at night," said Marisa. "You never really mentioned your sister before. What's she like?"

She smiled thinking of her younger sister before straying to Esteban. She needed to talk to him sooner rather than later about what was going on. "Why don't I just introduce you? Maybe you two could find something in common."

Marisa nodded enthusiastically before Elena sought after her sister. Isabel was talking with Esteban about something as Elena pulled her away. She wanted to introduce her to Marisa as a special introduction to each other.

"Hi," said Isabel as she grinned at Marisa. "Thanks for saving my sister."

"No big deal," said Marisa grinning herself.

"Hey would you two mind me leaving you to talk?" asked Elena. "I need to talk to Esteban about something."

"Of course," said Marisa as she pulled herself out of the water. Isabel sat down next to her as she adjusted her dress.

Isabel and Marisa shared a small smile as they watched Elena leave to speak to Esteban. Whatever it was had to be semi important at least. The two then glanced down a little not sure what exactly to say to one another.

"So," started Marisa. "I just wanted to meet you and thank you. If it wasn't your family coming to Nueva Vista I don't think we'd ever make peace."

"I only wish that I could have done something," said Isabel as she flushed though with pride. At least she was some kind of help even though she was locked up with her family most of the time. "You were amazing with helping Elena though. Was it you that got all the sirena's together?"

"No that was my brother Marzel, but I totally would have if I could."

"Do you think that you could tell me your side of the story? I'd like to know a different perspective of how everything went down. Elena couldn't really squeeze every detail in."

Marisa seemed excited as she told her everything that she knew and went through from the beginning. She didn't know much about Elena before but automatically trusted her after what happened on the boat ride over. She even started with the story what happened to her as a baby for clarity at first. Isabel listened with rapt attention as she was mentally taking notes to what Elena told them.

"But yea I'm really thankful that you all came. It'll be fun getting to know everyone while you're here though. I know what it's like being the younger sister Marzel is older then me."

Isabel nodded as she tried to think of something to say to that. It was different to talk to a sirena then it was to Elena. At least a little as she didn't really know what to talk about. She had a different relationship with her sister then most siblings she knew. So, she couldn't really relate to all the fighting that they might do.

"Yea it can get hectic sometime especially with Elena training to be queen. Is Marzel doing the same thing?"

"Yes, at least here and there. It's really annoying to have him run off half the time to do something."

"It gets annoying right?"

"It does," she said before the young princesses were sharing stories about their siblings.

It was kind of funny, Isabel told her the story about Elena trying to help her with the presto changer and the king of Satu. Marisa told her a story about how Marzel once used their father's trident without permission. Boy, Marisa had some pretty crazy stories about living under the sea. They talked until Elena made her final announcement for the night.

"Tomorrow I will make a note to put around Nueva Vista and an announcement that my cousin Maria, will be watching over the city from now on. I think though that in the meantime Marzel and Marisa. Would you want to help run the city in the meantime? At least when it comes to problem solving?"

Isabel nodded at Marisa to say yes. It would be good practice. "I'd be happy too," she said as Isabel grinned proudly at her new friend.

"Yes," said Marzel eagerly.

The two girls eventually parted to talk to some of the others before heading to bed. It had been a long crazy day.


	123. Being Prepared

**Story in a nutshell: Elena and her son spend the day together.**

 **Authors Note: Been awhile since I wrote about the kids and decided on this one. Probably not as fluffy as I hoped but still very cute to write. Also really sorry for the lateness. I've been researching for my other Elena story and writing stuff for tumblr in a different category that made me lose track of time. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lorenzo Castillo Nunez was not a patient kid by any means. So, when I came time to celebrating birthdays and Navidad he was the first to get everything done. At least until he ran into a bit of a problem. That was wanting help find the perfect gift for his father's birthday.

"Mama," he said finding his mother in the grand council room signing off on some documents. "I need help picking out a present for papa's birthday. Can you help me?"

Elena looked up from her paper a small frown on her face at the document. "Your father's birthday isn't until next week mijo. Maybe in a couple of days we can…"

"Pleeeease," he said moaning out the syllables really wanting her help. "We could go to town together. Maybe it will take your mind off what you're working on."

He batted his brown eyes up at her as Elena just laughed. Her eight-year-old son was persuasive, and he had a point. She could totally put off working on this case for right now anyways. She put a hand on her very pregnant belly and stood up from her chair.

"Alright, I guess we can go and see the city. Although no jaquin rides especially with your newest brother or sister on the way."

Lorenzo nodded enthusiastically taking her hand and started toward the door. Elena shook her head following him out. Her paperwork could wait, it was the boring part of the job anyway, the paperwork. With her luck maybe Esteban would finish it for her. They headed toward the carriage and started toward the village. This was quality mother son bonding and she was going to enjoy it.

Together they arrived in the village at the villa Mercado and started toward the shops. She could already hear people gossip and guess about what the gender of her sixth baby was going to be. Lorenzo already eager to look for a present.

"Alright let's try Dona Paloma's shop first," she said taking his hand. "She has a lot of stuff." And they could get over visiting her shop first.

"Okay, I like spending time with you mama," he said as Elena kissed his head going inside.

"Queen Elena are you here to get something new for the member of the family?" asked Dona seeing her right away. She smiled charmingly at Lorenzo playfully rubbing his head not minding at all. "Or are you having a bonding day?"

"The second guess," said Lorenzo nodding. "We're getting papa a present for his birthday."

"Isn't King Gabriel's birthday next week?" she asked her smile frozen on her face.

Elena had to restrain a laugh at Dona's expression. She probably thought that she had her days mixed up. "It's next week, Lorenzo here likes to be very prepared."

Lorenzo nodded before they were off to find something in the shop. Every nook and cranny were searched for the perfect gift. Maybe nothing was here but there had to be Dona's shop had everything, thought Lorenzo determined. Elena helped him as best as she could noting was kind of stuff Gabe did have already.

"I feel like I'm missing something," said Elena.

"Mama would papa like a new book?" asked Lorenzo looking at the rows of books on the back shelf.

"He might, you know I think I have something in mind that he might really like. You don't even have to buy it," said Elena.

"Really, what is it?"

"He might really like it if you did something together or made something. Like a special card or maybe you could teach him a new skill or something. I can even help you."

That was perfect, he thought, wondering what he could do. So they left the shop without buying anything before heading up to the castle. They had a bunch of arts and craft supplies that they kept in the nursery for them to work on artistic projects.

Together the two of them got to work trying to make the perfect thing. Elena found the paper and helped letter the message on the inside to make it look fancier. He signed his name at the bottom as he decorated it with a drawing of them, jaquins, and swords on it. Something had to go with a card, he thought, but what would it be. Maybe something he could wear?

"Mama, what does daddy wear to bed?" he asked thinking of something.

Elena looked at her son curiously not sure what he was getting that. In her head she silently answered, sometimes nothing, as a small grin crossed her face. She wouldn't let her son know that though.

"He just wears a short sleeve shirt," said Elena knowing that much.

"What if I get one and decorate it for him? I know he can't wear it out, but he can wear it here. Or I make a certificate or a trophy or a…"

"I think you have plenty of ideas." She hugged him tightly. "You don't have to make a decision today. Why not see what your siblings are getting for him and go from there?"

He nodded happily ready to get crafting if it was possible. Elena looked down at his drawing on the card and couldn't help but admire the artwork. He did a great job drawing if he decided to ever pursue it farther he would be a great artist.

Lorenzo threw his arms around her trying to avoid hurting her belly. "Thank you for helping me look even though we didn't get anything."

"Oh mijo," said Elena cupping his chin to have him look up at her. "I'm always glad to spend time with you. You don't ever have to thank me."

He smiled widely up at her his eyes squinting some as Elena pulled him closer and kissed his head. "It's almost dinner time. Maybe we should find a hiding place for your card and start heading down." Together the mother and son pair headed toward the dining room.


End file.
